All is Fair in Love and War
by Dante Alighieri1308
Summary: It's a new school year and Fabian and Nina are finally a couple! But separate houses with new students and the return of old enemies could ruin it all. Sequel to 'What's a Guy to Do'. HoA Season 1 characters and plenty of OCs
1. Uneasy Thoughts

_It is with great pleasure that I present the sequel to 'What's a Guy to Do?'. However, before you start I have a message..._

_**If you have not read my last story ('What's a Guy to Do?') then I suggest that you do, otherwise you may be confused and even though I sort of give a summary, it's not the full thing. To read 'WaGtD?', click on my profile name and just head down to stories. I would post a link, but this editing thing won't let me.**_

_Now Please, Read and Enjoy!_

_And Review if you have time! :)_

**_I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE SERIES. I DO OWN CHARACTERS NOT RELATED TO THE SERIES, OR ANY BUILDINGS NOT FEATURED!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Uneasy Thoughts**

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

**August 23, 10:00 AM**

"Fabian your hands are getting clammy again."

I sighed heavily before turning towards Mick. I stopped clenching and unclenching my fist, both of them sweaty from nervousness. "Sorry, I'm just nervous." I said aloud. Mick gave a sympathetic nod, he was the only guy that I could really talk about my feelings around.

We were standing outside by the drop-off circle, the sun shining overhead and a cool breeze going by, marking the beginning of fall. The drop-off circle was an area not used much during the actual school year, but today was different. Today was the first day of school, which meant crowded hallways, confused first years, overjoyed students, and the return of the foreign exchange students.

The return of Nina to "Hogwarts" as she dubbed it.

And I was more nervous now than any other time in my life.

I wasn't nervous because I hadn't talked to her in three months; I had done that a lot. Nina and I had been texting and calling each other almost every day catching up on what was happening over the summer and telling each other how much we missed each other. I spent so much time on my phone that one day my younger sister stole my phone and read all my text. At dinner, she decided it would be a great idea to ask my parents what a couple of terms meant and naturally she had the phone on hand to show my parents. The rest of the evening was rather awkward with my mom flustered that I had a girlfriend and my father muttering words of praise. I thought I was finished with that episode, until my father came back a few days later and decide to "talk" with me about some stuff.

Worst hour of my life. And after that I avoided my sister for the rest of the summer and added so many locks to my phone that it took me a minute just to get to my texts.

No, I was nervous because with all the time we spent communicating with each other one subject never really came up. Joy. She destroyed our lives at the end of last year, first with Nina planning to get rid of her by convincing everybody Nina was some sort of "loose" girl, after Nina wore some revealing clothing to impress me. Of course, Patricia convinced her to do this, but that didn't matter to everybody else. Joy's plan worked, and it completely destroying herself mentally. As for me, she manipulated me beyond belief, turning me against Nina and getting me to date her. Luckily I was able to realize this, dump Joy, and tell my true feelings to Nina before she left. After that, we sort of become an item even though we were an ocean apart.

Now she was coming back and I wanted to confront the issue. Sometime I thought she was avoiding it on purpose, I couldn't blame her. But we had to do it sometime so I resolved to do it today. Maybe not the second she gets out of the car, but definitely not a week later.

"Do you know what you're going to say to her?" Mick asked. I shook my head; I wasn't very good at the whole plan ahead thing when it came to relationships. Everything else in my life my planned ahead for mostly, except for this.

"Well it's cool mate." Mick said patting me on the back, "I know I've been in a lot of these situations with Ams," I gave Mick a look.

"I must have been on another planet when those occurred."

"Well, not quite like this!" Mick said chuckling, "This is some pretty serious stuff that you on your plate!" He most of saw my face because he quickly corrected himself, "what I mean mate is that everybody has relationship issues, and they get through it. You and Nina have something good going for you guys, despite that one issue you told me about."

"Oh, yeah…" I said, my voice trailing off. I sighed, _'Another problem to deal with.'_ I thought to myself.

While I was still with Joy last year, Nina couldn't take the pressures anymore. She decided to cancel her scholarship before she left. When I went to confront her with my feelings, I promised her I would find a way to bring her back next year. I was able to do it, but only by making a deal with the teachers. Nina could come back, however she wouldn't be in Anubis House. She would be in a new house, Odin House, which was the original house that she was suppose to be in if Joy hadn't disappeared. I made the deal because I was desperate to have Nina back.

The problem: Everybody didn't know that I made the deal. And they wouldn't. Until today when the teachers announced the houses everybody would be residing in for the rest of the year. Mick was the only one that I told, and it was going to kill me when it's announced Joy will still be in Anubis House and Nina another house.

"Is she here yet?" I heard a recognizable voice shout out behind me. I turned around the find Amber running as fast as she could in heels, both shoes clattering on the hard ground. She jumped into Mick's embrace and then looked around. "I guess not."

I faced the circle again, looking out towards the street hoping to see cabs coming. Nothing.

"Fabian," Amber said, "Just relax! I doubt Nina got uglier while you two were apart." Amber clearing had no idea how to read people.

"Come on Ams, why don't you text her, let Fabian be." Mick said.

"That's a great idea! You're smart! And cute!" Amber squealed. She kissed him the nose and moved off, pulling out her phone ready to text Nina. Suddenly I heard some honking and several cabs began pulling up into the circle. I saw Mr. Sweet come out from the school, sporting his favorite bowtie and his glasses.

"Mr. Rutter." Mr. Sweet said nodding, pulling out a clipboard. I nodded politely, but deep down I felt nothing but resentment towards that man. The man who forced me to make the deal separating me and Nina.

The cabs pulled up in a single file line around the circle, doors opening as students got out and the drivers moved around to the trunk to get the luggage out. I noticed in one cab a girl and guy got out together, each looking at each other awkwardly.

"Well that was a great way to start the year." The guy said, moving towards the trunk to get his luggage. He had an American accent, had a fair tan, and had shorter hair. He had kind of the same build as Jerome, though he was a little shorter and little more muscular around the legs and arms. Plus his face seemed nicer, not devious like Jerome's.

"Dio! Sei così fastidioso idiota!" the girl said. At first I thought she was speaking Spanish, but I soon realized it was Italian. She was very beautiful too. She had wavy hair that curled at near her neck, falling down onto her shoulders. Her skin was tan also and her hair black. I couldn't help but notice that she had a small silver cross necklace on, although her clothing suggested she wasn't the most religious person in the world.

"English is the dominant language here Victoria." The guy said again. The girl, Victoria I guess, turned towards the guy, grabbing her luggage, shouting over her shoulder in a heavily accented tone.

"I pray you and I are not in the same House again, idiota!" Victoria said, storming off into the school, she bumped into me, called me an idiota too and continued storming off.

"Ah," The guy shouted sarcastically, "Can't wait for another year with you!"

I smiled, the guy had that effect I guess. I remember seeing both of them around campus, though I didn't know what houses they were in. I looked around the circle, only to see a blur. Suddenly someone was on me, spinning me around.

"Fabian! Fabian! Fabian!" I heard Nina shout, her voice loud and excited. Her eyes met mine for a moment and then closed them as we kissed. I guess we were doing it for awhile because I heard Mick give several small coughs. Nina and I let go of each other while I straightened by shirt out and she brushed some hair out of her eyes. Amber smiled, attempting to contain her joy. She rushed forward with arms stretched out, as she brought Nina into her own embrace. She began jumping up and down, moving Nina's body with hers.

"I am so happy to see you BBF!" Amber screamed.

Nina gave her sweet laugh, "It's great to see you to! Looking as good as ever!"

"Huh, I better! I spent hours getting my hair to flow like this! I think it was that new conditioner I've been using... you're so lucky that yours is so natural!" Amber said, putting her hand through her hair. Nina blushed.

"Well, I spend a good amount on it just like anybody else. Nothing special here Ams." Nina said. I stepped in to compliment my girlfriend.

"Well, no matter what, I think you look amazing. Like you always do." I kissed her on the cheek, hoping that I didn't say something stupid. I guess not as she laughed, hugging me once again.

"Have you seen anybody else?" Nina asked.

"Well I've only seen Jerome and Mara, those two are so cute together! Aren't They Boo?" Amber asked, Mick looked down at his shoes and was about to answer her when Amber did it for him, "Of course they do! Anyway, we should get you signed in Mick. You've been out her all morning with Fabian and I need some us time!" She dragged him away, with him smiling.

"You waited out here all day for me?" Nina questioned. I could tell that she was happy so I gave a silly nod and she kissed me on the lips again. This one was no worse than the last. Are lips finally parted and we just stared at each other for a while. I saw the doorway get kind of crowded and I began to think about Nina signing in.

"Come on let's get you signed in." I said, grabbing some of her luggage and walking with her up the steps to the school.

"Nina! So good to see you again!" Mr. Sweet said smiling, "I hope that you will have another excellent year here!"

"Thanks Mr. Sweet, I look forward to seeing you around." Nina said politely. I smiled, that's my Nina, can be friends with anyone. Mr. Sweet smiled back and when Nina turned away, he gave me an innocent enough look, but I knew exactly what he was thinking.

We walked into the crowded hallways as students mulled around going to find they're sign up tables to confirm that they did indeed arrive at the school. We got to the table listed under M, and Nina signed in, signing her name but stopping to stare at the sheet. Her eyes looked a little concerned.

"What's wrong Nina?"

"Joy's already here." Nina said turning to me, her face looking calm enough, but underneath I could tell that she was concerned. I pulled her into a hug. "Have you seen her yet?" She asked.

"No, not yet." I said, "But what does it matter? Joy is a witch ya, but she is pretty much harmless now. I gave her up for you, the smartest decision in my life! I doubt she'll even want to show her face, she's probably too embarrassed."

"Ya, so embarrassed she might just make our lives miserable." Nina said. "At least we'll have each other in the House." Nina said. I gave a fake smile and kissed her again. God I missed kissing those lips.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a group of girls pointing towards Nina. Some of them gasped and had shocked looks on their face. Nina looked up and saw them, clearly remembering the vicious rumors Joy had spread last year.

"Don't look at them Nina," I said comforting her, "That's not the entire school, only those shallow enough to believe Joy's lies because they don't know the real her."

"They will believe anything Joy says, their new here." Nina responded. "And pretty soon, they won't even know what the real Joy is like." Not sure how to comfort her after that, I decided to move forward.

"The assembly is starting soon; let's drop your luggage and head to it, shall we?" I said, Nina smiled at my weird tone of voice and, holding my hand, led us towards the luggage drop area. After we did that we met up with Mick and Amber outside the auditorium. We then walked into the auditorium, bracing myself in advance for the announcement that would destroy Nina even more.

* * *

_Alright, first chapter! Not a lot of drama, but trust me we're getting there. I just had to write some background info and mainly get the wheels turning in this chapter. Remember Victoria and the Guy! They are important! They will be back! I'm really excited to show off my new characters, I put a lot of time into them and I wanted to make them as real as possible. And I promise you that they are not just replica's of the Anubis House gang. They are different, some in a good way and some in a bad way. And who knows what can happen? I have a general plan of the story line, a check point A to check point B kind of thing. But how they get there, well that's something I can whatever with._

_ Also I'm adding on a few new teachers and random people from town as well to the story. Once again, this is a sandbox story and I'm really excited about it._

_Hope the story looks promising! _


	2. The First Blow

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts/favorites! I'm planning on changing my updating schedule from every few days to every week. Sorry about that, this story is going to be longer than its predecessor and I have a lot of work to get through now._

* * *

**Chapter 2 The First Blow**

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

**August 23, 10:45 A.M.**

We got into the auditorium with the rest of the junior student body coming in at the same time. The line was really crowded and everybody packed together, people practically breathing in each other's faces. I hoped that my breath didn't smell bad, and I'm pretty sure that was running through the minds of several other guys in the crowd as well.

The new auditorium was massive, able to support the entire upper school student body. It was a nice upgrade compared to the theater that we had been using last year while this one was under construction. The drama room is nice and all, but I still would of liked to perform our play on a big stage.

We finally managed to get inside and I saw Nina's eyes search for other members of Anubis House. Amber was doing the same thing and she must have found someone because she gave out a delightful squeal, grabbed Mick's hand, and dragged him down further into the auditorium. Nina and I saw who she was moving towards and smiled together. Patricia, Mara, and Jerome were sitting next to each other, waving at Amber.

"Come on!" Nina said smiling. She led the way down towards where everybody was sitting. As we got closer I couldn't help but notice Jerome's arm was over Mara's seat, and she didn't seem to care that much. I smiled, not much had changed about the group. Although I was a little surprised when Patricia hugged Nina. Maybe last year when she blackmailed me, she was really doing it for Nina's sake.

"God Nina! Don't ever do anything like that again!" Patricia said, referring to her leaving early last year, "Though I do have to admit, it was nice to see Joy defeated when Fabian came back in gloating that you two had professed your love for each other!"

"I wasn't gloating!" I stammered. I hated it when people tried to make stories sound grander than they actually were, I was so nervous when I got back to the house that I felt like I was going to vomit all over the floor.

"Sure you weren't." Patricia said, giving me a baby like face. Nina hugged me, giggling a little bit. She turned to Patricia,

"Have you seen Joy yet?" she asked innocently enough, but the question was filled with a mix set of emotions, most of them negative. Patricia's facial features also changed from happy to the scowl that Patricia wears when she get annoyed with someone.

"Yeah," She replied looking side to side, "I saw her when I got here earlier. She arrived with a couple of her mates in some limo. I don't think it was her dad's though, they haven't been getting along well since… you know." Yes, Sibuna knew exactly what she was talking about. "She was staying with friends for most of the summer I think. Hopefully she wasn't staying with the one who controls admissions and placement. She might just try to push her way back into our house and later our group by putting on the doe eyes and kind grandmother act."

Nina shivered. "I hope not! I don't think I could deal with that much drama." My heart deflated.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad if Joy came back for whatever reason. We could take her I'm sure." Nina spun around along with Patricia, both of them giving me a discomforting look.

"Please tell me we're talking about different Joys, Fabian?" Patricia said.

"Yeah, where did that come from, Fabian?" Nina questioned. I just shrugged and luckily for me the lights began to flash, signaling that the assembly was just about to start. Nina dropped the subject, but Patricia was still staring at me. We all sat down when suddenly Alfie came running into our row sitting next to Mick, panting really hard.

"Sorry I'm late, somebody moved my luggage and it was almost brought back to the airport!" Alfie said, coughing a little. Several people around us told him to be quiet and on my right I heard Jerome stiffly a snort. Mara slapped him playfully on the arm and resumed her perfect composure. On my left I saw Alfie hold up a hand waving at Amber who was next to Mick. "Hey Ams!" Alfie said.

Amber looked up for just a second, muttered something that might have been a "hello". Mick stared venomously at Alfie, who seemed to shrink away. I sighed, '_Tough year ahead for those two again.'_ I thought, remembering what Amber did to those two last year. They nearly killed each other in fits of jealously and rage.

Mr. Sweet came up on the stage, cleared his throat, and adjusted the microphone in front of him. "Hello everyone, and welcome to junior year of high school!" There was a lot of clapping and several people yelled a little. Eventually everyone settled down after Mr. Sweet banged on the microphone before continuing. "This year will be a very important year for all you. You will be making choices that will decide your life style, your academic progress, and ultimately you future." I looked at Nina who was paying close attention to Mr. Sweet.

'_Nina was my future.'_ I thought. Mr. Sweet continued to talk for several minutes about school policy and stuff. Most of us had this memorized backwards, but since Nina wasn't here for the assembly last year she was paying close attention. The anxiety came creeping up on me again, dreading when Mrs. Andrews announces house placement.

Mr. Sweet wrapped up his speech with encouraging words for our futures, and left the podium to sit with the other teachers on stage. There was general clapping when he finished and some more when Mrs. Andrews got up to the podium. She adjusted the microphone herself and began to speak. "Good morning Juniors. I hope that you all had a wonderful summer and are excited for another year here. Now, I would regularly give out words of advice during this time, but I have a feeling you are all anxious to learn of you house placement this year." She looked down at a clipboard that she brought up the podium with her and pulled out her glasses, "Most of you will be happy to hear that there weren't many changes in house placement, but occasionally there are a few changes here and there. No matter where you are, I'm sure that you all will be happy." Mrs. Andrews was staring out in the mass of students in general, but I got a weird feeling in my gut that she was staring right at me and Nina. I shrank a little bit in my seat just as a natural reaction, though it was enough for Nina to notice.

"Are you ok Fabian?" She asked with a quizzical look on her face. I smiled back reassuringly as possible and adjusted myself upright in the seat. Mrs. Andrews rested the clipboard on the podium, cleared her throat, and leaning into the microphone.

"Our first house, alphabetically done of courses, is-" Mrs. Andrews said reading out the house name and then the names of the students that would be residing there for the year. So far, students who had their names called looked mainly happy, though there were couples who looked unhappy and put on sad faces in front of their friends. After about three other houses, Mrs. Andrews got to Amen-Ra House and I knew that Anubis was next. I turned to Nina, and grabbed her hand. She looked a little shocked by how hard I grabbed her hand and flinched a little.

"Ow, Fabian! What's the matter?" Nina asked, pulling her hand out of my grasp. A student behind us shushed us, but I ignored her.

"Nina, there's something I need to tell you. And I know that you may ha-" I never got to finish my sentence as Mrs. Andrews called out "Anubis House" and Patricia shushed me this time. Nina looked between me and the stage and decided what Mrs. Andrews had to say was more important.

I sat back, resigning myself to what was to come. Every fiber in my body wanted to simply get up and leave the auditorium so I wouldn't have to deal with a shocked and sadden Nina, but I forced myself to stay as Mrs. Andrews began reading of names.

"Mick Campbell." Mrs. Andrews read. My heart began to beat faster than it ever had in my entire life.

"Jerome Clark." It seemed like the entire auditorium was pulsating with me.

"Mara Jaffrey." I think I was sweating, I wasn't sure.

"Alfie Lewis." My eyes were fixated on the stage, unable to leave them. Next was the M's, and 'Martin' was ahead of both 'Mercer' and 'Millington'.

'_Here it is.'_ I thought, forcing my eyes shut.

"Joy Mercer." I heard Patricia shout 'what' next to me. I guess she jumped out of her seat also because I heard the retractable seat go up and then back down as someone came crashing down into it.

"Amber Millington." Mrs. Andrews continued.

"Wait," Alfie whispered, "Isn't 'Martin' before 'Mercer' and 'Millington'?" I heard Nina give a sharp intake of breath and I blindly found her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Even though I wasn't looking at her I knew it didn't work.

"Fabian Rutter." Mrs. Andrews called out.

"That was the last of the M's." Nina mumbled next to me. I brought her into an embrace, holding her tight like a father telling their child it will be alright.

"And Patricia Williamson." Mrs. Andrews said. "Next is the Beowulf House."

The group was stunned; most of them had their mouths open with Amber and Patricia looking like they were ready to scream. I could just picture Joy's smug look, thanking god for this "miracle". I held Nina tighter, whispering in her ear that it would be alright.

I knew it wouldn't be.

* * *

_Thanks to all those who reviewed again, and please continue to review._

_Next Chapter: ODIN HOUSE_


	3. Odin House

_ENJOY THE CHAPTER! and please review on the characters! Over the story they will develop, but this is sort of their general attitude to start._

_REVIEW AND ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 3 Odin House**

**August 23, 12:03 P.M.**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

'_I can't believe it!'_ I screamed through my head, _'Odin House! Where the heck is that anyways?"_

We had just emerged from the assembly, about twenty minutes after Mrs. Andrews had made the big announcement that would change my entire junior year. I was putting on a brave face for everybody in the group, holding onto Fabian as tightly as possible. He was so sweet, and without him in my house I don't think I can make it through the year. _'Your tougher than this Nina! You can do this!'_ I kept telling myself mentally, but every time I did the words seemed farther off, as if blocked by the overwhelming fact that I won't be with Fabian all the time.

I wanted to cry out in sadness, fear, and anger at my future, _'Brave face, Nina! Brave face!'_ I told myself. I was doing alright, Amber, however was not trying to hide her emotions. Her eyes were so red, it looked like they were bleeding at one point. She was burying her face into Mick's chest, lifting her head up every now and then to breath and cry something inaudible.

The rest of the group was in shock as well. Gone were the looks of deviousness and incompassion on Jerome and Alfie's faces, instead replaced by ones of shock and sympathy. I think the sympathy was more directed at Mara and Amber's grief, but I'll take what I can get at this point. Mara was holding up ok, but Patricia. She looked ready to pound anybody into the ground who so much as breathed wrongly near her.

"How the bloody hell could that do that!" Patricia yelled at nobody in particular, "After everything that happened last year, you'd think that they'd have some brains and keep Nina in Anubis! What could their reasoning possibly be! Is this some way to get back at us for destroying their elixir? Or have they moved onto their next pet project of torturing students by making their social lives miserable!"

"That's enough, Patricia!" Fabian said, "Nina doesn't have to hear this right now." I looked up into Fabian's eyes, hoping for some sort of response. But for the last couple of minutes, Fabian had pretty much been avoiding eye contact with me. He'd hug me and whisper something encouraging, but he never looked me in the eye. Maybe the pain of spending the year with Joy and not me was getting to him? Judging by his look, he was in just as much pain as me. I gave myself a small breath, and then put on my best leader face. I turned to the group.

"Look, I'm going to go talk to Mr. Sweet about the house placement. He could probably fix this, and since nobodies moved in yet, I'm sure he'll let me go back Anubis without much commotion."

Patricia shook her head angrily, "School policy, Nina! If one person starts asking for a house change, soon other people will and then it will be crazy! You're stuck in that rotten house for the rest of the year!"

"Unless she gets kidnapped…" Jerome muttered. Patricia's rage burst and she hit him hard enough that he had to stagger back a little. Mara gave a shocked look.

"This isn't solving anything!" Mara complained. Amber, still buried in Mick's chest raised her hand signaling us to be quiet. She sniffed a couple of times and then raised her head, looking at us with the best pride eyes she could manage.

"If we can't do anything than Daddy will!" We all looked at her confused as she pulled out her phone, "Mick's dad got Trudy her job back, why can't my daddy get Nina back into Anubis House?"

"I don't think it's the same thing, Ams." Alfie said, "And the teachers don't have anything to lose like they did with Trudy. It's perfectly in their right." As much as I had wanted to despise Alfie at that moment I couldn't. He was talking realistically, I was done for. Fabian still wasn't saying anything and Amber started to cry again.

"My BAFF!" She launched herself into my arms, causing me to stagger back into another girl.

"Hey! Watch it clutz!" She said to me.

"I'm sorry!" I said half-heartily. The girl looked oddly familiar, like I had seen her somewhere before. She was wearing a loose, sleeved top with some skinny jeans and pretty nice shoes. Her hair was braided in the back and she allowed a few strands of hair to face down her checks. Her hair looked really nice, not many girls could pull that off. But her hair was her only redeeming quality of her face. The rest was bunched up in a scowl.

"Charlotte! Get away from them!" I froze in place. That voice, almost sing song like with a siren quality to it. I felt a chill go up my spine, my nemesis and enemy for life. The one who had almost ruined everything last year after I spent a year trying to save her worthless butt!

"JOY!" Patricia yelled. She started walking towards her, fists clenched, but Mick and Alfie held her back. Joy merely chuckled at her ex-friend.

"Patricia, still an uncontrollable temper I see. Not very lady like, no wonder you're alone." Jerome had to step in to hold Patricia back, Joy laughing again. Behind her were a couple of her other friends, laughing along also like a pack of hyenas following their leader.

"Hello Nina, didn't think you'd be coming back this year. American's can be so uncivilized socially, showing off all that skin. Teh, no class." Joy began looking at her nails while her friends ooh'd behind her, laughing at me. I felt my face go red, but my mind was too clouded with emotions to find a proper response. I'd probably just embarrass myself more and that's the last thing I needed right now.

"Hello Fabes." Joy said, smiling seductively, "How was your summer?" Fabian just stared at her, his face filled with rage. Joy just smiled back, "Not talking now? That's ok. We have an entire year in the same house to catch up."

"You little witch!" Patricia screamed, struggling again to get out of the boy's hold on her, "You did this, didn't you?! Sending Nina to some godforsaken house on the other side of campus!"

"I assure you, Patricia, that I had no hand in this. Perhaps it's just fate trying to tell us something." Fabian hugged me a little tighter.

"I wouldn't count on it, Joy." He responded completely monotone in voice.

"It doesn't matter. It happened once before, and I have confidence it will happen again. Come on Charlotte, you need to help us with a couple of things."

"But Joy, I need to get to my house!" Charlotte protested. Joy gave her an icy glare and Charlotte nodded her head.

"See you at the house, Fabes." Joy said. She winked and gave a little wave before disappearing into the crowd. We stood there for a little bit before I decided to break the silence.

"I think I ought to go too. I have a little bit of a walk to get to Odin House." Fabian looked at me for the first time. He looked like he was about to say something, but his mouth wouldn't form the words. Instead he kissed me, and hugged me tightly.

"I won't be so bad right? We still have the same subjects mostly, so we'll probably still have a ton of classes together." Fabian was really trying here so I nodded and kissed him back. I gave everybody else hugs, telling them that I would see them tomorrow. They all nodded grimly, Amber bursting into tears again. I walked away, heading towards my new home.

**12:26 P.M.**

The other side of campus was surprisingly nice, so much so that I was surprised I never made it over here before. The air of antiquity that surrounded the Egyptian Houses on campus was replaced with a more tranquil and nature filled scene. Each house was raised up on some ground surrounded by a small wall with an entrance and stairs leading up to it. There were a total of seven along the large gravel walkway that separated the houses into two sides.

Three houses lay on each side, students entering them with friends or waiting outside for their house head to open the door. At the very end there was a culvesack like area was a fountain in the center. A Hammer stood in the center of it, with an eye engraved on it. Below the hammer, mermaid statues were laying around it, squirting water out of their mouths or hands. Each one looked content and happy. Surrounding the fountain was a wall where mosaic carvings of people and animals decorated it. It was very beautiful, and I couldn't help but think how Fabian would love to look at this. He could obviously understand more than I could about what each design was describing.

I must have spent a little too much time looking the mosaic as a guy came up to me with a questioning look on his face. "Excuse me, are you lost?" He asked, with an American accent. I smiled, an American!

"Um no, I'm just admiring these carvings." He came up next me, smiling.

"Oh ya. I've spent a lot of time looking at these. I could tell you what each one means and who's in them if you want." He was really nice so far, but I had only known him for about a second. Could be some guy just looking for a girlfriend and thinking he'd get dibs on the new girl. Though he was good enough looking that I don't think that he needed to do something like that. His blonde hair and green eyes almost blended together with his tan skin, and his shorts and sweatshirt made him look like he was from a sunny part of America.

I smiled politely, "Maybe another time, I'm trying to get to my new house, Odin House. Do you know which one it is?" He smiled again.

"Of course I do, I live in it! It's the biggest one here." He pointed towards the house right behind us at the end of the culvasack. It was really big, bigger than Anubis probably. "Still only eight students live here though. Last year it was seven, but I guess you make eight, Nina." I gave him a quizzical look.

"Not to sound rude, but you know me how?"

He chuckled a little, "Not to sound rude either, but it's kind of hard to not know who you are. Come on, the House is waiting for us." He began moving towards the house, so I decided to follow him, pushing that ominous reply into the back of mind. "I'm Michael Ericson by the way."

"Oh, pleasure to meet you, Michael." We moved up the stairs towards the house. The house itself was positioned in the center of the plot of land. On both sides there were flowers and statutes, beautiful and amazing. I felt again I was in some high class neighborhood, like the one my Aunt and Uncle lived in. Despite my animosity of the place I couldn't wait to explore the area.

By the front door I saw five other students huddled around with luggage. I immediately spotted my own, recognizable by massive American flag on the front. Three of the students were looking at it, talking amongst themselves while another was on her phone texting someone. The final one was smiling at us as we walked up. He had shorter, brown hair around the ears and about mid-fore head in length. His pants looked a little ragged, but nothing to drab or ruined with soot or dirt. And no cuts too.

"Michael! It has been too long!" He said coming up and hugging Michael. The both laughed and feeling out of place I decided to go get my luggage. "And you must be Nina eh? I'm Alan, Alan Mars!" He grabbed my hand and started shaking it hard. I just stood there and smiled dumbly, what else was I suppose to do? So far everything was going great, my reception much better than my first day at Anubis.

"Um ya that's me! I'm from America!" I said, closing my mouth, remembering that's what I said the first day at Anubis House. _'This isn't Anubis,'_ I thought to myself_ 'Don't let this place change you.'_

Alan gave a sly grin, "Oh cool!" he turned around towards Michael and mumbled something, I'm not sure what but I heard 'guess' somewhere in the sentence. Michael stifled a laugh, and the other three students moved away from my luggage to greet me. The first one up was a very fit girl with short, blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Her face was modeled into sheer determination, like somebody used to getting their way. I noticed her athletic attire and prayed silently that she doesn't go out for morning runs like Mick. He made a ton of noise, which most of the house members didn't need or necessarily liked.

"Sophia Evenstad." She said bluntly, shaking my hand. She had a small accent, but it wasn't heavy. "Your Nina Martin then?" I nodded my head, "Hmph, I hope the rumor aren't true." She muttered to herself walking off.

"Don't mind her," Alan said, "She's always cranky without her morning run!" I noticed he'd adopted an American accent, rather poor one I might add.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked, a quizzical look on his face. Alan gave him an exasperated look.

"Making her feel at home!"

"You didn't do that for me?" Michael complained. I could tell that he was joking but one of his, sorry _my_, housemates decided to use it.

"You aren't a beautiful young lady Davidson, although you do have some of the qualities." He sneered and turned to me. Already I didn't like this guy, his attitude reminded me of Joy, and the devious look on his face could give Jerome a run for his money. He looked innocent enough, but I've dealt with enough people to see them for the greasy, slimly individual's they are.

"Names Anthony King II, though everybody calls me Tony, Nina. You are quite popular in my book, so much I'd like to call myself a fan of Nina. I know almost everything about you, the most important thing being you hips and lips. So smooth and lush!" He smiled and bent down holding my hand, leaning closer and closer. I pulled away, figuring out what he was trying to do. His lips were near the crooks of my fingers.

"Then you must know that I'm in a relationship with someone." I asked coolly. I didn't want to come off as stuck up brat that the group was going to live with for the rest of the year, but he was making it hard.

He smiled and laughed, backing up and giving a mock bow towards me. I could see Michael's face filled with scorn. Only three people left, with one of them absent. The final guy was sitting on some luggage. His black hair and darker clothes matching perfectly, and his eyes gave him a mysterious aura.

"Mitchell Prescott. But I go by Mitch. Don't even think about calling me Mitchell, 'k?" His British accent was kind of slurred, and as soon as he spoke I got hostile vibes. I simple nodded and muttered 'I'm Nina Martin.'

Everybody turned to the girl, still on her phone. Her dark hair and tanned skin flashing in the sun. '_She's beautiful no doubt,'_ I thought to myself, feeling pangs of jealously. But I quickly put them behind me. I don't get jealous, unless it's over Fabian.

"Tori, you going to say hello?" Tony said in a childish tone. "Tori" looked up from her phone, her brown eyes staring at me intensely.

"Victoria Dicce." She replied simply. I thought for a second, that last name was familiar.

"The last name sounds familiar." I said to nobody in particular. Tori just rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm the daughter of the Italian Ambassador to England. I hope it's important to you… American _del pensiero_!" She muttered, squinting at me with a smug look on her face. She returned to her phone, texting someone.

"She like that to everybody," Michael whispered, "I wouldn't be offended."

"And here she is! Finally!" Tony shouted. An older women, probably in her early forties came up smiling.

She looked anything but forty.

The glasses she wore were very nice quality, and the clothes she wore gave the impression of someone half her age. She didn't over do it or anything either, it was a nice look that gave the impression of someone sympathetic and caring towards everybody. Especially students. Behind her came up somebody, Charlotte. I guess that she was the eighth member, and so far she already hated me and was in line with Joy.

Great start.

"Oh hello sweethearts how are you all?" She cried, coming up to hug everybody, except for Mitch, who she just smiled and nodded at with him giving a slight smile. She turned to me, her eyes showing nothing but affection. It felt like meeting Trudy again for the first time.

"Hello, you must be Nina! We missed you last year!" She said hugging me. "Welcome to Odin House! I'm you housemother, Debbie Wilson."

_"Hi! Nice to meet you Debbie!" I said, thinking that maybe it was rude to call her by her first name. Trudy was ok with it so it just slipped out. Debbie didn't seem to mind, squealing with joy._

"I'm sure we'll all have a great year together. Now, let's get inside and I'll give all of you your schedules and room assignments! Come on Nina!" She began moving towards the house, pulling out a key from her oversized handbag. We all moved to get our luggage, except for Tori who's luggage was picked up by a smiling Alan. Tori ignored him completely, as if he was her servant. I was quick to pick up the vibe that she treated everybody like this.

Everybody had filed inside the house except for me. I stood outside for a second, admiring the landscape and the house itself. I breathed a couple of deep breaths to myself, and then moved up the steps and into the cover of the house.

* * *

_I know that I promised to write about the House itself, but I was running out of room. This is my longest chapter ever! Next one you will learn the lay out of the house, the schedules, and any previous drama's that the House Members have had with each other. This is a brand new world for Nina, she will have to adapt._

_Thanks for all the REVIEWS! They mean a lot and thank you so much for being patient! Once again, reviewing is the only way I know what you want!_

_PLUS ALSO COMMENT ON CHARACTERS AND WHERE YOU WANT THEM TO GO!_


	4. Friends and Foes

_Here is Chapter 4! Thanks for all your continuing support! It has helped the writing process become more fun than it is already!_

_But first a response to **A Reviewing Reader**:_

_Let me just say that I tried to respond! But it says that your PM is blocked, so that sucks. Anyways, great reviews! Ya the thing about the italics near the end was a mistake, when Nina says 'hi' to Debbie it's suppose to be outloud. As for the story idea... interesting to say the least. The idea of two choosen ones is an interesting fact, and the increasing tensions between Nina and Joy would make for some interesting drama. If you were to make a story about it than I think I would be ok with it. If you do make sure to credit me and all (plus send me a link and mention the titles of my two stories), and I would suggest that you wait until I get through more of the story, because the characters and plot right now really haven't been able to develop too much. What you (and all you other readers) are reading now is what I like to call the characters 'surface shell' attitudes. That means that they haven't devolped much and their actions will definilty irk you (I use 'irk' in the story, if you don't know what it means look it up :)). Thanks for the review!_

_Anyways, on with the show!_

_REVIEW!_

* * *

**Chapter 4 Friends and Foes**

**August 23, 12:34 P.M.**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

I entered the house and knew I was in a whole different world than Anubis. The darker shades that spotted Anubis house were gone, now replaced with lighter colors of dark blue, white, and silver. The walls aligned in a perfect fashion, reflecting the light off all angles giving a beautiful glow to the house that did not blind yourself.

The double doors, made off wood, creaked as they opened to me revealing the wonderous colors described. The main enteranance was circluiar, with tiles decorating the ground and a few windows above to reflect light. Straight in front was a staircase that led to the second floor. On both sides of the stairs were hallways that led down to the back parts of the house. On the right before the staircase and hallways was a large doorway and on the left there was a indent in the wall with held a statue. The statue was a large man who was dressed in battle armor and held onto a spear. One of his eyes was gone, leaving an empty socket in its place. I couldn't help but notice one thing, which sent me into a momentary shock.

On both shoulders stood ravens.

Memories of Anubis came back, the creepy bird in Victor's office, where Fabian and I had to bash open the birds skull to find the final clue. I knew that those… things would haunt me for the rest of the year every time I walked in the door.

"I see your admiring out House's god." Michael said behind me. Everybody was gathered in the entrance foyer, backpacks and luggage littering the ground. I nodded back.

"What's with the ravens?" I asked innocently enough. I could swear that they were staring right into me, the light seemed to be giving them a red glowing aura around their eyes.

"They're Odin's eyes and ears. Odin would send them out every morning into the world, and at night they would return to him, telling him everything that had happened that day. Odin was obsessed with knowledge, and this was the easiest way for him to gain it without leaving his heavenly throne. To do so however, he had to cut out his own eye." Michael said, pointing to the socket.

'_Knowledge. Same themes just like last year, great start.'_ I thought, when something popped into my mind and I blurted it out before I even thought about it. "Was Odin an evil god?"

"No, the only 'evil' god for Norse mythology was Loki, the trickster god. Odin was wise and caring towards the Norse in their opinion."

"Good, Anubis was evil enough." I said, relieved. Michael stared at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Anubis helped people find their way to the underworld so they could rest in peace." He exclaimed, "He wasn't an evil god."

I chucked to myself before turning away from him. "Depends on who you talk to." I mumbled. Before the confused Michael could question further I heard a bell go off behind me, making a clamoring noise the vibrated throughout the foyer. I turned to see Debbie, now up several steps on the stairs, looking down at us with a smile on her face. In her hands were the bell, which she set down on the stair mantle, and several sheets of paper.

"Welcome to another year at Odin House!" She said clapping and smiling. We all started clapping a little bit, except for Mitch and Tori. "Now, as you all probably know we have a new student here this year. Nina Martin!" She said, holding out my hand to me. Tony gave out a holler and started the clapping again. "I hope you will all make her feel welcome here this year." Debbie looked down at the papers, adjusting her glasses. She began to hum and then threw the papers up in the air laughing. Nobody seemed shocked by this, I guess my new housemother is a really teenager.

"Silly rules and such, just remember my rules and we will all be fine." She said smiling. Not knowing the rules, I raised my hand awkwardly, slightly blushing. "Oh please Nina," Debbie began, "no need for such proper manners, what's your question?"

"Um… what are the rules?" I asked, giving a small smile, hoping it would cover my stupid question. Debbie just continued to smile.

"Rule 1, bed by eleven, though I suspect you might want to get to bed earlier. Rule 2, Don't break things. And Rule 3, always tell me when you leave campus." She must have seen the shock in my face. "Something wrong Nina? Did you want more rules?"

"Oh no, no!" I said blushing some more, "It's just, after all the rules Victor had it's nice to not have so many." I said.

"Ah Victor, such a litt-"

"Tony!" Debbie screeched, "Don't say anything about Victor." She scowled at Tony, apparently the "Victor Incident" had ruffled some feathers across the entire school. As it should have. Nina silently wondered what the official story was that the administration gave out. Obviously the actual story of 'teachers endangering lives of students due to ancient Egyptian rituals of immortality' wasn't in the school's best public interest.

"Now then," Debbie said, smoothing her shirt some, "I have your class schedules right here." She looked down at the floor, where all the papers had drifted around the ground in an unorganized pile. "Somewhere…" She muttered. She looked back up smiling. "Never mind, I'll give you them at supper."

"Who are we rooming with, Debs?" Alan asked. Everybody else didn't seem that interested, I guess rooms don't change that much, but since I'm new maybe something had changed to anger people.

"Oh right! I have those memorized." Debbie tapped her head, and gave a dramatic pause. "For the boys, Alan and Michael, Mitch and Tony." Alan and Michael bumped fist and Tony gave Mitch and look. Mitch merely nodded.

"For the Girls, Tori and Sophia, Nina and Charlotte."

"NO!" Charlotte yelled, stepping forward. "I refuse, put me with Tori instead." Tori gave a huff and a snobby laugh. Debbie looked shocked.

"Why do you want to change rooms?" she asked. Charlotte looked at all of us uncomfortably.

"I just do ok?" she responded. "Please, can one of you switch with me!" Charlotte said turning towards the two other girls. Debbie looked pretty mad once again. I guess it doesn't take much to ruin her good mood.

"Charlotte! That is quite enough! You don't even know Nina and your already willing to switch rooms. How rude!"

"Just, please Debbie!" Charlotte practically begged. I would be lying if I said I wasn't offended. With her hanging around Joy I didn't want to room with her already, but this was just insulting!

"No, that's the end of it! Now all of you, to your rooms and unpack. But first, do you want a tour of the house Nina?" Debbie said, back in the pleasant teenager mood.

"Sure, it's a really nice house, I'd like to see all of it." I exclaimed. Tony stepped forward with a smile on his face.

"I have no problem escorting our new housemate. There are so many… areas to explore." He winked at me and gave a devious smile.

"I'm locking my door at night." I replied, slightly unnerved by the guy.

"Our door." Charlotte muttered bitterly.

Debbie shook her hand in exhaustion. "As nice as the offer is Tony, I think somebody else should do it. Michael, why don't you give her a tour?"

"Um… sure no problem!" he replied. I saw Alan give a devious smile along with Tony, who began coughing. _'Just like Anubis,'_ I thought, _'Everybody seems to be on a few pages ahead of me socially.'_

"Excellent! Everybody start unpacking! Enjoy the tour Nina!" Debbie said, hugging me, and then walked off with her luggage to go to her room on the second floor. Everybody proceeded to do the same thing, except for Tori, whose luggage was once again being hauled by Alan. Michael just shook his head and turned to me.

"So, ready for the tour of Odin House? I doubt that there are as many secrets here as there in Anubis, but it's still pretty cool."

I smiled, "After last year, I don't think I want a new mystery to deal with."

"You know," Michael began, "I'd like to hear about what really happened at that house. Tell me, were there ghosts?" I gave him a look for a little bit while Michael looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry, didn't mean it like that."

"Oh no, it's fine." I reassured, "There was some weird stuff happening there, and maybe someday I'll tell you." I felt kind of bad about leaving the answer up in the air like that. Michael looked kind of disappointed with the answer, but I wasn't really ready to talk about what happened yet with someone who didn't live in Anubis House.

"Well, um, no problem. Anyways, let's check out the house." I nodded and we began our tour. We first moved right of the stairs, into to the room on the side. "So um, this is the dining area and to the left there is the kitchen." It was pretty easy to tell it was the dining area due to the giant table and eight chairs surrounding it. Instead of the oval shaped table like in Anubis, it was a giant rectangle with a fancy hammer and eye designed into the table. Windows also surrounded the area bringing in a lot of natural light. The effect was beautiful, causing the table to look like a priceless artifact

To the left was a counter with barstools sitting beside it. The counter was connected to part of the kitchen, allowing for the students to eat up on the counter instead of the table. The kitchen itself didn't have many differences from Anubis's, except most of the appliances weren't as old. They were mostly brand new, and seemed to show no wear from use or age.

As we moved into the kitchen, Michael pointed out all the cabinets and stuff. He even offered me a drink and some food to snack on. I turned it down, but yet the offer was really sweet. I felt a buzz in my jean pocket and pulled out my phone. A text from Fabian.

**Hey, how r u doin?**

"Friend of yours?" Michael asked, pointing to my phone.

"Boyfriend." I responded. Michael made an 'ah' sound and turned away to allow me sometime to respond. I thought about doing that, but Fabian could wait a little bit. "Come on," I said, putting away my phone, "To the rest of the house." Michael smiled and allowed me through another door way out of the kitchen. I found myself in the hallway that was on the right side of the staircase. Michael led me further down into the house.

Behind us, Alan came scrambling by and ducked into one of three doors at the end of the hallway. The hallway led into a small sort of foyer area, which was boxed and had three doors on one side and on the other a door. On the left was the other hallway that also led back to the staircase.

The first door was on our right, "This is Tony's and Mitch's room." He said, motioning to the two guys inside who getting settled into their beds. Tony was already pulling out posters and electronics while Mitch had simply thrown down his stuff and was lying on the bed.

"My door is always open for you, sugar!" Tony called to me. He lay down on his bed smiling seductively. Michael's fist clenched.

"Moving on." He said, his voice barely controllable. "on the other side is mine and Alan's room. That door right there," he said now pointing to the sole door between hallways, "is the bathroom for the guys. I wouldn't suggest going in there after Mitch and Alan are done showering." I opened my mouth to question him but he just raise his hand stopping me, "trust me." I nodded and we moved to the big door between the two guy rooms. "Now this, is the library." Michael said opening up the doors. I gasped in shock; this wasn't some small library collection. The walls were lined with books, all different kinds by the look of it. In the center was a giant rug with two sofa's on top of it and several armchairs and poufs lying around too. On the left side was a fireplace and above it was a picture of Odin.

"Wow." Was all I could say. Michael laughed a little.

"What'd I tell you? Odin was the god of knowledge, can't have his house without a library." I could only nod. Since last year, I had developed a really love of reading. Whether it was Fabian or just reading about Egypt that did it to me, I don't know. Though I prefer to think it was Fabian.

"You know where to find me." I said, my face now lit up entirely.

"Well, if you ever want to escape the wrath of Tori, come here. She will not set foot in here. I've never even seen her pick up a book that wasn't required for school. And most of the time she doesn't even do that."

"Can't wait to really get to know her." My voice dripped in sarcasm. "So upstairs then?" I asked. Michael shook his head and pointed to the door that was on the other side of the room. It was see through so I could see that he was pointing outside. We moved across the room and opened the double doors.

The hot, late summer air clashed with the cool A/C from inside, but a breeze picked up and I heard the sound of bells coming from somewhere. The bells were attached to the roof of the open ended patio which extended farther from the house. Flowers and plant's sat along the edges, many of the blossoming.

"Whose flowers are these?" I asked curiously. I moved up to smell them, each one smelling better than the last.

"Those are Debbie's. She spends a lot of time working on them, and if you help here she signs you off for some community service. It's an easy way to get some, and it's actually kind of fun."

"You are gardener than, Michael?" I asked smiling, while he just rubbed the back of neck and fidgeted a little bit. Something caught my eye, laying right outside the patio. At first it looked like any other hedge, but then I noticed the opening which separated the two hedges. Finally it dawned to me what it was, and I filled with childish excitement.

"I see you enjoy our maze." Michael said, coming up behind me. I jumped up and down for a little bit.

"We have to go through it right now!" I exclaimed, grabbing Michael's hand and dragging him toward the maze.

"Wait, wait a minute Nina!" Michael said, successfully wrestling himself from my grasp. "It's a pretty big maze, maybe we ought to wait until you see the rest of the house before you decide to get lost." I sighed. I really wanted to explore it, but Michael was probably right. From a horizontal point of view, it looked pretty big. Reluctantly, he led me back inside.

We went back to the main entrance through the other hallway, passing by a sort of family room area. There were several coaches in there along with a TV and a pool table! This place is pretty cool, but I couldn't let it overwhelm me. Anubis was still the house for me, and nothing would change that.

"So, that's the first floor, would you like me to show you the second?" Michael asked. I could have sworn that his voice was begging to do so.

"Nah, it's ok. I'm sure I can find my way from here thanks."

"You sure, I don't mind." Michael insisted. I gave him a polite 'no thanks' and grabbed my luggage. "See you at dinner." He called after me as I moved up the stairs.

"Don't you mean supper?" I asked jokingly. He smiled back and left to his room. I reached the top of the stairs and immediately came to two separate hallways leading left and right and a door right in front of me. Unsure of what to do, I decided to go right. At the end of the hallway was an antique single door that led into another room. Opening the door, I was relieved to see I picked the right room. Although I wasn't so happy about what my roommate was doing.

"What the heck are you doing!" I yelled, dropping my bags outside the room and rushing in. Charlotte was on the ground stretching out duck tape across the floor. Already I was getting flashbacks of last year first moving in with Patricia. However, I felt this was far more personal and unjustified.

"Separating the room in two." Charlotte replied nonchalantly. I just stood there with my mouth open, not even Patricia had over reacted like this when we first met. "Close your mouth boy stealer, flies might get in."

"Excuse me!" my voice increasing and my shock gone. "You don't even know me and you think you can just start calling me names!"

"I know enough about you Nina! Joy's told me all about you tricks and stunts to steal Fabian from her!"

I was shocked, I knew that Charlotte and Joy were friends, but I never thought that something like this could happen. I had to end this now, before the rest of the year went by with tension and boiling hatred. I hated having to be the adult sometimes.

"Look," I began; bring my voice down in volume, "Joy is lying to you. How long have you known her for?"

"Long enough." She said defiantly.

"Not long enough apparently." I crossed my arms, staring down my roommate. "Because if you did, you would know how cruel and manipulative Joy can really be. She can twist things and make them sound awful. I did not steal Fabian, Joy tried to steal him from me!"

"Liar!" Charlotte shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at me. "Joy was here first and you took advantage of Joy's disappearance to wrap your skanky fingers around her boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend!" I yelled, forgetting everything of compromise. "They were not together! They never were! Fabian loves me, and Joy twisted her way into our lives like the snake she is!"

"Don't speak about her that way!"

"I can speak about her anyway I want to! If you want to believe the lie Joy has you wrapped in, than go ahead. But it's false and you're an idiot to believe it, Charlotte!"

"Oh you lit-" Charlotte began before the door slammed open behind me.

"GIRLS!" Debbie scowled, "What's the meaning of this! Charlotte! You should be ashamed of yourself! Nina is new here and you treat her like an enemy." Charlotte clearly had a sassy remark back, but decided against it. Instead, she bit her lower lip and cast her eyes downward. "And what is the meaning of this tape! You know how it can ruin the floor! Get it off now!" Charlotte bent down and ripped it off the floor. "Now apologize!"

"That's not necessary Debbie." I started by she held up her hand. Charlotte hesitated for a little bit, then muttered something and left the room.

"Charlotte!" Debbie called after her. "Nina, don't worry about a thing! Just unpack and I'll have supper ready around five." She closed the door, leaving me alone in the room. It was a little different from Anubis's rooms. The door was actually positioned in the center of the room and on the opposite sides were beds and separate closet space. Massive windows were on the wall opposite the door, with stained glass at the top.

Tired, drained, and just overall exhausted, I sat down on my bed. I closed my eyes for a little bit, only to be interrupted by the buzz on my phone. Annoyed, I picked it up to see who was texting me. My irk disappeared when I saw the text from Fabian. I opened it, relieved he hadn't forgotten about me.

**Nina, is everything k?**

I smiled, and quickly typed a response.

**Ya, at Odin. House is very big! Miss Anubis :(**

It didn't take long for a response from my boyfriend.

**I miss you. Joy is being a pain. She's Ams roommate now, they might kill each other in the night.**

I laughed; Amber in a brawl with Joy sure would be entertaining. Hopefully, I don't miss that. Fabian followed up with another text.

**How are the people there?**

I thought hard about that.

**Most are 2 early 2 tell. 1 named Charlotte is my roomie, she has it in 4 me.**

I was about to send it, when I remember something.

**But there is a nice guy here. He's looking out 4 me.**

I sent the text. After about a minute or two there was a familiar vibration.

**Glad that you're getting settled fine. I love u!**

Quick as a flash I responded.

**Love u 2. I'm srry but, its been a long day. Goin sleep a little, ttyl luv!**

Satisfied with that, I closed my eyes. I heard a vibration, but by then I drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

_Alright, I have finally finished describing all the new stuff! ON WITH THE DRAMA IN CHAPTER 5!_

_As you've just read, Nina has barely set both feet in Odin House and has already made some enemies, but also a friend. Don't worry, these shallow shells of characters will develop. You will see a more human and emotion side that is often overlooked in many stories as 'irrelevant'._

_Any plot ideas are welcome and please REVIEW!_


	5. Accusations and Propositions

_An early update! Hey, I figure I owe it to you guys. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 5 Accusations and Propositions**

**August 31**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

A week had pasted since my episode with Charlotte, and finally things were starting to calm down. School had started to kick into full gear which left very little time for Charlotte and I to argue with one another. Though, it didn't stop the icy glares between us.

Although, most of that was easy to deal with since I had the face of an angel with me most of the day. Fabian and I were in a lot of classes together, which meant that even though it was school, we could still be around each other. We sat next to each other in every class, giggling as the teacher talked and then sitting straight up when they looked back at us.

We sat together at lunch with everybody from Anubis, minus Joy of course. For about 50 minutes, it felt like old times. Ams was fussing over my hair and clothes, Jerome was throwing food at Alfie, Mara was reading a book with Mick, and Patricia was… well Patricia.

With me and Fabian having a lot of classes together we also found excuses to study together. We always went to this tree a little bit on the outskirts of the school and sat underneath in the shade studying a multitude of subjects. I'm not ashamed to admit that most of the time; it just ends in us kissing each other over and over again. It was perfect.

"So how's your new house?" Fabian asked. We had just finished the last of our History homework, a chilly breeze blowing by us, marking the beginnings of fall in Britain. I leaned back into his body, enjoying its warmth against my cold skin.

"It's ok." I stated, "I missed the old Victoria era furniture and building structure of Anubis, and the unique chandeliers and peaceful atmosphere."

"Anubis, peaceful?" Fabian asked smiling.

"Well, maybe not last year. But you know what I mean. Plenty of friends around and not a lot of internal conflict amongst housemates." We both laughed, and continued to hold each other in a tight embrace.

"So how are you new housemate? Are they as amazing as we are?" Fabian asked. It sounded like he said it with a bit of edge, but I think I was just imagining it.

"Mitch and Sophia keep to themselves, they don't talk much and when they do it's usually just them complaining about something. I've tried to connect with both of them but Sophia conveniently always have to go out and exercise and Mitch is more blunt by just slamming the his door in my face." I said, remembering that exact moment.

"Charming people it sounds like." Fabian said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Tori and Tony are a different story. Tony," I stopped myself, contemplating whether or not to tell Fabian about Tony's flirty habits, "Tony is an eccentric character."

"Eccentric?"

"Ya, eccentric like 'I want to slap him eccentric'." I clarified, I haven't slapped him yet, but I'm coming close to it. "Tori doesn't even pay much attention to me, or anybody in fact. She only talks with Tony, and usually it's about some wild party or their love lives. From what I've heard about Tony's parties, I don't know if I want to be there for them. Although I have a feeling that by the end of the semester I'll have seen and experienced one." Fabian just laughed at that, a knowing shine in his eyes.

"Oh they are something else Nina." He said smiling to himself. My interest was piqued.

"What do you mean?" When he just stared off into the distance as I finally figured it out. "You've been to one?" I exclaimed, sitting up in shock. Fabian just nodded, smiling at me now. "Well what was it like?" I said, a mix of curiosity and excitement running through my veins.

"You'll find out sooner or later." He said laughing. I scoffed and hit him playfully in the chest. "So, is that all of your housemates?" Fabian asked, attempting to change the subject. I shook my head in disagreement.

"No, there Alan and Michael. Alan is kind of like Alfie. He's really goofy, believes in the paranormal, and has a crush on a girl way out of his league." Fabian raised an eyebrow at the last remark. "Of course, I believe that Alfie could still get the girl if he tired!" Fabian nodded, his face losing some of its happy red color.

"And what about Michael?" He said harshly. Surprised by the tone usually reserved for Joy, I looked up at my boyfriend. _'Alright, that time I heard some edge in his voice.'_ I thought to myself.

"He's a friend. What's with the harsh tone?" I questioned. Fabian's face immediately softened and had gone red.

"Oh nothing! I was just curious that's all. I've um… I've heard some stuff." I felt the blood rush to my face in rage. I couldn't believe that this was coming from my boyfriend. I wouldn't stand for it.

"You think I'm cheating on you!" I screamed, not in a questioning tone but in an outraged tone. I leaped off Fabian, staring down at him while he lay under the ground. He just looked up, realizing what he had just done. "After everything that happened last year, you think I would go cheat on you?" My rage had reached an all time high; I wasn't even trying to calm myself like I usually do. "And I suppose you heard this from that witch Joy! Didn't you? And you just couldn't control yourself, or see that she was possibly lying, could-" I was stopped short by Fabian jumping up and kissing me on the lips hard. My anger washed away in pleasure and I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around him as he did so with his. When we pulled away I felt like such a fool. "I'm sorry." I muttered.

"It's ok, I'm sorry too." He said, putting his hand under my chin and pulling it up to meet his shining eyes. "I'm so stupid to think that of you. Can you forgive me?" He pleaded. I nodded and we embraced together.

"Our first fight as a couple, we should take a picture." I said, trying to break through the bleak atmosphere that was created. We both laughed and pulled out of the embrace.

"Look, I think we've just been away from each other for too long. Why don't you come over Friday for dinner at Anubis? I'm sure that everybody will love to have you over!" Fabian said, I gave him a look.

"Everybody?" I questioned. He didn't need a translator to understand I was talking Joy.

"Joy will be gone. She's going with some friend into town for the night. So it should be ok." Fabian comforted me. I thought about it. I really did miss the house, and also Trudy's cooking. Debbie seemed to have a habit of burning food that requires anything other than a microwave and a toaster.

"Well, consider it a massive dinner date than Fabes." I said smiling. I kissed him and picked up my stuff. "I have to get back to Odin, it's almost dinner and I'm on chore duty." I kissed him one last time, neither of us wanting it to end. Finally we pulled apart and I began walking back to Odin House.

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

I have to say, I've got a pretty great girlfriend. Not many girls would forgive a guy for suggesting that they were cheating on him. I guess Nina's cool like that, though I'm pretty sure I still have to make up for that stupid comment.

I gathered my stuff and began walking back towards Anubis house. The trip was a lonely one since I didn't have anybody to accompany me on my walk. It wasn't until recently that I realized that I've been avoiding my fellow housemates. It wasn't on purpose, but because Nina isn't around I've just been heading straight to my room. Everybody is comforting, but I can't escape my own self-pity. '_I'm responsible for this,' _I thought night after night, _'I got Nina in Odin. I got us separated. It's all my fault.'_

I was brought out of my thoughts by the witch herself. Joy was standing right outside the house, staring me down. A slight smile crept to her face, sickening me to the stomach.

"It's getting late Fabes, good thing you got home before dinner or else you would have been grounded for the weekend." Joy stated in her seductive voice. That voice used to make me melt in my place, but now it made me want to barf.

"It's Fabian Joy, only Nina can call me Fabes." I said neutrally. I saw Joy's eyes flash with rage as she began stomping towards me.

"Don't Fabian! Don't you dare! I have been calling you Fabes long before she got here, when you were thinking right and realized that we had something!" She screeched. I shushed Joy, not wanting to attract attention to us.

"You're deluding yourself Joy! There was nothing between us! It's a lie that you've created!" I hissed angrily. Joy returned the look with equal anger.

"No you're the deluded one Fabes! You can kid yourself into thinking that before I was taken to be the Chosen One there was nothing between us, but deep down you know you loved me!"

"I told you not to call me Fabes! And you weren't even the Chosen One, Nina was!" I retorted. Joy rolled her eyes to show she didn't care.

"Minor details Fabian. I probably did some 'magic', or whatever they call it, so that it made possible that Nina could assemble that stupid cup." My body now I was shaking from anger, I couldn't believe that I was letting Joy get to me like this! "What is important is that what you and Nina have will not last. What we had, _have_, will last." Before I could stop her she grabbed my face and kissed me. I pulled away in shock and grabbed both her arms as hard as I could. I pushed her into the wall, hearing her exhale sharply from the impact as I grabbed her arms again.

"Listen to me, Joy!" She continued to struggle, so I shook her a little bit, "Listen to me! There is no us, Ok! There never was! You're just some sick psychopath that believes in something that never was!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I heard the front door open and somebody rush out.

"Fabian!" I heard Trudy shout, "What on Earth are you doing! Let go of her!" Joy smirked and I reluctantly let go of her. I walked away towards the house and, without even thinking, gave a single sentence to Trudy.

"Nina is coming over for dinner Friday."

And with that I went directly towards my room, ignoring the looks from my fellow housemates, and slammed my door.

**7:30 P.M.**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

After a burnt diner, I sat in Alan's and Michael's room eating some of the snacks they had accumulated from the student store and cafeteria. Alan was off somewhere giving out food so it was just Michael and me.

"And he accused you of cheating on him? With me?" Michael asked incredulously. I merely smiled.

"That's right! Could you believe it, you and me?" I said laughing. Michael began laughing too, nearly choking on his chips. I patted him on the back, still laughing, and handed him some water. He accepted it graciously. "But in the end, it was just a misunderstanding. I care for Fabian a lot and nothing is going to change that." I ate some more of my Three Musketeer bar, while Michael just silently nodded.

"I wish I could add something to this conversation, but I'll admit, I've never had a relationship with anyone." Michael said, to my surprise.

"Are you serious?" I asked shocked. Michael looked at me, a little hurt by my tone. "I mean, I would of thought you would have had plenty! You're funny, attractive, and just fun to be around!"

"Ya, but do you see what I'm interested in Nina? Just look around this room!" Michael said, holding out his arms, beckoning me to look. I had to admit that some of the posters and stuff were not exactly in style, nor considered popular. The large 'X-Files' poster stood out amongst everything else on the wall, along with the shelves of books, and several small statues of ancient figures.

"I think it's kind of cool." I admitted. "It gives you a different look on life that I'm sure many people would find interesting." I bit off another piece of my candy bar, while Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Well thanks for informing me of this. I'll remember to mention that I'm a Sci-Fi, history loving, book hugger at the next party. We'll see what happens after that." Michael said in his usual dry sense of humor. I laughed, and suddenly for some reason and idea came into my head. Before I had any time to think about it, I blurted it out.

"Do you want to come to dinner was me?" I asked. I saw Michael's face turn red.

"Um… dinner?" He stammered. I gasped at what I just implied.

"Oh! I'm sorry I meant come with me to dinner at Anubis House! I'm meeting all my friends there and maybe it's a good idea if you come along. You know, to show them that I'm making friends here!" I said, recovering from that last fumble. I saw Michael face turn itself into a thinking face.

"Do you think they would mind?" He asked, I shook my head and he continued to ponder the situation. Finally he looked up smiling. "Well I'll have to push back watching some sci-fi shows, but I think I can manage to squeeze it in." he said, giving me a sly grin. I leaped up and gave him a friendly hug. He was a little taken back by it, but then embraced me softly. Suddenly Alan opened the door and saw us. We both looked up at him awkwardly. He just smiled, gave a thumbs up sign, and closed the door laughing.

"That could turn into a problem." Michael mumbled to himself.

* * *

_Alright, sorry for the shorter chapter. And for making it a bit of a filler chapter. But this sets up some important stuff for future chapters._

_Some stuff to think about until the next update:_

_What will happen at Dinner? What will Joy or Charlotte do next to screw over Nina or Fabian?_

_Please Review with your comments, ideas, and critcism._

_THANKS!_


	6. Stale Introductions

_Sorry that I wasn't able to reply to the reviews. Fanfiction wouldn't let me log onto my account for some reason. Did anybody else have that problem? Anyways, this chapter is kind of short, but hey! I think you'll like it!_

_Review!_

* * *

**Chapter 6 Stale Introductions**

**September 2, 12:30 P.M.**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

'_You can do this Nina! He's your boyfriend! It isn't this hard to talk to him like this!'_ I thought to myself for the thousandth time in the past two days. After Alan had walked in on Michael and me hugging I realized the downside to inviting Michael to dinner at Anubis. I can't believe I didn't think of it before, it seems so obvious now!

Fabian didn't like Michael.

I can't blame him though. Fabian is my boyfriend, and if Michael is another "guy friend" then he may feel threatened by him. Plus those vicious rumors that Joy and her posse have been spreading about Michael and I don't help the situation much. But I felt like it was childish, Michael and I were just friends, and it was time for Fabian to see that. So with Fabian alone, and relatively few people around to hear the arguing that was about to ensue, I made my move.

"Hey Fabes! Whatcha studying?" I said, kissing him as I did so. Best to approach the subject slowly instead of being blunt about it. _'GOD! I feel like Joy wrapping her twisted fingers around Fabian's sweet geeky brain.'_ I thought to myself.

"Physics AP, we have a major test already and I'm kind of unprepared." I gave him a surprised look and he laughed, "I know, right? Me, unprepared!"

"Well, I hope you're prepared for tonight. I can't wait to see all of you again, and it's good to get out of Odin for a while. I think I might go insane if I say there forever!" I responded. Time to begin approaching the subject. "Though as you so bluntly forced out, I do have one friend there, and I'd like to introduce him to everyone. Especially you!" I said, poking Fabian on the nose in a playful way. He looked at me, half smiling though the majority of his face showed his shocked nature. He knows exactly who my 'friend' is.

"Nina, I didn't mean anything by what I said earlier. I just… well you know, overacted because I don't want to lose you!" Fabian admitted defeated. I smiled.

"You will never lose me Fabian."

"Never?" He asked.

"Never." I responded, kissing him again. "So it's ok if I bring Michael over for dinner tonight?" Fabian shrugged and muttered a 'sure'. "Good, I think it's good for you two to meet. Now, how can I help you with studying?"

**5:47 P.M.**

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

After Nina texted me that she'd be over in a couple of minutes I began freaking out. I made sure my hair was positioned right, that my breath smelled good, and that everybody was doing ok. I was wearing something a little fancier that would hopefully catch Nina's eye, and also Michael's eye.

I know that Nina would never cheat on me, but every time that I hear, _his_, name I just fill with jealously. Everybody told me that I had nothing to worry about with Nina, but Joy made sure at to bug me about it at every chance she got. She would mention his name whenever she got the chance, and it seemed like she had a lot of chances. The other night she was doing some English homework that required her to make up names, which is where I learned Joy's ability to make up names beyond 'Michael' and 'Davidson' is rather low. After about ten minutes of this, I flashed an angry look at her, but she put on the doe eyes and acted innocent.

Besides Michael tonight, Joy was the only other problem. Amber told me that she was leaving for the night, but so far I hadn't seen her come out of her room. I was starting to get worried and so was Amber, who was pacing right next to me with everybody else there. Despite that it was only Nina coming over; everybody was wearing something a little bit nicer than usual. Amber especially seemed to have put on all of her jewelry, and was wearing some of her best clothes.

"Joy still hasn't left Fabian!" Amber whined, "If she doesn't leave soon she can ruin everything! My perfect couple! Destroyed!"

"I don't think you need to mention that out loud Ams." Mick whispered into his girlfriend's ear. Amber pouted and Mick gave her a quick peck on the cheek. I saw Alfie practically shake in his place.

"I wouldn't worry about Joy if I were you." Jerome piped up, "Michael seems like a shifty guy. I mean, who names their kid Michael anymore?"

"How names there kid Jerome, Jerome?" Patricia asked. She too looked a little on edge, clearly also unhappy with Joy's non-departure.

"Unloving parents." Jerome spat with venom. Mara's face softened and she grabbed Jerome's arm, giving it a reassuring grasped. Part of me just wished that Mara and Jerome would just confess their feelings for each other. But something was holding both of them back. I'm not sure what though; I'm not very good at that sort of stuff. I mean heck, it took me an entire year to admit to Nina I loved her, and even when I did it wasn't under the best circumstances.

Meanwhile, Amber returned to her normal composure and looked at all of us. "Well Michael isn't interfering with our Fabina's relationship!" She exclaimed, everybody looked at her confused.

"Fabina?" I questioned.

"Ya! It's a combination of names that signify a relationship. Every couple has one!" Amber said as if this is common knowledge. "But anyways, Mara and Patricia are on the market. Maybe I could set him up with either of you two!" Amber said, giving a devious smile towards both of them.

"I'm ok Amber." Mara said, getting closer to Jerome. Amber just rolled her eyes and looked at Patricia, who just scowled at Amber. There was a knock on the door and everybody was still. After a couple of seconds, Amber moved towards the door in a strangely unAmber fashion. Not excitedly. She breathed slowly for a couple of times, and then opened the door, which is when she returned to excited Amber, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"NINA!" She shouted and hugged her hard, pulling my girlfriend in.

"Amber! You don't have to hug me so hard!" Nina said laughing. Amber let go of her, her face turning placid.

"Yes I do BBF, because this is the first time back in Anubis this year, and I will not let this go without celebration."

"Well, we're celebrating now." Nina said smiling, who hugged Amber again. However, Amber was looking behind Nina and smiled.

"And you must Michael! Come on in!" Amber said, waving him in. The second Michael stepped inside, waves of envy pulsated through my body. His tan skin seemed to add a whole new edge to him, like someone who had lived. His hair wasn't exactly combed, but it wasn't messy either. And his smile was pure white. I felt… insignificant. I guess Mick must have realized this, as he came up behind me and winked. I don't know why, but I'm pretty sure he has some sort of plan.

I remember once that somebody told me to look for flaws in people when your jealous of their appearance, and even though I felt like a girl doing it I decided to try it out. I noticed that he was somewhat muscular, though not a lot, and had really big eyebrows. He also had a little bit more hair on his legs and arms, though I guess that can be attributed to him being Italian.

"It's um, nice to meet you." Michael said, stretching out his hand to shake hers. But instead, she grabbed it and pulled him closer to the group.

"Allow me to introduce you to everybody!" Amber said, "These are the boys! You already know Nina! And here are the girls!" Amber said, pushing him closer to Patricia and Mara. "This is Mara, and this is Patricia!" Amber said, smiling like she had accomplished something major. Michael gave an awkward wave at both of them, who returned it. He moved to introduce himself to us the boys, but Amber grabbed him arm, pulling him back towards the girls. We then heard a laugh at the top of the stairs, a laugh that I wished would have just stayed in her room for the night.

"Amber, you allow our guest the same amount of breathing room that you do our room when you perfume yourself up." Joy said, descending the stairs.

"I'm hoping you'll die from inhaling the perfume. Be happy, because I'm using expansive stuff on you." Amber muttered. Ordinarily I would have found it funny, but right now I was wrapped up in what Joy was wearing. She shed the more conservative dress code for a more, promiscuous look. I looked at Michael, who stood stoic, and then to Nina whose face was bright red with rage. She turned to me, her rage echoing across towards me.

"I'm always worth the best Amber." Joy said, unfazed be the last remark. She walked toward Michael and smiled. "Hi I'm Joy." She said holding out her. Michael held out his hand, shaking Joy's, who squealed. "So strong!" she exclaimed laughing. Michael continued staring at Joy, who merely returned the glance with innoncence, everybody else was projecting negative emotions onto her, hoping that she'll just melt away.

"So, when's dinner?" Joy asked innocently. I gritted my teeth and spoke in the most controlled voice I could muster.

"What are you doing here Joy, I thought you were going out with your friends."

"Oh Fabes," Joy leered, "When I heard you mention that Nina was coming over for dinner, I just had to stay here and give her a proper greeting." Nina's body went ridged and I remembered my outburst the other day.

"You told Joy I was coming?" Nina asked me, her voice unable to control itself. I shrugged and mouthed sorry, but Nina wouldn't have it. I'm pretty sure the incident would have come to blows if Trudy hadn't come in, her happy manner defusing the situation.

"Hello Nina! So good to see you again!" She said, hugging Nina as she greeted her. Nina returned the hug, still staring at Joy. Trudy didn't seem to notice and turned towards Michael. "And you must be Michael! I'm Trudy, the house mother here, Welcome to Anubis House! Have you been introduced to everybody yet?"

"Um, about half the group really." Michael said, tearing his eyes away from Joy, who seemed to be moving her body slowly in a seductive manner. After Trudy introduced him to everybody she turned to all of us.

"Now I have dinner ready on the table so enjoy! And Jerome, Alfie, no food fights tonight. Ok?" Jerome and Alfie muttered something and I saw Michael lean towards Nina. He muttered something and I saw Nina's manner relax. Jealously boiled up inside of at how easily he could calm Nina, but that quickly turned to rage when I saw Joy giving me a knowing look. Michael scoffed at whatever Nina's answer had been and rolled his eyes, causing to Nina laugh. Laugh! _'He is making my girlfriend laugh!'_ I screamed through my head. My fists were all balled up and every muscle in my body was ready to tackle this new 'friend' of Nina.

This was going to be a long dinner.

* * *

_Once again, sorry for the short chapter. But it go to the point where I thought 'it's probably a good idea to split up the chapter'. So the next one will be coming out soon (if FF allows me to post). Anyways, post your ideas and comments (Review) and this time I will get back to you! I'm still working out where I want the dinner scene to go. Like I've said before, I have a point A to point B kindof thing going on, but how the characters get between those points is challenging for me to write._

_Thanks for you dedication to reading my story!_

_Dante Alighieri1308_


	7. The Second Blow

_Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter was hard to write so I hope you like!_

* * *

**Chapter 7 The Second Blow**

**September 2, 5:55 P.M.**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

"I thought dinners at Odin could be tense." Michael whispered into my ear. Despite the uncomfortable atmosphere that Joy had created I giggled in agreement softly. Fabian looked at me and I gave him a small smile. He looked at both of us, smiled himself, and returned to his food.

Joy had definitely screwed things up. Her presence radiated an awkward atmosphere that left almost everybody not quite sure what to say. The weirdest thing was Joy herself. Since we had sat down she had been acting… out of character. She hadn't made any rude comments and she hadn't made any moves towards Fabian.

Finally Amber, growing restless of the quite air, decided to move things forward. "So Michael, where are you from?" Michael looked up from his food, swallowing some mashed potatoes and putting down his fork.

'_He must be thankful for some actual food for dinner.'_ I thought, remembering Debbie's lack of cooking skills.

"Well, I'm obviously from the US, but to be specific I'm from California. I lived just a little bit away from LA." Michael answered politely.

"Here that guys!" Amber squealed, "He's from LA! Hollywood's near there!" I noticed that Mara slipped a little bit further into her seat and Patricia looked at Amber, her face twitching a bit. I smiled, finally realizing what Amber was trying to do.

"Um, yes. Yes I'm." Michael answered shakily, unsure what to make of Amber yet. I laughed a little bit at Michael discomfort. He still had no idea what was going on. "The actual city is-"

"Are you rich?" Amber asked. Michael did a double take with Amber, clearly shocked by the question being so blunt.

"Um, I'm not. But my parents are, and I'm just lucky to receive some of the benefits. I like to earn my own money, so during the summer I work at some local stores."

"What?" Amber said, clearly shocked at the fact of anybody working for money. "If you're rich, then your parents like, _have_ to pay for everything!" Michael sighed, shaking his head at Amber. "Well anyways, the point is that you are connected to a rich family. Hear that guys?" Amber said, smiling at Patricia and Mara. Patricia seemed like she was about ready to crush her fork and poor Mara had sunken so low into her chair that it looked like she was going to fall out any second.

"So Michael." Jerome began, "You're an ok looking guy. Any ladies just waiting to jump into your arms?" Michael inhaled a little bit and went a little red in the face. Everybody was looking at him expectantly.

"Um… ha, well no nobodies about to jump into my arms." Michal said, no willing to make eye contact with anybody. "And beyond that, I don't think it's any of your business."

"Oh please!" Amber said, joining Jerome in his crusade. "Tell us something interesting! Oh! How about what type of girls do you like?"

"Once again, I don't think that's any of your business." Michael said, his face now redder, though his tone suggested that he was getting annoyed with the questions.

"Oh come on Michael, tell us! We all want to hear!" Fabian said. I spun around towards my boyfriend to find him starring directly at Michael. There was something off about Fabian, there had been since we got here. I decided that this had gone on long enough, and to come to aid of my new friend.

"I think that's enough guys." I said casually, though Michael looked at me like I was sent from Heaven to save him. "Don't worry about this Michael; I received a worse welcome when I got here." Luckily, Amber forgot everything that she was talking about before and starting rambling on how evil Patricia was. Eventually everybody was contributing something to the conversation, though Joy and Michael stayed out of it mostly along with Fabian, who seemed to have little to say that night.

**Amber's P.O.V.**

**6:10 P.M.**

After mentally grading Michael on my VBC4GG (Victoria Beckham's Chart 4 Grading Guys), I've decided Michael is perfect for Mara! He's so sensitive, smart, and has an ok sense of humor, perfect for Mara!

Unfortunately, I can't work my couple making magic since I'm stuck washing the plates. Don't you think Trudy could at least do this for me tonight? I mean, what else does she do? I just see her walk around and smile. Not that hard! But Trudy had decided to leave the house to us for the night, so she could go… where ever Trudy goes to have fun.

I was in the middle of drying when Joy came in, putting down her dirty plates right in front of me. "More for you." She said giving her devious smile. My face went red with anger; I heard that you can kill witches with throwing some water on them. With the sink full of water right beside me, it was tempting to try. But with Michael and Nina over, it would be best not to make a scene.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were quite during dinner. What's the matter Joy? Finally realized that it's a lost cause? That Fabian will never have a devil like you?" I said mockingly, proud of myself for each insult. Joy raised her eyebrows, unharmed by my insults.

"I wouldn't say a lost cause Amber, Fabian's side romance will probably be over soon enough." I clenched my fists, her confidence that Fabina would end was so irritating. And not like 'I broke a nail' irritating, I'm talking about 'my daddy cut off my credit car cuz I went over my limit' irritating.

"They will never break up, nothing will come between them." I announced confidently, Joy just laughed.

"I don't think 'something' will come between them, but 'someone'." I looked at her questioningly, which she took as a sign to continue. "Have you noticed how Michael has a tendency to stare at our fair Nina?"

I felt my body stiffen a little bit. I had notice some glances, but I didn't make much of them. "So?" I answered, my voice as confident as I could make it.

"He likes her." Joy whispered, stepping towards me. "He likes Fabian's girl. You best friend if I'm not mistaken." I remained silent; Michael couldn't like Nina, could he? "He must realize how much trouble it was to get those two together, he's not heartless." I replied, "He wouldn't try to break those two apart."

"Well, perhaps. You are very good at understanding people Amber, are you not?" Joy said.

I scoffed at her, offended by her doubts. "Of course I am. I read all the magazines on couple matching. I am an expert." Joy smiled sweetly, it was… actually kind of pleasing to have her compliment me.

"Then tell me, why did Michael seem so uninterested in Mara and Patricia? He's not dating anybody, and you know how things are around here. Everybody wants to date somebody." Joy said.

"I… I don't know." I answered. Joy gave a sympathetic smile.

"You did such a great job with presenting those two. I bet they were appreciative of what you did. Don't you think?" I nodded as Joy continued talking, "And after all that, I can't help but think that Michael only has eyes for one girl."

"Nina." I said, finishing her sentence. Joy nodded glumly, stepping forward and grabbing my shaking hands. "How could he!"

"I don't know. Men do stupid things Ams." Joy stated, "But you need to help Nina. You need to save her from Michael." I looked at Joy questioningly.

"How?"

"Expose him for the man he is. Show how he desires Nina and after you do that, Fabian will no doubt do the rest." I sighed, bringing my body back under control.

"And what about Nina?" I asked. I had no idea how she would react, I needed somebody to tell me it would be ok. Joy looked me in the eye, smiling not like the evil witch I thought her to be, but almost… friendly.

"She'll understand. I mean, won't you do anything to help your best friend?" Joy said. I smiled myself, and nodded vigorously. Joy winked at me, and then left the kitchen. I heard her move up the stairs as I thought about what she said.

After a couple of minutes of thinking, I knew what I had to do. Without another word I moved towards the living room where everybody was. I didn't see Nina in the room, which might have been for the best. Michael was sitting in one of the armchairs relaxing, completely calm. I stormed towards him, looking at him with as much anger as I could muster. Michael looked up at me, smiling at first, which then disappeared when I slapped him across the face and then began shouting at him.

"YOU NO GOOD, ROTTEN, GIRLFRIEND STEALER!"

**Nina's P.O.V.**

**6:13 P.M., 3 minutes earlier**

I sighed as I stood in my old room, with all the memories rushing back to me. I had hoped for this experience on the first day of school, but better late than never I guess.

As I exited my old room, I moved past the attic door. I looked at it, remembering all the good and bad the door brought. I moved towards it and tried to open it, only to find it locked. I sighed, contemplating whether or not to pick the lock. I decided against, content with not going back up to the attic.

"Breaking and entering is a crime you know." A voice said behind. I turned around to find none other than Joy, leaning against the wall. I clenched my jaw, ready for anything. I wasn't going to back down this time. I wasn't about to let her come out on top.

"Finally deciding to show your true colors in private, Joy? I know you're a lot of things, but a coward was never one of them." Joy let out a low laugh, staring at her nails as if bored with the whole scene.

"Oh Nina. Don't you know that most wars are not won on the battle field, but in fact behind the scenes."

"And is that what this is to you? A war for Fabian's love?" I asked questioning. "Because if it is, then let me tell you that this is a war you will never win." Joy rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the wall. "Why does everybody say that? He realized his true feelings for me before, and he will again." Joy said in a bored tone, as if it was obvious that it was going to happen.

"I doubt it." I responded. Joy smiled, "Everybody has a breaking point Nina. The trick is finding it and rupturing it." Joy said.

"What are you talking about Joy?" I asked. But before Joy had a chance to answer, Amber screamed from downstairs.

"YOU NO GOOD, ROTTEN, GIRLFRIEND STEALER!"

I gasped before starring at Joy accusingly. "What have you done?" I asked in a low voice. Joy just smiled and pointed towards the stairs.

"I found your breaking point."

I moved quickly towards them, pushing Joy out of the way. Now Fabian was yelling, and I could tell Michael was also. When I reached the stairs I saw Michael backing out of the living room, with Fabian and everybody else hot on his heels.

"Stay away from her! You hear me!" Fabian yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Michael. Michael held up his hands, trying to calm Fabian down.

"You're going to believe the words of this air head?" Michael said, pointing towards Amber. "She probably can't even spell her name."

"Hey that's my girlfriend you're talking about!" Mick said, stepping forward and adopting an aggressive stance. Michael adopted one too, refused to back down.

"Ya! Nobody talks to her like that!" Alfie said. Mick turned to Alfie, showing signs of disgust towards him. He focused his attention back on Michael who had now been backed into the front door.

"HEY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, running down the stairs. "What the hell do you guys think you're doing?" Everybody turned towards me, but nobody's expressions softened. Fabian stepped towards me.

"Michael's trying to get you to cheat on me! He likes you, and I can't have him trying to tempt you!" Fabian said. I raised my eyebrows, unable to believe that this was Fabian, my Fabian!

"And how do you know this?" I asked, crossing my arms. He had better have good proof of this!

"Can't you see it Nina?" Amber responded, "It's written all over his face! He's been starring at you all night! And he didn't even act interested towards Mara or Patricia!"

"That's because I've just met them!" Michael protested, "And I don't like to date people who have other people portray them as whores!" Jerome burst through the crowd and pushed Michael into the door, grabbing his shirt.

"You take that back!" He shouted.

"Which part?"Michael questioned, as Jerome rammed him into the front door again. I pushed forward yelling 'Stop it!', trying to force the two apart. Michael pushed Jerome off him, and straightened out his shirt before turning towards me.

"Lovely people you got here Nina!" Michael said sarcastically, "Hey! Do you want to go hook up? Because obviously if I so much as blink at you, then it means that I want to get it on!" He shouted. He grabbed the door knob and opened the door violently.

"Michael! Wait!" I shouted, but Michael had already slammed the door. The atmosphere suddenly got very cold as nobody knew exactly what to say. Finally, Fabian stepped forward, arms outreached.

"Nina-" he began, but I wouldn't let him finish. I spun around and slapped him across the face. He backed up, shocked.

"Don't." I said in a threatening voice. "Don't any of you!" I shouted. I opened the front door but not before noticing someone at the top of the stairs. Joy stood there, leaning against the banister with a placid face. Then she smiled and winked at me, before turning around to head back to her room.

Rage pulsated through me as I slammed the door, cursing everybody and everything in Anubis House.

* * *

_Jealously makes us do strange things. Doesn't it?_

_Thanks for reading! This was probably the hardest chapter I've ever written. Trying to get everybodys emotions to a resonable place without making it sound silly was tough. I rewrote the part with Amber and Joy at least three times! Also I might as well admit it, but I'm growing through a bit of writters block. I guess it's because the shows not on anymore, because that motivation I felt to write while the show was going on is almost gone. Please Review! I rely on you guys for my motivation!_

_REVIEW!_


	8. Tending the Wounds

_Hey sorry for the late update! I've had a lot going on and I'll explain it all in the A/N at the end of the chapter. For now enjoy this chapter! And Please make sure that you read the A/N at the end, as it's important._

_For now, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 8 Tending the Wounds**

**September 2, 6:22 P.M.**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

I slammed the door behind me as I entered Odin House, still furious with everybody at Anubis. I make one new friend and everybody blows up! Don't they have any trust? Don't they realize what I went through to get Fabian, and that I would never cheat on him in a million years?

My phone began to buzz again as somebody from Anubis was no doubt calling me, trying to get my forgiveness. I grabbed my phone, ready to throw it angrily across the foyer when I noticed Alan, Sophia, and Charlotte all standing in front of me. Charlotte stepped forward first, concern all over her face.

"What the hell did you do to Michael?" She yelled, her voice filled with concern. I was shocked to say the least, and when I didn't answer she pressed on. "What did you do slut!"

That got my attention. I jumped up and went face to face with Charlotte, "I didn't do anything! It was my idiot former housemates!"

"Oh! Of course it was!" Charlotte shouted, holding up her arms in mock defeat "That entire house is cursed, isn't it? It's brought this house nothing but misery all year!"

"Well you can blame your crocked boss Joy for that!" I shouted, "That miserable witch is the real curse here!" My temper was already at a dangerous high, and the last thing I needed was Joy's lackey telling me how bad things were. Obviously Charlotte wasn't to open to my criticism of Joy and she stepped forward about to attack me when Sophia popped up behind her, holding her back.

"Let's stop this little cat fight before it starts alright!" Alan said, jumping in between us. He turned to me, his face serious. "Nina, tell us what happened."

I stopped shaking and took a couple of deep breaths. I then told the three of them everything, how evening started off well and then how Joy poisoned everything as usual. Charlotte seemed to have heard enough of my story and decided to defend Joy. "Have you ever thought that maybe Joy didn't actually do anything? Maybe it was just your housemates. I heard anyways that a couple of them, especially Fabian, were extremely angry at Michael. So when you left him alone, they could have just ganged up on him."

I laughed cruelly at Charlotte's suggestion. "You obviously haven't spent enough time around Joy. She did something! I just don't know what yet."

"Even if that were true, it was still your stupid housemates that hurt Michael!" Charlotte mumbled, her eyes softening at the mention of Michael's name.

"Why do you care so much about Michael, Charlotte?" I asked, "I figured you were a kind of 'all about me' person." Charlotte turned towards me, her face hiding her real emotions again.

"I care about my _real_ housemates! You're not one of them, but Michael sure is."

"Oh please Charlotte!" Sophia said, her face squinting, "You have no right to care about Michael! Not after what you did!"

"I don't remember anybody actually caring for what the tomboy thought!" Charlotte spat back with venom in every word. Some of my anger was replaced by curiosity as I sensed another side to Charlotte. Well, actually not a different 'side' per say, but just a back story to this rigid and shallow girl.

"Sophia's right Charlotte!" Alan interjected, "And I have to agree with Nina, Joy was the real poison! What you did to Michael was beyond disgraceful! Not even the Klingons are as evil as you were!" Both girls looked at Alan with confusion at his Star Trek reference, but my curiosity was peaked. I needed answers.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked as casually as my voice would allow me. "Charlotte and Michael have some sort of history?"

"Great! Now you got her involved!" Charlotte shouted at Alan and Sophia.

"I was already involved!" I shot back. Charlotte clenched her fists in rage and then sighed.

"It's not important, let's go check on Michael. Make sure your 'friends' didn't damage him to much." Charlotte said dismissively. She marched down the corridor towards Michael and Alan's room as Sophia and Alan stared at each other, communicating on an almost telepathic level. I wish I could have read minds at that moment as I probably wasn't going to get any real answers for awhile. We then began to move towards Charlotte when we heard yelling and pounding.

"Michael!" Charlotte shouted, banging on the room door, "Come out! We just need to talk alright!" No response, "Michael! Open this Door Now!" Charlotte began to shake the door knob violently and I rushed forward to stop her from destroying the knob. I leaned down and pulled out one of my hair clip and inserted it into the lock. Sophia looked at me curiously.

"What are you doin?" She asked confused.

"Picking the lock." I answered nonchalantly, trying to focus on the task in front of me.

"How are you going to-" Sophia began, only to be interrupted by a loud click as the door opened up. "Oh, like that." As the door opened I rushed in, quickly closing it behind me before Charlotte could dash inside too.

"Hey! Stop you-" I slammed the door, drowning out her flurry of curses that followed. I relocked the door and turned to face Michael, who was sitting on his bed, staring out the window next to him.

"Thanks for not letting her in." Michael said, not taking his eyes away from the window. "I don't think I could deal with her just yet."

I smiled and began walking towards Michael. I sat down next to him, looking out the window at the maze in the backyard. Maybe I could convince him to take me through it, but that was something for another time. "It seems as though there's a bit of a story behind you and Charlotte. Care to share?" Michael just started to laugh mockingly.

"Why? So you can tell your crazy Anubis 'friends' and spread more lies and gossip?" He spat angrily. Guilt welled up inside of me as I finally realized that Michael was definitely affected more than I thought by my friend's comments. I should of anticipated this, he was to sweet and caring not to be.

"They were just trying to protect me. From what, I don't know. But they were out of line Michael, and I promise you that they won't get off easily." Michael looked up at me, his gaze still tense and weary.

"How can you be friends with them? They have no trust in you! You bring a friend who just happens to be a guy and then they either assume we're secretly dating or decide to show off their friends as prizes to take home!" I winced at the reference to Amber. I had to talk to her about showing off people. She really did make Patricia and Mara look bad.

"She was just excited to meet a new guy." I said, trying to defend my British Best Friend "She has this crazy dream that everybody in the house will get into pairings and we will all have those weird name combos. Like Fabian and I are Fabina, and her and Mick are Mickber or Mamber… something like that! She changes hers every other week."

"She's kind of light headed." Michael said.

"Hey!" I shouted, jumping off the bed. "I didn't just defend you in front of all my friends just so I could return here and listen to you insult them!" Michael's eyes widened a little bit. He clearly wasn't ready for me to start yelling him, I have to admit I wasn't planning on it either. "Speaking of insults, don't you ever call any of my friends whores again! If you have a problem, talk to me! Got it?" Michael just nodded his head, and I let out a sigh. A few minutes passed before Michael decided to say something.

"So Amber's your best friend I take it?" Michael asked cautiously, just waiting for another explosion from me.

"My _British_ best friend." I stated, I thought for a couple more seconds and turned to Michael smiling. "You are my American best friend." Michael raised his eyebrows at that, a slight smile creeping to his face.

"We've known each other for about a week and half and your ready to call me your best, sorry, _American_ best friend?" I nodded my head and Michael smiled. It was a really nice smile and I couldn't help but see a little bit of Fabian in him. More guilt began to form inside of me and I quickly turned away, unable to face my friend. "Would you like me to apologize to them?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. I need time to think about everything." I replied. "I'm just glad that you aren't too hurt by everything that happened tonight."

"Takes more than that to bring me down!" Michael said slyly, thumping his chest jokingly. I laughed and we sat there for another couple of minutes, just enjoying the silence. Finally I turned towards the door, ready to leave.

"See you later than." I said awkwardly. Michael and smiled and waved his hand goodbye. I closed the door and moved upstairs. Charlotte and the other two were nowhere nearby, so I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. Relief was still washing over me, I was beyond happy that Michael was still my friend.

But what worried me the most was my Anubis friends. And Fabian above all else. I have to admit to myself, I made a scene and maybe overreacted with slapping him. My phone continued to buzz and finally I picked it up and threw it across the room. I buried my face into my pillow, groaning at the conundrum that I had created.

"This is going to be a long week." I said to myself, dreading the school gossip and questioning looks that were sure to come Monday.

* * *

_I know that this chapter was short, but I feel as though I owe you guys something. And this was all I could write in the time I had. So real quickly, two A/N._

_1.) Right now I'm going through some AP exams, which (for people who don't know) are pretty big in High School! These exams are considered part of a college level grade and can really help me on my college resume. So that's what I've been doin, studying instead of writting. I love writing, but I would like to go to a good college too! For that reason, don't expect an update at all next week. I'm sorry, but I really have to focus on the exam which is this Friday. Expect an update in about two weeks._

_2.) A loyal reader and reviewer, A Reviewing Reader (that's her pen name), has wirtten a story of her own called _Only a Dream?_. What makes this story unique is that it features charaters from this story. I encourage all of you to check this story out and leave your reviews to help her out. I would post a link to the page but Fanfiction won't let me. So for now go to my profile and check out my favorite stories, where I have _Only a Dream?_listed._

_Thanks again for your patience and REVIEW PLEASE!_


	9. Sorry is Hard to Say Sometimes

_Hey! AP is done! And I think I did well! So here's a quick update. Some More A/N's at the end so please read them as well._

_Thanks! And Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 9 'Sorry' is Hard to Say Sometimes**

**September 6, 11:55 A.M.**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

After escaping the clustered lunchroom and hallways I breathed in some fresh air as I stepped outside into the sunshine. The open area outside the school lunch area had become my escape during my lunch period. Before I used to sit with Fabian and others from Anubis, but now I sit outside with my new friends from Odin. Sophia, Alan, and Michael.

It had been four days since the "events" had Anubis went down, and I was still in no mood to talk to any of them. I spent the entire weekend inside, in my room, getting texts and calls from them all of Saturday nonstop. It had finally gotten to the point where I threw my phone against the wall in frustration. Too bad that there was a window there and I guess my phone case is stronger than the window protection. Debbie didn't seem to mind though. Apparently that wasn't the first time it had happened. Charlotte on the other hand was a bit mad.

Sunday Amber and Mara came over. I screamed at them to go away but Tony, being the weirdo he is, decided to let them. Apparently both of them are to his taste Michael told me later, though Amber treated him with so little respect she could have passed for Mitch on his bad day. While Amber pleaded with me, Michael attempted, _attempted_, to apologize to Mara. Michael was really sincere in his apology, but Mara was only half interested in it. I found that to be a bit strange as Mara is usually pretty forgiving.

Of course when they both were about to leave Mara leaned forward and whispered something into Michael's ear, causing him to nod and whisper something back. After they left Michael had to assure everybody that it wasn't something perverse, and later told me that Mara had forgiven him.

Monday was probably the worst Monday of my life. Everybody was staring at me and whispering behind my back. During our History class I had to sit next to Fabian, fidgeting every time he turned towards me. I really wanted to get over this charade, but I wouldn't be the one to apologize! He attacks my friend and accused him of terrible things! It's not my job to say sorry!

Now instead of sitting inside I was outside. I had always noticed Michael and some other people sitting outside under a tree and that Monday I decided to join them. It was pretty nice and today I brought along an old blanket that I had found in Odin for all of us to sit on.

"Hello everybody!" I said cheerfully, unrolling the blanket. They all responded with hellos and helped me with unrolling the blanket. Now readjusted on the blanket, we fell into a steady stream of conversation for several minutes. Alan even threw food at me jokingly halfway through and I couldn't help but think of Jerome and Alfie. No matter how mad I am at them, I can't stop missing them.

"Whoa! Check out Tori today Michael!" Alan said, doing a mock whistle and thumbs up sign. Michael spun around and smiled. Tori was definitely pushing the uniform code to the limit, with her blouse half open, her hair unkempt and flowing freely, and that darn gold cross flopping around her chest.

"You should go keep her warm Alan!" Sophia remarked dryly. "I can see goose bumps on her from here!" Alan did not see the joke in her statement and adjusted his tie and walked quickly towards Tori.

"Someone should go and stop him before something bad happens, don't you think Sophia?" Michael said. Sophia shrugged and continued to eat her sandwich. Michael stared at her expectantly. "That was rhetorical Sophia." He stated. Sophia looked at both of us, groaned, and got up, moving towards Alan to drag him away from Tori who was already moving a little bit faster away from Alan. Michael and I laughed a little bit at desperate Alan.

"It reminds me of Alfie and Amber." I said, "He was always going after Amber like there was no tomorrow. It's too bad they didn't get together, they would have made a really cute couple." Michael stared at me for a little bit smiling. I stared back at him blushing. "What?"

"You need to get back with Fabian." Michael said. I raised my eyebrows at that. That was the last thing I thought I'd here from Michael of all people.

"He insulted me and you! I shouldn't be the one to start apologizing!" I retorted.

"You slapped him." Michael pointed out taking a bit of his lunch.

"I doesn't matter." I said, a little louder than I would have liked too, and a couple people around us looked at us briefly and I smiled weakly, edging them to continue their own conversations.

"Look Nina!" Michael said firmly, "Mara told me that things at Anubis are not going well. Fabian is tearing himself apart over there."

"Good." I replied, though I regretted it the second I said it.

"Nina, Fabian needs you. And you need Fabian." Michael said, inching himself closer to me. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I let in a sharp intake of breath. Michael noticed and quickly removed his hand. "Sorry." He muttered.

"It's fine," I said, shaking my body defeated. "But you're probably right. I'm done with this. Every day I miss Fabian's touch. His smell. His muscles holding me clo-"

"OK! Whoa!" Michael said, "I don't need to hear more!" We both began to laugh and continued eating in silence for a little bit until Sophia came back dragging Alan with her. I couldn't help but notice that he had a rather large red mark on the side of his face.

"I only told her that she would of looked better with a few more buttons undone!" Alan said lamely in excuse.

**Nina's P.O.V.**

**5:43 P.M.**

"You do know that its dinner time probably here, right?" Michael asked as we went up the stairs at Anubis House. I shrugged.

"Ya, but maybe after we all apologize they'll let us take some food back to Odin. Debbie's making Lasagna and after her last pasta dish I don't want to see what that looks like!" I said, shudder at the thought of the black goo that came out of the pot on pasta night. Tori started shouting in Italian about apparently how Debbie had ruined the food of her people. How does somebody mess up pasta anyways!

Michael knocked on the door and then shivered from the cold. I looked at him shocked. "Your cold?" I exclaimed.

"Don't judge me!" Michael said, "I'm from Florida! Nice, sunny, no snow Florida! Not the cold mountain heights, frozen lakes of England with its misplaced life forms that call themselves 'English men'!" I laughed, remember Stephen Colbert's joke about England from the other night, so I decided to play along with it.

"Fabian isn't a misplaced life form." I replied playfully. Michael just grunted.

"His brain is right now." He said slyly. My mouth was agape and I punched him on the arm kind of hard. At that exact moment, Jerome decided to open the door. He stared at both of us for a couple of seconds.

"Well that's a good start to making amends with us Nina." Jerome said. God he was frustrating! Why did I ever miss him?

"We've come for apologies all around Jerome. Can you please let us in?" I asked as politely as I could. Jerome stared at Michael, hostility written all over his face.

"Is he here apologize too? Or just for some moral support?"

"He's here to apologize too, Jerome. But I think you guys also owe him one too." Jerome looked at me stunned.

"For what Nina? Fabian was defending your honor!"

"Why does it matter to you Jerome?" Michael asked politely. "It wasn't like you were insulted in anyway."

"Oh yes I was!" Jerome declared. "When you insult her you insult-" he stopped suddenly when he realized what he just said and that we were both staring at him expectantly. "Never mind, you want to apologize, fine! Come in! This ought to be a fun evening!"

* * *

_First off, sorry for the short chapter. The second half was suppose to be the apology's, but after reduing the scene twice I decided that I needed more time. Hope you don't mind, but I work towards perfection and making sure you guys enjoy reading!_

_Next, does anybody have any idea were Nina is from? I haven't really done any research, and I hope that you guys know. Trust me, it's important where she's from in the next chapter._

_Next (again), I hope you guys checked out A Reviewing Reader's story _Only a Dream?. _If you didn't SHAME ON YOU! Do it now! (Just go to my profile and look under my favorite stories)_

_Finally just some extra behind the scenes info: The last part where Alan comes back to the group with a slap mark is actually taken from a real scene from my life. My friend decided to be clever and ask a girl out but swaying her off her feet. Unfortunatly it didn't go so well and he said something kind of stupid. Imagine the slap that Alfie got from the girl in House of Discovery and then multiply it by like 10. His ears were still ringing for about 10-15 minutes!_

_That's it for now and as always..._

**_REVIEW!_**


	10. Open & Back Alley Diplomacy

_I must apologize for the late update, but I've had a lot going. Some more A/N at the end so make sure to stay tune._

* * *

**Chapter 10 Open & Back Ally Diplomacy**

**September 6, 5:51 P.M.**

**Alfie's P.O.V.**

After Jerome had called all of us to the living room, we saw Michael and Nina sitting on the couch on the left side of the fire place. We all looked at the two of them, Nina was fidgeting slightly and Michael gave a weak smile and lamely added 'sup?'. I felt bad for Nina, Michael not so much. He insulted Amber, and I couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

Nothing did happen though, and we all sort of sat down on the opposite side of them, just starring at each other. The air was beyond tense, if a gun went off I'm pretty sure everybody would explode! '_Say…' _I thought to myself,_ "That's actually a good idea! I still have those firecrackers from last year; maybe I could sneak out and grab one. NO Alfie! You need to be here for Amber!'_

I knew that Amber was way beyond me. She and Mick were inseparable and the chances of me actually getting to impress her are slim. But who knows? Maybe there will be another party and I can blurt out my love for her like Nina did to Fabian! I then remembered what happened after that and where we are today and decided maybe that wasn't the best strategy to go by.

'_Pay attention Alfie!'_ I mentally yelled at myself, _'You don't have to be so bossy!'_ I thought back, God I love to argue with myself. I read somewhere that if you argued with yourself then your brain was working a bunch of neutrons or neurons or something in your brain. I pretty sure it said that it was a good thing, as most things in _Science Fiction Today_ are.

Back to reality, which is pretty hard to pay attention to by the way when nobody is talking. Fabian and Michael were having some sort of starring contest and judging by both of them I'm going put my money on Michael winning. Jerome was also starring at Michael with Mara beside him, though I don't think Michael really cares that much about Jerome. I think he should though, seeing as the last time those two got into an argument it got physical.

Patricia was starring at Nina with a pretty passive face, for Patricia that is. It was almost as if Patricia was trying to understand what Nina was doing hanging out with Michael. Nina wasn't looking at her, instead focusing on Fabian as if trying to draw his attention away from Michael. Amber was looking around at everybody, trying to get their opinions by reading their faces. When she looked at me I winked and smiled. She sighed a little and her face pretty much read _'not now Alfie'_.

Mick just seemed bored with the entire thing.

Finally after about five minutes of this there was some movement from Michael, who gently tapped Nina's elbow. Nina looked at him for a second, and he nodded in the general direction of all of us. Nina narrowed her eyes and shook her head. She mouthed something that I couldn't make out.

Michael leaned forward and whispered lightly into her ear. I could see Fabian tense up a little bit. Once again I'm pretty sure Michael didn't care, I think I even saw him smile a little bit as he did it, realizing Fabian's discomfort.

I'm still not entirely sure on the Michael and Nina relationship. Throughout dinner several days ago I didn't really sense any tension between the two. They just sort of laughed together and both seemed content.

Amber says differently, claiming that they Michael must like Nina. '_It only makes sense!_' she said _'Their both from America, and American's date each other!'_

'_There both from America, but that doesn't mean that their just going to start dating each other because their home sick.'_ Mara had pointed out. Amber didn't listen to her of course, and continued to talk about their secret relationship. One thing that I still don't get, and I'm pretty sure nobody else does to, is how Amber figured that Michael liked Nina. She was hesitant to answer, and even seemed embarrassed by it.

I forgot my own thoughts as Nina began to harshly whisper back to Michael. It was almost loud enough for us to hear every word. I pretty sure I heard 'them' and 'first' a couple of times. She then did something that I wasn't quick expecting.

She hit him on the arm.

Michael looked a little stunned and then hit her on her arm lightly. She did the same thing back and then he did it again. Finally they were in the middle of a slapping fight, though Michael looked like he wasn't really trying that much because she was a girl.

"They obviously can't like each other that much if they do this." I said aloud. Michael grabbed both of Nina's wrists, stopping her from slapping him again.

"Nina has something she would like to say." Nina broke free, annoyance clear across her face.

"I do not!" Nina shouted, "Why should I have to apologize for something that never happened and never will happen!"

"Nina's right guys." Mara said. Everybody turned to her and she began to blush at all the eyes on her. "We insulted Michael first, she was just defending him."

"How could you defend him Mara?" Jerome said incredulously, "He called you… you know!" Michael looked like he was about to say something, but a sharp jab from Nina shut him down. I never realized that Nina could be this physical.

"I know he did, but for understandable reasons I think!" Mara said confidently. Jerome didn't push the issue and just looked at Michael again. He shrugged his shoulders and turned away from Jerome. I have to give Michael some points there; he has a pretty cool atmosphere around him sometimes.

"I agree with Mara." Patricia said, "Nina... Michael... I'm sorry." Everybody gasped in surprise at Patricia's apology. "Oh shut up all of you! Now please accept it, because that's all I'm going to give!"

"I, wow, um… thanks Patricia." Nina said shocked. "But um, I hope none of you mind if I say I really only care about one person's apology here." She turned to Fabian again, who shifted a little bit uncomfortably in his seat. He sighed and leaned forward.

"Nina, I love you." He began, Amber squealed lightly and I'm pretty sure I heard Michael scoff a little bit. "I just- your just- I don't want to lose you Nina. I love you so much, and I was so afraid that I had lost you to this new house and new people."

"They are rather good looking." I muttered. Everybody looked at me with daggers coming out of their eyes.

"Thanks Alfie, but now might not be the time." Michael muttered.

"I acted like a jerk. And I hope you can forgive me." Fabian finished. He sort of nervously bent down and hugged Nina, who didn't return his hug at first. When he let go of her, Nina looked at him.

"There is one more person you need to apologize to." Nina said. Fabian looked a little puzzled, but then realized who she was taking about. Michael did a small wave, smiling.

"I'm not just the backdrop here you know." He said smiling. Once again, I love this guy!

Fabian looked at Nina and then back at Michael. He then sighed and blurted out really fast, "Michael I'm sorry that I accused you of dating my girlfriend and for physically attacking you. I overreacted and I hope that you can forgive me."

Michael began to laugh loudly, everybody looked surprised, even Nina. Jerome looked like he wanted to jump across the room and throttle him, but Mara was keeping him from doing that. After about 30 seconds, Michael stopped and looked at Fabian again.

"I forgave you a long time ago. Completely understandable what you did." He laughed some more and then turned to Patricia and Mara. "Sorry for calling you girls whores. It was a moment of anger and it just slipped. I'm never like that, I promise." Mara was the first up and hugged Michael, who returned it. "You smell nice." Michael joked, Mara laughed a little bit and Jerome looked like he was going to explode. Now might be a good time to get those firecrackers…

Patricia looked at Michael for a little bit, before getting up and hitting him square in the chest. Michael stumbled back a little bit, but Patricia grabbed him and hugged him. "You are rather good looking." Patricia said lightly. Michael gave an uneasy laugh and backed up again towards Nina.

"Don't I get an apology?" Jerome asked through gritted teeth. Michael smiled at him deviously.

"You look like a tough guy. You'll be fine." he said.

**Michael's P.O.V.**

**6:01 P.M.**

"Well that was nice of your former House mother to give us some food for the road." I said as we walked out of the house. A nice, steaming bowl of rice and chicken came with us, compliments of Nina's boyfriend as he desperately tried to fix every crack that was created in their relationship.

"I think she's just happy that the air isn't tense anymore. I swear some of those people are deadly!" Nina said, smelling the wonderful food in her arms. "We're going to be like saviors for everybody in Odin. Maybe Charlotte will lighten up."

I've only known Nina for about 2 ½ weeks now, but I know that she slid in that comment about Charlotte on purpose. She's been desperate to find out about… 'us' I guess you could say. Nina's a great friend and all, but I don't really feel like talking about it. I just feel stupid and childish whenever I talk about her and what I thought we had.

"You don't mind if I say that I'm not a big fan of the people in Anubis, do you?" I asked. On the outside they all looked like they forgave me, except for Jerome definitely, but I knew that all of them were just hiding it for Nina. They didn't trust or like me, and I didn't like them much either. Especially that girl Amber, she knows me for about 15 minutes and she's ready to accuse me of going out with Nina? But she's Nina's best _British_ friend so I should play nice there.

"Eh, not too much. You did receive a pretty bad welcoming, but then again so did I. And now they're like family." Nina said.

"Ya, I was just waiting for a food fight and water being dumped on me." I remarked dryly. Nina laughed a little bit and we continued walking. I heard some shuffling gravel behind me as somebody came running up.

"Hey wait up!" I heard Fabian call behind us. Nina spun around to look at her boyfriend, while I groaned and turned slowly. When he got to us he smiled at Nina and looked at me sternly. "I hope you don't mind Nina, but can I talk to Michael in private?" Nina looked at both of confused, but shrugged her shoulders and back up a little bit.

"I'll catch up to you Nina." I said to put her at ease. "The sooner you get that food to Odin the better for everybody I think." Nina smiled and stepped forward again to kiss Fabian on the cheek.

"Go easy on him Fabian." She said, before walking away. Fabian looked at her for a little bit, before turning back towards me. We stood there for a couple of seconds awkwardly before Fabian decided to start talking.

"I want you to stay away from Nina." He stated bluntly. I raised my eyebrows at that statement for dramatic effect.

"And why is that?" I asked casually. One of the few things I learned from my Dad was how to negotiate and be diplomatic. It was pretty much the only thing that I got from that guy, and it served me well. _'Best to use it now and not cause a scene.'_ I thought.

"Because she's my girlfriend. And I love her very much. I don't want you to hurt her."

"And how do you think I'm going to hurt her?" I asked, still casual on the exterior though inside I wanted to yell at him. I'm getting sick of this protective boyfriend crap.

"I don't know, but you don't seem like the kind of guy I want Nina to be hanging out with. Especially after the Charlotte thing." Fabian remarked, moving closer towards me in a threatening position.

That was a low blow, and I decided to retort with an equal one. "Did you find out about that when you were screwing around with Joy last year?" I asked casually again.

"Joy was a mistake." Fabian nearly shouted, "Nina is my first real girlfriend, and I love her so much, you can't even begin to understand! I won't have anybody or anything screw this up!"

"Because you've done a stellar job already." I said dryly.

"You listen," Fabian started, but I interrupted him before he could start his rant.

"No you listen Fabian!" I said, my voice rising just slightly, "When Nina got to Odin she was alone. I was the first to welcome her. She is a _friend_, a friend! Get that through that thick skull of yours. Now, Nina is an amazing person. How she can so easily forgive you is beyond me, but I'm glad that she did because I like to see her happy. But how much do you think Nina can put up with? How much Rutter? Do you think she'll be happy to hear that you're threatening her friend?"

"I expect that you will keep this between us." Fabian said, a little taken aback by my remarks. Even I'm a little surprised at how I defended Nina like that.

"Well I'm an American. And we kind of fought a war to make sure that we don't have to listen to the Brits." I added slyly. I turned around to go and Fabian shouted at me from behind.

"I don't want to see you with her!"

"Trust me," I shouted back "if I see that face of yours coming I will be sprinting the other direction." I heard the gravel move and for a second I didn't know if Fabian was moving towards me or away from me. But since I'm still standing and not lying on the ground with fists in my face, I assume he went back to the house.

'_What the hell was that?'_ I thought to myself, _'why did I defend Nina so venomously?'_ I surprised myself a lot. Seriously, I've never defended anybody quite like that except for-

'_NO!'_ I thought to myself, _'Nina is a friend, she's not Charlotte.'_ Banishing those thoughts from my head wasn't easy and when I finally got back to Odin I heard shouts of joy coming from the kitchen. As I entered I saw a scene of happiness as Nina served everybody some chicken and rice.

Tony was singing some ridiculous song with Alan while Sophia was laughing along with them. Even Tori and Mitch seemed to be happier than usual. Charlotte was starring daggers at Nina until I came into the room. Her stare softened, but mine didn't. Nina turned to me smiling.

"Michael, do you want some chicken." I looked at the food and then back at Charlotte.

"I'm not hungry." I moved quickly towards my room and shut the door before throwing myself down on to my bed, a thousand questions running through my head and not an answer to a single one of them.

* * *

_Alright, so I've just finished my AP exams and now I've got Finals coming up. I love school. At least the school year is almost up and I'll be able to write free of worry (mostly). _

_I have to admit that I'm not 100% ok with this chapter. I decided to drop some of the material (such as where Nina is from) because it didn't line up with what I have in plan for the future. I decided I could take a whole new road that will make the story better and I hope you like. Though I would appreciate any comments from you guys that could give some ideas for future chapters. I love to add in stuff from you guys, it makes my job more fun!_

_Some major foreshadowing in this chapter so I hope you guys caught it all, if you didn't then just post a comment and I'll help you guys out. I'm thinking of doing a one shot regarding the characters from Odin. I brought up that Michael had some difficulty with his Father so I might do one shots of stories about all the Odin house member's background so you guys can understand them more._

_I have another question for all you readers out there, does anybody know a place where I can go online and create images of characters? I want to do this for the guys in Odin house so you guys can have a mental image of all of them. I thought this might make the story easier to read and I would really enjoy making them. Please post a comment if you know somewhere._

_Reviews were down A LOT for last chapter, so please review. Once again, with the series on break you guys are my major inspiration, and without reviews motivation goes down._

_REVIEW!_


	11. Buried Secrets and Fears

_Schools Done! Which means that Updates can now come faster and faster! Enjoy and read the A/N at the end!_

* * *

**Chapter 11 Buried Secrets and Fears**

**October 12, 11:45 A.M.**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

Time was flying by these days as we all progressed deeper and deeper into our junior year of High School. The course work got a lot heavier and our free time was diminished as well. Since I was taking the majority of honors and a few AP classes, I had a ton of work to do each night. The good news was that Fabian was in most of those classes, so I was able to always count on him to help me out. I might have used some of my seductive charm just a couple of times to get him to do some of my work. I think he knows but he just smiles and does it anyways.

For the past month, Fabian and I had decided to put what happened at dinner behind us and move on in our relationship. Everybody at Anubis was thrilled about that, except for Joy of course. The funny thing is that she wasn't really doing much to harm me or Fabian. Amber even said she had stopped taunting Fabian from a distance or even trying to seduce him. She had become… sedated almost.

Unfortunately, Charlotte, her lackey, was not. Dinner were awkward before with trying to decided who would try Debbie's mystery food first, but now with Charlotte starring at me with daggers coming out of her eyes it had become even worse. I'm getting the feeling that's she's not doing it so much for Joy but more for herself. Her relationship with Michael is shrouded in mystery to me still, and while I wasn't too eager to start another detective mystery, I was intrigued at what their past was.

Nobody in Odin wanted to talk about it, and when I asked Amber who knew almost everything that was happening in the school socially, she was at a completely loss.

"They just weren't that great for gossip." Amber said to me one afternoon. "They're both not exactly the most popular people at this school, and compared to like Tony and Tori they don't even match up. Speaking of those two, do you have any news on them?"

"What's there to tell?" I asked curiously. "They don't really seem to spend too much time together." Amber scoffed me like I had just told her the sun was purple, and set about correcting me.

"Tony and Tori are on and off boyfriend and girlfriend. They've been doing it since the 7th grade. Tony just used Tori for a warm body, but I think that Tori might like him."

"Really?" I asked surprised. "Tori doesn't seem to like anybody really."

"Oh Nina, if only you realized the complexities of being rich." I raised an eyebrow to that statement.

"Yes Amber, because you are complex." Amber looked at bit offended, and I felt kind of bad. "Just kidding!" I added lamely. She hit me in the face with a bit of the makeup she was adding to herself and we both began to laugh.

While I've forgiven everybody at Anubis for what they did to Michael and me, I'm still a little confused on Amber. She was the first one to accuse Michael and she seemed to have no ground for doing so. Why she did is beyond me, and Fabian himself doesn't know. He just told me how she'd look embarrassed whenever somebody brought it up. I didn't want to cause another week long scene so I decided not to ask her about it.

Michael on the other hand was still as great as ever. He also seemed to put what happened at dinner behind him and was eager to move forward with whomever he could in Anubis house. So far only Mara and Alfie seem to accept him without question. Alan and Alfie have even become friends because of Michael, and it's not to uncommon to see my old housemate in Odin House some nights.

Mara and Michael also formed a bit of strong friendship as well. Both of them are smart and seem to balance each other out nicely. Michael's assured me however that their just friends, and that he's confident that Mara's got eyes for some jerk in Anubis.

Mick and Patricia seem to be ok with him, although Amber has warned Mick to stay away from him or face her wrath. Patricia even commented to me that she enjoys Michael's dry humor and humble demeanor.

The only people from the house that can't stand him are Fabian and Jerome. While Fabian's is just because I'm his girlfriend and he thinks we spend too much time together, Jerome's would be borderline insane. I've never seen Jerome hate someone so much; even mentioning the first syllable of his name sends him into a dark rage. Only Mara can calm him down, it's almost like the Hulk being calmed down by his true love. I wish those two would get together, this what it must have been like for everybody when it was me and Fabian in that seat.

Now it's October, and the climate was changing rapidly in England. The air was becoming colder and colder each day, although not too cold to the point where we had to cover every part of our body. Today was pretty cold so Fabian had leant me his jacket to keep me warm. I wore it as a symbol of pride as I walked through the hallways to my next class. Michael and I had just gotten out of Art History AP and were walking by the theater department when Mr. Winkler stopped us.

"Michael! I hope that you'll be coming out for our Fall performance! We could use your talent again!" Mr. Winkler said smiling with pride, before turning towards me. "You too Nina. You were great last year with the Egyptian playwright. Maybe you'd like to continue your acting career for our Fall play!"

I turned to Michael who looked a little red in the face. "I didn't know that you acted!" I said astounded. I can totally see his face up on stage, proudly declaring the lines to some old Shakespearian play.

"I act a little bit." He said modestly. Mr. Winkler laughed heartily.

"Just a bit? Your too modest! He's a naturally up on the stage! You need to try out!"

"When are the auditions?" I asked for Michael.

"This Friday, after school at four. You should both come out! We'd be honored to have both of you!" Mr. Winkler did a mock bow and then walked away, humming the tune to some unknown song. I turned to Michael again smiling.

"I can't wait to try out!" I said excitedly, jumping up and down a little bit. Michael didn't smile back in return, instead walking right past me. "I'm not trying out." He said sternly and walked away. I was stunned and chased after him as he moved to his locker.

"What do you mean you're not trying out? Mr. Winkler seemed to think highly of you! You should definitely do it!" I said. "I'll do it with you!"

"Thanks Nina, but it's just… I… I just don't want to do it." Michael said wavering a bit in his conviction. He pulled open his locker as I leaned against some lockers next to him.

"Why not? Come on Michael! We're friends! You can tell me anything!" I said. _'Including anything about you and Charlotte!'_ I thought to myself. Michael sighed, and looked around him to see if anybody was listening in. After seeing that nobody was, he leaned in and whispered.

"I… I get some stage fright alright." He pulled away quickly and distracted himself with putting stuff into his locker. After about five seconds I began to laugh. I was laughing so loud that people began to stare. Michael's face was red with embarrassment. "Can you please stop!" He begged.

"You get stage fright!" I whispered back to him, still chuckling. He tried to shush me again, but I began laughing again. How could Michael get stage fright? This is the last thing I imagined from him!

After a couple more seconds, Michael looked at me annoyed. "Are you done?" He asked. I took at couple of deep breaths, trying to control my laughter again. I was finally calm enough to make some encouraging remarks.

"Look, we all have some fears alright. But if you're a good actor you shouldn't be afraid of them! I mean, how'd you do such a good job last year if you were afraid?"

"I had somebody supporting me." Michael said softly, closing his locker and leaning against it.

"Charlotte?" I asked cautiously, in fear that Michael would shut me out again. He looked at me, and turned away not making any comment or motion. "Please Michael! You don't have to keep stuff from me!"

Michael looked at me; he's eyes showing that he wanted to trust me but wasn't allowing himself to. He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly a hand came up behind me and grabbed me by the waist.

"Hey, what's up gorgeous?" Fabian asked me softly. I smiled politely although instead I was screaming at Fabian. We kissed and Michael took that as his cue to leave, and so he did without saying a word.

"What we're you guys talking about?" Fabian asked, a little defensively.

"Something that can't wait any longer." I said mysteriously. The bell rang and Fabian and I walked to our next class together.

**5:42 P.M.**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

I opened the door to Michael and Alan's room, starring down Michael as he lay on his bed alone in the room reading some book for school. I closed the door behind me, locking it as well.

"I was wondering when you would come by." He said hesitantly. "You won't change my mind about the play."

"I don't care about the play. If you don't want to do it, that's fine." Michael looked at me confused as I sat down on Alan's bed, which was in desperate need for new springs.

"Really? Why the change in heart Nina?" Michael asked.

"Because you're a good friend Michael. And if you don't want to do something then that's ok! It's all up to you! And I'll support that!" Michael nodded his head appreciatively. But I wasn't finished. "What I don't support is this crap that you have going on about you and Charlotte. I'm your friend Michael! Not some reporter looking to make your life hell! I care about what happens to you and I know that Charlotte is hurting or hurt you badly! I can't help you if you won't confide and trust me!"

"You can't help me Nina." Michael said glumly, "It's just one of those things that nobody can."

"Don't give me that!" I said annoyed, "You don't even know what I can do! I want to help and I promise you that I will try everything I can to help!"

"You know, dinner's going to be ready soon." Michael said as a way to distract me.

"You're really in a rush?" I fired back. The air was tense for a little bit as we both starred at each other on opposite sides of the room. Finally, Michael threw his book off of him and sat upright off the bed.

"You want to hear what happened? Fine, but don't expect yourself to wave a magic wand and everything will be find. Here it is, the ugly truth that nobody wants to talk about!" He nearly shouted, "You think you had it bad with Joy, well get ready for this!"

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this filler chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I felt it was good for the story._

_Schools done so I'll have more time to update than before, hopefully it will be two new chapters a week. I'll be gone for most of July so there won't be anyupdates, but I'll continue writing during that time. I want to have this story finished by the end of Summer in August before school starts because next year I'm going to have a ton of work._

_Sorry for the large time gap, but I have a lot of ground to cover and I can really only write so many chapters._

_I wrote another short one shot called _'How was I to know?'_. It's a story about Joy's thoughts after prom and at the end it also gives you my thoughts on Joy's character in the show. Please read and review that one too if you have time. it's a short story and I would love to hear your guy's thoughts on Joy._

_Now please **Review** this story. Also don't forget to check out A Reviewing Readers story _'Only a Dream?'_which features characters from this story. It's really good so I encourage all of you to check it out!_


	12. Blackened Memories and Souls

_My computer was (still is) acting up so I'm glad I was able to post this now. I hope you guys enjoy, this is kind of an emotional chapter so keep some tissues nearby... jk but seriously this is a pretty sad chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 12 Blackened Memories and Souls**

**October 12, 5:40 P.M.**

**Alfie's P.O.V.**

I knocked on the door several times and hid behind one of the many bushes outside of Odin House. I laughed softly, pulling out my squirt gun and pumping it to make sure it was ready to fire. Alan knew that I was coming over today and I decided to have a little bit of fun before I met him. I don't think he'll mind getting a little bit wet, Jerome does it to me all the time and I'm ok with it.

The door opened up and I jumped out of the bushes, soaking Alan with water. I stopped my menacing laughing when I heard an unusually high screech from him. That's when I realized that it wasn't Alan…

It was Sophia.

"Oh my god! Oooh my God! I am so sorry! I thought you were Alan!" I said flabbergasted. I rushed up to help her in any way I could as she wiped the water out of her eyes.

"What the hell Alfie!" Sophia screeched as she began to shiver from the cold. "Why did you squirt me!"

"It was an accident! I thought Alan would answer the door! I didn't think anybody else would!" I pleaded, taking off my sweatshirt to give to Sophia. Inside of wrapping it around her, she used it to dry herself off.

"There are eight other people living in this house! Why would you think that a person like Alan would be the one who answers the door?" I tried to say something but somebody was moving quickly down the stairs behind Sophia. It was Nina, who looked pretty deep in thought and on a mission. I haven't seen that look since Sibuna last year.

"Nina!" Sophia said, pointing an accusing finger at me, "Look what your friend did to me!"

"Sorry to see that, can't talk right now!" Nina sputtered out before looping around the stairs to go to the back of the house. Sophia looked shocked by Nina's lack of concern, and I was also.

'_What could possible cause Nina to go all cold like that?'_ I thought to myself. I didn't have much time to think on it as I felt the water gun being ripped out of my hand and blast of cold water hitting me in the face. I stumbled back a little bit and Sophia tossed the gun into the bushes before going back inside, not even bothering to close the door behind her.

Without any hesitation I walked inside and shut the door. Sophia had gone down the hall way to the back as well, so I decided to follow her because that's where Alan's room is along with Michael's.

I don't have anything against Michael personally, he seems like a great guy, but the general mood of Anubis House is to treat him like a pariah and if we have to talk to him to keep it to a minimum of five sentences. Still, Mara and I disregarded that rule all the time and nothing happens to us. It was only Jerome, Fabian, and Amber who follow that "rule" to a tee.

As I turned the corner I saw Alan kneeling next to the door to his room with that smooth kid Tony standing next to him, along with Sophia who was still drying herself off.

"Hey guys!" I called out lightly, but all three of them turned around and shushed me lightly.

"Whisper." Alan said even lighter, backing up a little bit from his door. I looked at him confused.

"Why are you standing outside your door?" I whispered as lightly as I could. I guess it wasn't soft enough, because Sophia scowled at me. Though I think that's her natural look, she'd look so much better with longer hair… almost like Amber except taller, sterner, and more muscular.

"Nina and Michael are in the same room together." Tony smiled ruefully, obviously excited by the drama. "Nina looked slightly off her rocker and locked the door when she entered." He bent a little closer to me so only I could hear what he said next. "There only one time a girl looks like that, and that's when she's about to-"

Tony never got to finish his statement because we heard Michael's voice rise a bit and Nina's did too. "I don't think their loving each other in there." Sophia said icily to Tony. Tony looked unfazed by her comment, smiling instead.

"Speaking of love, you look stunning when you're all wet Sophia!" Tony said smiling and pointing seductively. Sophia's cheeks flushed red and wrapped herself tighter in my sweatshirt, covering up most of her upper body which was just a sports bra and a cropped shirt for running in.

"Someone should go look for Charlotte." A voice said behind us. We turned to see Mitch leaning against the door frame to his room. "If she saw, she'd be pissed. Then it get loud. And I won't be able to sleep." He turned around and entered his room, closing the door behind him as he did so.

"He scares me." I said aloud. Everybody nodded absently, deep in thought.

"I'll text Tori to watch out for Charlotte upstairs. If she comes downstairs she'll text me." Alan said, pulling out his phone. Tony grabbed it to stop him.

"Perhaps I should be the one to do that." He said. Alan looked at him with disdain, but resigned and put away his phone.

"All right, can we just listen?" Sophia said. We all moved slowly in front of the door and put our heads to it. I prayed silently that they weren't doing anything that could jeopardize Fabina. That could really turn out bad…

**5:44 P.M.**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

Michael took a few breathes, trying to gather his thoughts. He was pacing back and forth, his eyes looking dark and pale. I sat silently on Alan's bed, waiting for him to start.

Michael let out a deep breath and turned towards me, opening his eyes and put on his most passive face ever. "Charlotte came to this school in the 9th grade. She was a scholarship student, just like you, and it showed. She wasn't proper like many of the students, she didn't flash around money, and she didn't have any stories about horse rides through the forests or attending high ended parties after a world cup soccer game." Michael's eyes looked saddened and far off, remembering something painful. "I was the first person to really welcome her into the school. I introduced her to many of my friends and she began to hang out with us. But she wasn't content."

He began to pace around again. "She always wanted to prove herself, to show everybody that even though she wasn't rich she could still be popular. She was desperate and no amount of words could persuade her from her desired path to popularity. She tried desperately, until finally she got a break." Michael looked right at me, fury in his eyes and he uttered the next sentence with utter contempt in every syllable.

"Joy Mercer offered that break."

I bristled at the mention of Joy. '_Of course it would be her that would ruin everything. She's a poison that destroys everything around her.'_ I thought to myself. Cautiously I asked Michael softly, "What did she offer?"

Michael paused for a little bit, continuing to collect his thoughts. He sat back down on his bed to relax, exhaling loudly almost like a grunt. After a few more seconds he continued.

"What I couldn't give Charlotte, Joy could. She took her to parties, to town; almost everywhere Joy went Charlotte went. I wouldn't be surprised if that Goth Pixie friend of yours, Patricia, knew her. Charlotte was having a blast, and then after a couple weeks she started doing things for Joy."

"Doing things?" I questioned. Michael glumly nodded his head.

"Ya like doing her and her friends homework, buying their lunch and clothes, even doing some of her dirty work." Michael looked pained physically as he said the words 'dirty work'; I can't even image what it must have been like, or what it is like, for him mentally.

"I tried to show her what Joy was doing," Michael said, "but she wouldn't listen to me at all. She was so wrapped up with Joy and her cronies. She had convinced herself that she was one of them. That she could become popular and people could forget that she was a scholarship student." Michael shook his head, chuckling a little bit "She thought that because she was on scholarship she was somehow 'inferior' as she called it. She even thought she wasn't as good as me because I have some rich parents across the sea who pay a ton of money for me to be here."

I sensed some hostilities between Michael and his parents, but that was something that could wait for another time. Right now I had to hear the rest of the story.

"By this time I was madly in love with Charlotte, I already was before Joy came into the picture. Her and I had so much in common and she was the one person in this whole school I felt totally comfortable around, not even Alan could compare to it." Michael laughed a little bit, "Maybe because he lacks the parts." I laughed a little bit at Michael's corny joke, but it was more to make him more comfortable. Michael would never talk like that if we were talking about something else, but he wasn't, this was something deeply personal.

"Charlotte was being mistreated at every turn." Michael continued, "But she was so blinded by the scant chances of popularity and acceptance that Joy offered her. One night of partying for two weeks of labor. I was practically begging her to see sense but she still wouldn't listen."

"She was desperate for acceptance for something that she had created herself." I said aloud, realizing how bad this actually was. Michael simply nodded again as I remember on the first day of school how Joy had talked down to Charlotte after I bumped into her.

"At the end of the school year, Joy came to me. She said that I should stop hanging out with Charlotte, to forget about her and move on. The nerve of that witch! I told her what I thought about her quite loudly and colorfully, but she just smiled and said to end our friendship and whatever thoughts I had about romance with Charlotte or she would."

I tightened up when Joy's confrontation was mentioned. She was the devil. No question. This only brought personal questions to my mind. _'How could Fabian not see this side of Joy? Was he that blind?'_

I shook my head, that was the past. Now I had to worry about the future, where Joy was still ever present and not going anywhere.

"I was going to talk to Charlotte before school ended but she was already gone. Joy had her somewhere close by and I wasn't able to find her. I don't know why I didn't do it, but I didn't talk or text Charlotte most of the summer. I think I was just was bummed. Bummed about Joy's threat, bummed about Charlotte being so thick, I was just bummed about everything." Michael gathered his thoughts again before continuing.

"The next year I came back, and Joy was gone. It was if God himself had sent me a message, and I wasn't going to waste it. I immediately went to Charlotte and began to pull her away from Joy's friends, who sadly hadn't gone anywhere. I was only half-successful." Michael sighed again, burying his face into his heads before continuing. "She went to Joy's friends, who weren't as good as Joy with manipulating people, but Charlotte was at a point where she didn't care. She would do anything to stay popular. And they made her do exactly what Joy did, except with no reward."

I couldn't keep the bubbling question in my head, "How could Charlotte do this? How could she not see what was happening?" I asked shocked. Michael smiled sadly.

"Joy was Charlotte's ticket into the 'popular world', and with her gone, Charlotte thought she had to work even harder." Michael said. "I was losing her day by day, but I still loved her. I decided to do something about that. I decided that I would confess that I loved her, and tell her that she didn't need Joy or her friends if she had me. After winter break I came back with a gift for her, something that I thought she would like a lot. But things kept coming up and I was too shy to make my move. Finally in late spring, almost near the end of the school year I made my move."

I did not like where this was going, but I stayed silent and continued to listen to my friend tell his sad tale. I let out a low gasp as Michael raised his face to me. His eyes had turned a little bit red, the pain written all over his face.

"I told her what I thought about everything. I told her that I cared for her so much, that she didn't need Joy or the rest of them. That the two of us would be great together. I presented her with my gift, a necklace with a clam shell attached to it. I got it for her on one of my dives in Florida, and had a pelican engraved inside the shell." Michael laughed again, "It was one of her favorite animals for some reason. She liked the beak and how they are always by the sea. One of her favorite places is the sea." He explained to me. I fought back some tears, because I knew what came next.

"But she didn't like them," Michael said, his eyes fully red, "she took it from my hand and threw it away into some bush. She told me that she was _offended_ that I would ask her to be my girlfriend. That she was to good for me!" Michael was shouting now, and jumped from his bed. Involuntarily I reclined a bit in Alan's bed to move away from him. "She said that I should never have asked her, because I would be hurt by her answer. She thought she was better than me! I was the nicest to her all those times, I was the one who held her hand when she complained about the stuff Joy and her friends made her do! I was there all the time!"

He shouted the last three words and angrily hit the lamp off his desk next to his bed. I sat there, passive and trying to show no emotion. But I'm sure the disgust and horror where there on my face. Once again I felt a connection to Michael; his pain had been mine last year as well. I knew what it felt like.

He calmed down finally and continued his story. "I called her all kinds of stuff, while pleading with her to see things my way. But she just laughed at my pleads, she wasn't impressed. So I stormed away leaving her alone. But as I was leaving, I saw something, no someone nearby. Joy was standing nearby, just out of sight, smiling as if she had just one a million dollars. I was too angry to do anything about it, so I just let it go and went back to my room. I stayed there a while, not wanting to leave. But I did, two weeks before school ended. I took the early flight back to America, and now I'm back here, that blackened memory following me around everywhere."

Michael began to shake and then sniffle a bit. I jumped off the bed and I wrapped my arms around him. I rubbed his back to comfort him, patted him gently and whispering comforting words into his ears. But all the while I thought about one thing, _'Joy made her do it, I know it.'_ I thought to myself. The guilt was bubbling up inside of me, even though I know that there was no way I could have known what saving Joy could have done. But I still felt bad about it.

'_I saved Joy. I caused this.'_

**6:01 P.M.**

**Alfie's P.O.V.**

We had been standing outside Alan and Michael's room for a while now, listening in as best we could. I personally only caught about a third of what they said, and that's only because Michael had raised his voice a couple of times. Now it had been silent for about five minutes and there was a soft sound coming from inside. What it was, I have no idea.

"Alfie," Alan said, grabbing my arm. His face was glum and all the joy was gone from it. "I think you had better leave now. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow or this weekend."

"Um… Ok. Ya sure. No problem." I said awkwardly. Sophia looked upset, and even Tony wasn't cracking any wise jokes or comments. They seemed to know what they were talking about. I excused myself and left the house for Anubis.

Once I arrived, I went upstairs and knocked on one of the girl's doors several times. Finally I heard a small voice respond.

"Come in!" The voice said. I entered quietly, closing the door behind me so nobody would hear. I turned towards the speaker. "Ah Alfie! Good to see you! What news do you have for me?"

I sat down on one of the stools in the room, before starting to talk. "Michael and Nina were in his room together for almost twenty minutes." I started, "I don't know what they were talking about."

She gave a small 'tsk' sound, disappointed, but not flaming with rage. "That's too bad Alfie, any ideas?"

I shook my head. "No, there was some yelling though." She nodded her head several times and then leaned forward towards me.

"Well Alfie, don't worry about it. Just keep getting me some info and I'll live up to my side of the bargain."

"How much longer do I have to wait? I've been doing this for almost two weeks now!" I complained. It wasn't fair, I had done more than enough and she still wouldn't help me.

"This is the first promising thing that you've brought me this entire time, Alfie Lewis." She responded matter of factly, "I need something extremely juicy before I can help you." In defeat I hung my head and nodded. She leaned closer to me smiling, "Hey don't look like that! Just get me something good, and I promise you that Amber will be yours!"

I looked up hopefully, "You promise?" She looked right into my eyes, kindness and grace showing through them.

"I promise." Joy said.

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed, I hope that I caputred the emotions correctly._

_Yes Alfie is a spy, and I'm sure you guys can figure out what the deal was that him and Joy made. If you guys have any questions then post a review and I will get back to you._

_I want to thank all of you for +100 reviews! It feels great to know that people really enjoy my work! I hope that you will continue to read! It will become more positive I promise!_

_With that said... please **REVIEW!** I love hearing your guy's thoughts and feelings about the story!_

**_REVIEW!_**


	13. Actors Wanted, Will Give College Credit

**Chapter 13 Actors Wanted, Will Give College Credit**

**October 14, 8:15 A.M.**

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

"Patricia Come on!" Nina begged, "You had fun last year doing the play! I'm sure you'll also have fun this year!"

"Well last year was fun because we got to mess with Victor. This year it seems kind of stupid." Patricia responded lazily, flicking some hair from out of her eyes. Nina let out a sigh of exasperation and I gently kissed her on the forehead in support. She'd been working hard to get some of us to come out for auditions this year for the fall play, but so far nobody was interested. Mara and Mick back out almost instantly.

"I have a ton of work to do for all my AP classes!" Mara said, still trying to finish up some homework before first bell. "I would love to do it again after all the wonderful memories last year, but I don't see it happening. I'm sorry Nina."

"Ya, the only spot light I'm really good in is under the lights on a sports field. Sorry Nins, but I don't think it would work well for me." Mick replied, still eating breakfast after his morning run. He had actually come back to our house with Sophia, who didn't come inside but yet everybody saw. It was quite bold of Mick to do it, and Mick being Mick, didn't realize the stir he caused. To him it was just a simple run between athletic peers, to Amber and the girls of the house it was the scandal of the century.

"It's not stupid Patricia!" Nina insisted, still holding onto her patience, "The theatre production is four separate plays that you can participate in. If you don't like one, you don't have to do it! You can find the role you like and go out for it."

"Well I don't care if it's straight from Broadway; I'm not going to do the play this year." Patricia said sternly, returning her attention to the cereal that she had brought with her from Anubis House.

Nina sighed and looked at Jerome and Alfie next. Alfie lighted up happily at Nina's gaze "Will there be aliens?" Nina sighed again, knowing where this was going, and then shook her head. "How about zombies?" He asked. Nina shook her head again as Alfie thought of something else, "Anything related to an ancient mystery that will bring us closer to a mysterious cult?"

Nina shook her head again, "Actors get college credit though. That's a plus."

Alfie looked defeated. "Forget it. I'm not interested Nina." He remarked sadly.

Jerome just laughed, "I wouldn't bother asking me Nina, I'll save you some time." He leaned in closer and whispered 'No' before leaning back again to sit comfortably. "Besides, I'm not going to join anything that Michael's doing. I can't stand that guy."

"I hadn't noticed," Nina murmured to just me before speaking up again, "Michael isn't doing it this year, he just…" Nina stopped short and thought about something, "He just doesn't want to."

"Why?" Mick asked through a mouthful of food, "I heard he was the drama queen kind."

"Michael is far from a 'dram queen'." Nina said through gritted teeth, "And he is a good actor, but he doesn't want to do it this year." Nina's reaction had unsettled me a bit. I know that she loves me, but the way she acts sometimes… it makes me concerned.

"Well if Michael isn't doing it then I'll do it with you Nina." Amber said, looking up from putting her nail polish. "But only if I'm not the props and stuff again. _That_ was humiliating."

"Well thanks Ams, and I promise you that I will personally make sure that you are not the props again. Or a giant yellow bird." Nina said. Amber beamed happily and returned to painting her nails. "And what about you Fabes? Do you want to join me up on the stage?"

I had been thinking about this since I saw the sign for auditions on Wednesday. I knew that Nina was going to ask me and I had to put a lot of thought into it. While I did enjoy doing to play last year, I sort of felt like Patricia did. I really got into it because it was relevant to the mystery and I was trying to impress Nina. Besides, I don't think my acting skills extend farther than an angry old man who likes to torture little girls with thoughts of death and drop pins left and right.

"Honestly Nina, I don't know." I said neutrally, "I don't think I could really 'wow' on the stage like you could." Nina smiled at me, before leaning farther into my chest.

"I'm sure you would do fine Fabian, but if you don't want to do it that's fine too. You just have to get front row seats to the play when it opens. Besides, isn't there some big debate tournament coming up? I knew that you wanted to do that." I smiled. That's my girlfriend, not crazy obsessive over having me in every moment of her life, and willing for me to have a life of my own to. Debate was something that I wanted to get into; it could really help me in the future. Plus, it offered college credit.

"Ya, that's a good idea Nina, thanks!" I leaned in and kissed her deeply. I heard Patricia scoff and we Nina pulled away laughing.

"Hey um, Nina, can I talk to for a sec?" A voice I recognized said behind me. Michael had arrived, the bliss that I had just felt was dead and I was now on the defensive. I wasn't the only one as Amber and Jerome also tensed up.

"Sure Michael." Nina said rather concerned, "What's it about?" Michael just gave a nervous laugh as his eyes flicked over to the side and then quickly back to Nina. She looked over towards the crowd of students on the other side of the lawn, looking intently at something. Her eye lit up and a small 'oh' had escaped her lips. "I'm sorry Fabes, just… I'll be right back alright?" She kissed me and walked away with Michael before I even had a chance to respond.

Nina had been acting weird yesterday. She looked distracted for most of the time and whenever she saw Michael her posture softened. Michael actually looked mad at her for doing whatever she was doing. When I tried to ask her about it, but she said it was an 'Odin secret'.

"I'd be worried about Nina if I were you." Jerome remarked dryly, "who knows what he could be doing with her now."

"Their standing right there Jerome." Alfie said, pointing to Nina and Michael, who where just on the other side of the courtyard, talking alone with each other.

"Still, he could be convincing her to ditch Fabian and-" Jerome began before Mara angrily interrupted him.

"JEROME!" She shouted, "That is enough! He would never do something like that." Jerome looked ashamed and sunk down a little bit into his seat. It was amazing how much influence Mara had over Jerome currently. But Jerome's words were hitting home, I did feel like I was losing Nina. Like Michael and everything related to Odin House was taking her away from me. The worst feeling was that I was responsible for this; I made the deal that made this happen. I keep telling myself that it was the right thing to do, but it was hard to convince yourself of that while everybody claims that the new guy is stealing your girlfriend.

After about a minute Nina grabbed Michael's hand, holding it tightly. I felt my chest tighten and some gasps come from the table. "It means nothing." Mara said, now distracted from her homework.

Michael looked at Nina, pulling his hand from her grasp. He looked mad and Nina then did also. They both looked away from each other and after a couple of seconds Michael muttered something. Nina's angry face turned to shock, and she spun around to look at him. Michael gave a weak smile and said something else. Nina looked happy and did something that made my blood boil.

She hugged him. And he hugged her back

'_She hugged him!'_ I thought angrily to myself, _'What the hell!'_ I thought angrily. I knew I sounded like a jealous girlfriend and that I should trust Nina, but everything from before was bubbling up to that one moment. All of the bad memories and bad talk about Michael and Nina, coming at me all at once. It erased all logic and common sense in a moment of complete and utter rage and jealously.

Nina released herself from the hug first and began talking happily it looked like. After a little bit the bell began to ring and they both got up. Michael now looked happy and Nina walked back towards us smiling.

"What is it Nina?" I asked in my most controlled voice ever. But I knew I sounded angry by the looks everybody gave me. Nina didn't seem to notice, blinded by her happiness. She smiled at me and hugged me now.

"Michael's decided to come out for the auditions! Isn't that great!"

* * *

_I'm just going to say now that I will **NOT** be doing anything related to Shakespeare. That's been used a lot and I won't continue to beat a dead horse. _

_Reviews were really down last chapter. Was it really that bad? **PLEASE REVIEW! **Your motivation is what keeps me going and I need more than just 7 reviews. I have 58 people suscribed to this story and an unknown # of people who are not. Not even a 1/4 of you post a review most of the time!_

_So that said **PLEASE REVIEW!** _

_If you have any plays that you would like to read about being prefromed, than post them for me to look at and I will get back to you. If you don't then still review for plot ideas, thoughts on the story, or just to show appreciation._


	14. Kings and Queens of Drama

**Chapter 14 Kings and Queens of Drama**

**October 14, 4:36 P.M.**

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

Nina stared intently at her lines, ignoring everything else around her. She was determined to get this audition nailed down pat as the American's would say. That determination is why I love her.

The play was divided into 'scenes', earning the fall play production the title of "Fall Scenes". There were four main plays that people could participate in, about fifteen minutes each. Then in between each play there were short scenes which lasted for about three to five minutes each. Each actor could star in a play and then a scene and Nina knew automatically which play she wanted to be in.

"For the play I want to be in the 'Glass Menagerie'." She had boasted proudly.

"The what?" I asked smiling, putting my arm around her shoulder and leaning in to look at the lines that she had to memorize.

"'The Glass Menagerie'. It's this play that I saw on Broadway with my parents." Nina stopped to think about something before continuing, "Well, I was told that I had gone with them, I don't exactly remember. But I've seen the play several times on video and my Gran read it to me also so I understand the story really well!"

I thought it was sweet and unbelievably touching of Nina to do something like that. That was, until I heard that Michael was also trying out for that play. Nina seemed cool with it, but Nina's ok with almost everything and if she was upset she would _never_ vent about it openly.

It was that moment in time that I regretted the fact that I would not be participating in the play. I had already signed up for the debate team in the afternoon and Mr. Hamilton, the head of the Social Sciences Department and the Debate team, was thrilled to hear about it. He had already talked to me about debate topics that he had in mind and how he hoped to propel me to the top of the debate charts for the school and even the district. Nina looked at me happily, kissing me deeply in pride and happiness.

Now I sat here, supporting my girlfriend and Amber… and also showing… support… for Michael as well. _'I hope it comes off convincing,'_ I thought to myself as we sat in the auditorium, _'I don't think I'm that good of an actor.'_

"So what do you think you're going to do Amber?" Nina asked. Amber gave out a small humming noise and looked deep in thought.

"Well your menagerah-"

"Menage-rie." Nina correct Amber calmly. It wasn't the first time she had to do that.

"Ya, whatever. That thing seems so boring and stiff. I think for my play I'm going to do the segment from 'A Midsummer's Night's Dream' and then I'm not sure what scene I want to do. What's your plan Nina?"

"Well since the 'Glass Menagerie' is a bit 'stiff' I think I'll do one of the funny scenes from SNL or the Disney montage." Nina said, clearly offended by Amber's choice of words towards her chosen play.

"The Disney montage seems fun, though a bit cheesy. And your SNL skit seems to cover that Bieber character that you American's love." I said. Nina laughed lightly before responding.

"Well, not all of us love him." She responded.

"You don't?" I asked, then in a hushed tone, "Does Michael?" At that remark Nina laughed so hard I'm pretty sure every head in the auditorium was looking at us confused.

A little bit later Mr. Winkler got up on stage and began to introduce himself to the new students and welcomed back the old ones. He then went on to address the details of the plays and how the auditions worked. He cracked a couple of corny jokes also that some people laughed at to be polite but the majority just looked at each other with some confusion.

After a few more minutes of talk- and some corny jokes later- Mr. Winkler put up the order list for the auditions. All the play auditions would happen first and then the scene auditions would begin. Nina was in the second group for the Glass Menagerie and from the look of the group I'm sure she'll get her part.

Amber however was a different story. Shakespeare was a pretty big deal to all these 'professional' actors and the fact that Amber Millington had come up and thought she could get a lead part in the segment sent many of them into an overly dramatic rage. It was actually kind of funny. Nina tried to shush me to be polite, while at the same time attempting to stop herself from laughing.

Amber took to the stage with such grace and poise I was shocked beyond words. This was a totally different Amber. Not the Amber who contemplated shoes styles all day, or looked clueless in most of her classes. This Amber was serious and looked like she was going to nail the part.

After she was done with her impersonation of some of the fairies from the play, everybody was in shock. Nina was the first one who began to clap and holler, followed by other people slowly. The Drama Kings and Queens had just been taken to school by Amber.

"That was… Amber that was… Unbelievable!" Mr. Winkler finally was able to get out, "The pitch and tone was spot on! And hand gestures were great for effect. You were amazing!"

Amber was radiating when she left the stage, singing to herself as she plopped down next to us.

"Amber!" Nina said, hugging Amber "What was that?"

"That was acting." Amber said confused. Nina just laughed along with me.

"Where was that last year when you got stuck playing stage props?" I questioned. Amber shrugged and didn't comment any further. Nina looked at me and began laughing again.

After all the other auditions finished for Shakespeare the 'Glass Menagerie' ones began. Nina got up on stage for her part. She nailed it. Mr. Winkler confidently marked something down on his paper and gave Nina a few compliments. She left the stage happily and I gave her a kiss for a job well done.

The final audition for the Glass Menagerie was Michael. Mr. Winkler smiled at him as he walked up onto the stage. "Michael, so glad that decided to come out this year for the play! For a moment I didn't think that you would do it."

"Well, I had a helpful push in the right direction." Michael said smiling. He looked out into the crowd and I swore for a second his eyes locked with Nina's.

"Sometimes that's all we need." Mr. Winkler responded, "Now, let's see what you got. The part you are going out for is Jim right?"

"That's correct Sir." Michael said, nodding as he did so.

"Please, you don't have to call me Sir." Mr. Winkler said as a couple people around us began to snicker.

"Oh of course." Michael said, obviously embarrassed. "Sorry." He added meekly. The snickering became louder but Nina's harsh glances shut down many people in their tracks before it escalated into full scale laughter. I have to admit; even I was having trouble with keeping a straight face.

"No apology necessary Michael." Mr. Winkler continued, clueless to what was happening around him. "Now in the play your character is strong, confident, and ambitious. He has been asked to dinner by the Wingfield family so the eldest son, Tom, and his mother, Amanda, can show off Laura in an attempt to get him to start a relationship with her."

That was a sucker punch to the gut. Everything stopped around me and as Mr. Winkler continued to talk, I whispered to Nina. "Isn't Laura the character you auditioned for?"

"Ya." Nina responded simply. I was stunned and in as calm of a voice as I could I whispered back to her. "Doesn't that mean that Michael is going to flirt with you?"

Nina looked at me for a little bit, biting her lower lip in contemplation. "Are you jealous Fabian?" She said incredulously.

'_Yes!'_ I wanted to say, but instead I said "No. I was just curious." Nina looked at me a little while longer and then responded in a monotone voice.

"Well, we don't kiss or anything, so just relax. Ok?"

While that was good to hear, I didn't hear her say 'no' to the flirting part. Not wanting to cause a scene in a room ready to burst with drama I simply nodded my head and returned my attention to the stage to see Michael audition. He looked really nervous and I could see Jerome making hell for Michael if he was here right now.

The stage lights went on and Michael blinked a couple of time, clearly not ready for that. Nina said that Michael was a really good actor but so far I'm not that impressed. Usually an actor who can't deal with stage lights isn't that good.

He looked out into the darkened seats for somebody and then he found her. Nina gave him a nod of her head and he smiled. He started. He continued. And he ended.

"Very impressive Michael!" Mr. Winkler clapped and then Nina began clapping. She stood up and also began to holler as well.

"Come on Fabian!" She said to me, still clapping. Slowly I began to clap and stand. Michael looked happy, but when he saw me the smile disappeared and he just nodded his head.

It looks like Nina and Michael are going to spending a lot of time together.

* * *

_Sorry for not updating sooner. I went on vacation and I was having trouble updating. I'm going on vacation again Wednesday and I will be gone until August. So I hope to update at least one more time before leaving. I'll continue writing while on vacation and I hope I can find some place to update, but I don't think they will have internet connection for me in China, Germany, and France. But you never know, right?_

_Anyways, while I was watching another great show, _Game of Thrones_ on HBO, I recognized a familair face. The actor for Jerome is playing a character on the show! Now I have to warn you, if you below the age of 16 _**DO NOT WATCH THIS SHOW!**_ It is violent, bloody, has a ton of bad language, and has a ton of adult themes. Don't even google his name or videos for him unless you are above that age limit. Now obviously I can't stop you, but don't say I didn't warn you if you find something bad (one scene he is in is very inappropriate.)!_

_Please **REVIEW!** They wre really down the last couple of chapters, and you guess are really my inspiration. So please do review even though this is a filler chapter!_


	15. Friends are Only Good for Annoying You

_Hey there, I'm still on vacation and have several chapters done. But I thought I'd take my chance here at the airport and update my story. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 15 Friends are Only Good for Annoying You**

**October 17, 7:05 A.M.**

**Alan's P.O.V.**

"Well I'm glad that you got the part Michael. But does this mean I'm going to be staying up half the night listening to you reciting lines from some play that will annoy the hell out of me?"

Michael smiled, "Don't worry; I won't put you through that again. You knew that I was nervous and when I'm nervous I do stupid stuff."

"It wasn't stupid," I responded, "it was just annoying as hell."

"Why are you saying 'hell' every sentence?" Michael asked, moving his finger in a circle to tell me to turn around while he changed. I complied and did the same thing. It was cold that morning in our shared room, probably because Debbie forgot to reset the heater or something stupid like that.

"I overheard Tori talking about how she enjoyed rappers from America. They use curse words a lot, so I thought I'd start with 'hell' and then move up from there." Michael scoffed at that while I tried to justify what I was saying. "It's hard keeping up with what she likes. It seems like every week they change! It's hard as hell!"

"I wonder why…" I heard Michael mutter.

"Oh like you're the guy to judge me on how to impress girls!" I retorted, "You're the one who decided to do the same exact play as Nina just so you could find an excuse to spend more time with her!"

"That's not why I decided to do the same play as Nina!" Michael replied angrily. I heard a belt going on so I turned back around to face him.

"Then why did you?" I asked. I saw Michael hesitate as he finished putting on his belt. It was annoying me heavily that I couldn't figure out Michael's feelings towards Nina. For Charlotte it was easy, but for Nina it's really hard.

"She gives me… courage…" Michael responded weakly. I could call his bluff and tell him that I heard him saying her name while he slept. But Michael was a notoriously bad sleeper and I've heard him call everybody's name in the house.

"Right…" I responded, not willing to embarrass Michael too much. "Well, you won't mind if I swing by your practice after school, would you?"

"Why would you want to do that?" Michael questioned, a bit of an edge in his voice.

"I just want to see what you guys are up to. I've been thinking about joining theater as well." I said with a sly smile on my face.

"It will be really boring."

"I'll manage."

Michael sighed, finishing buttoning up his shirt. _'Oh screw it!'_ I thought to myself. "Do you like Nina."

"No." Michael replied almost automatically, "She's a friend." He responded too quickly for my liking there.

"Michael-" I started, before he cut me off.

"She's a friend Alan! Leave it at that!" He responded angrily.

"Fine, keep your secrets! You American's love them don't you! Area 51, Watergate, the Bermuda Triangle Mystery!"

"You've been spending too much time with Alfie." Michael said, his tone mellowing a bit.

"He's a friend." I responded in a fake American accent just like Michael's. It got quiet after that as we both finished changing. I hate awkward silences so I had to say something.

"I've decided to stop saying hell so much." I said to break the ice. Michael smiled.

"Good, maybe I'll teach you some stuff about rapper so you are actually kind of cool."

"I'm cool!" I protested, pushing up the rim on my glasses. "And I thought you didn't like rap! You don't know more than me!"

Michael laughed, "Trust me, I do." We gathered our stuff and left the room to brave Debbie's cooking. When we saw Nina at the kitchen table, Michael plopped down right next to her. I'm definitely going to that practice today.

**4:02 P.M.**

Mr. Winkler seemed to be yelling at twenty different people when I arrived at the auditorium. His voice was echoing off of every corner of the area and for a moment I considered leaving, but I convinced myself to stay. I still wanted to see Michael with his costar Nina and how they would act. Luckily Fabian was nowhere in sight which meant Michael would be acting more natural. When Fabian's around, Michael raises his "mental walls" as I call them and is more closed off. With no Fabian, he acts just like my best friend.

"Well if the final painter isn't here, then she'll just be replaced!" Mr. Winkler shouted at a group of painters, who were in charge of backdrop I gathered. The three of them looked pretty distressed and seemed to shrink away from Mr. Winkler's gaze.

"Bu… But Mr. Winkler… she's the best one out of all of us!" One of the female painters protested. "If you get rid of he.. her then the backdrop won't be as good." Mr. Winkler back away and took a couple of deep breaths before responding.

"Ok fine! But make sure she's here this week alright?" The three painters nodded and quickly moved away from Mr. Winkler, eager to escape his gaze as he moved onto his next victim in line.

It wasn't a secret that Mr. Winkler was into Coach Roberts, and when he stood her up or something at the prom, she stormed out of the room when he finally showed up. I'm not entirely sure on the story though. Nobody is really, I'm not even sure Coach Roberts asked where he was. Bottom line was that this year both of them were sour. I've had to listen to Sophia complain about her attitude all the time. When Michael recommended quitting she laughed at him and told him 'quitting is for suckers'.

With his ranting done at the minor stage help, Mr. Winkler turned his full attention to the stage. Everybody was broken up into groups depending on which plays they were doing. Mr. Winkler said that they should focus on the longer plays first and spend only a short time before opening night doing the skits. I'm not sure exactly when the whole thing is, but I think Michael said that it was sometime in late November or early December before winter break and final exams.

That blonde girl from Anubis, Amber, was onstage showing up everybody else there. Mr. Winkler looked happy for the first time today. I would find her more attractive if I didn't hear about what she did to Michael at the disastrous dinner that he went to with Nina. Those sort of dinners are only supposed to happen during family holiday dinners or when you're meeting your girlfriend's parents for the first time.

I was watching Michael with almost a stocker's intention when Jimmie Jim sat a few seats away from me, groaning furiously. Jimmie Jim wasn't his real name, but everybody called him that because he got annoyed by it. He was a freshman and there's always one freshman that everybody hates. Jimmie Jim was annoying on an unknown level, so full of himself and sure that he was the best. His parents were stuffed with money, so he thought he could own the world. Everybody messed with him, so I thought I do it too just to pass some time and make him go away.

"Jimmie Jim," I began, "Why you looking so glum? Is it because you're not on stage?"

"Yes!" He declared, oblivious to my mocking tone, "I should be up there, I am better than any of those so called 'actors' up there!" He did mock quotations marks in the air when he said 'actors', his voice still filled with the same arrogances that everybody had come know and hate.

"Now I'm stuck doing stage crew! Stage crew! Mr. Winkler is yelling at me like I'm the help or something!" I had to smile at that, maybe I will come more often just to see him get yelled at. But as of now, I was working to block him out.

"I was ready for the stage!" he continued, "I am better than all of them! I should be the one who gets to costar with Nina!"

I bolted awake at that, "Why are you so eager to costar with Nina? Nina takes a lot of care about choosing her friends and let me be the one to tell you that she would not have you as a friend."

Jimmie Jim laughed at that, "You think I want to be her friend?" I nodded my head, and he laughed again. "Are you kidding me? I just wanted to privilege her with my tongue!" I gasped and he laughed again. I grabbed him and turned him around to face me.

"What. Are. You. Talking. About!" I said in my most threatening tone.

"Get your hands off me!" He protested, but I just grabbed him tighter.

"What are you talking about!" I repeat a little bit louder.

"I should have had Michael's part, he's the one who gets what should me mine!" Jimmie Jim responded angrily, "I wouldn't be surprised if Nina barfs after what happens!" He fumbled with some papers that were on the other seat in front of us. "Here!" He said, throwing papers at me, "Take a look for yourself!"

I let go of him and looked at the title of pages. It was a playwright titled _'The Glass Menagerie'_, which I recognized to be the play that Nina and Michael are in. Jimmie Jim was already running away, but I didn't care anymore.

I browsed through the sections page by page for any scenes with Nina and Michael. There was one major one at the end where it was just the two of them. I continued reading until my eyes froze on one section of the playwright. I must of looked ridiculous with my mouth wide open in shock.

I stuffed the playwright into my backpack and left the auditorium. _'Michael has some explaining to do.'_ I thought

**6:23 P.M.**

It was late when the door to my room door and Michael appeared smiling. I was so angry at that smile that when I jumped out of my hiding place I pushed him down onto the bed. Michael was oblivious to my anger and perceived it as a joke.

"Dude! Where a little old to wrestle."

"Where were you? Your practice ended at six!" I asked angry. Michael looked surprised.

"Sorry Mom, I was hanging out with Nina!" That did it for me and I felt the anger returning to my face and mind.

"You practicing with her for your play? Perhaps one scene in particular? Or how about just one bloody paragraph!" I said, throwing down the playwright into Michael's lap. I was just barely controlling my voice.

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked.

"I read the play Michael! I know that you and Nina kiss during it!" I said. It was silent after words for awhile as Michael was trying to figure out what to say. "Alan-" He began, but I cut him off before he could get far.

"What the hell are you thinking Michael?" I started, "Kissing Fabian's girl? The guy who would rip off your head if even given the slightest excuse! Does he even know!"

"Like you said, I wouldn't have a head if he did." Michael responded softly. "I don't think that Nina told him."

"Why?" I demanded. Michael shrugged. I sat down on my own bed, facing him with things becoming silent again. Finally I could take it anymore and I asked him again, "Do you like Nina?"

"Alan we talked about this-"

"No we didn't!" I said, jumping up off my bed again, "and this… this scene changes everything! You knew about this scene didn't you? Didn't you?"

"Yes!" Michael responded, getting angry himself, "why do you care so much? Huh? What does this have to do with you?"

"I don't like it when my best friend lies to me!" I responded. Michael's anger drained from him and he slumped over defeated. But mine was still inside of me, ready to burst forward now.

"I'm sorry." He said weakly.

"You should be! And I'll ask you again, do you like Nina?" Michael was quiet for a bit and he contemplated the question.

"I don't know." He finally responded, "I really don't know."

I sighed again, falling back onto my bed in a rage. "You do realize that you are going to piss off a bunch of people right? I can think of several people who will see your head on a platter if this gets out."

"Nothing bad is going to happen to me." Michael protested softly.

"Oh really?" I said with sarcasm, "Let's think about this for a second alright? Half of the people in Anubis hate your guts because of your relationship with Nina, right? Don't you think they would attack you out of rage? I mean, have you seen Amber's nails! They are perfect for ripping somebody's eyes out! And don't even get me started with what Charlotte will do!"

"Charlotte won't do anything." Michael said, speaking sharply like he always does whenever Charlotte is brought up. "She doesn't care about me. She made that clear last year."

"She does Michael, I'm sure of it. But it's that Joy girl that made Charlotte do what she did. Charlotte was used!" I argued, hoping to make Michael see light. But he just laughed.

"So you would have me like a girl who is shallow and can be used easily?"

"I would have you like somebody who isn't already in a relationship!" I nearly shouted. It was quiet again afterwards, neither of us sure what to say. Finally Michael got up and moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Out." He responded, "I need to clear my head."

He slammed the door behind him. I let out another angry groan and looked around the room helplessly. I would have to go after him eventually, but I think I'll wait a little bit. I'm pretty sure if I saw him again I would punch him.

* * *

_Thanks for staying with me, I know I haven't been updating but I've been on vacation. China has been great and I'm going to Munich, Germany and then Paris, France. I'll be back in about a week and I will be able to update on a regular bases again._

_As you guys probably already know, this is done in different P.O.V. This means that not everybody knows what somebody else knows. What's happening with Nina is mystery to Alan, as is what happened with Mr. Winkler. _

_Please **REVIEW!** If I can, I will review!_


	16. Words Hurt More than Sticks and Stones

_Wifi in my Hotel in Munich, so I'm able to upload another chapter. I'm going to the airport tomorrow so if I can I'll try to put the next chapter out tomorrow. Sorry for not responding to any of your reviews (as I usually do), but with limited internet I just wanted to get this chapter out._

* * *

**Chapter 16 Words Hurt More Than Sticks and Stones**

**October 17, 6:26 P.M.**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

"Debbie, don't take it personally!" I said desperately and guiltily, "It's just one night!"

"I know dear, I know," Debbie said sniffing, sitting at the kitchen table with Sophia and me were trying to comfort her. Everybody else, minus Michael and Alan who were shut up in their room, was in the living room across the foyer, but could probably hear everything that was being said judging by the ranging groans and sighs I heard from their direction. "It's just that… that…" Debbie continued, "I feel as though you don't like my cooking! And that's why you're spending the night with that Fabian!"

"Debbie, Fabian's my boyfriend." I explained again, slightly frustrated. For some reason Debbie can't seem to understand that Fabian and I are in a relationship. She isn't stupid or anything, she just seems to like to forget that part of my life. "And besides… I… I like your cooking!" I exclaimed.

Sophia shot me a look that said _'you're an idiot Martin!'_, and the loud groans and shouts from the other room seemed to back up Sophia. I shrugged helplessly, I hate seeing people suffer and I'm a horrible lair. _'You'd think I'd be better after last year.'_ I thought to myself.

"Well...(sniff)… I guess you can go out tonight…" Debbie seemed to cheer up automatically, "And I'll make you one of my favorite desserts for when you get home!"

"Oh Debbie, I don't think that's necessary." I began to protest.

"Oh I'll get started right now!" She said, bounding out of the chair and into the kitchen. I heard the click as the stove was turned on, which sounded like a death sentence to me. With Debbie's cooking it could be.

"That's what you get Martin." Sophia whispered, before picking up her _Women's Health_ magazine and moving across the foyer to sit down in the living room. Sighing, I pulled out my phone as I walked to the foyer and called Fabian.

"Hey Nina! Did Debbie give you permission to come over tonight?" Fabian asked eagerly. I smiled just thinking about his face.

"Ya, but I have to suffer through her dessert when I get back." I replied glumly, grabbing my set of house keys off the key holder near the door and my jacket which was lying nearby.

"Well I think I can find away to make you feel better." Fabian said mysteriously.

"Oh! Fabian! That sounds very promising!" I said excited, my smile getting larger by the second. Unfortunately, that attracts unwanted attention, specifically from the playboy of the house.

"What's promising Nina?" Tony said lightly, sleazing his way in between me and the door. "Fabian going to ramp things up tonight?"

"Well if you don't move, I guess we will never know." I responded coldly. I don't think I've ever met a sleazier person than Tony. Maybe Joy, but she's just mean while Tony is… well Tony.

"Oh that's good Nina," Tony responded, "Very good." He began moving himself forward, closer towards me. I began taking steps back instinctively.

"Nina, is everything alright?" Fabian asked on the phone. The voice startled me and I jerked back to reality. Tony laughed. "Come on Fabian, your scarring your girl!"

"I think that's enough Tony." Sophia said with an edge in her voice. She had risen up off her seat and was standing next to Tony. Although I knew nothing was going to happen I was still feeling a little scared.

Suddenly a door slammed behind us, effectively ending our staring contest at each other. Michael appeared, head down, looking angry.

"What's the matter Michael? You and your boyfriend have a fight?" Tony asked, eager to change his mocking course now that Sophia was here.

"Shut up Tony, I don't want to deal with your crap right now." He grumbled, moving past Sophia and I, but Tony stood in his path. Tony was smiling again, however his smile was no longer suave but instead was crooked.

"Did I upset you? Well I'm sorry, seems to be a trend for you. Alan upsets you, I upset, and probably Tori and Mitch too I guess. But of course their Nina and Charlotte, isn't there?"

"Move Tony." Michael said, his voice trembling with rage. "Tony, not now!" I pleaded.

"Nina? Is everything ok?" Fabian said through the phone.

"Not now Fabian!" I said a little too harshly. Now Tony smiled at me now with that crooked grin of his that he loved.

"Or maybe it isn't anybody in this house… is it Michael? Maybe it's some guy in a house all across campus?" Tony began to laugh as Michael tried to control himself. "That house, or at least the people in it, seems to be causing you a lot of grief, don't they? This year and last year right?"

Tony moved closer to Michael, but unlike me Michael stood his ground not even flinching. "Last time I'm asking you." Michael said, a dangerous edge in his voice. Everybody was now out of the living room and in the foyer, watching the scene play out. Tony sneered, leaning closer to Michael so he could say something in his ear. But it was still loud enough for us to hear.

"Is that what you said to Charlotte before she tore you a new one with the harsh reality that you could never get her, or any girl who was as shallow as her?"

What happened next was so quick I had to have Sophia explain it to me later. Michael grabbed Tony around the neck and hit him square in the gut and then square in the face. Michael let go of him and Tony stumbled back, landing on the floor. He recovered quickly and tackled Michael into the stairs. Michael kicked Tony off of himself and kicked him in the groin, then jumped up and resuming a fighting position.

Sophia was faster than me and she jumped in front of Tony and grabbed his arms, spinning them around his body to stop him from attacking Michael. Sophia explained to me that she expected me to do the same thing with Michael, but I was too in shock to do anything. I had never seen a real fight before. Michael was able to get in a cheap shot at Tony's stomach and was about to hit his head when Alan appeared and tackled Michael to the ground.

"STOP!" I heard Debbie shout. We all turned to her, with her face full of red rage and her eyes on fire. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" I had never seen Debbie so mad, the last time she had been _sorta_ mad was when Tony brought up Victor on the first day of school. We all stood or lay there in shock, Fabian's voice through the phone asking what was happening sounded like an annoying fly at that moment.

"Debbie! We can explain-" Sophia began, but didn't get far when Debbie held up a hand for silence.

"You can explain to the head master! I will not tolerate fighting in my house! Not in Odin House!" She declared, "Now let go off each other and get in this kitchen!" As soon as everybody was untangled from everybody Michael stormed away from the group, throwing open the front door and running out.

"MICHAEL RIZZO!" Debbie screamed at the top of her lungs, "YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"It's ok Debbie!" I said, trying to calm her, "I'll go get him." I grabbed my coat and Michael's and rushed out the door, eager to escape from that house. Luckily the sun hadn't set quite yet so I could see Michael running towards the school. Remembering Fabian, I raised my phone to my face and responded.

"Fabian, I'm going to have to call you back!" I declared, hanging up on my boyfriend. _'I'm going to regret that later.'_ I thought as I chased after Michael.

**6:31 P.M.**

**Alan's P.O.V.**

It took me a while to convince Debbie to let me chase after Michael and Nina, but when I finally was able to she made me promise to be back in twenty minutes or else. I've never seen Debbie this mad before so I decided to be quick about it.

After doing a brief scan of the woods, I concluded that they weren't there. That only left about two dozen more places to look. I wish I had a WI-FI tracker with me, man that would convenient.

I decided to skip all the other dorm houses and to just head to the school. Of course most of the school was locked down, and after about five minutes I was able to find a way in through the drama department. I was sprinting down the hallway when I saw the door to the auditorium open. Slowly I opened the door and saw Michael and Nina, sitting in some of the seats directed towards the main stage.

Cautiously I entered, not wanting to interrupt them. They were talking quietly, making it difficult to hear what they were saying. I was tempted to move closer, and while I may be quiet they would definitely see me coming.

So I took a seat about ten rows back and ducked down behind the seats in front of me. I tried to concentrate hard enough to hear what they were saying, but I wasn't having much luck.

I started to crawl across the floor towards the other side of the auditorium, and once I got to the end of the row I started moving down. About four rows away from them I decided that I was close enough and re-entered the rows and started moving closer. Finally able to make out some of their conversation, I listened closely.

"…If this is about Charlotte-" Nina whispered kindly.

"Of course it is!" Michael whispered back with some edge, "Everything now is about her isn't it?"

"Well I don't know, is it?" Nina said, unfazed by Michael's attitude.

"I… I don't know Nina. I'm just, confused over some stuff." Michael said weakly. I mentally groaned to myself. _'What a stupid move Michael.'_ I thought.

"What stuff?" Nina asked. I could just see Michael cringing over that and realizing what he just said. I heard Michael sigh softly.

"It's nothing Nina, don't worry about it."

'_Another stupid move Michael, Nina's a caring person. Now she's never going to let this go.'_ I thought.

"Michael I want to help you. I really do." Nina responded. It got quiet after that for a couple of seconds before Michael responded.

"I know you do Nina." I heard Michael say kindly, "But please, you already listened to my story about Charlotte and that was good enough." I could just see Nina squirming to want to help, but not willing to go against Michael's wishes.

"Ok," Nina relented, "But if you ever need anything, I'm here for you."

"Thank you." Michael said. I don't know if they hugged after words, but I didn't hear any sound so I don't think they did. "We should get back to the house. Debbie looked like she was freaking out."

"Ya, I think we're in a lot of trouble." Nina responded.

"'We're'?"Michael asked, "I think it's just me and Tony. You were just a bystander."

"Ya your probably right." Nina said.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to do your date thing with Fabian." Michael said sincerely.

"It's… It's fine. I'm ok without it." Nina said uneasily.

"Really?" Michael asked.

"Really. And maybe I won't have to have any of Debbie's dessert." Both of them began to laugh and I heard their seats recline back as they stood up to leave. I saw them walk by towards the exit when Michael stopped and stared at the door.

"What is it?" Nina asked. Michael continued looking at the door, and then around the auditorium. "Michael?"

"It's… nothing. I'm just having a de jia vu moment I guess."

"Oh, well then let's go. Those always freak me out." Nina left and Michael looked around one last time before leaving himself. I stayed in my position for about another minute just in case either of them came back. I got up then, my whole body aching from lying in such an uncomfortable position for several minutes.

I moved quickly out of the room to try and catch up to Michael and Nina now. I didn't want to enter Odin House alone, and I could tell them the truth that Debbie sent me to find them. After a longer route out of the school, I was able to catch up to them.

"Alan!" Michael exclaimed shocked. "What are doing here?"

"Debbie sent me out to look for you. Where have you two been?" I said. I'm usually not a good liar, but I guess I fooled Nina, and that fooled Michael as well.

"Just out, I found him nearby the school and we've been walking back to the house since" Nina said casually. That I was shocked by, the Nina I had come to know would be a bumbling mess trying to think of an excuse or lie. Maybe Michael was giving her some sort of super power.

We were quiet as we made our way up the last couple of meters towards the house, but when we entered the house Debbie pounced on us.

"There you are!" She declared, "All of you, inside NOW!" We all complied and entered the foyer with everybody else already there at full attention. Even voluptuous Tori and down trodden Mitch looked to be paying full attention and not bored. Tony had a smug look of satisfaction on his bruised face.

"Now, this altercation is a series problem in our house." Debbie said sternly, "You all know that I hate playing the nagging mother part, and that I given you guys have more freedom then most houses keepers here would allow. And clearly I have been going about thing the wrong way."

'_I do not like where this is going.'_ I thought to myself. I could see that several other people were thinking the same thing.

"I have already called Mr. Sweet and we have set up an Student Court session for this entire household to be part of." Debbie continued, I heard Charlotte scoff. "Is there a problem Charlotte?"

"Ya, it was only Michael and Tony who were in a fight, not all of us. Why should we have to go through this process?" Charlotte asked defiantly, Debbie's nostrils flared with fury before responding.

"It is school policy that when an incident occurs within a boarding house that all house member be part of the proceeding." Debbie said, "And for that reason, all of you are banned from any extracurricular activities until the honor court session." Everybody was shocked, even Tony who probably didn't expect this.

"But Michael and I have play practice to do!" Nina protested.

"I have sports practice! The first game is next week and I need to play this week if I want to make first line!" Sophia said horrified.

"Everybody here has stuff they have to do!" I protested. I had considered going out for the debate team just to get some points on my college resume, but this pretty much ended that hope since try outs were this week. "When is this hearing?"

"This Friday." Debbie said. Everybody began shouting, minus Mitch who stayed quiet as usual. Debbie raised a hand and everybody fell silent. "Do not try to fight me on this! Now all of you! Go to bed… NOW!" Everybody began moving towards their room's at that moment. Michael was the fastest, walking past Tony who looked smugly at Michael.

I entered our room and closed the door, locking it. "Don't say anything." Michael asked softly.

"Ok." I responded, and went to go get changed.

* * *

_Pretty much all action this chapter. Next chapter is the Student Court hearings, where you will get a lot of drama. There is a reason this story is _'Love and War'_ not _'Love and Roses'_. Next chapter hopefully tomorrow!_

_And **REVIEW!**_


	17. Justice Systems 101

_So as you've probably guessed already I couldn't update at the airport. Darn those British people! (minus of course the Anubis people of course). More A/N notes at end so stay tune after (if you don't hate me by the end of this chapter)_

* * *

**Chapter 17 Justice Systems 101**

**October 21, 8:05 A.M.**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

It was tense in the hallway outside the Student Court room. There were seats on both sides of the hallway and everybody was either staring daggers at each other or looking at the floor, hoping they could become invisible.

Tony's face hadn't improved much. In fact, Michael had broken his nose and had him sent to the hospital to get it fixed. A bandage was now placed on Tony's nose, with a dark purple bruise covering it. _'Serves him right.'_ I thought.

Michael was fidgeting nervously next to me, and he had every right to in my opinion, even I was nervous. Tony father, Mr. Anthony King Senior, had flown from London to the school to plead on his son's behalf. Apparently, Tony's father is a big money giver to the school and he thought he could get his son out of trouble. He wasn't able to stop the hearing, but he would be able to testify for his son's good behavior in front of the student court, something Michael's father couldn't do because he was across the Atlantic.

Another thing that had me nervous was this hearing itself. When I had told my friends at Anubis about it, Jerome decided to help me understand how the system worked. "Each person is interviewed individually, and each testimony is counted towards one person. If one person lacks enough testimony, then they will probably lose the case."

"That isn't justice! That's a popularity contest!" I said shocked. Jerome shrugged, acting like I just told him the sky was blue. "Well I hope Michael's popular amongst _your_ housemates. From what you're telling me, there are not a lot of people that you can rely on."

As of now, I have to agree with Jerome. Because it was such a small incident, there weren't a lot of witnesses. Even Debbie couldn't be one, who was testifying currently in the court, because she was in the other room when the fight began. That left only us eight housemates.

Sophia, Alan, and I were going to testify that Tony had provoked Michael, securing for him three witnesses. Tori and Mitch were no doubt going to testify for Tony, and the thousand dollars that Tony's father had graciously given to the school would no doubt give him an 'extra vote'.

That only left Charlotte. The wild card. If she side with us against Tony, that means that Michael could get off. _If _she side with Tony however, Michael is screwed. Even though it was a small fight, the consequences were dire.

I was brought out of my thoughts when my name was called. I got up and walked towards the room, giving Michael an encouraging look. He smiled and looked away. I walked into the room to find a single chair below a raised platform with five teachers sitting above behind a large desk. On the left side was a typist who would be taking notes for the entire session. The right side were empty seats that Jerome had told me once belong to the student portion of the student court. He said they got rid of that part because they were prone to corruption by money or thoughts of increased popularity and the teachers thought that by getting rid of them it would make the student court better. "It didn't." Jerome said plainly.

As I sat down, I looked at the teachers to get a feel for the judges. Mr. Sweet and Mrs. Anderson were there, sitting close together and near the center of the judges. _'They are the power house of this court.'_ I realized. The three other teachers I didn't know so well. One of them was the debate coach Mr. Hamilton, who I hope would be kind and would remember me from when he met with Fabian. The other two were Mrs. Keyes the guidance counselor whom I met several times to talk about colleges with, and Mr. Daniels, the head of the Admissions office who I've never met before. 'The Money Man' Jerome had said. I couldn't help but wonder if Mr. King Senior had bought him out.

Mr. Sweet tapped his microphone and began speaking, "Date October 21st, 2011. Honor court hearing regarding physical assault between two students, Mr. Michael Rizzo and Mr. Anthony King II. Current Witness: Nina Martin." I saw him pull out a folder that I recognized as my school folder. The typist was busy typing away at everything Mr. Sweet said, who began reading off my file.

"Nina Martin. Junior, age 17. Second year at this school on the International Scholarship program. GPA 3.9. Formally a resident member of Anubis House and now currently a resident member of Odin House. Let the record reflect that this is Nina Martin's first time appearing before this court and that she is appearing as a witness only." Mr. Sweet looked up from my file and took off his glasses. "Ms. Martin, were you at Odin House on the night of October 17?"

"Yes." I responded.

"Were you present when the assault by Michael Rizzo occurred on Anthony King II?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't really call it an assault-"

"Ms. Martin, as of now only answer 'yes' or 'no'. Understood?" Mrs. Anderson said coolly.

"Yes ma'am." I responded after a moment of silence.

"Thank you, Mr. Sweet."

"Thank you Daphne. Now where was I? Ah yes, Ms. Martin you were present when the assault occurred?"

"Yes." I answered grudgingly.

"Was Mr. King just passing by when Mr. Rizzo assaulted him out of blind rage?"

"NO! Tony was provoking Michael."

"Provoking him? How by?" Mr. Sweet said, seeming to forget what Mrs. Anderson just said. I heard Mr. Daniels clear his throat in the microphone to gain everybody's attention. "Ah yes, James, did you have something to add." Mr. Sweet asked.

"Yes sir I do. I was wondering if I could take over the questioning from this point on for Ms. Martin." He said, though it was more of a statement then a question. Mr. Sweet chuckled softly.

"Well that would be highly unorthodox James. I am head judge and as such I should be asking the questions I believe, as is school policy." Mr. Daniels chuckled himself, I already disliked this guy and I had a bad feeling of where this was going. He was taller than most of the judges and had striking black hair that was gelled back. He sat with amazing posture and had a super white smile. If I had to guess, I'd say he was about 30, 31. But there was something about him that set me on edge.

"I understand that Eric, but I believe that there is a line of questioning that I can provide that can be… fruitful to this committee in its attempts at reaching a proper decision." Everybody there was looking at him confused and only the sound of the typist typing could be heard. "Trust me Eric, this is important."

Mr. Sweet held up both his hands, "Very well James, if you insist." Mr. Daniels looked happy while Mrs. Anderson looked shocked by the change of events. I wasn't feeling any better about this. Mr. Daniels turned to me now, smiling and spoke eloquently into the microphone.

"Hello Ms. Martin. I am James Daniels, head of Admissions office. You are here today to speak as a witness in this assault case, correct." He asked smoothly. I smiled, _'I hate the way they use 'assault' to describe what happened.'_ I thought.

"That is correct sir." I answered. Mr. Daniels smiled again, "Ms. Martin, please, just yes or no sir."

"Yes sir." I responded, through pursed lips.

"Thank you." Mr. Daniels said, with no sincerity what so ever. "Now, did Mr. Rizzo assault Mr. King?"

"Yes, but-" I began before he raised his hand to stop me.

"Yes or no sir, Ms. Martin." He responded, as I sat steaming from this treatment. He continued again like nothing had happened, "Did Mr. Rizzo continue to assault Mr. King, even after Ms. Evenstad attempted to remove Mr. King from harms?"

"Yes, but she wasn't removing him from the fight! She was trying to restrain him to stop him from-"

"Ms. Martin, what did we talk about?" Mr. Daniels said. I shut up reluctantly. Jerome was right, there is no honor here.

"Ms. Martin, did Mr. King ask Mr. Rizzo to stop attacking him?"

"NO! He attacked him back!"

"Ms. Martin." Mr. Daniels said again with no change in his tone. I wanted to throttle him at that moment, but instead I jumped out of my seat in a full rage.

"NO! Would you people listen to me! Tony was provoking Michael! He said terrible things about Michael's personal life. He was talking bad about me before the fight also! If you would just listen to me!"

"James, please let's at least listen to what she has to say." Mrs. Keyes said kindly.

"I agree." Mrs. Anderson said, "Policy be buggered, we should listen to what she has to say."

"Oh I wouldn't give much thought to what she has to say," Mr. Daniels said casually, "Ms. Martin, what is your relationship to Mr. Rizzo?" I was caught off guard by the question, and slowly I answered, "He's a friend."

"How good of a friend?" Mr. Daniels asked. Everything stopped for me at that instant. I was wide awake and I knew where this was going. Now I know that Mr. King Senior had bought him out.

"How dare you insinuate that Mr. Daniels!" I said with anger in my voice. Mr. Daniels just shrugged. "What am I insinuating Ms. Martin?" He asked casually.

"That I am dating Michael!" I shouted. I mentally kicked myself, I let this guy get to me! I was going to blow everything for Michael! By even just mentioning that Tony was mocking me before the fight makes it look like Michael was protecting! Like he did it out of love for me or something! Luckily Mr. Sweet came to my rescue.

"That's quite an accusation James! It is well known that Ms. Martin and Mr. Rutter are dating." He said confidently.

"Ah yes Fabian, what a good lad!" Mr. Hamilton spoke up, "He's on my debate team you know? Such a good student and with such a good girlfriend too! I suppose that's you Ms. Martin?" I nodded and he smiled, "Ah yes! I'm know to be a good judge of character and I know that Ms. Martin would never cheat on her boyfriend or do anything dishonorable."

"Since you are offering your own evidence on her behalf Richard, allow me to enter my own." Mr. Daniels said, "I have several witnesses who are willing to testify that Ms. Martin has been looking to start a relationship with Mr. Rizzo and vice versa. I believe that by testifying on Mr. Rizzo's behalf she hopes to gain his love and affection."

I started laughing at how ridiculous that statement was, though it was more of a hysterical laugh than one that I would use for something funny. "And who are these witnesses?" I said still laughing lightly.

"Joy Mercer for one." Mr. Daniels answered plainly. If my jaw could have it would have dropped to the floor in shock. "I have several others who would be willing to testify." He continued, now reading off a list of names that I recognized to be Joy's friends.

"That isn't evidence!" I said stunned by everything that was happening, "That's hear say testimony! That isn't valid!"

"Isn't this entire hearing hear say Ms. Martin?" Mr. Daniels asked smoothly, pushing his fingers through his perfectly gelled hair. I had no retort to that as he was right. _'I'm losing!'_ I realized shocked.

"I have these witnesses standing by to testify if need be. If you do not think that is necessary than I move to have Ms. Nina Martin's testimony stricken from the record and her credibility as a witness dismissed on the grounds of a 'personal relationship bias'." Mr. Daniels continued. I was so shocked I couldn't come up with any retort. I just fell back into my seat shocked.

Mr. Daniels hand was the first up to dismiss my testimony, then Mr. Hamilton who looked so heartbroken. If one more of them raised their hand it was over. And it was. Mrs. Anderson raised her hand. Mr. Sweet sighed and raised his gavel, "Motion carries, Ms. Martin you are dismissed from this court and your testimony is stricken. Because of these proceedings you have the rest of the day free. Thank you very much for your time." He slammed the gavel down and a loud bang thundered through the courtroom.

I got up slowly, still unable to process what had just happened. I walked what seemed to be miles to the door that exited the court room. As I exited, everybody's eyes in the hallway turned to me.

"How'd it go?" Sophia asked, I gave her a sullen look and then found Tony. I gave him the dirtiest look I've ever given somebody and sat back down next to Michael even though I was dismissed to do whatever I wanted.

"I'm sorry Michael." I said, "But you're screwed."

**8:38 A.M.**

It was finally Charlotte's turn, the person who Michael's fate rested on entirely.

After about twenty minutes things were not going well for Michael. So far only Sophia was able to testify on Michael's behalf. But even her testimony had been dissected by Mr. Daniels, she told me. He had looked for any loop hole in her story, but Sophia was a fighter and a week with no sports had left her agitated. She wasn't going to lose in her first competition of the week to some sleazy guy with gelled hair.

Alan fell through entirely as he wasn't even in the room when the fight began, so he could only give previous examples of Tony's misbehavior. We had originally hoped that would be good enough to count in Michael's defense, but of course Mr. Daniels wasn't interest in what happened two weeks ago which meant that the rest of the panel wasn't either.

Tori and Mitch did exactly what we expected them to do, side with Tony. They didn't say much as they emerged from the court room but I'll guess the judge's sympathy were with Tony now. I couldn't believe how things were going.

After about ten minutes Charlotte emerged and walked back to her place, sitting down trembling slightly. Everybody's eyes were on her. Before we had time to question her, the doors opened and Mr. Sweet came striding out.

"All of you may enter now and a wait for our decision. But before we go into conference, we want to have a word with all of you." We all got up and moved into the court room, but Mr. Sweet stopped me before I entered. "Ms. Martin, you were excused from this hearing."

"I know Mr. Sweet, but can I still sit inside and listen. I won't say anything, I promise." Mr. Sweet sighed and bowed his head, moving to the side to allow me into the room. To differentiate myself from the group I took a seat a row back from the rest of my housemates. I began to think about what I could do to help Michael, but nothing came to mind.

Mr. Sweet retook his seat on the panel, clearing his throat as he did so. "Before we go into deliberation, we wanted to address all of you first. We want to thank you all for your cooperation in this investigation and would to apologize for an inconvenience this has caused you in your academic or extracurricular lives. I know that it has been hard going in my Physics AP class and if any if you were in that class you would of found it hard to concentrate, which would have affected your grade significantly."

Suddenly it came to me; I knew how I could help Michael win. How I could balance the scales. If Mr. Daniels could call Joy as a witness, then why couldn't I do this?

"Now if at this time anybody wishes to enter in new evidence or testimony please just say so now." Mr. Sweet said, expecting nobody to say anything. But I jumped up and shouted.

"Mr. Sweet, Michael would like to ask one more person to testify on his behalf!" All head spun around to look at me. Michael looked shocked but I smiled at him triumphantly.

"And who is this Ms. Martin?" Mrs. Anderson asked, before Mr. Daniels could begin to protest me speaking. I smiled at her.

"Probably the most trustworthy and honorable person any of you will meet!"

* * *

_So Mr. Daniels is a pain, and I'm sure you guys can guess who Nina's going to call to Michael's defense!_

_In response to a review I got from someone named "tqwder" (anonoymous), I just want to say that I don't mind negative reviews, but the one posted by that person does not help at all. "Boring" "and don't like where this is going" are two seperate things. If you do leave criticism (and by all means do, I'm here to make this story better for you) at least have the decency and guts to **a.** leave your actual username and **b.** give something a little more specific than just vague complaints._

_With that said **REVIEW!**_


	18. The Things We Do for Money

_Sorry for not updating like I promised to you guys in my responses to your reviews. I was tired after my flight and I wanted to add some stuff to this chapter. 4,500+ words here! More A/N at the end so stay tune._

* * *

**Chapter 18 The Things We Do for Money**

**October 21, 8:54 A.M.**

**Alan's P.O.V.**

"You have got to be kidding me Nina!" Fabian remarked, "You want me to defend him!"

"I want you to help him for _me_ Fabian!" Nina said, stressing the 'me' part of her statement. I sighed to myself, _'Nina's wasting her breath. He'll never do this in a million years.'_ I thought.

After Nina had convinced the panel to allow Michael to call Fabian as a witness for them she went running out of the room to find him. Mr. Daniels was furious about this but personally I could care less. That man is bought and paid for by Tony's father so he lost all respect from me.

Before she left, Nina asked if Michael and I wanted to come along. Michael thought it'd be best if he wasn't there because he thought Fabian would refuse to do it just to smite him. I went along Nina to make sure that Fabian would at least listen to what she had to say and to confirm to the judges that she did speak to Fabian. So far things were not going well, with Fabian actually laughing at Nina's request the first time she asked him. It didn't help either that the entire Anubis group, minus Joy that is, was there as well. They weren't exactly Michael's biggest fans and made a point to remind Fabian of that the second time Nina asked him to testify for Michael.

"There has to be someone else Nina. I won't testify for him!" Fabian insisted again. I was growing agitated myself by Fabian's behavior. He would never address Michael by his name, he would only call my best friend 'him', as if he was plagued or something.

Nina must have been getting annoyed by Fabian's attitude as well because he eyes narrowed a little bit at her boyfriend. "His name is Michael, Fabian. And there is nobody else. My testimony was thrown out and Alan here," she said pointing to me, "wasn't in the room when the fight began so he can't testify on Michael's behalf. Sophia was the only who could testify for Michael, and that's not enough! Tori and Mitch probably testified for Tony so we need yours to help Michael!"

"What about that red head, Charlotte?" that blond guy asked. Mitt or something I think.

"I don't know who she testified for, but she probably went against Michael." Nina said, sadness and anger showing on her face.

"Why would she do that?" Mara asked. Out of all the Anubis people I liked Mara second best. Alfie was first of course. Mara seemed level headed, fair, and not caught up in past events like the rest of Anubis House was. Maybe I should think about hitting on her.

"It's complicated…" Nina said, not wanting to give them too much info on Michael's checkered past with Charlotte. I scoffed at that.

"That's probably the understatement of the year." I said. Nina shot me a glance to shut up, while everybody, minus Alfie and Mara of course, looked at me like I was the devil himself. Since I was Michael's best friend, it was easy to image me as the bad guy in this situation. I didn't like my new role at all and wished I just stayed behind in the court room.

"Why is that?" Patricia asked curiously. I laughed, ignoring Nina's silent and attempted telepathic calls to be quiet.

"Anubis isn't the only house with secrets." I said mockingly, "Odin's secrets however are a little more intimate and personal though."

"You told him?" Fabian said shocked.

"No! Look Fabian," Nina began again, "You _are_ the only person who can do this! You heard everything that happened that night on the phone and Tony didn't get to you either. You'll catch that… that… that sleazy mongrel Mr. Daniels off guard. You have to do what's right here!"

"Mr. Daniels can just say that you're making me do this for love also!" Fabian retorted.

"No he can't, he already claimed that I was testifying for Michael on the grounds of love. Going to my "ex lover" to help Michael would be strange. He would be double crossing himself." Nina said sure of herself. I raised an eyebrow at that and so did Mara. Her excuse wasn't entirely accurate, but Fabian wasn't thinking clearly enough to see that.

"They can say that I really didn't hear what was happening. That you guys weren't loud enough for me to hear what was really happening over the phone!" Fabian said almost desperately. Nina frowned, getting mad at what Fabian was doing.

"People already testified that it was a loud event. Debbie even heard it in the kitchen, which means that you could have, must have, and did hear it too." Fabian groaned and turned away from Nina to look at his other Anubis buddies. Mara was the first to speak.

"You should do it Fabian. It would be good for you to help Michael. I'm sure he won't forget it and it could lead to a recover between you two. Something that I think that you two desperately need." Mara spoke with a soft demeanor, but her words rung with conviction. I was so sure that her words had won him over, but I was wrong. That tall blonde, or is it white?, kid began to laugh.

"Really Mara? They don't need to kiss and make up; Fabian needs to shows his muscles! Don't testify. Show him that as long as he's hanging around Nina, you'll be no friend of his!"

"Jerome!" Mara shouted in shock. Jerome shrugged as I boiled with anger. I wanted to say something but thought better of it. _'It has to be Nina gets Fabian to testify. Not Michael's best friend.'_ I thought to myself, and continued to think to myself.

"I agree with Jerome." Amber said, moving to the front of the group. She was beautiful, but right now I only saw a devil who stood in Michael's way, "Don't help him. He hasn't exactly been the greatest guy for you to be hanging out with. And you can't forget that horrible dinner!"

"That was like a month ago!" I blurted out, shutting my mouth as soon as I did. Nina's scowl had deepened considerably and Fabian seemed almost unmoved by this. I sighed, _'Anubis is a screwed up place.'_ I thought.

"Fabian man," Mitt said, "I know that you hate Michael and everything, but I think that you should help him." Everybody turned to Mitt in surprise, who just shrugged in response. "Mara's right. You two have a ton of differences and stuff, ya, but this could help you fix everything. And it would make a lot of our lives easier and stuff."

Mara's gaze softened and she smiled a little bit. Amber looked flabbergasted, "Your siding with _HER?_" she screeched, pointing an accusing finger at Mara, "You can NOT be serious!"

"Ams, now is not the time for this…" Mitt said, with a tone that indicated that he had enough of his girlfriend.

"Don't do it Fabian." Alfie said suddenly. I was stunned, I thought Alfie at least would back us up here, and apparently Nina did too based on her facial expression.

"You're just saying that to get on Amber's good side." Patricia muttered under her breath. Alfie gave an innocent look, but I don't think anybody was buying it. I hate love and how it twists people, it's the reason there are so many problems this year and last year.

"Knock yourself out Fabian. I agree with Mara and Mick." Patricia said, although she had a tone that suggested that she was either bored or annoyed by everything that was happening. She reminded me of Tori a bit with that tone though judging by personal appearances, the two of them were on opposite sides of the social scale.

"Well Fabian?" Nina said impatiently. Fabian looked at everybody from Anubis and then back at us. He mulled it over in his mind for a couple of seconds and then looked at his watch before responding.

"Let's get going. I don't want to miss too much of French just to save Michael's butt."

**9:13 A.M.**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

Fabian had been in the court room for about five minutes now, no doubt dancing around Mr. Daniels questions that could harm him and Michael's case. I wasn't too worried about Fabian because I knew he would do fine in court, much better then how I did at any rate. Though despite that I was still fidgeting nervously in my seat outside the courtroom, sitting along side everybody else from Odin house.

If Tony looked distressed by the appearance of Fabian, he wasn't showing it. The smug grin was gone though, replaced by a look of contemplation. I could just imagine Tony's thoughts, trying to figure out how he'll get out of punishment if things go south.

Besides this ridiculous sham of so called 'justice', the only other thing that was bothering me was Fabian. I didn't like how he needed the support of people in Anubis House to make a decision related to me. He should have just listened to me. Instead he was influenced by the people of Anubis House and couldn't make a decision without their input.

I never realized it before, but there was still a major gap between me and my former housemates. Last year I had only really bonded with Fabian and Amber, and both of them disapproved with my new friends putting a bit of an awkward dent in our friendships. Patricia and I were friends in some aspects, though our relationship was more of a rivalry then an actual friendship in many ways, and her former relationship with Joy had alienated her from me in some ways. Jerome I never really warmed up to, finding his pranks intolerable and never truly forgiving him for some of the stuff he did last year with Rufus and now to Michael. Alfie was ok, though beyond that he likes Amber, enjoys pranks, and has a rapid sci-fi obsession I don't really know him that well. As for Mara and Mick, even though they were Amber and Fabian's other best friends respectively I spent almost little to no time with them at all. The only really conversations that I had with Mick were usually when there was a group involved.

In Odin House, it was more or less the same thing with about half the house knowing me, and the other half distant and some hating me mildly. Michael was my best friend there and Alan was my second best. Sophia was like Patricia, half the time she would love to hang out with me and the other half she just wanted me to leave her alone. Any relationship with Tony, Tori, and Mitch was none existent and after today would probably never form and Charlotte… was Charlotte. This year was the year that I was truly suppose to bond with my fellow housemates in Anubis, instead of having to lie to them, endanger them, or having to worry about some ancient Egyptian curse. But of course, life is turbulent and unpredictable and I got put in Odin House.

I was brought out of my musing when the doors to the courtroom opened and Fabian and Mr. Sweet emerged. Mr. Sweet was thanking Fabian, which Fabian responded modestly too. Mr. Sweet said that the judges were going to deliberate and get right back to us on their decision.

Apparently 'get right back to us' is actually teacher lingo for 'wait about twenty five minutes in a stuffy hallway while we review the testimony'. Fabian looked slightly annoyed about waiting, as did most of us.

Finally after another ten minutes Mr. Sweet emerged again and ushered us into the courtroom, not even commenting that I was dismissed previously. This time we all sat down together with Fabian on my left and Michael on my right. Mr. Sweet sat down in his chair on the elevated stage with all the other judges. He tapped the microphone several times before saying anything.

"After much deliberation on this panel's part, we have come to a decision." I looked at all the faces up on the judge's table, and none of them looked too pleased. Mr. Daniels face looked a little darker, as if he was denied something beyond value. I took that for a good sign, but Mr. Hamilton and Mrs. Keyes didn't look to happy either so it couldn't be too good of a sign.

"Due to the… controversy and differences between testimonies, this committee has decided that neither Mr. Rizzo or Mr. King II should be charged guilty for their actions." I was stunned, _'Could they do that?'_ I though angrily. Luckily we had Sophia there, who jumped out of her seat much like I did earlier today and spoke her mind.

"You can't do that! You're supposed to pass a sentence and carry it out! You can't chicken out at the last second and expect us to go along with it!" Her voice with thick with outrage, whether it was at the committee or at the fact that Tony would be getting off without punishment I couldn't tell.

Personally I was disappointed that Tony wasn't going to get punished, no doubt Mr. King Senior's money had something to do with that. But I was happy that Michael wasn't getting punished. In a way it was a victory, though I wasn't relishing the thought of meals from now on at Odin House.

"We can and we have Ms. Evenstad. Now sit down, I was not finished speaking!" Mr. Sweet commanded. Michael lightly put his hand on Sophia's clenched fist and nodded towards her seat. She gave the judges one last death glare and sat back down.

Mr. Sweet straightened his purple bowtie and then continued speaking. "While we do not find either party guilty, a motion has been put forth by Mr. Daniels to punish both parties as a warning against violence at this school."

"What?" Tony said shocked, obviously not expecting to have any punishment at all. I dread what the punishment could be. I couldn't imagine it being anything severe, but I've learned that you can never know when Mr. Daniels is involved.

"It is nothing too severe Mr. King." Mr. Sweet began, "but we judges feel it necessary to reinforce the idea that violence will not be accepted at all, and this is the best way." Mrs. Keyes gave a very un-lady like snort and muttered something to herself, but Mr. Sweet ignored her and continued.

"For that reason, we have decided to ban both students from any extracurricular activities for the rest of the semester. After the winter break both of you will be able to participate in any activities you want, but as of now you must drop out of any activities you are currently participating in and must present the person in charge with this note from the committee explaining why." Mr. Sweet said, pulled out a green slip and placed it in front of him.

Now it was Michael's turn to jump up and scream 'What?', but I was more interested in how Tony was taking this. I could see his mind racing at first and then he seemed to relax. He smiled and looked at Mr. Daniels, who without moving his head eyed Tony. He gave a slight nod and then returned his attention to Michael who was ranting away about how it was too extreme.

I was boiling with frustration, how could these people be so corrupt? I wanted to protest Mr. Daniels for corruption but I thought that it would be useless. You need a majority here to get stuff done and if he got a majority for that motion then that must mean that he or Mr. King Senior bought off more judges.

"That is enough!" Mr. Sweet raged, his voice the highest I had ever heard it. "Our decision is final. We thank you for your time; you are excused from your classes for the rest of the day if you are in Odin House. Mr. Rutter, thank you for your time today and we apologize if we have caused you any trouble with your teachers. Please have them contact me if they require confirmation as to why you were absent from class."

Fabian nodded and the judges got up and left. Tony, Tori, and Mitch got up too and left the room with Charlotte following them, though from a distance. After about a minute our little group also exited the court room, pausing outside as the doors closed behind us. It was quiet for a while before Michael spoke.

"Fabian… thank you for doing what you did." He said slowly. Fabian looked a little stunned by the thanks, but quickly composed himself.

"You're welcome. I know it didn't do much good though." Fabian said. Michael nodded and an awkward silence ensued. "I had better get going," Fabian began "I've already missed French, I don't want to miss third period." He gave me a light kiss on the cheek and nodded to everybody else. Alan and Sophia returned it, though Michael was starring the other way.

After Fabian left, we began walking towards the exit as well. Nobody was quite sure what to say and the atmosphere was tense beyond belief. "Looks like I'm not going to be in the play with you Nina." Michael said in a monotone voice.

"I know." I responded weakly. What else could I say? We walked outside and the cool air hit us, signifying that summer was coming to a close. By Mid-November it would no doubt be pretty cold, so for now I enjoyed the cooler air despite the terrible thing that just happened moments ago.

Several steps away, Tony was in a circle with Tori, Mitch, and Charlotte. Michael's fists tightened and he began marching towards them. I would stop him normally, but he needed to blow off steam. As he got closer to Tony, he pushed him to the side before getting right up in his face.

"What the hell was that Tony? Huh? Assault? Do you even know what the legal definition of 'assault' is Tony?" Tony grinned and shrugged, and I could tell it took all of Michael's strength not to punch him again. "All of us know that that entire preceding was a load of crap! A full scale court hearing for a small fight?"

"Well I did break my nose." Tony said nonchalantly.

"And you deserved it." Michael responded with venom in his voice. "We could have convinced them to give some detentions out, because that's what we _should_ have got! But you wanted to go with Debbie's hysterical idea! You wanted this trail! Why did you want it? Why?"

Tony gave that same sleazy smile that he usually wears, though it was demented by his wrapped nose, "I wanted to get justice for what happened to me."

"Oh like hell you did!" Michael shouted, backing up a bit from Tony. "Everybody here knows how bad that court is. Heck! I bet most of the faculty even know that!" Tony continued to smile and Michael leaned back closer to Tony, "How much did your father pay to get you off?" Michael whispered to Tony. "How much are you paying these three now for their testimony?" nodding towards Tori, Mitch, and Charlotte.

"I don't pay off people Michael." Tony said, as if he was explaining something to a little kid.

"Sure." Michael said with sarcasm, "And I'm pope."

"If you must know Michael I was simple helping out friends by giving them some money I owe them for some help they've given me."

"That a bribe." Michael said through gritted teeth. Tony raised his eyebrows, and continued to talk in his nonchalant tone, "Is it? Perhaps these two helped trim my lawn or maybe lent me money to by some school books."

"'These two?'" Michael echoed, unsure of what Tony was saying. Tony nodded to Tori and Mitch.

"Ya they helped me out. Charlotte decided not to. Such a shame. I've been a bit lazy in paying back people and if I owed her anything she would be quiet rich." He smiled again. "See you guys at the house." He left with Tori and Mitch, leaving Charlotte behind to face the rest of us.

"Why didn't you testify for Tony?" Michael asked softly, not meeting Charlotte's eyes. She inhaled sharply, as if terrified.

"I just… I just couldn't. It wouldn't be right." She said nervously, she too was not meeting Michael's or any of our eyes.

"So you testified for me?" Michael asked, uncertainty ringing through his voice. Charlotte fidgeted in her place before looking up at Michael. _'I've never seen her like this.'_ I thought. Charlotte was always strong and unmoved by anything through the year. This scared girl was new to me and quite frankly, I was a little unnerved by it.

"Not exactly…" She began. Michael's head shot up to look at her and she barely held her gaze to his.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" He demanded.

Charlotte licked her lips nervously before responding, "I didn't testify for either of you two." There was a silence that followed while everybody absorbed that. Michael held his gaze to Charlotte's, who seemed to be regaining some of her composure.

"Why not?" He asked simply. Charlotte shrugged. Michael inhaled sharply himself before talking again. "Why didn't you testify for me?" Charlotte looked uncertain and Michael continued talking, "You said it wouldn't be the right thing to do, to testify for Tony. So why didn't you do the right thing and testify for me?"

Charlotte looked like she had been slapped, "Do you think my word would have mattered?"

"Yes!" Michael nearly shouted out of rage.

"Well it wouldn't have!" Charlotte nearly shouted herself, "Do you have any idea how much money Tony's father "donated" to this school? 10,000 pounds! 10,000 POUNDS! God only knows how much he gave to that creep Mr. Daniels! My word would have meant nothing! Nothing! And if they even cared what I thought, Mr. Daniels would have ripped me apart like he did Nina!"

"So you were just scared?" Michael said, laughing. Charlotte inhaled again, her eyes watery a bit.

"I…" She began, but she stopped herself. She looked at all of us and then turned away, shaking her head, and then ran away.

"You were too hard on her." Sophia said plainly, "She tried to help you."

"She didn't help enough, and tried far too late." Michael responded plainly himself, and then marched away from us.

* * *

_I DO know that Mick's name is not 'Mitt' as Alan thinks it is. Just wanted to clarify that. Also want to thank you guys for pointing out that it's 'Mrs. Andrews' not 'Mrs. Anderson'. I can't believe I mess something up like that!_

_Nina's little rant in the middle of this chapter about her relationship to the people in Anubis House echoes my thoughts on the matter somewhat. I just feel as a whole, the people of Anubis House really are not united as friends around Nina in the series. Like I said in this chapter, the only people Nina hangs out with when not trying to solve the mystery are Fabian and Amber, so those two would really be the only people that you can consider Nina's friends. Patricia... ya she could be considered one, but half the year she hates Nina and doesn't trust her. I know that Nina forgave her mid way through the season but even then you can kind of tell that their relationship isn't really that close. They're just united by the mystery and Patricia is using Nina to find Joy. I'll even put out the scandalous accusation that Patricia would prefer Fabian and Joy to Nina and Fabian._

_It's the same thing with Jerome and Alfie. It's plainly clear that Nina does not trust Alfie, and probably for that matter Jerome as well. She only dealt with them because they were in on the Anubis secret. If she changed her mind about them after the events of the season finale, I can't say. But the fact that she can consider either of them to be friends is bit of a stretch and while she is nice to both of them, you have to remember that Nina is nice to everybody._

_I don't even think I can remember Nina having any real conversations with Mara or Mick. The only times I can think of when Nina really recognized the existances of those two would be her first day, when Mara went 'bad girl' on the school, and at Prom. _

_No doubt this will change with Season 2, with the group growing closer and everything, but as of now they're pretty divided. The Mystery united them (minus Mara and Mick who are off in thier own seperate world, far away from Ancient Egyptian curses that the rest of the house has to deal with), and it will be interesting to see how their friendships will work out without the mystery to bring them together. Because this is a kids show, I bet they'll all be friends._

_Please **REVIEW** and leave your thoughts on the characters relationships to one another and how you are liking this story so far. If you want to see my thoughts on Joy, check out my other story _'How was I to Know?'_ which is a one-shot story on Joy's thoughts about Nina and Fabian as Prom King and Queen. Please **REVIEW** that as well if you decide to check it out._


	19. A da Vinci Amongst Us

**Chapter 19 A da Vinci Amongst Us**

**October 26, 6:07 P.M.**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

I stared looking at my play script that I had just thrown to the other side of the auditorium, the papers coming apart and falling to the ground at different paces. I rubbed my eyes, trying to clear my vision from the blurriness of just being tired and annoyed.

Everybody was restless at Odin House, with nerves on edge and everybody ready to snap at the slightest insult to them or to somebody they cared about. It had quickly come to our attention that Tony didn't suffer too much from the student courts punishment as he didn't participate in _any_ extracurricular activities. Everybody who supported Michael was steaming from that decision. No doubt Tony's father had something to do with that.

Debbie seemed oblivious to the tension in the house, continuing to act like her normal self and make extremely bad food. I probably had the worst dinner of my life when Debbie made us all sit down at the table together to eat dinner. Everybody was giving each other death glares and Debbie seemed oblivious to it, and she continued talking about stupid stuff.

I sat down on the edge of the stage in the auditorium, thinking about Debbie. She's lost it. Michael was absolutely right when he confronted Tony several days ago. Debbie had overreacted, demanding that we all go to the student court even though a couple of detentions were sufficient. That's another thing that's bugging me. Why would Tony _want_ to go to the student court? What did he have to gain by putting himself on the line like that? And where did he get all that money? Probably from his dad.

'_Debbie is crazy!'_ I finally decided to myself. I couldn't think of another word to describe her. Her child like behavior, terrible house and cooking skills, and her ability to overact to situation just backs that up. I miss Trudy, I want her back. I want to be living at Anubis House again.

What annoyed me was the play itself. Since Michael was no longer my co-star, Mr. Winkler had to choose the only other candidate for the part, the freshman Jim Battle. The first day he came on stage, he put a lot of lame pick up lines on me. I was polite as always and tried to tell myself it would get better.

It didn't.

Jimmie Jim, as I've started to call him along with everybody else, enjoys being close to me. Really close. Today he actually had the guts to ask Mr. Winkler if we could practice the romance scene. I nearly slapped him and Mr. Winkler just said that we could do it later. I was so furious at everything after that. Thank god Fabian wasn't there, he already has trouble with Michael, and he doesn't do anything!

I really miss Michael too. He's been a bit depressed lately, not eating or talking to anybody. Alan said he's just going through some stuff, and I'm willing to bet that stuff had to do with a certain red head.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a door slamming behind stage. Startled, I jumped off the edge of the stage down onto the aisle in front of the stage. I looked up and saw Tori come on stage. I furrowed my brow in confusion.

'_What is she doing here?'_ I thought to myself. The rage that I had possessed towards her come bubbling back up and I ducked down a little bit to see what she would do. To my surprised she reached into a bag she was carrying and pulled out a box that reminded me of a toolbox, except black. She also pulled out her cell phone and I heard it shut off. I was shocked again.

'_Tori never turns off her cell!'_ I thought shocked. I watched as she went through the curtains on the other side of the stage, and heard her start moving things around back stage. Slowly I moved out of my ducking position and moved back up onto the stage.

I peered cautiously through the curtain to see what Tori what was doing. I heard the faint sound of music playing, and I saw that Tori had her ear phones in, her head bopping up and down to whatever the new hit song was. Her back was too me and she was leaning over a large board, looking like she was writing something.

I then realized that the toolbox was actually a paint box, which already had an assortment of colors inside and also laying around the box. Realization came to me as I realized what was happening. _'Tori is the head painter! She's painting the sets for the play right now!'_

Sure enough she was, and after several minutes, she got back up off her knees and dragged a unfurnished chair out from the dark. I recognized it as a set piece in _'The Glass Menagerie'_, and I watched her begin to make lines on it and pull out an assortment of glazes to paint it.

"Tori?" I called out uncertainly. She didn't hear me and continued painting, so I decided to step out of the curtain and reveal myself. "Tori?" I said, a bit louder this time. She turn around this time, shock all over her face. She back up a little bit as a reflex and knocked over some paints, staining her pants.

"Nina! What are you doing here?" She said, in her shocked Italian accent. Her composure was completely gone and she was completely open to questions. I had a bit of a deju vu, remember how Charlotte was last Friday when we were talking to her about the student court.

"I was about to leave when I heard something in the back. I came to see what it was." I lied. Tori gave me grueling stare, looking me over with terrified eyes. I hate seeing people so scared so I decided to move things along. "I didn't know that you painted. Can I help?"

"No." Tori said plainly, "Now get out of here!" she turned around to try to focus on the chair in front of her but couldn't.

"Please Tori, I just want to help. I won't do anything major, I can help with painting the chairs and stuff so you can work on the background paintings. Make things go faster." I could see that Tori was mulling things in her head, and after a couple of seconds handed me a large paint brush with an angry stare.

"You can finish this chair. It still needs the glaze so you can apply that." I nodded and kneeled down to dip my paint brush in the glaze, while Tori turned her attention back to the backdrop she was working on. I don't know why I agreed to help her, probably because I didn't want to return to the house just yet. We worked in silence for several minutes before I repeated myself.

"I didn't know that you painted Tori. Those backdrop paintings are really good, where did you learn to paint like that?" I asked, pointing towards two completed backdrops that looking stunning.

"I'm Italian. It's in the blood." Tori said abrasively. I recoiled a bit from her tone which Tori saw. "_Dio_, it was meant to be a joke!" I laughed a little and she did too, breaking her icy exterior. It quickly froze again as she returned to working. I decided to keep on questioning her.

"Did you do a lot of painting back in Italy?" I asked

"A bit." Tori said in a monotone, her attention drifting a little away from her painting.

"Do you like to paint a lot?"

"_Ovviamente_." Tori muttered.

"What?" I asked. Tori groaned and turned to answer me. "It means obviously in Italian."

"Ah." I said, "What do you like to paint most? Just backdrops or other things."

"_Per l'amore di Dio_! Do you ever stop talking?" Tori said, annoyance in her voice. There was something else there as well, almost desperation in her voice. I noticed blotches on the backdrop that Tori was working on and grew still. Tori saw where my eyes were looking and gasped loudly when she saw the blotches of paint in the middle of her work. She grabbed her paint box and began pulling out things until she found a bottle of something and began putting it on a towel. She then put the towel on the backdrop and tried to scrub the stain out, with a lot of vigorous movement.

"Tori, I think that's a little fast." I said softly, but she continued to scrub, now it seemed she did it even harder. "Tori, stop." I said more firmly. She continued scrubbing. "Tori! That's enough!" I said moving to grab the towel, but she spun around and threw it at me. It hit me square in the chest and I felt some of the glaze seep through my shirt. I was shocked to see that Tori's eyes were red.

"Why are you helping me now? Hmm? Why?" She said, desperation sounding through her voice. "Is it to annoy me? Is that it?"

"What?" I said surprised, my mouth agape. "No! I just wanted to help-"

"You're just trying to get back at me because of what happened at that _ridcolo_ trial! Because I didn't testify for Michael!" Her voice was beginning to break now, and she was shaking her head vigorously.

"No! It's nothing like that!" I protested, stepping closer to Tori.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, back away from me and almost tripping over her paints and the boxes around us. "You think I'm some sort of _puttana_ don't you? Selling myself out for Anthony's money! Well I'm not like Mitchell! I'm not! I do care!" She was shaking her head so fast now that I thought it would snap. Her voice had become hysterical with grief, and she let out a nervous laugh. "I do care that I sold my testimony out! I do!" She then began to speak in Italian quickly, faster than I've heard anybody speak.

"Tori! You need to slow down! Ok? Take some breathes." I said, grabbing her now and lowering her down to sit on top of one of the boxes. She began to control herself, slowing her breath and wiping away a few of the tears that had appeared on her cheeks.

"Nina I'm sorry! _Dio_, I'm sorry about testifying for Tony. I knew it was wrong, but I did it anyways! I just… I just care for him so much!" Her lower lip quivered and burst out in Italian again. I patted her back a couple of times, unsure of what to do.

This was Tori. Tori! She wasn't supposed to break down like this at all. I wanted to comfort her, to do something for her! But I couldn't think of anything to say, how can you comfort someone you hardly know? If it was Amber I would have no problem at all, but this was Tori, the girl I haven't spoken with at all for most of the year and who has closed herself off to most things happening at the school.

"What do you mean you care for him Tori?" I questioned, deciding to figure out she was talking about. "Do you love Tony?"

Her crying stopped for a little bit and she took several deep breathes. "I don't know. I just don't know." She stopped crying for a bit and began to compose herself again. She then turned to me. "You're from America, you know what it's like don't you?"

I gave her a puzzled look, "Know what what's like Tori?"

"Coming to a new country to live in." She said, "To stay in, to get an education in. You're entire world changes. That's what happened to me, the rich daughter of the Italian Ambassador thrown to the wolves." She laughed for a little bit and cried some more. "When we got here, got to England, I was completely alone. I have no siblings so I had nobody to play with, and my Father was always out doing something. My mother died when I was little, I hardly even remember her and my father doesn't keep many photographs of her."

I nodded to her. I knew what it felt like, to grow up with no parents and going off to a new country to live in. The difference was I had a loving grandma to take care of me and I had worked hard to get into this school. Tori it sounded like had the complete opposite of me. She continued her story.

"I got here when I was about thirteen. I couldn't speak any English and I was shy. Very shy. For the first couple of months I was utterly alone and bored out of my mind. I wanted to go home, to be in Italy again. To hear people speak my language all the time, not just for a few brief moments. I was very sad, until I met someone who changed all that."

"Tony." I said, already knowing who it was. Tori nodded, a smile coming to her face.

"Yes, Anthony. His father was and is a prominent figure in London, and as such it was only a matter of time before he met my father. And when they did, Anthony was introduced to me."

"What happened?" I asked.

"A lot of things." Tori said, "Anthony was so nice about the language barrier. He never complained, he was patient beyond my wildest dreams. And he was charming, so charming. I was encouraged to study English vigorously, just so I could speak to him. And after about a year I was able to speak somewhat fluently.

"It was shortly afterwards that Anthony wanted to take me out to meet his friends. He wanted to show me off. And he did. At first I was ok with it because I was him, and he treated me amazingly. But then things changed. Anthony changed. He wanted me to wear new clothes that revealed more of my body, to begin to 'loosen' myself as he called it. I did it because I cared for him, and he repaid me for that with my first kiss. But it was at that moment that I finally saw what Anthony had become, over perhaps was always." She lower lips began to quiver again and she took a few deep breathes again.

"Our first kiss was observed by so many people, with all his friends cheering him on and cheering him on. It was at that moment that I saw that I was used by him. I wanted to slap him, to kick him, to kill him. But I couldn't, because… Because I loved him!" She said the last part with such sadness and shame that she burst out crying again. I grabbed a clean towel and handed it to her, but she shoved it away.

"I wanted to forget about him, but I had already applied to this Hellish school because of him. On the first day, I prayed that I would be in a different house than him, but I wasn't. And since then I've just been so confused! I want him to be the man I knew when I first got here! And I know that… that person is still inside of Anthony somewhere. I love him!" She began to sob again, and I began to pat her back again. I didn't want to say anything, but I'm pretty sure that there is not "good" Tony.

She cried for a little while longer, before she began to shoo me away. I grabbed the towel that she had thrown at me and began to wipe away the stains on the backdrop. After several minutes it was done and then I finished working on glazing the chair. After about thirty minutes total I was done. Tori was still crying softly, and not knowing what to do I began to pat her on the back again.

"Don't!" She said, pushing me off of her. "I don't need that." I nodded and got up.

"I'll see you at the House Tori." I said, walking away.

"I don't like that name."

I spun around when I heard her speak. She was staring at me with conviction in her eyes. "I don't like that name." She repeated, "That was Anthony's pet name for me, and everybody called me that. I prefer to be called Victoria."

"Alright." I said, with a small smile on my face. "I'll see you back at the house, Victoria."

"Nina!" She called out to me again; I turned to her and was surprised to find her smiling at me. "Thank you."

I nodded and walked away, still baffled at the entire last hour.

* * *

_For those of you who are upset over Nina being kind of cold towards Tori, try not to be. Nina is a caring person, but the person she is trying to be caring to has ignored her for the entire year and Nina knows absolutly nothing about her. It was wise for Nina just to sit back and be there for emotion support, not give out a Dr. Phil speech to make Tori feel better about herself. That's also a pet peeve of mine, when teenagers or children give out sagely advice to their peers. Their so young! How could they know so much?_

_Italian translation:_

Dio -_ God_

Ovviamente -_ Obviously_

Ridcolo -_ Ridiculous_

Per l'amore di Dio! - _For the Love of God!_

_Please **REVIEW!**_


	20. Midnight Geek Bash

**Chapter 20 Midnight Geek Bash**

**Michael's P.O.V.**

_Her arms moved around my back, interlocking behind me as she came closer. My breathing was beginning to increase and I momentarily worried about my breath, but the look in her eyes assured me that I was fine. _

_I moved my fingers along her cheek, her sweet, clean cheek. She radiated like the sun as she smiled at my touch. She pulled herself towards me and embraced me fully, still looking into my eyes. _

_Her eyes looked mischievously towards the door to my room and left our embrace to click the lock on the door, before turning back to me smiling. I must have looked like an idiot with the smile I had on my face, but again she didn't care. She was perfection, so amazing. _

_She embraced me again and pushed us towards the bed. She sat on my lap and I on the bed. "Charlotte." I muttered, ready to kiss her. Her red hair was now flowing even though there was no wind, and her blue eyes flashed with joy. "Charlotte…" I said again, right before I was about kiss her._

"_What?" I heard a voice say, bringing me out of my trance like state. I looked at Charlotte, to see to my horror that it was Nina who was on my lap, not Charlotte._

_Her auburn eyes looked confused, "Why are you saying her name?" She questioned with a hint of anger in her voice._

"_Nina?" I said shocked. Nina's face darkened and her mouth twitch in a way I've never seen before. _

"_Of course it's me!" She said frustrated, "Don't you love me?"_

"_Wh…What?" I said, unsure of what to do._

"_Do you love me Michael?" She asked again, an edge now present in her voice. I heard a rattling at the door and turned to look at the door. But Nina grabbed my face and pushed back towards her own._

"_Don't you love me?" She asked again. There was banging now on the door, and the whole room seemed to shake with the door knob. _

"_Well Michael?" Nina said, angrier than I've seen her before. _

"_I…" I said weakly, the sound of the door distracting me from Nina._

"_Michael?" Nina questioned, her eyes seeming to turn red. I threw her off of me, afraid of what was going to happen next. The door then busted open and Charlotte appeared, she looked at both Nina and I, her face a portrait of hurt._

"_Michael?" She said, sadness ringing through her voice._

"_No! Charlotte wait!" I screamed, as she turned to run from my room. Suddenly everything went black and I heard a faint voice calling my name._

**October 28, 1:17 A.M.**

**Alan's P.O.V.**

"Michael! Michael!" I said aggressively, shaking my best friend awake. His eyes flashed open and he let out a loud gasp and began to look around the room widely. "Michael it's ok!" I said in as loud of an whisper as I could, "You were thrashing around and saying stuff in your sleep."

Michael began to nod and then removed himself from the covers, his legs leaning over the side of the bed with only a shirt and boxers on. I was dressed pretty much the same way, and sat down on my own bed. Michael had confided in me the first week we were roommates that he had suffered from night terrors and nightmares since he was a kid, quite ashamed of it. I told him not to worry about it, making some lame joke. Out of the three years as roommates, he's only had severe nightmares six times. This makes the seventh time.

"What was I saying?" Michael asked as steadily as his voice would allow.

"You were muttered names. Nina's and Charlotte's if you're curious, which you no doubt are." I said, grabbing some water from underneath my bed and tossing it to Michael. He caught it and began to chug it. "What was it about it?"

"It was bad." Michael said, willing to leave it at that.

"You know, they say that through dreams we can-"

"Alan, I'm not interested in any of your conspiracy theories right now, alright?" Michael said, throwing down the empty water bottle. I nodded, it was a good story though…

"Can you at least tell me what the dream was about?" I pleaded. Michael exhaled sharply, pondering what I was saying.

"No." He said sharply. Rage began to build up inside of me at my friend.

"Damn it Michael!" I said, jumping to my feet, "I'm your best friend, not a gossip hound! I will not tell anybody what you tell me, so would you stop treating me like this! I want to help!"

Michael sighed, and then looked at me. "I dreamed I was with Charlotte, about to kiss her and everything. Then she turned into Nina, and she started to ask if I loved her. I didn't know what to say and then Charlotte came into the room and she saw us together. She left crying and then I woke up."

He looked away from me again, cracking his knuckles nervously. _'How the bloody hell am I suppose to answer that? I'm not a psychologist!'_ I thought. I sat back down on my bed, "Well I don't know what to say to that." I answered truthfully.

"I didn't expect you too. I just… I just need to get my mind off of this." Michael said, burying his head in his hands. I smiled, I knew how to help him.

"Want to go watch an X-File or two?" I asked. Michael's head shot up, and a small smile was on his face.

"Wouldn't miss it.

**1:43 A.M.**

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

"Fabian! Fabian wake up man!"

"AH! What! What?" I said shocked, trying to get my bearings. I saw Mick in front of my, his hand on my shoulder.

"You were having a nightmare or something mate. Look at you! I haven't seen you sweat like this since you tried out for the football team in the 9th grade." Mick said, smiling at his joke.

I shot out of bed and began digging through my bag. Mick laughed nervously, "Fabian? What wrong Fabian?"

I found my phone and pulled it out, opening it up and began dialing Nina's number.

"Fabian, what's going on?"

"Shush!" I said. I heard the phone ringing and then a sleepy voice answered.

**1:44 A.M. **

**Nina's P.O.V.**

'_Why is it that I'm always woken up whenever I'm having a good dream?'_ I asked myself as I woke up to that obnoxious ringtone that my phone as. Charlotte was already beginning to stir and I didn't want to wake her up so I reached for my phone as quickly as I could. It was literally too early to begin fighting with Charlotte.

"Hello?" I mumbled into my phone.

"Nina!" An excited voice yelled through my phone. I my eyes bolted open and I cringed from such a loud sound.

"Fabian? What is it?" I asked, recognizing my boyfriend's scared voice.

"I just… I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He said lamely.

"Um… I'm ok." I said, unsure of what to say next. "Are you ok?"

"Me? Ya! Ya I'm fine!"

"You don't sound fine." I said, sitting up in my bed. "Are you sure that everything is ok Fabes?"

"Ya totally! I hope I didn't disturb you or anything."

"Quarter to two Fabes. No offense but you kind of did." I responded a bit harshly. "I'll talk to you in the morning like a normal person." I think Fabian was about to say something but hung up on him before he could respond.

I laid down on my bed again, trying to force myself to go to sleep again. I had a long day tomorrow, or today I should say. But after being woken up like that in the middle of the night I can never go back to sleep.

I heard movement downstairs, which sends waves of fear through my body. I was still kind of afraid of the dark which is kind of sad considering my age. But after Anubis House and what happened during the night there, I think I have a reason to be scared.

Deciding I was never going to fall asleep I slowly got up from my bed and made my way to the door, trying not to wake Charlotte. I closed the door behind me and tip-toed to the stairs to see if anybody was in the foyer. Nobody was but there was a light coming out of the living room.

I moved down the stairs slowly and heard some voices coming from the room. I relaxed when I realized who it was, and then entered the room. "What are you two doing up?"

Michael and Alan jumped, surprised, and then tried to compose themselves. "We could ask you the same thing!" Alan said. Michael shushed us both and waved for me to come closer.

"Fabian called me, woke me up. I heard something downstairs so I thought I check it out." I explained.

"That's brave of you." Michael whispered. I smiled and nodded which Michael returned, though he looked a bit uneasy. Alan looked pretty awkward too. Wanting to get things moving I clapped my hands together.

"So, what are you guys going to watch?" I asked.

"X-Files. A true American classic." Michael said, "Though by classic I mean only from the 90s."

"Do you want to watch?" Alan said, holding up the DVD case. I thought about it, I had several test tomorrow and rehearsal would be hell tomorrow since Mr. Winkler wanted us to move towards the romance scene. Plus Victoria would expect me to help her with painting. But in the end I knew if I left I would just end up staring at the ceiling in my bed, unable to go asleep. Might as well spend the next few hours with friends.

"Ok." I said, moving around the couch, "I don't know much about the X-Files but I'll take your word for it that it's good." Both of the guys looked excited and Alan rushed towards the DVD player to put one in. I sat in between both the guys on the large couch and made myself comfortable.

The X-Files are actually a pretty good series. The first episode that we watched was about the Jersey Devil, which was terrifying but utterly addictive. After the first episode it became clear that this was going to become a marathon of the X-Files.

"Our first Midnight Geek Bash!" Alan declared proudly, pulling out another DVD for us to watch.

Michael rolled his eyes, "Technically it's our first 2:30 Geek Bash." Alan popped in another episode saying that it was the most terrifying one of the season.

"Usually they don't try to make you scream or yell," Alan said, "But if you ever feel to need to hold onto someone, Michael could help you out." I giggled and Michael stared down Alan, who shrugged. I couldn't tell because it was dark but I think he was blushing.

The episode was terrifying, and I did grabbed hold of Michael's arm several times. Basically the episode was about some circus freaks that are killed by an unknown mutant child. The child is actually the undivided twin of some drunken guy at the circus. I was on the verge of screaming when Agent Mulder and Scully went into the house of mirrors and it looked like the bloody mutant child was everywhere.

The episode was over and it was almost 3:15 A.M. I felt a little tired, but far from falling asleep. Alan on the other hand looked tired.

"If it's cool with you guys, I think I'm just going to hit the sack." He stood up stretching dramatically and then bowed to us. "I give you two the power of the remote. Enjoy!" He then disappeared to the back of the house and we heard his and Michael's shared room door close. It was silent between the two of us.

"Do you want to watch another?" Michael asked. I nodded and he got up to put another one in. I don't know why, but I felt like whenever he looked back he was checking me out. I felt a little flustered and told myself that I was being stupid.

The episode began and we were about fifteen minutes in when I asked Michael something. "When did you first start watching these?"

"When I was about fourteen. I've always liked sci-fi stuff and I was hooked automatically. I was relieved when I found out that Alan liked sci-fi too, but he never watched the X-Files. So we used to sneak out of our room at night and watch them here. Sometimes we fell asleep and were caught by Debbie, but she didn't really care that much."

"Course she wouldn't." I muttered. Michael shifted his body and moved closer towards me.

"I've noticed that you're not a big fan of Debbie anymore."

"She's insane, how else can you describe her." I said plainly. Michael nodded and it was quiet for a bit. Scully was trying to disprove one of Mulder's outrageous theories about the super natural and I began to wonder what they would think if they came to Anubis.

"Charlotte used to watch these with us sometimes." Michael said, his eyes distant.

"She liked them?" I said, finding it hard to believe that she could considering her attitude.

"Ya, you could never tell now though." Michael said as if reading my mind, "She's completely like Tori now."

"She prefers Victoria." I blurted out. Michael raised an eyebrow.

"She does? How do you know?" he asked.

"I talked with her, she told me that she preferred Victoria." I didn't want to get into too much detail regarding Victoria's past, and Michael seemed content with that answer.

"Then I'll have to start calling her Victoria now." Michael said. It was quiet again and I finally had to ask a question that's been on my mind for awhile.

"Do you still like Charlotte?"

Michael stiffed a bit at the question and he wasn't quite sure what to say. He looked at me, not hard by softly. His eyes showed affection and I wasn't quite sure what to do myself. "I don't know. I'm still thinking on it." He moved closer to me and now I felt my body tighten up. I think I was breathing harder now. I had lost interest in the X-Files, all of it focused on Michael now.

Michael leaned in closer and I felt myself moving closer slowly. We were interrupted when my mouth opened and I let out a loud yawn. Michael pulled back and so did I. I laughed uneasily while Michael looked embarrassed.

"Guess I am kind of tired." I said. Michael looked tired himself and I tried to figure out what he was thinking. But his face was emotionless and he continued to stare at the TV. An awkward silence was in the air and I thought about going up to my room, but my body was just too tired to move.

I reached over and grabbed Michael's hand, putting it in mine. I then interlocked my arm into his and looked up at him, his face showing visible shock. "Good night." I said, and closed my eyes. I had no idea what I was doing and I could hear Michael's heart beating faster and faster as I learned against his chest. But it slowed down and I heard Michael's deep breaths and steady heart beat.

I didn't last much longer than that as the darkness came and I feel back asleep.

**7:53 A.M.**

**Alfie's P.O.V.**

"Hey Alan!" I said, running up to be Odin buddy. "Whoa! You look tired!"

"Do I?" Alan groaned, drinking some tea and shivering. He continued to grab stuff out of his locker before looking up at me to explain his condition. "I stayed up late last night with Michael and Nina watching X-Files."

"X-Files?" I asked, "What the heck is that?"

"Oh god dude!" Alan said excited, "I've got to show it to you! Later though, later!"

"Sounds like you had fun." I said. Alan smiled mischievously.

"Oh ya, but I think Michael had more." I gave him a questioning look and Alan looked around to make sure nobody was close enough to hear what he was about to say.

"You can not tell anybody about what I'm about to show you. Ok?" I nodded and Alan reached into his back pack and pulled out his phone. "I snapped this on my phone this morning." I wasn't quite sure what I was looking at until I made out the two faces.

"Is that… Nina and Michael?" I said shocked. Alan smiled happily.

"Oh ya! Both asleep and hugging each other! Look at Michael's head! It's so close to Nina's mouth that it looks like he tried to kiss her!" I looked closer and saw that he was right. They were really close together, almost as if they planned to fall asleep like that.

"Did you wake them up?" I asked.

Alan nodded, "Ya so nobody else knows about this. But I left the room before they were able to figure out who woke them up. I wish I stuck around to hear what they had to say after words." The bell rang and Alan put away the last of his stuff and closed his locker. "Do not tell anybody!"

"I swear!" I said, holding up my hand to my heart. Alan nodded and ran off to his class, which I didn't have to worry about. I had my first period free and began walking towards my usual hang out spot when I thought about somebody who would be very interested in see those photos.

I pulled out my phone and text Joy that I had to see her immediately. She responded with a text of her own saying to meet me in front of her current classroom. I rushed towards that room and texted Joy when I got there. I heard Joy's voice ask to go to the bathroom and then the door opened. Joy stepped out smiling, though when the door closed it disappeared.

"What is it Alfie?" She asked, walking towards the bathroom.

"I have something for you! Something that you can actually use!" I said excited, already thinking about me and Amber together at last.

"Well don't keep me waiting!" Joy said impatiently.

"There is a photo of Nina and Michael together."

Joy huffed, "I can walk out to the courtyard during lunch and get a photo like that Alfie!"

"No! No! It's something worse than that!" I said correcting myself.

"Oh!" Joy said in mock amusement.

"It's a picture of Nina and Michael together on the couch hugging each while asleep." Joy stopped in her tracks and stared at me.

"Are you serious?" she asked, her voice rising with anticipation.

"Yes!" I almost yelled.

"Well let's see it Alfie!" She said, holding out her hand. I paused and laughed nervously, "You do have the photo right?"

"Eh… not exactly." I said weakly, to which Joy's face dropped and she began walking away angrily. "But I can get it!"

"Who has the photo Lewis?" She asked, backing into me.

"Michael's friend! Alan!"

Joy began to laugh, "And you think that you can get him to give you the photo? You are thick Alfie!"

"He showed it me! That means that he trusts me!" I said angrily, "I can get him to give it to me! Just give me time!" Joy huffed again and contemplated what to do.

"Very well Alfie. I expect that photo in my hands by Monday, or else our deal is off!"

"Thanks you! I won't let you down!" I said to Joy. She didn't respond and walked back to her classroom.

* * *

_Sorry about the extremly late update. I've been working on another story and I've also been feeling kind of bad. _

_I'm not a fan of using dreams to help enhance a story, but I thought that this format worked well here. Please leave your own thoughts in a review, and I assure you that I will talk about Fabian's nightmare next chapter._

_The X-Files is my favorite show and I did use the theme from two episodes: The first with the Jersey Devil is 1x05 The Jersey Devil and the second one with the circus freaks is 2x20 Humbug. **I DO NOT OWN THE X-FILES, AND HAVE NO CONNECTION TO IT EXCEPT THAT I'M A HUGE FAN.**_

_Last chapter I only got 5 reviews. 5. Come on people! I have a ton of people who have alerted to this story and favorited it and I don't even hear from 1/9th of you guys! **REVIEW!**_


	21. British Mischief

_It's been a while I know. Sorry but I will explain in the A/N. But on the plus side I give you my longest chapter so far! +6,000 words! Plus there is a bit of action in this chapter so I hope you all enjoy._

_Stay tune for the A/N at the end._

* * *

**Chapter 21 British Mischief**

**October 31, 7:38 P.M.**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

When I first heard about Mischief Night I was confused. Michael explained it to me, saying it was like Halloween, except more violent. "You know how on Halloween you might go out pull pranks on people, like throwing toilet paper over someone's house or throwing eggs at people?"

"Ya, but I never did that." I said, "I always went to parties or babysat some kids and got candy trick-or-treating with them."

"Well you must of seen some people's houses messed up." Michael said.

"There were a few." I said, remembering walking past the Walker's house and seeing a bunch of broken eggs thrown against the windows and walls. I think their tires were slashed too.

"Ok, now just imagine _everybody_ doing something like this. That's pretty much what's going to happen tonight."

And that is what happened. At seven o'clock sharp there was a loud buzzer sound and screaming everywhere. People rushed out of their houses and began to attack each other with all manner of objects. Debbie came out of the house holding the biggest water gun I've ever seen!

"Two years ago some kids attacked this house and got away clean." She said angrily, attaching a hose to her gun, "This year it's going to be different." Some kids rushed forward with eggs in their hands and tried to pelt the house, but Debbie turned the water gun/hose on them and they went flying back.

All my other housemates came flying out of the house too, except for Mitch, Tony and Charlotte which I wasn't to upset about. Most of them were wearing clothes that covered all parts of their body, but Tori wore something that showed off her belly. "She always has to look sexy." Alan muttered, though not with negativity in his voice. Each of them was armed with a wide variety of objects for pranking. Alan looked especially ridiculous with his belt of toilet paper.

"Where does everybody get all this stuff?" I asked shocked.

"The school." Michael replied simply. My mouth was agape, this was too much to take in.

"Why didn't this happen last year?" I asked. I would have definitely remembered if this happened with Jerome and Alfie as my housemates.

"There is just one rule on this night Nina, and that's you can't destroy, damage, or harm anything within the actually school or houses on school." Sophia explained, putting on some black paint right below her eyes. "Some idiots two years ago destroyed the teacher lounges across campus with paint, so they banned it for supposedly forever. I wonder who convinced them to let us start doing this again."

"I don't know, but they are my god tonight!" Alan cried happily. "You might want to get something on that you don't care too much about Nina. It will be destroyed by the end of the night." He let out a loud cry and ran off the porch into the fray that was happening in the cul-de-sac below.

"I'll wait for you Nina if you want." Michael offered. I shook my head politely and told him to go have fun. Sophia and Tori didn't seem to care because they took off before I even replied. Michael protested, saying that I would need help tonight but I told him that Fabian could help me. Michael expression changed and he nodded, running off into the night.

I ran upstairs and put on some clothes I never thought I'd wear this year. I then ran back downstairs and Debbie stopped me to give me my pranking belt. It had two cans of silly string, a roll of toilet paper, and a water gun attached to a holster.

"Do try to be careful Nina." Debbie said affectionately, "Though if anything bad does happen I'm sure Michael can take care of you, he's such a sweetie! You two would be perfect together!" Instead of telling Debbie about Fabian and I for what seemed like the hundredth time I just pointed outside to some kids who had slingshots. Debbie turned her water gun on them and sprayed them down, yelling at them about 'protecting her house'.

I felt like an idiot. Seriously I did. But I also felt good, like tonight could be a night of fun and no give a damn. This year had been hard, not just academically but socially as well. Tonight could be the time to let all that go, to just worry about one thing which was not getting pranked or attacked. With that in mind I stepped outside and got splashed with a water balloon right in the chest.

I fell back a couple of steps from the impact and realized that I was actually hit by three balloons. I heard some people laughing and running away as I tried to get the water out of my eyes.

I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket and I reached into my pocket to grab it. Fabian's face was showing on my phone and I rushed to open it. "Fabian!" I shouted into the phone, "Why the hell didn't you tell me about Mischief Night?"

"No time now Nina! Where are you?" Fabian asked, breathing heavily on the other side of the phone. I thought I heard some screaming in the background but I figured that there was screaming everywhere on school grounds.

"I'm still in front of Odin House!" I shivered, my body starting to get cold from the water balloon and the cool air of fall mixing together.

"I told you!" I thought I heard Amber say in the background. Fabian shushed her and yelled 'duck' and I heard a splash followed by Amber screaming.

"This was a brand new shirt! Fabian, give me that water gun!" There was a scuffle and then Amber screamed as Fabian sighed.

"I told her to wear something that wasn't too expensive." Fabian complained. "Can you make it the entrance to your houses neighborhood? We can meet there and then go have some fun."

I laughed, "You don't have to make things sound so official, we're not in real combat Fabian."

Now Fabian laughed, "I might seem like that where you are, but once you're out here you'll change your mind." Amber screamed again Fabian let out an annoyed groan. "We'll be there in two minutes. Love you."

"I love-" I began, but he hung up before I could finish. I got up off the ground and made my way to the front of the neighborhood, still unsure if this was going to be a fun night or a hell night.

**7:52 P.M.**

**Alfie's P.O.V.**

"Tonight we will play the ultimate prank!" Jerome announced proudly, a devious and malice filled smile plastered on his face.

We were assembled near Anubis House, standing with a group of about eight students, including Jerome and I. I was standing by his side, looking over the motley crew of students who were divided between looks of sheer excitement or reluctance.

"And get ourselves expelled in the process…" I heard someone mummer in the crowd. Jerome heard it too and directed his gaze at the student.

"Do you have something to add to this Alan?" He asked monotone. Alan looked up at Jerome, his eyes unflinching behind his glasses. If I had to pick one I'd say that Alan was the leader of the people who were reluctant about this prank. While he enjoyed the occasion prank that was meant in good fun what Jerome was proposing was way beyond what he was comfortable with. But he had something I needed and tonight was the best time to get it, which is why I invited him.

"Just that this is insane." Alan said out loud. I could see some people around him agreeing, actually _most_ of the people around him agreeing. I knew that Jerome was furious at the guy from Odin house, but he was too good of a manipulator to get angry at Alan. Instead he smiled and spoke calmly.

"Slightly yes, but it will be brilliant." Jerome said happily, "The greatest prank ever played in this school!"

"It's not so much of prank as just pure vandalism." Alan said challengingly. Jerome refused to change his facial expression to anger but I could tell that he was steaming behind that mask of calm.

"It's not really vandalism," Jerome countered, "since that would be when we signed our names. Since we will remain anonymous it is just a prank." Alan scoffed at that statement but the group seemed to accept his statement. Nobody ever said they were really smart.

"Team A," Jerome said pointing to about four students, "your responsible for getting the paint. Team B," pointing to another group, "Your responsible for breaking into the sprinkler room. Remember to use those lock picks I gave you, we don't want broken windows or doors."

I looked at everybody's faces again and could tell that Jerome had retaken control of the group. Alan looked like he still wasn't comfortable and would probably leave, and I couldn't have that.

I had it all worked out, how to steal Alan's phone from under his nose get that picture to Joy. I couldn't convince him to show me the photo again so I knew that I had to steal his phone without him knowing. But like most people he kept it in his pocket and never left it lying around. So when I heard what Jerome had in mind for tonight I knew that I could come up with an excuse to separate Alan from his phone and nobody would be the wiser. I can be such a genius sometimes!

"Jerome," I whispered, "Maybe whatever group Alan is in you should go with." Jerome raised his eyebrows at me; he wasn't use to being told what do. Unless of course it was Mara talking to him. God they make me sick!

"Why on earth would I want to do that?" Jerome asked with an edge in his voice.

"Because Alan could like... he could spread discord!" I said weakly.

"Discord?"

"He could convince people that this isn't 'right'." I said, forming quotation marks when I said 'right'. Jerome seemed to be giving this some thought. Finally he nodded his head.

"Fine, but that means that you need to go with the group that grabs paint."

"No problem!" I said smiling. _'I can't believe that worked!'_ I thought. _'Of course it worked! You played to his paranoia about anybody from Odin House! You're such a genius!'_

"And also," I continued, "I think we should all leave our phones here."

"Why?" Jerome said cautiously.

"Because with what we're doing they might get destroyed!" I explained hopeful that Jerome would fall for it.

Jerome was smarter than that. "Doubt it. But if you want to tell anybody to do that they can and we can hid them underneath something out here."

I smiled, so I did win! I only really only wanted Alan's, but I need to keep a cover so I asked everybody there before I talked to Alan. I was surprised that three people had given me their phones, shaking my head at how stupid they were. I got to Alan who still looked upset and was glaring at me accusingly.

"I can't believe you talked me into doing this." Alan said, "I should leave right now."

"No!" I shouted, "Don't do that!" Alan looked at incredulously.

"Why?"

"Because you'll miss out on an amazing opportunity…?" I said uneasily.

Alan laughed, "To get kicked out of this school?"

I was growing frustrated, I need Alan's phone! I needed it for Joy! I needed it for getting with Amber! "We won't get kicked out!"

"I wish I could believe that." Alan said, starting to walk away. I was trembling; it wasn't supposed to happen like this.

"Stop!" I shouted. Alan did and turned around while I stormed towards him. "Please don't leave! We need you!"

"No you don't." Alan said.

"Think how much it will impress Tori!" I pleaded. That stopped everything for Alan, his eyes brightening at the mention of her name. Knowing that I was onto something I continued, "She's always hooking up with Tony because he's a bad boy. If you do this don't you think that she'll be impressed with you?"

"Maybe…" Alan admitted.

"So let's do this! Just give me your phone and we can get going!" I said triumphantly. Alan paused.

"Why do you want my phone?" He asked. I gave a fake laugh.

"It's so it doesn't get destroyed or anything by the water and paint. I'm not up to anything evil, I swear!" Alan looked me over and then nodded. When his phone hit my hand I could swear I heard angels singing. I put it in the bag with the rest of the phones and turned to see Jerome in front of me.

"I have a place where you can stash those." Jerome said.

"Oh! Well I was thinking about just holding on to them." I said.

"Well I don't think anybody else wants you to do that." Jerome said, motioning over his shoulder. I looked at everybody else to see that the people who had given me their phones seemed to be regretting it. "Let's hide them under these bushes." Jerome said, parting some of the bushes. I sighed and reluctantly put the bag in the bushes.

'_Damn_,' I thought, _'I'll have to sneak away later and grab the phone. This sucks!'_

Jerome turned back towards the main group of students and smiled. "Well what are you all waiting for? Get too it and meet at the designated area when you have the stuff. Tonight is going to be an incredible night."

**8:16 P.M.**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

I was running as fast as I could, my breathing becoming rapid and burning my throat. Yet besides that uncomfortable feeling I was filled with excitement, my pulse pounding and a comfortable sweat settled on my body. I dove behind cover and pulled out my silly string bomb, shaking it to make sure that I got the full effect from it.

The two girls came running up and I jumped from behind cover, throwing my bomb at them. They screeched at the silly string covering their bodies and I let out a laugh, running away again. I heard people coming and I hid, but when I saw it was just Fabian I leapt out of cover.

He pointed his water gun at me and then lowered it laughing when he saw it was me. "Sorry Nina. Damn reflexes."

"It's fine." I said hugging him, "Where are Amber and Mara?" I heard screaming behind me as two freshmen went running by only to get clobbered by water balloons. The first kid hit fell face forward into the grass and his partner turned in shock only to get hit square in the chest by another. He fell onto his back and yelped in surprise when he saw Fabian and I.

"I think that's enough for them, don't you think Mara?" I called playfully.

Mara stepped out of the shadows. She too was dressed in all black and was holding a slingshot in one hand and a pouch of water balloons swung across her back. Turns out that athletic talent that she talked about last year also extended to being able to use a slingshot pretty well. After tonight I wouldn't be surprised if she knew how to shot. "It would be rude to get them again wouldn't it?"

"I totally agree." Amber said, emerging right beside Mara. She was wearing some rather expensive clothing, which was ruined now by water, silly string, and other objects. However she still looked gorgeous in an untamed way. They both did! I could see both Alan and Michael bowing to both of them, praising their beauty. I only hoped I looked as good in my quirky outfit.

Both the freshmen got up and ran away screaming. We all began to laugh, turning towards one another.

"So what now?" Fabian asked. A devious smile came to my face.

"We could go at Michael and Alan." I said mischievously, "They said that I wouldn't stand a chance out here so I'd like to get them for that."

"Sounds good." Fabian said eagerly, though I suspect it was because it involved harming Michael. I sighed; realizing that there was no way that those two could ever be friends.

"Well whatever we do, we have to make it to at least one party tonight!" Amber said, attempting to straighten her hair for the hundredth time tonight.

"I know!" Mara said, playing with the strap on her slingshot, "Why don't we get Jerome!"

"You mean in more than one way for you…" Amber muttered smiling. Even in the dark it was easy to tell that Mara's face went red with embarrassment.

"Hey," I said, squinting through the dark. "Look over there!" I pointed toward a group of people who were moving through the dark sneakily. At the head of the group I was able to make out Jerome and Alan, walking side by side talking about something.

Amber smiled, "Looks like you got your wish Mara."

I tried to ignore the chagrined Mara and questioned Fabian. "What do you think their doing out here? We're practically the only ones here!"

Fabian nodded, "Your right, it is a bit odd. You'd think they'd be in the center of everything, pranking everybody left in right, not out here near the maintenance area."

"Should we follow them?" Mara asked.

"You'd like that." Amber said.

"Would you stop it Amber!" Mara shouted angrily. Fabian and I shushed both not wanting to give away our position.

"Come on," Fabian said, "Let's go see what their up too." I nodded and we set off to stalk the prankster.

**8:28 P.M.**

**Alfie's P.O.V.**

I was pulling the carts of white paint angrily towards the maintenance area angrily. I had tried to slip away to grab Alan's phone earlier than I should have and some of the other kids with me noticed. They angrily told me to help them and made sure I didn't leave. So here I was, across campus from where the phones are, lugging paint for Jerome's insane plan.

I noticed that the door to the building was already since Jerome had no doubt picked the lock himself. We wheeled in all nine full carts of paint into the room with Jerome, who looked like he had just been given a million dollars.

"Perfect!" Jerome purred. "Get all of those into the vats near the water pumps and wait for instructions.

"Yes sir!" I said mockingly. We wheeled them over and I began to open the paint when I realized something. "Hey, what happened to the rest of your group?" I said, noticing that Alan and three other people were gone.

Jerome shrugged, "They wimped out. Alan left and three other guys followed him. Good riddance I say."

I was petrified. Alan was no doubt heading back to grab his phone which meant that I wouldn't get that picture for Joy! I dropped my paint can and rushed towards the door but Jerome grabbed me, stopping me dead in my tracks.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He shouted.

"I need to get to Alan!" I shouted, trying to get out of his head lock.

"Why the hell do you need too?" He asked, looking at everybody else in the room. Some of them were uncomfortable with their 'boss' head locking somebody and would probably try to sprint the first chance they got. Jerome let go of me, realizing that what he was doing was bad.

I back away from Jerome, rubbing my sore neck. "I just have too! Please Jerome, let me go get him!"

"And bring him back? We're better off without him!" Jerome said.

"I'm not bringing him back! I can't tell you what I need him for, but trust me that it's important!" I protested.

That got Jerome's attention. "How is it important?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. I mentally kicked myself for putting myself into a hole and tried to talk my out of it.

"I can't say." I said.

"Well then you can't leave. Now go upstairs and turn on the sprinkler system! Once that's done make sure to come back downstairs. Richard! Go with him and make sure he does it." Jerome stormed away to yell at people unloading paint while the boy named Richard escorted me upstairs.

As soon as we were upstairs in the light I could see that Richard was scared. He was just a first year in high school and was probably about to faint from fear. "I'm getting out of here! I don't care if this is 'cool' I'm not doing it." He rushed to a side entrance and jumped down into the grass. I saw him roll away and run back towards the main school. Realizing it was my chance to escape I began to do the same thing when I thought about Jerome.

I sighed and switched on a bunch of the sprinklers, putting them on standby mode for five minutes. I then jumped down and began to sprint away, hoping to reach the phones before Alan did.

'_I have too!'_ I thought, _'For Amber!'_

**8:30 P.M.**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

"What an odd place to meet." Amber said, looking at the building that we just saw two people jump out of.

I nodded in agreement, "Come on." I said, leading our group towards the front entrance.

"Wait!" Mara whispered fiercely just as my hand was about to open the door, "Don't you think we should like, I don't know, sneak in or something."

I laughed lightly, "Relax Mara. It's Jerome we're dealing with, not a black ops team." I opened the door and a spray of water hit me in my temple. I fell to the side trying to get the water out of eyes and I heard Fabian yell my name and then water guns going off. There were a few shouts as the water hit people's faces and I thought I heard Jerome yelling something.

When I got the water out of my eyes I was shocked to see the some of the students running towards us. I then realized that they were trying to get out of the building, screaming about being caught.

"Cowards!" Jerome shouted after the students who ran away. Fabian helped me steady myself and handed me a water gun. I thanked him and pointed it at Jerome, as did everybody else in our group except for Mara who was looking at some discarded cans on the ground. Besides Jerome were two boys, one who looked unsure of himself and the other looking fanatical. Jerome stood their calmly.

"Jerome?" Mara breathed shocked, "What are you doing with all those cans of paint?" I noticed that the ground around them was covered in a white substance, which I can only assume to be the color of the paint.

"Redecorating." Jerome said.

"Redecorating? In the sprinkler room?" Mara shouted incredulously. Mara's eyes changed into realization. "Jerome you wouldn't!"

"Why wouldn't I?" Jerome asked.

"Because this is exactly what almost go you expelled two years ago and got this night forbidden! Now you're going to try it again? They'll know it was you!" Mara said shocked.

"I'm not using the sprinkler system for inside the school Mara." Jerome explained, "That would be against the rules."

"Then what are you doing?" Mara asked.

Jerome shrugged, "We couldn't douse anything inside the buildings, so I'm following the rules this time and am only destroying the outside."

"What?" We all shouted at once. Jerome smiled though it disappeared when he looked at Mara. Mara was thunderstruck, "Jerome that would destroy everything on campus!"

"It's white paint. They can rest repaint everything the color it's suppose to be. Plus it's only confined to the area around the school buildings, not the houses where we live." Jerome said, as if he was explaining to a three year old. That got Mara mad, she doesn't like to be patronized or treated like she's an idiot. I thought about saying something but I decided to leave it to Mara since I think he would only listen to her anyways. Fabian and Amber seemed to agree as they weren't making any motion to say anything.

"You'll be expelled!" Mara said, wavering in her vocal tone.

Jerome's face scrunched up in anger, "And who would care? The teachers? The student body? Alfie maybe a little, but nobody else Mara! Maybe if I do get expelled then my parents will finally recognize my existence and act like real parents instead of bribing the school into keeping me here!"

We were all a little shocked by that. Mara's features softened, "What?"

"You heard me!" Jerome shouted angrily, "I should have been expelled in the 9th grade when I destroyed the teacher lounges with all that paint but my parents stopped them from expelling me by passing a few thousand pounds towards the schools coffers. My parents didn't even talk to me about _why_ they did that, but I knew! They didn't do it because they wanted me to get a good education, they did it because they didn't want me at home!"

"Jerome," Mara said heartbroken judging by her tone, "your wrong."

Jerome actually laughed, "You don't know my parents Mara so don't try to defend them. One meeting with them and you would completely agree with me. If they would even give you or me the time of day."

"No, not about that. You are wrong about nobody missing you." Mara said, "I would miss you."

Jerome looked confused, "What?"

"I would miss you Jerome." Mara said, taking steps forward towards Jerome. The two guys next to Jerome held their water guns up to Mara's face but Jerome hit them out of the way.

"No you wouldn't." Jerome said disbelieving.

"I would!" Mara shouted, "I care for you so much Jerome! And watching you do such a stupid thing is unbearable! I don't want you to get expelled! I just want you and me, together." I was stunned by everything that was happening, so stunned that I dropped my water gun. Jerome continued to look at Mara as if she was about to shout 'gotcha' any second.

"You care about me?" Jerome said uneasily. Mara nodded vigorously, standing right next to Jerome.

"Yes Jerome. So please don't do this, please stop!" She grabbed both of his hands in hers, a slight tear going down her cheek. Jerome looked at Mara and then back at the paint. "Please." Mara whispered to Jerome.

Jerome looked so conflicted and it looked like he was going to push her away. But his face changed to happiness and he hugged Mara.

"Uh… Jerome?" One of the boys asked.

"Stand down and get that turn this thing off." Jerome said vaguely motioning towards the sprinkler machines, his eyes looking into Mara's who returned his gaze with equal affection.

"Jerome…" The other boy said.

"Do it!" Jerome shouted. Both of them cringed and ran away to turn off the sprinkler system. Amber nudged both of me and Fabian.

"About time." She said smiling.

The happiness didn't last as one of the boys came running out of the control room. "We can't turn it off Jerome!" Jerome spun around in shock.

"What do you mean you can't turn it off?" He yelled.

"Alfie must have done something! It's already started with the warm up stages and is about to start flushing the paint through the sprinklers." The boy said with concern in his voice. "But it's worse than that. Alfie turned the sprinklers on for the whole school!"

Jerome didn't waste any time after that. He let go out Mara and moved quickly towards the vat that all the paint was in. He lifted a massive pipe out of the vat and began to try and connect it back to a tank that said 'water' on its side. Mara rushed to his side to help and soon all of us were helping to connect the pipe. There was a load click and we backed away uncertain.

"It's starting!" One of the boys shouted. We heard a loud rush of water and pipes filling with water. The entire room was filled with the sound of water flowing and we all looked around uncertain.

"Let's get out of here!" Fabian said. We all nodded and began running out of the building. We made it out and Jerome relocked the door and we all continued sprinting away. After about thirty seconds of running we were all hit with water as the sprinklers turned on. I slipped on the wet grass, bringing down Fabian with me. Soon everybody was slipping and sliding, and we all began to laugh. I looked over to Jerome and turned away embarrassed when I saw him and Mara kissing.

"They're cute." Amber said, who then squealed with delight, "Mara! We need to start working on a photo album for you two! And we need a cool slash name for you two! Marome? No that sounds weird… OH! How about Jeromra!"

"Amber," I said holding my friends shoulder. "Maybe now isn't the best time." I pointed to the new couple, who were still kissing as the sprinklers continued to spray them. It was so romantic, except for the hypothermia that we all would no doubt have if we didn't get out of the cold.

**8:34 P.M.**

**Alan's P.O.V.**

'_That jerk is such an idiot!'_ I thought, _'Turning the sprinklers on for the entire school! At least it isn't paint though, that's something to be happy about.'_

I was trudging through the sprinklers and wet grass to where my phone was hidden, dreading what I would find. I was accompanied by three other boys who had also left their phones behind, each of them concerned.

"He was only supposed to turn the sprinklers on around the school not the house areas!" One boy complained.

We finally reached the point where our phones were suppose to be and I was shocked to find the bag lying out in the open where the sprinklers had a clear shot at it. We all raced towards the bag and one of the boys tore it open.

"Damn it!" He shouted, grabbing his wet phone. The bag was passed around and I was furious beyond measure when I got mine. It was soaked and wouldn't turn on at all. I yelled and threw my phone down on the ground.

"Damn you Alfie!" I shouted at nobody in particular. _'I'm going to kill that kid!'_ I thought to myself, already plotting my revenge.

**9:02 P.M.**

**Alfie's P.O.V.**

It took forever for the trolley bus to make it to the village area outside the school but I finally made it. I was still drenched when I arrived at a senior student's town houses where a major party was going on. I thought I would get turned away but it seemed like an open invite so I just walked in without anybody inviting me in.

I was trudging through the throngs of 'cool' people, trying to find the one person that matter. I was afraid that I might run into Mick since he was down at the village area at a party. Patricia was too, but she was at that new Goth clubs party and wouldn't be caught dead in this hyper zone.

Finally I found who I was looking for. "Joy!" I shouted, weaving through the horde of students in between us. Joy turned shocked to me, "Alfie! What are you doing here? Better yet, why are you here?"

"I have something for you!"

"Can't this wait?" Joy said annoyed. "It's about that thing you wanted me to get." I said. Joy's eyes changed from annoyance to happiness.

"Not here, come with me." She grabbed my hand and led me upstairs where we entered a side room where nobody was nearby. She turned to me after she closed the door.

"You have the phone?" She asked with a no nonsense tone.

"Not exactly." I said. Joy looked at me with that degrading look again.

"Then where is it?"

"It's ruined. It got soaked by the sprinkler system." I explained.

"The what?" Joy said shocked, ready to explode. She calmed herself before speaking again, "What good is a ruined phone Alfie? Now I have nothing, or better yet you have nothing!"

"I do have something!" I shouted angry. I didn't just do all that work to have Joy degrade me like this. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out a tiny object, holding it between my thumb and pointer finger.

Joy looked it, not sure what to make of it at first. But she soon realized what it was. "Does it still work? It wasn't ruined by the water?"

"I already tried it on my phone." I said, handing her Alan's phone's SIM card. "The photo is on there and everything, along with some texts that you might find interesting."

Joy looked at me curiously, "What kind of texts?" I smiled and plugged the SIM card into my phone and pulled up the text screen. Joy grabbed the phone from me and looked over the texts. She smiled deviously when she was done and looked at me with approval.

"This, this will help a lot." Joy said satisfied.

"So can you now help me with Amber?" I asked. Joy walked closer to me and held my hand.

"All in good time Alfie." She said, taking the SIM card out of my phone and tucking it into her pocket. "All in good time."

* * *

_Alright I hope you enjoyed. Obviously my attempt to finish this story before the end of summer failed. Updating has become extremly difficult since I'm now a junior in high school and I'm pretty much up every night until 1 doing HW (not kidding). I want to write but I also don't want my grades to drop! I'll try to update whenever I can, which leads me to talk about this story._

_We are winding down to the end of this story. I don't know how many chapters I have left but I can tell you that this story will end for the "Winter Break" in this universe, which means in Decemember. Since this story has just finished October you can tell The HoA and HoO guys only have really another month and a half until Winter break. I have it all planned out, it's just a matter of writing the rest of it._

_Mischief Night is a real thing in Britian, and since this is only a T rated story I can't go into full details of what really happens that night. All I can say is that those Brits are crazy people and put us American pranksters to shame._

_Mara and Jerome are fianlly/sort of together. Stay tune to see what happens next!_

_Did any of you see the trailer for season 2? That mask is epic and puts Victor's mask to shame. Also I read that an American is joining the cast as a new friend of Nina's. Romance drama time._

_To the reviewr _A Fabina Loverr_, sorry for deleting your review, but I have to say that you are kind of close on the plot... so NO spoilers! Hope you stay tune._

_Hope all of you stay tune! Sorry for the long gapes in between but I hope you will understand!_

_And once again, **REVIEW** make me very happy and more motivated. I just gave you the longest chapter I've ever written and it's taken a huge chunk of time out of my studing. You better review, even if you just say 'awesome' or one word._


	22. The Reality of Things

**Chapter 22 The Reality of Things**

**November 6, 10:25 A.M. **

**Nina's P.O.V.**

Clean up from Mischief Night was pretty quick this year since the sprinklers had been able to wash away most of the trash and debris. The rest of it was cleaned up by students who were working for community service hours. I guess that Jerome's failed prank actually did more good than just setting him up with Mara.

The day after Halloween Jerome and Mara came out as a couple, where they expected that everybody would be happy for them. The reality was that this was an action that shocked a good amount of people. Jerome's fellow pranksters were shocked that he would fall for a goodie toe shoes and the geeks and nerds of the school were crying into their pillows that Mara was off the table as a prom date. Needless to say both cliques began to turn their backs on Jerome and Mara, but neither of them seemed to care. They were too lost in each other.

"How can they possibly be dating?" I overheard one girl saying to her friend in class. "They have nothing in common!"

"I figure it's like Ron and Hermione." The other girl said, "In their own way their perfect for each other."

I had to laugh at that statement, it was just too funny. Mara and Jerome could definitely be compared to Ron and Hermione personality wise, they didn't fight as much as Ron and Hermione did, but they had the same traits. The know it all and the lazy, aloof guy.

Mara and Jerome themselves were really happy. Every day I would see Mara smiling from cheek to cheek and every step she took was gracefully and light. I even noticed that Mara would smile deviously at Joy, which is no surprise since Joy tormented Mara so much in previous years. I kind of felt like doing the same thing to her with Fabian myself.

Jerome was also different, not in a bad way though. His interest in mischief had gone way down now that he had somebody to care about. I think he was just relieved to learn that somebody cared about him also. Mara confided in me last year that Jerome's parents were not exactly there for their son, and Jerome's statement on Mischief Night proved how terrible they were. With Mara at his side, Jerome can now have conversations with people which don't end in him insulting people in some way, intentionally or not.

The greatest change for Jerome was his treatment of Michael. Earlier this week they ran into each other in the hallway where I expected a fist fight to erupt. To my shock Jerome was civil enough, though it was a bit forced. Michael could tell and was equally as civil and told me later that he was happy.

"I don't expect him to apologize to me," Michael said, "But at least he's acting nice and everything."

"Jerome doesn't really like to apologize, he prefers to just move forward with things." I explained.

"Maybe Mara will change him?" Michael proposed, "She's done a great job so far."

I laughed, "I don't she can change him _that_ much."

The Anubis residents all had different ideas to this new relationship. While everybody there, minus Joy of course, was happy when Fabian and I got together, Mara and Jerome were met with mixed reactions. Trudy and Amber were overjoyed of course, with Trudy making massive cake and Amber wanting to plan a party. Mara turned it down as did Jerome, but I don't think it will stop Amber because she's already figured out a cute slash name for them, Jara. Fabian was also happy, while Joy remained indifferent to the whole thing. Patricia, Alfie, and Mick were a different story. "What? Of course I'm happy for Mara!" Patricia protested.

"What about Jerome?" Amber asked.

"I… I'm also happy for him too." Patricia said slowly.

"But you're not _really_ happy are you? Your just, 'happy'?" Amber said, her eyes analyzing everything Patricia said.

"You're not making any sense Amber. You need to get your brain checked. Again!" Patricia shouted, storming away from us flustered by Amber's questions. Amber turned to me with a victorious look on her face.

"I knew it!" She squealed, jumping up and down, "Patricia does like Jerome!"

"Are you serious?" I asked her, "She was all for them last year!"

Amber gave me a puzzled look, "Haven't you noticed Nina? Patricia's been giving Jerome glares all year! And not those you know 'Patricia's mad' glares, but 'Patricia wants' glares."

In fact I hadn't noticed since I hardly see Patricia anymore. I only really see her occasionally before the first bell and sometimes during lunch. Now that Joy is no longer her friend Patricia has been 'reinventing' herself as Fabian calls it. She started hanging out with Goth characters in the school, joined the poetry club, and started taking English, history, and foreign languages very seriously. The bottom line is that she isn't hanging out in the same circles as me, though maybe if I tried harder I could have gotten her into the play.

Mick was another head case. Amber says that Mick is perfectly happy for Mara and Jerome, but Fabian has told me otherwise. "Last night he asked me if his hair looked good gelled back. He even asked me what exercise clothes he looked best in." Fabian confided in me, "I think he's trying to get Mara to like him again."

That Mick still like Mara I could believe. Mick is that kind of guy that jumps around with girls a lot and doesn't really understand them at all. Last year alone he managed to date both Amber and Mara, and who knows what he did in those couple weeks he was gone in California. Mick would like Mara until he got with her, then he would run back to Amber or whoever else was on his radar. Maybe Sophia will pick him up? She's been asking a lot of questions about Mick that truthfully I don't know the answer too.

The last person really upset is Alfie, but it's not because of love, it's because he had lost his best friend. I felt bad for him, but I felt even worse when he lost Alan. Apparently Alfie had somehow caused Alan's phone to be destroyed, and Alan wasn't letting this go lightly.

"Unless you can pay for another one I don't ever want to talk to you again!" Alan shouted at Alfie, whose face looked guilty and depressed.

"Alan," Michael said, trying to calm his friend down. "It's not his fault."

"He convinced me to leave my phone and partake in that idiotic plan!" Alan shouted at his best friend, "It's a 350 phone that he's responsible for breaking! I don't have that money lying around! I'm not Tony either, I don't just get money whenever I call my daddy!"

"Alan… I'm so sorry-" Alfie began, apologizing for the eighth time, but Alan stopped him.

"Just get out!" He shouted, pointing to the door. Alfie didn't put up a fight, and left moving slowly out the door.

By the end of the week I was tired of all the drama and needed to get away from the school for awhile. Amber proposed that we should all go to town and pick out new clothes and hit some of the new restaurants that opened up down there. And when Amber said 'we' she meant _both_ Anubis House and Odin house.

I don't know why Amber thought that inviting all the members of both houses to go to town for a day was a good idea. Maybe she chose to ignore the reality which included all the drama that both houses were having with each other or maybe she figured herself as some sort of peace maker, I don't know. When I tried to explain to her why that was a bad idea she laughed and told me 'I worry too much'.

I wasn't too surprised when people began to decline. Patricia was a flat out no since she thought it would be too 'social' and Mick claimed that he had to run drills for most of that day anyways. I didn't buy it for a second as I knew that they weren't going because Jerome and Mara would be going. They probably didn't want to watch the two of them cuddle together in the cold weather of later fall.

Tony and Mitch didn't even think about it at all, turning Amber down on the spot. Charlotte was also a no because Joy wasn't invited, and Sophia claimed that she too had to run drills. Alan was a no, but Michael managed to convince him to come by telling him that they could go check out the movie store and see if a movie called _'Sharktopus'_ had come out.

Fabian obviously said yes when I asked him to come, and I thought that was the end of it. I was surprised when Tori came up to me and asked if she could come.

"Of course you can come!" I said smiling.

"Are you sure?" Tori asked, uncharacteristically unsure of herself.

"Of course! This is an event for everybody in both houses!" I told her. "Plus you're my friend Tori. I would want you to come!"

"We're friends?" Tori said, using the word as if it was truly foreign, which I guess in a sense it is. I nodded my head and Tori smiled. "_Bene_, we are friends then!"

I was actually pretty excited that Tori was coming. Did I like Tori? I did actually; she could be a bit harsh and spoiled at times, but overall I like having her around. She's like Amber in a way, though I have to say better. She enjoys arts and academics and we've started having intelligent conversations as we work on the backdrops for the play. Tori wasn't a perfect friend, but I'm glad that I can call her that. A friend.

Now here we were, standing out in the quickly decreasing temperature of November while waiting for the trolley to appear and take us to town. Amber was bundled up in different assortment of furs coats, as was Tori. Mara and Jerome were wrapped up together in an embrace, as were Fabian and I. Alan jokingly began to hug Michael as well, who looked rather uncomfortable. Everybody was raising eyebrows at them.

"I would be willing to hug you Tori!" Alan said.

"You may continue with your love fest with Michael." Tori said briskly, turning away from Alan. I laughed, as did the other people as Michael pushed Alan away lightly.

**10:29 A.M.**

**Alfie's P.O.V.**

"Do you really think this image is going to help you that much?" I asked Joy, who was starring at the picture of Nina and Michael on her computer. It was just us in Anubis House since everybody else was busy with something, forming a strange silence that was uncomfortable for me.

"It will help." Joy said, "But just it won't be enough. We need something else that will already push Fabian enough that when he sees this picture he will get rid of that American."

I was getting sick of this 'we' talk that Joy was giving. "There is no 'we' Joy. It's just you and I'm helping you only because you promised to get me with Amber."

Joy laughed, "It is 'we' Alfie. You've already helped me out enough that you're practically endorsing my actions."

"I've had enough of these games Joy!" I shouted. "I've been helping you for almost month now and I haven't seen a single improvement with my relationship with Amber. Help me now or else!"

Joy grinned, as if amused by my threat. "Or else what?"

"I'll tell them!" I said, "I'll tell them all your plans!"

Joy was now laughing, "And how would you back up your claims? With this picture?" She asked, pointing towards her computer, "What would you say when they asked where I got it from? I know what I'm going to say, 'Alfie gave it me'." My eyes widened when I realized how stupid my threat sounded now.

"Or, when they ask how you know so much about my plans? I know that I'm going to tell them that Alfie had been spying for me, helping me gather info for the past month." Joy got up from her seat, looking me right in the eye. "Don't threaten me Alfie. Even if you do expose everything I've done you'll only be hurting yourself. Do you think your friends will trust you again after this? Do you think they'll just forget the part you played in all of this? I don't think so. You already lost two of your friends this week, I don't think you want to lose more of them."

I looked away, defeated. Joy had me trapped and I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe that I had any freedom or power left. She was right, I had done too much to be redeemable.

"However, you have been really helpful so I think I'll be generous." Joy said, her posture relaxing and her caring smile coming back.

"How?" I asked dumbly. I was already in her thrall, there was no point protesting or arguing about anything she said.

"I assume that you are familiar with Sophia in Odin House." Joy said. I thought back to Sophia with her solid build, cropped blond hair, and piercing gaze coming to mind. I nodded to Joy who continued, "I think you will find that her and Mick are spending a lot of time together. A LOT of time together."

My eyes light up with realization, "What should I do?" I asked.

"I believe that they are practicing together on one of the more remote fields here. I'm sure if you go out there with a camera you could find plenty of things interesting enough to photograph." Joy said.

"And do what Mara did!" I said smiling. Joy looked a bit surprised.

"Mara did something like this?" She asked. I nodded my head and Joy raised her eyebrows and huffed a little. "I might have just gained a little bit of respect for her."

"It was with Mick as well." I explained.

Joy laughed at that, "Mick isn't even a professional sports player yet and already he's being ruined by photographers. I suppose its good practice for him." Joy leaned over into her backpack and pulled out a camera case. "Use this and then bring it back. There's an empty memory card in it so you can take as many pictures as you like."

"Thanks." I said, hanging the camera case around my neck.

"There is also something I need you to do while you're out." Joy said, pulling a letter out of her backpack. "I need you to deliver this to somebody." She handed me the note and I noticed the name on the front.

"Jimmie Jim?" I asked confused. "Who would want to give him a letter?"

"I would. Find him and give it to him. Do not even think about opening it Alfie." Joy said coolly as I tried to open the envelope. I stopped and put the letter into my pocket. "Thank you. Now, I believe that you will find him at his house."

"Which is?" I asked.

"Loki House." Joy said, "It's in the same area as Odin House I believe. After your done come back here and we can look at the photos you've taken, but make sure to deliver that letter first. I'm counting on you."

"Don't worry, Jimmie Jim will have it in his hands soon enough." I said to comfort her.

"I would prefer that you didn't call him that." Joy said, clearly showing she didn't need comfort. I nodded and moved to the front door, grabbing my coat and running out the door.

It took me about ten or so minutes to make it to Loki House, which by then I was breathing heavily and probably red faced from the cold. It's a good thing it hasn't started snowing yet, or else running would have been really uncomfortable. I knocked a few times and soon there was an answer as Jimmie Jim opened the door.

"What do you want?" He said, speaking as if it was dirty for him to talk to me. I sucked it up and handed him Joy's letter.

"I have a note for you." I said. Jimmie Jim looked both ways outside before looking at me again.

"Is this some sort of joke?" He asked. I shook my head, "Who is it from?"

"Just read it. It will explain everything." I said. _'I think_._'_ I thought.

Jimmie Jim looked at me hard before opening the envelope. He pulled out the letter inside and was surprised by the length of it. He read it over to himself and after about a minute reached the bottom. He reached back into the envelope and I was surprised to see him pulling out money.

"25?" Jimmie Jim said, spacing out a little bit as if in deep thought. After a few seconds he crumpled up Joy's letter and stuffed into his pocket. "Tell Joy I've agreed to meet with her." He said. Jimmie Jim then reentered the house and slammed the door in my face.

'_So Joy wants to meet with this jerk?'_ I thought, _'What the hell about?'_ I didn't want to think about it too hard because next up was to go and spy on Mick. I ran to all the fields only to find them all empty. After about ten extra minutes of searching I was ready to give up until I heard somebody laughing. I turned towards the sound and found it was coming from one of the wash rooms designated for team captains and varsity players, which both Sophia and Mick were. I ran up to one of the windows, climbing up a tree outside it to see inside since I didn't have a key to get in. I was happily surprised at what I found.

"We really should close that window Mick. It's getting really cold in here." I heard Sophia say, hugging herself in what were definitely not athletic clothes. Mick smiled, not wearing exercise clothes either.

"I could warm you up." Mick said deviously, leaning in closer to Sophia. Sophia laughed and pushed Mick away a little bit.

"Not now, and certainly not in the wash room." Sophia said.

"Why not? We're having a picnic in here already." Mick said, gesturing to the food that was laid out on the table in front of them. There wasn't any food left of course but the trays and bowls were still there.

"Which was a bad idea." Sophia said smiling. Both of them were laughing and I struggled to pull out the camera. I finally got it out and I turned the flash off and prayed that this camera was relativity silent. I found that it was and began to take pictures of the scene.

"Come on… Kiss, hug, do something!" I muttered to myself. I felt myself getting mad at Mick, and sort of Amber as well. How could you possible fall for this cheating dope? And how could Mick show so little respect for Amber? Amber was a jewel that demand respect, something that Mick could never give. The reality was that Mick was a womanizer who didn't care a bit about which girls he hurt.

The two of them spent some time starring into each other's eyes when suddenly it began to happen. Both of them were leaning in closer to each other, ready to kiss. Involuntarily I began to lean in as well, getting ready to take the picture. But before I could do that or they could even kiss I heard a loud crack and I felt myself falling. There was a loud thud and I gasped out in shock as I hit the ground hard.

I heard people moving inside the washroom. "What was that?" Sophia said, concern in her voice.

"It looks like one of the branches fell down." Mick said nonchalantly. I wanted to run away, but waves of pain were shooting through my body. I couldn't move my left arm at all, and the rest of my body wasn't feeling so good.

"I… I'm going to leave Mick." Sophia said. "This was really sweet of you to do, but it was a mistake."

"What do you mean it was a mistake?" Mick said shocked. With my right arm I began to push myself off the ground. I groaned softly, not wanting to be too loud.

"You're with Amber! I'm not some sort of whore that you can just call whenever you want to be with another girl." I heard Sophia shout.

"You're not a whore!" I heard Mick protest. "We haven't even kissed!" I heard Sophia give a loud huff and I then I heard a crack follow.

"So- Sophia!" Mick called as I heard something bang. There was another bang and then silence inside the wash room. I was now barely standing up straight, wobbling as I began to walk away. I fell back down, groaning again as more pain went through my body. Mental pain went through my body as I thought about the camera.

Quickly I checked its condition and was relieved that it was undamaged mostly. There were a small dent and few scratches, but otherwise nothing was damaged too much. For the first time in a while I felt happy, even though my entire body was in pain. I now had a chance to get Amber away from Mick, a chance to get with the most beautiful girl in the world.

Slowly yet steadily I began to move away from the washroom and back towards Anubis, smiling to myself. _'Who's the best Alfie?'_ I thought to myself, _'You are!'_

* * *

_Can't even to begin to explain how sorry I am for how long it took to update. I hope I haven't lost most of you. I'm trying to write well, but school keeps screwing up things!_

_As you can probably tell I'm not much of a Mick fan. How could anybody be that stupid about people's feelings? He starts with Amber and then goes to Mara, not even realizing the impact that he's caused. If you saw the extra scene from that HoA game on then you probably noticed Mick smiling and checking Joy out while Mara is distracted by something. I tolerate him mostly just because he's Fabian's friend and important to Amber's plot line, but usually I skip over parts of the episode where he's involved._

_I also read that for Season2 they are adding an American character to the series, and I can't wait to see him in action. Supposidly he's going to be a challenge for Fabina. I hope he's like Michael and not Tony, that would be a much more interesting plot line._

_As always please **REVIEW!**_


	23. Excuses of an Abuse Victim

**Chapter 23 Excuses of an Abuse Victim**

**November 6, 1:27 P.M.**

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

When we got on the bus several hours ago everybody quickly divided themselves into their own cliques, either by choice or reluctantly. Obviously Nina and I sat together as did Mara and Jerome. Amber practically through Alan out of his seat next to Tori to she could sit next to her, leaving Alan and Michael to sit together.

On the way down Nina and I tried to make conversation but Amber's voice only seemed to be getting louder and more desperate as Tori said minimal to Amber. Nina finally swooped in to fix everything like she usually does and whispered in Tori's ear to talk to Amber about the town. Tori looked somewhat reluctant but I guess she likes Nina enough to follow her advice, much to Amber's joy. Alan looked like he was also about to jump into Amber and Tori's awkward conversation but Michael wisely stopped him.

When we finally arrived everybody piled out of the bus with Amber already talking about what shops she wanted to go to first. Obviously Amber was expecting us to all follow her, though Tori had other plans.

"I don't like the shop that you want to go to Amber." Tori said calmly. Amber chuckled softly, though looked like somebody had just punched her in the gut.

"Then where do you want to go Tori?" Amber asked, unaccustomed to such denial of her shopping plans.

"There are some nice Italian stores on the other side of town," Tori said, pointing in the direction, "they give me a discount there because I can speak Italian, but regardless their prices are much better."

"Well… I guess we can go there." Amber said almost sadly. Nina stepped in to alleviate the situation.

"Why don't you guys start with Tori's shops then make your way back to look at some of Amber's? That way we can all meet up at the bus at about two." Tori didn't put up a fight and agreed with Nina, while Amber also agreed though looked depressed about losing.

"I'll come with you girls!" Alan said running forward to join Tori's side. Tori rolled her eyes while Amber smiled, upset that somebody would be spending time with Tori. They quickly departed, leaving only a group of five.

"Jerome I must take you to 'The Brew'." Mara said smiling, "It's such a quaint coffee shop that so peacefully and calming. They even have a chess set that we can play on!"

"Sweet Mara, we just started this relationship. I don't want to embarrass you with a crushing defeat." Jerome smiled jokingly. Mara laughed and playfully hit him on the arm.

"We'll be seeing you guys later." Mara said to us, then hooked arms with Jerome and skipped off with her boyfriend to her coffee shop. That now left Nina and I with an awkwardly displaced Michael.

"They should have some new movies and stuff," Michael said, "I think I'm going to go check those out."

"Michael-" Nina said, ready to start comforting him, though I really hoped she didn't. Luckily for me, Michael stopped her.

"Don't worry about me Nina. Have fun!" He said smiling. He turned around and began walking away into town by himself. Nina sighed and turned to me.

"I was afraid this was going to happen. Alan is crazy for Tori like Alfie is for Amber, it's no surprise that he'd ditch Michael for any chance to get in Tori's good graces." Nina said sadly.

"Well I'm sorry for Michael." I said as sincerely as I could. I did feel bad for Michael, though I do prefer him off on his own then acting as a third wheel for my time with Nina.

Nina smiled at me, "Enough about him. We have the entire afternoon to ourselves Fabian, I don't want to waste it." I smiled at her, kissing her softly on her red lips. She smiled incredible and for the first time in a while she was all mine. We hooked arms and moved off to participate in some of the activities that the city had offered. We went down to a local pond and looked at the birds swimming in the water before they had to go south for the winter. We then got on some boats and paddled around the pond, laughing as we both playfully splashed water at each other.

Afterwards we went inside to get out of the cold and stumbled across a nice restaurant, which I thought would be an appropriate place to use the credit card my parents gave me. We sat inside to the relatively empty restaurant and talked for a long time about the year so far and so many other things that we never had time to talk about anymore. Every laugh that Nina gave sounded like angels and every time we touched waves of love shot through my body.

Eventually we ended up back near the pond where we both laid down underneath a tree in the shade and proceeded to kiss. I don't know how long we did it but I couldn't keep myself off of her. She was so perfect, everything about her I loved. Our moment of peace and love was interrupted when my phone began to ring.

"Let it go." Nina said, grabbing my hand softly before I could grab my phone. She clutched it in her own and we began kissing again. My phone stopped ringing but shortly afterwards Nina's phone began to ring. Nina ignored her phone, tossing it aside a short distance away. It stopped ringing and then my phone began ringing again. Nina groaned.

"Answer it." Nina said exasperated. I angrily answered my phone, upset that they were ruining my moment with Nina.

"What?" I shouted into my phone.

"Fabian dear!" An alarmed voice came through on my phone, "What is with the attitude?"

"Oh god, Trudy!" I exclaimed feeling embarrassed by the voice. Nina shot up shocked and quickly picked her own phone and saw that Trudy had also called her. "Trudy I'm so sorry!" I apologized to Trudy.

"Never mind that, I wanted to call and tell you that I'm in town now because Alfie broke his arm. I think you guys should swing by and cheer him up." Trudy said, a slightly agitated edge in her voice.

"Of… Of course Trudy!" I said, "Well be right there." I hung up the phone and about twenty minutes later everybody from the original group was at the hospital. We were directed to Alfie's room and saw him lying on a bed with a broken arm and bruised faced.

"What the hell happened?" Jerome shouted, running up to his friend. Trudy didn't even correct Jerome on his language as she looked very upset. I bet some of it had to do with my tone, though most of it was because of Alfie. Trudy blamed herself when Alfie got wheeled off to the hospital last year and no doubt this was really hurting her as she probably felt she had "failed" Alfie a second time.

"I was trying to do a trick on the stairs and I fell down them." Alfie said.

"What trick?" Jerome said, "You don't even know any tricks on anything!"

"I've thought about taking up skateboarding like the Americans do," Alfie explained kind of slowly, "I think I'm going to stop now though."

"Oh you can bet that you're stopping." Trudy said, holding Alfie's unbroken arm. "I can't believe that I was so careless as to allow you do something so dangerous."

"You weren't even there Trudy." Patricia said, walking in the room holding a bag that looked like it came from the gift shop downstairs. "You can't blame yourself."

"She's right Trudy. What happened was Alfie's own fault, not yours." Joy said, walking into the room right after Patricia. Everybody started at Joy with venom in their eyes minus Trudy and Alfie.

"What are you doing here?" Amber said.

"I'm making sure that my housemate is alright, is that ok?" Joy said. "I actually do care about him."

"Ya right, you only care about yourself." Nina said.

"Nina!" Trudy said shocked. "How could you say something so bad to Joy?" I sighed, annoyed that Trudy didn't seem to catch on that the entire house hated Joy. Maybe she did, but as house head she had to remain indifferent and accepting to everybody. Not that Victor did that though.

"I don't know Trudy." Joy said, looking genuinely sad. "When was the last time that I did something bad to you Nina? Hm? Your pathetic, stop living in the past Nina and move on like I have. I realize when I'm beat and that I need to recover my friendship with my housemate. So far I seem to be a better job than a certain housemate."

"Where's Mick?" Amber said confused, "Is he at the gift shop."

"He didn't come with us sweetie." Trudy said, fluffing one of Alfie's pillows.

"Well what could possibly be more important than Alfie's well being?" Amber demanded.

"Or who." I heard Alfie breath. Everybody looked at him.

"What did you say?" Amber said.

"Uh, nothing!" Alfie said, "I'm just really tired and in pain. Yep! A lot of pain! Ow."

"Alfie," Alan said, "I'm sorry about what I said to you the other day. I, I want to be friends again."

"What? Really?" Alfie said, a wave a relief seeming to flush through his body.

"Of course Alfie! I've been pretty bored recently and I need a friend who's can fix that." Alan said smiling. Alfie smiled too and everybody knew that they were friends again. I felt Nina reach around the back of me and touch Michael who was on my left. He looked at me and then her and smiled weakly.

After about ten minutes of standing by Alfie's bedside we decided to start leaving. Alan and Joy stayed with Alfie while Trudy rounded us up to get on the bus. Nina came up to me and whispered, "I don't buy his story."

I was not really that surprised since it seemed shifty to me too, "Why?"

"Skateboarding?" Nina said, "That excuse sounded like an excuse used by an abuse victim if you ask me." I nodded my head in agreement.

"So who is he getting abused by?" I asked. Nina sighed.

"I think I may know who."

* * *

_Filler I know, but i felt as though I owe you guys something. _

_Please **Review!**_


	24. Mixed Signals and Emotions

**Chapter 24 Mixed Signals and Emotions**

**November 6, 10:23 P.M.**

**Alfie's P.O.V.**

After a few more hours in the hospital that afternoon they decided to let me go. Good riddance too! I hate hospitals after my near death experience last year and I'll probably have nightmares again for weeks about doctors eating my face off!

But now that I was back in Anubis, without Alan or Jerome around, Joy came to me and told me to bring the camera. I eagerly left mine and Jerome's room, ready to see what Joy could do with the photos that I had taken. They weren't the best since I didn't actually get any photos of them kissing but they should still be good for something.

Joy didn't think so when she saw them all.

"These are no good Alfie." Joy said, "What will you show Amber? Mick and Sophia talking? Because that's all that you have here Alfie."

"But they're not just talking anyplace Joy! They're in the rooms for varsity players only! Not even in sport's clothes!" I protested.

Joy shushed me before I could continue with my rant. Everybody was worn out from today apparently so there was nobody in the kitchen where we were on Joy's laptop. Trudy had gone to bed at 10 o'clock like she always does, no doubt enjoying the quiet of her new room which was made from Victor's old room. None of the guys are allowed in the room but Amber's told me that it was pretty gorgeous inside.

"They could just say that they had changed out of their clothes after working out or something." Joy explained, a bit annoyed with me. "You said that they had plates and stuff from eating together? You don't even have pictures of that or any pics of them about to kiss."

"You can at least do something with these photos can't you?" I pleaded with Joy. Joy looked at me and then back at the photos, thinking things over in her mind. I scratched my itchy cast in anticipation.

"They are far from what I was hoping for," Joy in a hushed tone, "but these pictures could still be useful to scare Mick I suppose. But there will be a time and place to do that and right now isn't the time. I assume that you don't have anything important planned for tomorrow night?"

"No." I answered.

"Good, because you're coming with me to meet Jim." Joy said.

"Jim?" I said confused, and then realized who she was talking about, "OH! Jimmie Jim!"

"Yes him. We're meeting tomorrow at 9 o'clock near the forest." Joy explained, "You'll leave first at about 8:30 and then I'll follow you to the meeting place at 8:45. We don't want to attract too much attention to us when we leave."

"Sounds good." I answered somewhat absently mindedly. I thought about asking Joy why we were meeting Jimmie Jim in the freezing cold like a couple of gang members but decided against it. What was the point? I'd find out soon enough.

Joy nodded and closed her computer. "What about the pictures?" I asked Joy.

"Like I said, there will be a time to use them."

"When?" I asked.

"Sometime in the future. For now just focus on tomorrow night." Joy said, leaving the kitchen without so much as another glance. Before she left I blurted out at her.

"Did you mean what you said?" I said a bit loudly.

Joy turned to me, "About Mick?"

"No," I said, "in the hospital. When you said that you care about me, do you?"

Joy looked at me and then chuckled softly. "I care about you to the point that you're useful for me. Which to be honest isn't much." I looked at Joy, hurt and stunned, and she returned by glance with confusion. "What? You thought I'd lie and say I do? This morning you threatened me Alfie, which I don't take lightly. Your work up to this point for me has been sloppy at best and when I tried to help you it ended with you breaking your arm and photos which are pathetic. Good night Alfie, and dress warmly for tomorrow night."

**November 7, 9:06 P.M.**

"He's late." I mumbled into Joy's ear, seeing my breath in the cold night air.

"I know." Joy said angrily. Whether it was because of me or Jimmie Jim being six minutes late I couldn't tell. My mind was just so distracted with how cold it was outside and how the only light around was a dimming lantern hanging above us on the side of the road. It was one of the few places on campus besides the houses that didn't have camera installed nearby. Why Joy didn't want people recording this meeting I wasn't sure.

After another few minutes a figure began to emerge from the darkness. Jimmie Jim's face materialized in the glow from the lantern as he stepped closer to Joy who stood in front of me. He smiled at her, probably trying to look good but failing miserably.

"So glad to meet you Joy." Jimmie Jim said.

"It's also good to meet you Jim." Joy said, stepping forward to embrace him. All traces of Joy's anger was gone, disguised by a happy and hopeful demeanor. It was moments like this that I grew scared of Joy, when she showed how good of an deceiver she was.

"So I got your note," Jimmie Jim began, not even offering an explanation to why he was late, "Is there more money involved?"

"Possibly," Joy said in a sweet voice. "but first I wanted to ask how you were?"

"How I am?" Jimmie Jim said surprised, "I'm fine. Cold as hell but otherwise fine."

'_How do you think we feel you ass?'_ I thought. Joy's face didn't give away if she was thinking the same thing, and she continued talking. "How's school?"

"Are we going to stand here and talk about my life?" Jimmie Jim asked, jumping up and down to keep his body warm.

"What we have to talk about has to deal with your life." Joy explained, not disturbed by Jimmie Jim's comment. "I hear you got a lead role in the upcoming play."

"Ya, what about it?" he asked, clearly not expecting to be talking about his theatre life.

"You must be really good to have landed a part like that in your freshmen year. Or just had an extraordinary amount of luck befall you." Joy said. I had no idea where Joy was going with this but I guess Jimmie Jim did because he looked pale, or at least paler then he should be with this cold.

"I guess so. Michael got into that big fight with Tony and got kicked out of the play so I got the part since I was his understudy." Jimmie Jim explained, voice attempting to be neutral.

"I'm surprised that you knew it was Tony who Michael got into a fight with." Joy said.

"Of course, everybody knows Tony." He responded quickly.

"Some more than others." Joy said smiling. "It's ok Jim, I totally understand why you did what you did! I can imagine kissing a beautiful America must be a dream of yours."

"I didn't do anything." Jimmie Jim said, stepping forward as if to terrify Joy. Joy wasn't impressed with the display.

"Of course you didn't, Tony just happened to get all the money for the Halloween party from picking it off trees didn't he?" Joy said. Suddenly it all clicked in my head, _'He paid Tony off!'_ I thought,_ 'He's the one that got Michael into Honor Court and out of the play so he could take over as a lead role!'_

"Stop it!" Jimmie Jim begged. "Just shut up!" Now it was Joy's turned to step forward and she meet him head on as they stood at about the same height. Joy's face had lost the friendliness and now held an expression of mischief.

"You're new to this school Jim," Joy said, looking him dead in the eyes. "It would be really sad for you to have to leave so soon due to this little case of bribery against you."

"What do you want?" Jimmie Jim said, who was shaking probably from a mix of fear and the cold. He had finally understood why Joy, a popular and beautiful junior girl, had called him to a secret meeting in the dead of the night.

"Drop out of the play." Joy said.

"What? Why?" Jimmie Jim said shocked. Joy looked at him hard and he seemed to flinch away from her gaze. She continued talking as if the cowering freshmen hadn't said anything to her.

"Once you drop out, and you will drop out, you will tell Mr. Winkler that you recommend Michael Rizzo for the part and say anything that your feeble mind can come up with to making Michael seem larger than life."

"You're working for Michael!" Jimmie Jim cried out.

"I'm working for myself." Joy said calmly, taking a few steps back from Jimmie Jim. He looked like he wanted to cry.

"And if I don't?" He asked, trying to hold onto some sort of defense for himself.

"I'm sure the honor court will like to hear about how you wormed your way into a leading role by paying off a student to ruin another." Joy said smiling.

Jimmie Jim looked excited for a moment, "You don't have any proof! I was extract careful and Tony won't testify against himself!"

"Ah but Tony had to have people testify for himself to make sure he wouldn't get into a lot of trouble, so he too had to buy off people! People who would testify themselves to clean their slate shall we say." Joy said, "And if that doesn't work we can always look you up on the video cameras and see you paying off people."

"Your don't have access to those! Student's can't access those!" Jimmie Jim said, more of hopeful plea then an actual statement.

"My father can, and I'm his little girl." Joy said smiling sweetly. "Plus he owes me for some stuff."

Jimmie Jim was scared, and because of that he wasn't thinking right. His eyes seemed to dart back and forth to nobody in particular and he had gone quite pale, so pale I was sort of concerned about him. After a minute of silence Joy said, "I don't need your answer now of course, that's asking a lot. But I would prefer if you dropped out of the play by Wednesday. After that I might have to take a more active role in this situation."

He didn't say anything, just sort of staring at Joy in disbelief. Personal I was terrified, if she could plan this entire thing out then I couldn't even imagine what she had in store for me if I turned against her.

Joy looked towards the campus and sighed. "I think it's time that we went back to Anubis, don't you think Alfie?" I nodded and Joy smiled, "I'll be seeing you around then, and here, have this." Joy said to the terrified Jim, she stepped forward and reached into her coat pocket and pulled something out. She put what looked like money into Jimmie Jim's coat pocket. "Five pounds, go buy yourself something from the café to keep you warm. Good night Jimmie Jim."

Joy walked away with me following, leaving Jimmie Jim alone underneath the lantern in the dark and coldness. After he was out of sight I leaned into Joy to ask her how the hell she managed to pull that off when she spoke first, not even looking at me. "If you ever think again about betraying me Alfie I will ruin you like I will Jimmie Jim if he doesn't come through. Do we understand each other?"

I didn't say anything for a little bit, even more intimidated then I was a few minutes before. "Alfie are we clear?" Joy said in a stern voice.

"Clear!" I exclaimed, "Crystal clear in fact!"

"Good," Joy said, "then let's head back to Anubis, Trudy was suppose to serve some of her hot chocolate tonight and I could really use a few cups now."

**November 9, 6:15 P.M.**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

I ran into Odin House, lungs on fire from sprinting from the theatre apartment back to our house. "Where's Michael?" I shouted out at nobody in particular as I stripped off about three layers of clothing that had protected me from the cold outside. It was suppose to start snowing in about a week or two and I can't wait for it any longer! Though I could do without the cold that it brings.

"He should be in the library Nina!" I heard Debbie shout from the kitchen, or at least I think it's the kitchen, and awful stench was coming from that direction so I cringed as I prepared myself for Debbie's cooking.

I began moving to the back of the house to get to the library when I saw Mick coming down the stairs. "Mick? What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing. Leaving in fact." Mick said angrily, opening the front door and then slamming it as he left. I didn't even think about pursuing Mick to talk to him since I would have no idea how to comfort him. I turned again to go to the library and saw Sophia standing near the stairs on the second floor. She looked at me and then walked back to her room with dignity before slamming her own door. Her I would have to talk too.

"Stop slamming the doors!" I heard Debbie screech from the kitchen.

I opened the door to the library and stepped inside, finding Michael relaxing near the fire place with his AP book in his lap and a computer nearby. He looked up at me in surprise, though not an unhappy surprise.

"Nina! I didn't expect you to be back until seven or so with Tori." Michael said, putting his book to the side.

"I had to leave early to tell you the good news!" I nearly squealed. Michael smiled and laughed.

"Ok, what's up?"

"Guess who dropped out of the play today?" I said, practically jumping up and down with joy. "Come on! Just guess!"

"Um-" Michael began but I stopped him before he could answer.

"Jimmie Jim!" I shouted, jumping around like a five year.

"What? Why?" Michael said, clearly happy for me.

"I don't know why he just did! But you want to hear even better news?" I said smiling to point where it was hurting my cheeks.

"What?" Michael said again.

"YOU'RE BACK IN THE PLAY!" I shouted, this time squealing with happiness. Michael's jaw dropped and he began stutter and smile.

"That's… that's amazing!" He said, jumping out of his seat. "I-I didn't get- I don't- HOW?" Michael finally managed to say.

"The Mr. Winkler said that Jimmie Jim said that you were the best to replace him, which is really pretentious of him but whatever. Anyways! Mr. Winkler went before the honor court and testified to your good behavior as did Jimmie Jim and they agreed that their ruling was harsh so now they said you can be back in!" I exclaimed, breathing deeply as I tried to recuperate from speaking so fast and loudly.

"YES!" Michael shouted dancing around. We both did and he went for me and hugged me, flinging me around in the air. I laughed and embraced him, realizing for the first time how warm his body was.

We stopped dancing and stood there, arms wrapped around each other and looking at each other. Michael laughed awkwardly, "You smell incredible." Michael said.

"Oh, well thank you." I said laughing awkwardly myself. "Tori got me this perfume from when we went into town Sunday. She said that I smelled fine already but I could always use some help."

Michael chuckled in his deep voice. "Nice." He said.

"I'll admit it seemed a bit rude, but she's trying to be nicer and everything so I'm-" I began but Michael interrupted me.

"I meant that you're nice smelling, and looking." Michael said.

"Oh." I managed to say. Michael's face looked red and I think I could feel his heart beating fast in his chest, or maybe that was just mine.

We looked at each other for what seemed a good amount of time, but I broke us apart with haste when my eyes began to wonder towards his lips. "Well um…" I said.

"Oh ya um… well that's great! I'm happy to be back in the play!" Michael said, backing away from me and back towards his seat.

"Ya I'm happy with you! FOR you! I'm happy for you!" I said, laughing nervously as I slowly backed away out of the library. We both continued to laugh nervously until I exited the library and closed the door behind me. I exhaled heavily and ran up to my room, slamming my own door. Debbie screeched again about slamming doors but I didn't care.

'_What the hell was that Martin?'_ I thought to myself, my heartbeat going out of control. _'I almost gave myself to Michael! MICHAEL!'_

My body was shaking, from what I don't know but what I did know was that guilt was racked through my body. I quickly pulled out my phone and started a new text to Fabian, eager to start thinking about him and not my tan, warm American friend who I would be kissing in three weeks for the play.

* * *

_Things heat up in the next few chapters, be prepared!_

_Sorry for not update a lot, school and the Holidays hurt my schedule again._

_I'm also sorry for not responding to all the reviews. I enjoy taking the time to respond to each and everyone of them and I'm sad that I wasn't able to last time. I will now and as always love and desire reviews._

_Saw another trailer for Anubis Season 2, excited and I want it to happen already!_

_So now please **REVIEW!** and Happy New Year to you all!_


	25. What I Meant & Mean to You

_Quick update right? The season premier last night spured me to action! I'll talk more about it in the A/N at the end, for now enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 25 What I Meant and Mean to You**

**November 25, 6:08 P.M.**

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

I am a little bit worried about Nina.

Actually I am _very_ worried.

For nearly the past three weeks she hasn't been herself. At first she seemed distracted whenever she was around me, always looking other directions or even just zoning out during periods that either I or other people talked to her. She actually zoned out in French class completely, much to her embarrassment though Joy took a sick pleasure from it when Mrs. Andrews yelled at her.

After that she changed again and became… clingy to me. She would always sit extremely close to me wherever we were and began to hug and kiss me almost at random. Nina also began texting me at all hours of the day; one of the even came in at two in the morning and woke me up. I love all the attention that she gives me, I really do, but this dependent Nina isn't exactly the Nina I came to love. I missed the independent side of her sometimes.

There was nothing physically wrong with her as far as I could tell so it had to be a mental thing. Semester finals were coming up in two weeks which had a lot of people on edge, especially Mick who was fretting for his life over the terrible grades he was afraid he was going to receive. I doubted that it was that because Nina is pretty much an A student despite her heavy course load.

The only other thing that I wanted to think of was that she was nervous for the play which was next Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Nina was an amazing actress, everybody knew that, so she shouldn't be worried about that.

The other possibility that I didn't want to think about was that her mood change had to do with Michael or Joy. I already asked her if either of them did anything bad and she had told me no, so I was inclined to believe her. But still doubt hung in the back of my mind.

So to distract Nina from whatever it was that was bothering her I decided to take her out for Chinese food in town tonight. I was getting cold and actually began to snow a little bit earlier in the week so I brought an extra jacket for Nina.

About ten minutes after their rehearsal ended I saw Nina walk out of the theatre department in a bit of a hurry, followed by the rest of the actors and actresses. She looked gorgeous in her clothing choice, wearing a nice scarf as well that dangled down her body. I noticed Michael leaving the theatre department, alone and carrying Nina's bag as well as his own. The fact that they didn't walk out together was somewhat of a comfort to me. It's childish and a bit Joy like, but whenever there seems to be tension between the two of them I'm happy.

Nina jogged the last few steps towards me, smiling as she did so. "Fabian!" She said, hugging and kissing me. "You didn't have to wait outside you know."

"Ah it was no problem. I figured I'd let you do things at your own pace instead of me hurrying you along." I said, putting my extra jacket around Nina's body.

Nina laughed, "Have I ever told you that I love you so much?"

"You might have mentioned it." I said smiling, _'About ten times today.'_ I thought silently.

Nina smiled again and kissed me passionately on the lips, even spinning us around in a circle as she did so. She smelled wonderful as I held her close and her lips tasted like cherries. We broke apart and I noticed that Nina was looked behind me.

"Let's get going now." Nina said, dragging me along towards the shuttle station. I looked back briefly and saw that Michael was still standing on the stairs to the theatre department. I realized that he had just watched us kiss and got a little mad about his creeper moment there. But Michael didn't look mad or jealous at or of me. He just looked… sad.

He was out of sight shortly and we arrived at the shuttle station. There were quite a few other students there as well, buzzing around and talking about what their weekend looked like, how they were bummed about exams, and of course who likes who.

As we waited for the bus on one of the open benches I told Nina about what was happening at Anubis House. "Alfie hasn't been his usually self recently." I told Nina, "He's just been really anti-social and hasn't made any attempt at a joke in a week."

"Why?" Nina said, surprised at Alfie's behavior.

"I'm not sure. But he's been spending a lot of time with Joy while he thinks we're not paying attention to them."

Nina laughed, "Spending time with Joy does seem to have a soul sucking affect on people."

"Oh I know about that." I said smiling. Nina laughed lightly as did I.

"Everybody else fine in Anubis?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yes and no, but that's something we can talk about over dinner. How's Odin House?"

"Bad." Nina responded bluntly, "Thing just aren't working out with a lot of people."

I was worried by that. "Are you ok?"

"Mostly." Nina said.

"That's not what I like to hear from my girlfriend." I said, wrapping a comforting arm around her. She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder, moving in closer to me.

"I know." She replied simply.

"Nina, you know you can tell me anything right? I am your boy friend, and I really want to help if I can."

Nina laughed again, her tone sounding more sad than happy. "I don't think you can help with this one Fabian."

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's just… you can't. I'm sorry Fabes." Nina lifted her head and kissed me on the check. She brought herself closer to me, snuggling close to me. I was about to say that I could at least try to help her when she muttered something that I had to strain to hear it properly.

"Your cold."

I was a bit taken aback at the obvious statement that Nina had just made. "Of course I am. It's freezing outside."

I felt Nina shake a little bit and her head snapped up. "Oh I know that, I was just sort of… never mind." She looked away from me, breaking away from my arm's embrace. "Fabian, there's something I have to confess."

My heart began pounding with the possibilities of what she could say. "Ok." I said unsure of myself.

Nina looked away from me for awhile, looking unsure of herself. I felt that she was wrestling with herself, what about I'm not sure. It made me less sure of myself though as I thought that this must be a pretty big thing if Nina had this much hesitation about telling it to me. Finally she spoke, saying something I was not expecting.

"I actually don't want Chinese food. Can we find somewhere else to eat before the movie?"

"Oh." I said, disappointed and confused, "That's fine. We have plenty of time before the movie starts anyways."

"Good. Maybe something Italian." Nina said. The Italian thing made me think of Michael and my eyes narrowed.

"Nina if there's something about Michael-"

"Let's not talk about Michael tonight, ok?" Nina said a bit sharply, her body tensing up. "Or for that matter anything to do with Odin House. Is that ok?"

Nina was hiding something, or afraid of something, but I decided not to push her. I nodded to her request and she relaxed her posture.

"Great! Oh look! Here's the shuttle, come on!" She hopped off the bench pretty fast and made for the shuttle not even waiting for me. Confused and cold, I got up and followed Nina to the shuttle. It was obvious that she was hiding something and I felt mad that she didn't think she could trust me. Then again I've been hiding something major from her for the entire year so I wasn't really in the position to criticize other people for holding onto their own secrets.

I got on the shuttle after Nina and we sat down near the front, not saying much for the ride down to town.

**6:19 P.M.**

**Michael's P.O.V.**

"Glad to hear that things with you and Nina are going well." Alan said in a snarky tone, obviously annoyed that I was bothering him with details about my relationship with Nina.

"She's just confused." I said, and then after a little bit admitted to Alan, "I'm confused."

After play rehearsal today I decided to come clean to Alan and tell him everything that had happened over the past two weeks between me and Nina. It was just Alan and I in the house as far as I knew; everybody else was busy with something on this Friday night except the two of us. We were lounging in our room as of now, Alan probably a bit annoyed that he'd be spending his night listening to me talk about my troubles. I didn't really care though, he was my best friend and he was going to listen.

"I think what happened today at your rehearsal wasn't confusion." Alan said, "She clearly wants nothing to do with you."

"Didn't you just hear what I said? She wanted me back in the library, I wanted her then too." I said, getting annoyed that Alan couldn't see the truth.

"Ok, can we just back up here." Alan said, "Michael, you're getting really confused about your feelings for Nina."

"First me calling her name out in my sleep and then us falling asleep together on the couch," I said, not even bothering to listen to what Alan had to say. "followed by us nearly kissing in the library, the awkward glares the past few weeks, and then today when we had to do the kissing scene for the play."

Alan groaned when I brought up that last part. He was adamant that Nina was simply hesitant to kiss me because she considered me a good friend, but I knew the truth. Nina was afraid to start liking me, just like I was afraid to admit that I might like Nina. We might have kissed but Mr. Winkler broke us apart before we could do it, telling us to wait until opening night to do it.

"And then after rehearsal," I continued, "She ran up to _Fabian_ and kissed him right in front of me."

"And you still carried her bags back to house like a good boy." Alan said, getting more annoyed by the second. I again ignored his comment.

"Fabian must love this new Nina. Not even acknowledging my existence, throwing herself at him every chance she gets." I said.

"If push comes to shove, I'm sure you kick Fabian's ass like you guys did during the American Revolution." Alan said, laughing at himself. This time I looked at my friend, getting mad at him.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" I said to him.

Alan looked at, "I'm trying to be a good friend Michael. You know, the kind of friend that doesn't tell his best friend that he almost kissed his housemate two weeks after it happened!"

"Oh come on Alan!" I said, "I was confused and embarrassed then. I still am!"

Alan shook his head angrily. "You know what your problem is Michael? You're trying to pull off this scheme where you make Nina into your new Charlotte?"

"I am not!" I said angrily.

"Oh please. Everybody in this house can see it except for Nina because she never saw how you were around Charlotte before everything happened with you two. But she's smart and figure it out and be pissed off at you for doing that to her!"

Nina would be pissed if that's what I was doing, but I'm not doing that. "My relationship with Charlotte is dead, she and her Master, Joy, saw to that."

Alan looked like he was about to protest and say something but seemed to reconsider. He instead got up off his bed and walked to the door of our room. "That's it? We're done?" I asked.

"Ya, I'm going to hang out with Alfie for awhile."

"Of course you are." I muttered.

Alan turned back to me, looking me in the eye. "Jealous?"

"No." I said, though it was a completely lie and Alan could tell. We had known each other for long enough to tell when the other was lying. To be honest I was really annoyed with how much time Alan was spending with Alfie. I know that Alan can find other friends if he wants, I'm totally cool with it, but I'm starting to feel a little replaced.

Alan turned completely towards me and sighed, "You're going to kill yourself if you keep thinking about all this romance drama. You need to realize that you went through something really messed up at the end of last year and now you're using Nina to replace Charlotte. I know what you're going through Michael."

I laughed with venom in my voice, "Like you'd know, you're the guy who's never had a girlfriend or even gotten close to one."

Everything stopped after that as I realized how much of jackass I just sounded like. "Alan, I'm so sorry! I'm just-"

Alan held up his hands, "I know, you're just confused and caught up in your own little world. Mop around here all night, see if I care." Alan turned away from me and moved towards the front door with an incredible amount of speed. After getting his jacket on he left the house, slamming the door behind him. If Debbie was here she'd yell out something, but she wasn't. It was only me in the house.

I had overreacted big time and was racked by guilt, but I always got mad when somebody brought up Charlotte like that. And Alan was always pushing Charlotte on me, always talking about how we should still try and work things out. She had rejected me and was now in the control of a bunch of pretty harpies. She had made her choice; I wasn't going to feel bad for her.

But I still thought about her a lot. Sometimes when I wasn't thinking about Nina I was thinking about her. It was sad when I remembered the good memories that I had with Charlotte, but even worse when I remembered all the bad ones.

Without much to do or anybody to hang out with I grabbed a DVD box of X-Files and moved out to the living room to sit down and watch them alone. I put one into the DVD player and felt a little bit more at ease when I heard the main theme song come on. I browsed through the selection of episodes as I laid down on the couch, attempting to forget about anything to do with Nina, Alan, or Charlotte. I found and episode and began it

"Can I watch?" I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned around quickly and was surprised to see Charlotte standing there, still dressed in her school clothes even though it was almost seven.

"Charlotte!" I said surprised.

She gave a sad smile. "That's my name." We stayed in our same positions for a little bit as the X-Files played in the background. There was a scream on the TV as a man was attacked by some mutant judging by the sounds. Charlotte came fully into the living room, "So can I watch with you."

"S-Sure." I said simply, trying to regain my composure. She nodded and sat in a puffy chair away from the couch on my right. The main theme song began again, marking the end of the intro for the episode. I stared at Charlotte the entire time though and she fidgeted uncomfortably under my gaze, her eyes fixed on the TV.

'_What is she doing here? Why does she want to be here?'_ I thought to myself. After about a minute Charlotte said something.

"I remember this episode."

I looked away from Charlotte towards the TV. "You were terrified of this episode."

"I still am." Charlotte said, giving another weak smile. I refused to smile or make eye contact with her now. I could tell that Charlotte looked away from me and we both sat there watching the episode.

After ten minutes of silence I felt like I had to say something. "Why aren't you out doing something?" I said, this time looking at her directly. Charlotte turned her head towards me, looking me in the eye too. I forgot how nice her eyes are.

"There's nothing to do tonight." She said. I nodded and we stared at each other again for a few more seconds and then returned our attention to the TV. Things were extremely awkward and everything but part of me felt ok. Me and her used to watch these all the time, with her always getting terrified of them and me laughing at her discomfort playfully. She would smile and punch me lightly for laughing at her and then we'd continue to watch, with the lights on after her insistence they had to go on.

There was nothing like that happening now, and it was a sad reminder of how much things had changed. We were several feet apart in the dark room, hardly making eye contact, and probably watching the saddest and scariest X-File of the season right now.

The episode was almost over and I was surprised that Charlotte hadn't reacted once to any of the scary scenes. I guess she really isn't that scared of this episode anymore. I'm a bit saddened about that and I have to remind myself to stop caring so much for Charlotte.

The episode ended and I skipped through the ending credits back to the main title screen. Charlotte let out a little huff of exhaustion. "I forgot how much I missed those." She said.

"They are pretty good." I said noncommittally. Charlotte smiled again, _'Why does she have to smile so much?'_ I thought to myself.

"I'm happy you're in the play Michael." Charlotte said, "You were always happy when you were onstage, even though you were terrified."

I nodded while keeping my face neutral. I was surprised that Charlotte would say something like that, though kind of happy. "You should thank Nina then; she was the one who convinced me to do it this year. Otherwise I would be spending all my time in my room like an emo child."

"Then I shall thank her." Charlotte said. It was quiet again and I contemplated putting on another episode when Charlotte continued, "I know that you and Nina are going to have to kiss during your part in the play."

I nodded unsurprised this time that Charlotte knew that. She loves plays and dramas, or at least used to before Joy took away her spirit. It didn't surprise me that she knew what happened between mine and Nina's character in 'The Glass Menagerie'.

"Do you like Nina?" She asked, looking at me in the eye.

Somehow I knew that this question was going to come up, so I decided to answer with the same thing I always told Alan. "I don't know." I said. Charlotte nodded, taking the answer to mean 'yes' and looked away.

I was going to leave it at that but then I thought better and let whatever emotion that was coming over me take me. I spoke in a soft voice, directly at Charlotte "But I do know something."

Charlotte looked up at me again, confusion in her eyes and possibly something else. "What?" She asked.

"I still like someone else." I said, and then angrily changed my tone to something more aggressive, "But that someone prefers to be around other people who abuse her and put her down all the time. And I can't fully love that person because of it."

Charlotte looked at me, her eyes watery. She gave another sad smile, "What a stupid person."

"Yes. Yes she was and is." I said also giving a sad smile.

"She may also like other things," Charlotte said. "But may have trouble expressing those emotions because of the people who abuse her, always hounding and using her."

"She should at least try." I said, a little of my anger coming to the surface.

"She does, in her own small ways." Charlotte said. Slowly she unbuttoned the top of her undershirt and reached her hand inside of the shirt, pulling something out by a small, delicate chain. I gasped in shock as I saw what she had.

It was the gift that I gave her last year, the clam shell necklace with a pelican engraved on it. I was speechless for a long time, unable to fully form a sentence in my head other than those of shock and happiness.

A tear went down Charlotte's cheek, "She does care about you probably, but doesn't know how the express it correctly. And now she's alone, with nobody to rely on but herself which isn't worth much." Charlotte said, stuffing the necklace back under her shirt and buttoning her top again. My body and mind screamed at me to say something but nothing came to mind. I was literally stunned beyond words. _'I thought that was gone! She threw it away right in front of me.'_ I thought.

Charlotte got up from her seat and moved out of the living room. "I think I am actually going to go out Michael. There must be something for me to do, or at least Joy will have something for me to do." I looked at her near the front door as she put on her winter clothing, wanting to tell her something, anything at all.

She gave me one last smile, "I think I'm going to come watch you perform Michael. I wish you luck with the play, and Nina."

At with that she left the house, shutting the door softly behind her.

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed! I felt really good about this chapter! But also sad because we are coming to the end of this story._

_The season start last night was very good in my opinion. I thought they did a good job by not putting Alfie and Amber together (much more humorous), saying that Nina's Gram was going to visit (more Nina backstory), and having Joy sort of restrained in her treatment of Nina. The new mystery also seems good too._

_Joy, despite my terrible treatment of her in my story, is actually starting to turn into my favorite character in the series. Her character acting is very good, she isn't reckless or does anything stupid, and seems the perfect mix between saddness and strength. Joy's character has been a big mystery for the past season, leaving people like me and the many other HoA fan writers to make up a character type for her. I'm excited to see how Joy develops over this season._

_Now as always, please **REVIEW!**_


	26. Opening Night

**Chapter 26 Opening Night**

**December 2, 6:30 P.M.**

**Nina's .**

"Your hair curls so much Nina!" Amber lamented, "I told you we should have come earlier so we'd have more time to straighten your hair."

"You're probably right." I said absent mindedly, though I did cringe when Amber pulled a little to hard with the hair straightener. To be honest I've never like hair strengtheners, they smell weird and burn your hair, but tonight I had more than that on my mind. Tonight was opening night for our play and besides butterflies in my stomach I have a lot more uneasiness coursing through my body. Specifically a kiss with a certain male who I can't figure out.

Does Michael like me? He sometimes acts like he does, but most of the time he's just a friend. My treatment of him for the past month hasn't helped our friendship though, or whatever it is that we are. I've ignored him and only really dealt with him directly for the play or whenever we have to do school work together. This awkward phase kind of reminds me of Fabian and I last year, though much more awkward.

Amber is rambling on about something that Mick had done to annoy her, which to be honest was annoying me for two reasons. One was that I didn't really care that much about Mimber or Amick, or whatever Amber calls her and Mick's relationship. I didn't even care about Jara or anybody else's problems in Anubis except for Fabian's. I had my own problems to deal with in Odin, and while Amber always listened and gave advice it was usually impractical advice. '_I've got a girl that hates me, an athletic Patricia type character, a womanizer, a loner, a total geek, a spoiled princess, a guy who may or may not like me, and terrible housemother to live with! I don't give a damn if Mick forgot to hold the door for you one time Amber! I've got worse problems that nobody in Anubis could possibly understand!'_ I thought angrily.

And that was my second reason for being annoyed. Nobody in Anubis could understand because we are part of two separate worlds now. I hated when I found I'm just not capable of caring as much about my former housemates as I am for myself. I've tried to make myself care, I really have, and something's I care about but most of the time I could care less about what was happening in Anubis House.

"There you are Nina! Gorgeous as always, but now only more so!" Amber said, stepping back to admire her handiwork. I looked into the mirror in front of me and smiled, I did look very nice. Maybe I should go for a straight hair look? If Amber likes it then it must be good, though Amber does also like fluffy pink clothing as well.

Before I could admire it more, Amber grabbed my straightened hair and pulled it back to make a bun. "It's a shame that your hair has to be in a bun, it would look so much better if you just ponytailed it." Amber said, shaking her head as she moved my hair into a bun formation. "Your going to look a little old womanish."

I had to agree with her, and my character was suppose to look younger and innocent. "Mr. Winkler was a great director but I'm going to go against him on this one." Amber said, taking my hair out of a bun and forming it into a ponytail. I cringed when Amber pulled a little too hard.

"Ah! Amber!" I said.

"Sorry!" Amber said, "Pains just the price of beauty!"

I shook my head, my body tense from pressure and Amber's meddling with my hair. In the mirror I could see Amber giving me a stare, her eyes trying to work something out. Part of me wanted to tell Amber what I was feeling for Michael, but another part warned me against it just like it did with Fabian. I've hidden so much from Fabian that the guilt is just boiling through, and it's going to explode on stage when I kiss Michael.

"Soooo," Amber said smiling deviously, "How are you and Fabian doing? You never did tell me how your date went last Friday."

"It was good. But Amber I need to tell you something." I said, turning to Amber. I decided to tell Amber that I was going to kiss Michael. Maybe not tell her that I might actually like him, but just that we're going to kiss. Amber, while in the production, hasn't been able to focus too much on my play since she's been busy with her own. She has no idea what to expect from my play, just like I don't know what to expect from hers though I have read the scene from 'A Midsummer Nights Dream' that she's about to do.

Amber tsked me, "Nina keep your head straight! It's not easy to ponytail and braid your hair." She spun me around so I once again faced the mirror in front of me. I sighed in frustration.

"Amber I really need to tell you something." I repeated.

"Nina there can't be anything more important than this-" Amber began.

"Well there is, so please just focus on me!" I said, spinning around and grabbing both of Amber's arms to stop her from talking. Some of the other girls in the dressing room looked at us weird but I gave them my best smile and they dissipated to their own conversation again.

"Nina!" Amber said shocked.

"I'm sorry Amber. It's just that… that… I need to tell somebody and I think…"

"I'm the best candidate?" Ambers said extremely happy with herself. She put down the brush she was using and pulled up a seat next to me, looking at me with puppy dog eyes wanting gossip. I sighed when I began to fear that everything I was about to say would be everybody's knowledge tomorrow. But hopefully Amber can keep this secret, one of them everybody will know about tomorrow already.

"Ok," I began, "Alright." I breathed in slowly, trying to focus my mind and calm my nerves.

Amber held my hand in support, "It's ok Nina, you can trust me-" she began but I blurted out what I was going to say before she had a change to finish.

"I'm going to kiss Michael tonight during our play segment!" I whispered quickly.

Her reaction was just as bad as I thought it would be. "WHAT!" She screamed, throwing my hand away and jumping out of her seat so fast it actually fell backwards. Her face was molded into pure horror and disbelief. Many of the other faces in the changing room were too, stunned by Amber's outburst.

"I can believe this!" Amber was shouting hysterically, "How could you possible *muff, *AAH." She didn't get to finish as I held her mouth shut with hand, muffling her future outburst. I gave a weak smile to everybody in the room but nobody was buying it. All the girls were coming closer to catch some drama, like sharks closing in on their prey.

"We'll just be going, heh heh." I said nervously to all the other girls. I dragged myself and Amber out of that room, closing the door behind us and moving further away from it to make sure none of the girls could pick up our conversation. I took my hand off Amber's mouth and she continued her rant.

"Michael Nina? MICHAEL? Out of all the guys on campus that you have to kiss it has to Michael!" Amber screeched.

"I know Amber! Fabian will-"

"Fabian will be mad as hell Nina! I won't be surprised if he rushes on stage and- AHHHH!" Amber shouted, "Does Fabian even know?"

I opened myself to say something, but closed it before I did and looked away from Amber. "WHAAAT!" Amber shouted loudly enough that I actually cringed, "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL FAB- *meh! *MFFF"

"Amber you need to calm down!" I said harshly, putting my hand over her mouth again. Amber was too full of rage though and she pushed my hand away angrily.

"YOUR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOUR DOING NINA MARTIN?" Amber shouted.

"I do Amber!" I lied, "This kiss doesn't mean anything!"

"Does it Nina? DOES IT?" Amber said. "Do you like him?"

"NO!" I shouted, though even I knew my protest was weak. Amber inhaled sharply again and screamed "WHAT?" for the third time.

"Nina how could you?" Amber shouted, now looking completely hysterical. Wrinkles had begun to appear in the makeup she was wearing and her clothing looked wrinkled with the amount of pacing and arm flapping she was doing. I grew angry at myself for thinking to tell Amber, _'What the heck was I thinking? She's going to blow this way out of proportions!'_ I thought.

"I don't like him Amber. I love Fabian!" I said.

"Just like Mick 'loves' me Nina?" Amber said, tears coming to her eyes, "Just like he says that he enjoys being around me?"

Now it was my turn to say "What?". _'How the hell is this now about her?'_ I thought angrily.

"He says he loves me! But he doesn't I know it! He's always out and never around when I need him! I practically have to force him to go out on dates with me now!" Amber said, tears running down her face which messed with her makeup. I turned to the door of the changing room and saw that it was cracked open just slightly.

"Can we please not do this now Amber?" I said, trying to quiet her down so people would stop listening in on us. I don't really want my personal life on display for everybody around me to hear about and comment on.

"Then when Nina? When?" Amber said, "I can't even be around you right now! I… I… I have to tell Fabian! That's what I have to do!"

"NO!" I shouted, "That's exactly what you're not going to do!"

"Why not? Why not tell him?" Amber demanded, "You don't want me or anybody to tell Fabian because you want to kiss Michael! You want to kiss him because you want to know if you do like him or not! I can't believe you Nina! And I can't believe Michael for going along with this! Joy was right! I was right! Michael does like you and he's going to break you and Fabian apart!"

"WHAT?" I shouted myself, "What was that about Joy?"

Amber immediately froze and calmed down when I asked her about Joy. Her face was a mask of shock though and she stumbled nervously, attempting to recover from her foul. "It's nothing important! It's just something that she mentioned a few months ago!"

"A few months ago?" I said thinking, when suddenly it hit me. "A few months ago was when I brought Michael over to dinner at Anubis! When you attacked him and thought he was stealing me away from Fabian!"

"Nina-" Amber began.

"YOU LISTENED TO JOY?" I shouted angrily myself, "You let her manipulate you into thinking that Michael likes me? He doesn't and didn't!"

"But he does and now I know that you like him!" Amber protested, defending herself from my attacks.

"He doesn't like me and I don't like him!" I shouted, "God! You really are stupid aren't you Amber? I know that you can't figure out that Mick has something going on with Sophia and can't realize that Alfie might be better for you, but even you have to run out of stupidity at some point!"

Amber recoiled like she had been slapped, and I gasped when I realized what I just said. My face warped into an apologetic one while Amber's became hard and impassive. "Amber I am so sorry! I didn't mean that! I was just angry and scared!"

Amber's eyes were distance and not focused on me. "Just like you didn't mean to not tell Fabian? Or your best friend until the night of the production? Are we even friends anymore?" Amber said calmly.

"Yes! Of course we are!" I said, stepping closer to Amber. Amber took a step back though.

"Really?" She said, "Could have fooled me. In fact, I think you have and are. And everybody else around you."

"Amber!" I said but she brushed me off and ran away. When she was out of earshot I heard whispers behind me and saw that the door to the changing room had opened up quite a bit. I rushed forward and grabbed the knob, slamming the door shut loudly. After that I took several steps back and began to cry, actually falling to the ground as I did so.

'_Why was I like that? That wasn't me! I'm not a bitch who yells at her friends after deceiving them for months! What's happening to me?'_ I began to cry harder, using my prop dress to dry my tears. _'It's Odin House! It's what causing all my problems! Why couldn't I just have gotten Anubis House, everything would have been so much better if I had!'_

I cried harder as I thought of Anubis House. There were a ton of memories I would love to forget from that house, but those memories also defined my experience at Anubis. It's what made it unique and something special for me, all of which lead to me to my love, Fabian. But now that was endangered by a house which was turning me into something I was not.

Odin House has ruined me.

**6:56 P.M.**

**Alfie's P.O.V.**

"Alien or Predator?" I asked Alan.

"Hmm…" Alan thought, "I'm going to have to go with Alien."

"Are you joking? Alien?" I said laughing.

"No, Alien would be so much cooler to be." Alan said, "You'd be the ultimate predator in the entire galaxy! You could climb walls, spit acid, and rip people to shreds in less than five seconds."

"If you don't stop with your totally geeky conversation, _I'm_ going to rip you two to shreds in less than three seconds!" Patricia said, sitting a row in front of us. We had been going on for a while now, asking what type of monster we would prefer to be. So far I've learned that Alan would be an Alien, a vampire, or Bigfoot if given a choice.

I'm also happy that Alan is being a little more active with conversation. He was acting a bit depressed for the past week, saying that it was just because him and Michael were fighting a little bit, which shocked me personally. The two of them seemed like such good friends, what could have possibly happened? Alan didn't tell me but I figured it out myself later, realizing that Michael must have told him that he was going to kiss Nina. Joy had confided in me that Charlotte and Michael have a bit of a romantic history, and Alan also told me that he thought the two of them would be good together. I was able to piece together what happened next really easily.

"Let them talk Patricia," Mara said, "The productions about to start any…ways… Jerome!" Mara shouted mid sentence. I looked over to Jerome and saw that he had a bag of popcorn in his hand. "Jerome, you aren't allowed to bring food into the theatre!"

"But its butter melted! Trudy made it herself!" Jerome protested, "Do you want some?"

"What! Of course I don't…" Mara said weakly. She began eyeing the popcorn herself, the smell no doubt overpowering her as it did me. "Maybe just a bite." She said, reaching quickly for some popcorn and stuffing it in her mouth. Jerome laughed and put his arm around Mara, who cuddled up next to him and grabbed some more popcorn.

"Well be nice!" Patricia said, reaching over Mara to grab some popcorn. Jerome moved the bag away from Patricia as she got closer to it.

"This isn't for you! I brought it for us." Jerome said. Patricia gave him a stink eye and Mara giggled softly. She dumped a few pieces of popcorn on Patricia's lap which caused Jerome to sigh.

"You're too nice sometimes Mara." He said.

"And you're too mean sometimes." She said.

"Never to you though." Jerome said, leaning in to kiss Mara.

"Oh come on!" Patricia said, groaning along with Alan and I. Mara and Jerome kissed and they drew closer to one another, so close they could probably mold together if they were any tighter.

The entire theater was packed for that matter, with only a few rows left in the building all the way in the back. We had gotten here early so we could get seats in the middle of the theatre, which makes no sense to me since I think we should have gone towards the front. Mara tried to explain to me how the sound quality was the best in the middle and how our eyes will observe everything on stage because of our position, but I got bored after the first twenty seconds and tuned her out.

"How much longer till it's seven?" Fabian asked on Patricia's left. Patricia looked at her watch, rolling her eyes as she did it.

"Three minutes Fabian. Don't you have anything other to say than just that one question? You've been asking it for the last twenty minutes." Patricia said.

"I just can't wait to see Nina." Fabian said.

"At least somebody here cares about their girlfriend." Patricia said, looking past Fabian to the empty seat on his left.

"Hey!" Jerome said offended.

"I wasn't talking about you Jerome," Patricia said. "I'm talking about clueless Mick. Where is he anyways? We've been saving his seat since we've got here!"

"He said he'd meet us here in a little bit." I said.

"I know what he said Alfie." Patricia said irritated, "Look! Even Joy bothered to show up!"

All of our heads turned to Joy, who was several rows in front of us. She was sitting where I thought we should be sitting, with two friends of hers on her left and right. They were laughing about something and looking expectantly at the stage in front of them. Joy had told me earlier today that she wouldn't need me for the night so I was free to do what I wanted. Alan invited me to the play since Sophia decided to not go all of a sudden. I agreed, but made the mistake of telling everybody in the house which meant that they invited us to go with them too. I wasn't to thrilled about going with them though just because I didn't want to witness Fabian's melt down when he saw Michael and Nina kiss.

I was dreading that moment, and according to the playlist brochure their play segment was up after Amber's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ excerpt performance. Between them was a short segment that would serve as an intermission between the two play excerpts, and another short segment was happening before Amber's performance to start off the night and after Nina's performance to serve as an intermission before the final play excerpt.

"Just try and ignore her." Mara said, "Joy doesn't mean anything."

"Ya right." Patricia muttered, earning herself a series of angry glares.

"What time is it now?" Fabian asked.

"Are you kidding me Fabian?" Patricia exclaimed.

"I think I'm going to go find Amber." I said standing up to get out of the row.

"What?" Alan said confused. Everybody else was staring at me confused and I smiled.

"Just want to wish her good luck!" I said.

"You did, about ten times before she left the house." Patricia said.

"Then I'll say it one more time." I said, moving out of the row while trying not to touch to many people's feet. I still did and one girl yelped as I stepped on her foot.

"We're not saving your seat!" Patricia called.

"I will Alfie!" Alan's voice chorused, smiling at Patricia who gave him the stink eye.

I nodded in appreciation to Alan and stumbled out of the row, falling to ground as I tripped over somebody's feet. There were gasps and shouts of concern but I jumped up off the ground and held thumbs up to show that I was fine. I started to run to the back and almost hit somebody as I threw the door open to exit the theatre.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said to the girl. I then realized who I was talking to and did a double take, "Charlotte! How are you?"

Charlotte looked at me confused, "I'm… I'm fine. How are you-um- How are you?"

I smiled nicely, "Alfie. And I'm fine too."

Charlotte smiled nicely and nodded her head awkwardly. Though she didn't know my name I felt a bit of a connection to Charlotte, we were both being used shamelessly by Joy. Though Charlotte had it a lot worse than me and had little to show for it, and that also scared me. I saw future self in her if I wasn't careful. Though it's already too late, Joy has too much over me and I guess it is only a matter of time before I'm the sad, lonely husk that Charlotte is right now.

"Are you going to sit with Joy?" I asked, trying to make small talk for some reason.

"Oh, um no. I'm just going to sit in the back here." She said.

"Are you sure? You could also sit with Alan is you want. We have on open seat down there."

"It's really ok Alfie. I'm just going to sit here." She said, and to prove it she sat down quickly in an aisle seat in the very back row.

"Ok, um see ya later I guess." I said, opening the door again to leave. Charlotte nodded and looked to the stage. As I left I shook my head, _'I can never end like that, never.'_ I thought. I didn't leave just yet because I noticed something around Charlotte's neck.

"I like your necklace Charlotte. Where did you get a clam shell around here?" I asked.

Charlotte's face went red and she was determined not to look at me. "It was a gift." She said, her voice shaky with sadness it sounded like.

"Oh ok." I said, "Well see you later… again." This time I left, running down the hall towards the entrance to backstage. I noticed that there were a few actors hanging around outside so I snuck past them as best as I could and made my way backstage ninja style.

It was a circus backstage with hands moving everywhere, grabbing everything and moving things around at a furious pace. I heard a voice shouting that sounded a lot like Mr. Winkler who sounded frantic and annoyed. I decided to stay clear of him and moved towards the area marked "Girls Changing Rooms". I knocked on the door softly and after getting no response opened it up.

I've never heard screams so loud and I closed the door quickly. "She's not in there." I said, running away from the room before I was chased down and dragged before Mr. Sweet. My frantic search was interrupted when I saw Nina.

"Hey Nina!" I called, running over to her, dodging people who were walking around with their heads down in their lines or moving props and sets around. Nina looked up at me, shocked to see me.

"Alfie? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Looking for Amber. I want to wish her luck." I said.

"Oh," Nina said, her face dropping and a shadow forming over her facial features. "I think she's over on the other side of the stage.

"Thanks!" I said. I moved quickly across the stage, weaving in and out of props and scenes again. I was happy that the curtain was drawn because that might have been a tad bit awkward and I don't think Joy would be happy either.

I saw Amber brushing her hair in a mirror, looking rather depressed. I saw that there was a vase of prop flowers and grabbed one of them before going over to Amber. I came up behind her and smiled. "Surprise!" I said, holding out a flower. I cringed when I realized that the flower I was holding was actually a prop _dead_ flower.

I tried to hide it but Amber had already seen it in the mirror's reflection. "A dead flower? Gee thanks Alfie." She said bitterly.

"Amber I'm sorry." I said, throwing the flower across the room. Amber turned me and gave a small smile.

"It's ok Alfie. I know that you're just trying to make me happy, everything you do you do to impress or show that you like me right?" Amber said.

I looked at her confused and a little nervous, "Um… yes that's right."

Amber nodded her head at me. She turned away from me again, looking back into the mirror. "Is Mick here? I looked out at the audience earlier and I didn't see him there."

I shifted awkwardly at the mention of Mick. "No, he wasn't there when I left."

"Oh, I see." Amber said, looking even more depressed.

"But um I wanted to come here and tell you good luck! Again!" I said in an attempt to cheer Amber up. "You look amazing right now in all your make up and you're going to totally rock whatever it is your about to act out."

Amber laughed lightly, "You certainly do care about me." Amber said.

"I do." I said, not even bothering to try and hide my feelings anymore.

"More than Mick I imagine." Amber said.

"I think so…" I said. _'I know so!'_ I thought to myself.

"Then Alfie, there is something we need to talk about." Amber said, raising herself out of her chair.

"Yes! Yes I think there is!" I said excited. Could this be happening? Could Amber really be about to confess her feelings for me? If she did that means that I won't rely on Joy and I can break free! And I would Amber, the girl I've wanted since like… ever I think!

"There he is!" I heard some girl shout. I turned and saw that it was one of the girls from the changing room with a pissed look on her face. Mr. Winkler was behind her, looking just as mad if not madder.

"Alfie Lewis!" Mr. Winkler shouted, "What were you thinking when you burst into the girl changing room? I should have you sent directly to Mr. Sweet and demand immediate discipline!"

"He was just looking for me Mr. Winkler." Amber said behind me. She stepped forward and stood in front of me, protecting me from Winkler's wrath. "I told him I'd be near the changing room area so it's my fault that he though to look inside. I'm also sorry Lizzie that he actually did look into the changing room."

Mr. Winkler's gaze softened when Amber stepped forward, though the girl Lizzie looked even madder. I guess Amber is Winkler's favorite which is a bit of sore spot for the other actors and actresses.

"Well make sure it doesn't happen again Mr. Lewis." Mr. Winkler said, "Apologize please."

"I'm sorry Lizzie." I said quickly. She snorted at me.

"It's Elizabeth to you Lewis!" She stormed away, fists still clenched and the look of violence still in her eyes. Mr. Winkler sighed and resumed his stern director face.

"We have to get moving Amber, we're already a beyond schedule. Alfie if you could please leave so we could get started."

"Actually do you mind if he stays here Mr. Winkler?" asked Amber with her sweetest smile, "I'd like him here for support and he promises not to stay out of the way and not cause to much trouble. Don't you Alfie?"

"Of course sir." I said.

Mr. Winkler looked a little uncomfortable but one more 'please?' from Amber was enough for him to break. He beckoned over some stage hands and told them to find me a seat. "We'll talk after I'm done Alfie." Amber whispered to me. I shuttered as her breath touched her ear and I smiled while nodding my head in agreement. When they arrived back with a seat Mr. Winkler dismissed them and told them to get into places and sound the final call for all actors.

"It's time to get this show started." Mr. Winkler said proudly.

* * *

_Thank you all for your reviews and alerts!_

_A filler chapter mostly, but the next few chapters are going to get more and more tense with action and drama. We are reaching the climax so be prepared! Anything can happen! I would of posted this chapter on Friday, but I looked over it Friday night and decided that I wanted to change somethings... which lead to a lot of things. The ending of this chapter was suppose to be radically different but due to chapter length (it got to long) I cut down on some of the content so it will appear in the next chapter!_

_So far I'm really enjoying Season 2, specifically the acting of all the characters. Last season the acting (honestly people) wasn't exactly amazing (I'm looking at you Amber & Mick) but this season I think it's improved a lot. Amber has definitly gotten better, Alfie isn't as ridicolously silly, and Patricia seems to be a much better and more believable character. I am glad that Mick is gone though, he still seems like the weakest link of all the actors and I'm happy he's gone and Eddie's replaced him. Eddie is annoying, but he a good annoying. If you've read the previous chapter you know what I think of Mick..._

_Joy is still my favorite character on the show. She's devolped at such a good rate and I also believe that Klariza Clayton (her actress) is the best on the show followed closely by Tasie Dhanraj (Mara). I'm not always a fan of all of Mara's scenes, but her acting makes them worth watching. Jerome's actor too deserves the good actor award from me. _

_So once again... **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	27. The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 27 The Calm Before the Storm **

**December 2, 7:34 P.M.**

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

Amber bowed once more to the crowd as applause flooded towards her from the entire theater. Practically everybody was on their feet, cheering and hollering for Amber's great performance during _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.

"Where the bloody hell did that come from?" Patricia shouted, smiling from ear to ear at the stellar performance. "There is no way that was the same Amber as last year!"

"People change Patricia." Mara said in between claps.

"She's so hot!" Alan said clapping his hands and hollering some more. I guess he got over being angry about Alfie ditching us.

Amber gave one more bow, blew out a kiss to the crowd, and the stage went dark. The applause began to fade after a few seconds and people began sitting down once again, talking amongst themselves. I looked back down at the play pamphlet and saw that we now had a five minute break Nina's performance would begin. My heart was beating with anticipation for seeing my girlfriend own that stage. I wasn't happy about Michael but I guess I can overlook him for now, Nina will out shine him anyways.

Alan fidgeted next to me, fighting me for control of the armrest. He had moved up a row to take Mick's empty spot since he didn't want to sit alone a row behind us. I didn't mind Alan, though it did bug me when we fought over the armrest. Alan gave up and looked over me towards Jerome.

"Did Alfie text you yet Jerome?" Alan asked.

"What? Oh yes, yes he did." Jerome said, pulling out his phone. "He says not to worry about him and that he's backstage now with Amber. No doubt getting cozy now that Amber's performance is over."

Patricia rolled her eyes at Jerome's insinuation and Alan chuckled, "Alfie you sly dog."

I rolled my eyes that time and noticed that Joy had gotten up from her seat and was moving up the aisle to the back of the theater. She saw me looking at her and gave me an innocent enough smile but I looked away quickly. She wouldn't fool me, she couldn't fool me!

"Just ignore her Fabian." Patricia whispered to me.

"I am." I said, perhaps a bit too hotly since Patricia scoffed and turned away from me. The group began talking amongst themselves as I waited for the break to end. There was only a minute left in the break when I heard a voice ask behind us, "Is this seat taken?"

"No." A male voice said.

I turned around and saw a girl smile at the guy and then sit down in her seat. As she sat down she noticed me and gave a smile that made her seem threatened by me in some way. It only took me a few seconds to realize that I was looking at Nina's nemesis, Charlotte.

"Charlotte?" Alan said shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to watch the play." She said timidly. I looked her over as Alan stared her down, I had seen her walking around the school several times but this was my first time coming close to her. She was not what I expected to say the least, Nina always made her seem larger and more threatening in person but now that I'm looking at her I just see a scared girl.

"I didn't realize that you cared." Alan said harshly.

"I guess you were wrong." Charlotte said, not aggressively but almost sullenly. She turned to me and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Charlotte."

"I know who you are." I said. Charlotte shuddered like she had been slapped and I quickly went to apologize, "I'm sorry. I'm Fabian." I said, holding out my own hand. We shook hands and I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Alan was still staring at Charlotte. I knew some background on Charlotte, specifically some parts of what happened between her and Michael. I didn't know the full story, but I knew enough to know it wasn't pretty.

"Ya, I know who you are too." Charlotte said, a small smile coming to her face again. "Nina wouldn't stop talking about you before."

"'Before'?" I said curiously. Alan made a loud noise with his throat which distracted me.

"I think Charlotte should get going now." Alan said, still starring directly at Charlotte. Whatever fear she had shown around me she wasn't showing to Alan. She was however a bit afraid when Patricia stepped into things.

"Yes, I think she should get going too." Patricia said.

Charlotte fidgeted nervously under the combined gazes of the three of us. "I just…. I just wanted to talk to Fabian. Al… Alfie said I could come over here." Charlotte stuttered.

"Well Alfie isn't here right now… so I guess that means you have to leave." Patricia said.

"Patricia don't be so rude!" Mara said.

"Oh please Mara. Charlotte?" Patricia said incredulously, jabbing her thumb in Charlotte's direction. "Joy is totally using this fool for her own end for one reason or another."

"I can believe that." I heard Alan say, standing up, "Come on Charlotte, let's bring you back to your original seat near the exit."

"I just want to talk to Fabian." Charlotte said.

"That's not happening. Come on." Alan said, reaching out to grab Charlotte's arm. Charlotte brushed him off and turned to me.

"So what do you know about the play that Nina's in?" Charlotte hurriedly asked. I looked at Charlotte, now even more confused and curious. Alan looked worried now.

"It's time to go now!" He said, grabbing Charlotte's arm and pulling her out of her seat.

"Let go of me Alan!" Charlotte said, struggling to release Alan's grip on her. Alan was surprising everybody by being stronger than he looked, though nobody seemed to be in a happy mood.

"Hey what are you doing?" Some guy called out.

"Let her go!" Somebody shouted.

"Alan!" Mara contributed, shocked and already standing up. Patricia held down her friend though and gave her a look of some invisible girl language.

"You don't want to cause a scene, do you Charlotte?" Alan said. Charlotte looked at Alan, and then around the theater. She stared down the rows at something and then held her head low.

"Let's go Alan." Charlotte said. Alan nodded his head and moved out of the row with Charlotte. When they both reached the end of row they moved quickly up the aisle and exited the theater.

"What is going on?" I asked Patricia.

"It's nothing; Joy is just trying to pull something on you Fabian. Alan can take care of it though." Patricia said reassuringly. She turned away from me and looked back towards the stage. Mara and Jerome looked as confused as me and at a loss for words.

"What do you think Charlotte meant?" I asked, "I mean with what she said about the play."

"It could mean anything." Mara said. Jerome didn't seem to care anymore though and began distracting Mara with the last bits of popcorn while Patricia was pretty much no longer willing to make eye contact with me. Defeated I looked forward toward the stage and noticed that Joy was looking at us. When she saw me her head quickly spun back around and she began talking with her friends. The lights began to dim now, signaling that two minutes remained in the break. I readjusted myself in my seat worriedly.

Suddenly I wasn't so excited to see Nina on stage.

**7:37 P.M.**

**Alan's P.O.V.**

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked angrily, "Did Joy set you up to that?"

"Obviously." Charlotte said, not even bothering to deny it. "She thought that Fabian might cause a scene if he found out at that moment that Michael and Nina kiss."

I scoffed, "Well she only has to wait another few minutes for that to happen." I looked down at my watch, realizing that I was almost spot on with the timing. "But she didn't ask you to come tonight, did she?"

Charlotte was silent looking up down the empty hallway and I sighed angrily as her silence began to frustrate me. "Don't you have something to say? Anything to say?"

Charlotte was still silent and not even bothering to look me in the eye. I began to shake angrily at Charlotte's unresponsive nature and finally forced myself to accept defeat. I turned around and began making my way back inside the theatre when I heard a weak response from Charlotte.

"I wanted to see if he would do it." Charlotte said. I turned to her confused.

"Do what?" I asked.

"If he would really kiss Nina. And don't act like you don't know about them kissing, I'm sick of everybody pretending." Charlotte said, the last almost sounded like begging.

I sighed, tired of all the pretending myself, and decided to just speak my mind. "Of course I know about the kiss, it's kind of hard not to when your best friends with Michael." Charlotte nodded in agreement. I walked towards Charlotte and leaned against the lockers with her, rubbing my eyes. "Michael will go through with this kiss Charlotte. For one he's an actor and that kiss is part of the script so he has to do it. But he's also going through with it try out some crazy idea he has."

"That he likes Nina." Charlotte said.

"Yes." I said, "He has some stupid ass idea that if he kisses Nina he'll find out whether or not he actually likes her."

Charlotte lips came tightly together, and she nodded solemnly. "I could say he's delusional, but I'm not really one to talk."

"You're not." I said bluntly.

Charlotte looked at me, eyes watery and her mouth trying to form a smile. "I gave up everything for popularity, to rise above a bar that I had set for myself. And what did I get? A monster overlord and probably years of therapy in the future."

"Do you still like Michael then?" I asked.

Charlotte's eyes darted around, looking at what I don't know. It was quiet while she tried to make her mind, or maybe she already had and simply didn't want to say.

"I don't." Charlotte said in a soft tone. "I love him."

I sighed, trying to process that information while mentally congratulating myself. I knew that Charlotte still like Michael! Now I just have to get him remember that he like Charlotte, not Nina.

"But that doesn't matter." Charlotte continued, "He's about to kiss Nina, and fall in love with her."

"You don't know that Charlotte, I think Michael may still like you." I said, trying to comfort her now.

Charlotte laughed lightly. "It doesn't matter if he still likes me, Nina will win him over and then I'll be nothing again." Charlotte's mouth now formed into a sad smile. "Joy is crazy about most things, but she has one thing correct. No girl can compare to the bright, loveable, and exotic Nina Martin."

I looked at Charlotte, who seemed to have zoned out based on the direction of her eyes. I shook my head, "You have got to be the saddest person I've ever met, you know that?"

Charlotte laughed, "There's a reason for that." She said. Before I could respond that lights began to flash, signaling the beginning of the play. Charlotte turned to me, "Shall we go and watch? It seems as if everything has been building up to this one moment."

I looked at Charlotte and nodded. We both rose and walked to the theatre door, entering and sitting down in the back rows. The stage was dark and the theatre was filled with clapping as people prepared for the start of the next play. I sighed to myself, enjoying the last few moments of peace.

Things were not going to be the same in about fifteen minutes.

* * *

_Thank you for all the reviews (Though they were very few)!_

_I want to apologize (again) for how long it took me to upload this chapter. To be honest I'm not quite sure how I feel so far about the second season. While I do enjoy the main plot line and most of the sub plots a lot more than the first season, I'm starting to get really annoyed with some of the characters. Fabian is starting to annoy me as I find his handling of the situation with Joy and Nina extremly annoying and his more timid nature annoying as well. Taking Advice from Amber? How's her track record been Fabian? And his reaction to most things that happen, BE A LITTLE BOLDER FABIAN! Victor is also annoying the hell out of me, and I know that he's suppose to because he's the villian, but the fact that he's allowed to walk around like he owns the place and make calls on the fly just isn't right. Half the stuff he does has to be against school rules (not to mention some federal ones) and I'm shocked that nobody has contacted their parents to get Victor replaced. Amber's dad got Trudy back, why can't they get Victor removed? Ms. Andrews is perfectly right when she said that Victor has too much control for a house care taker, and he isn't even a care taker! Mr. Sweet needs to grow up and realize that Victor has no power what so ever and is just a sad, delusional old man who could cost the school thousands of pounds in lawsuit money. And Mr. Sweet... what?... I don't even know what to say about him and Eddie... and don't even get me started on what I think about Mara not realizing Jerome was using her!_

_On the plus side I did like how Alfie wasn't able to handle Amber (I'm obviously taking a different approach in this story). It's very real and i'm surprised that Alfie didn't think more about what his life would be like as Amber's BF. To be fair though, Alfie doesn't do a lot of thinking. And while I just bashed Victor I do like Vera, who is just the right amount of evil mixed with brains. She's an excellent villian, and I can't wait to see where the show takes her. I'm also extremely happy that Mick is gone, who really isn't that interesting of a character. If all the other characters were able to move forward with their lives so easily after Mick left (even Mara did) I think that says something about Mick..._

_At any rate I will continue to watch, though I would love if some of my characters walked into the canon and showed these characters some sense. THEY JUST NEED TO THINK MORE RATIONALLY!_

_Well, with my rant done **PLEASE REVIEW!** Reviews were really down for last chapter and I thought that it was an impressive chapter that I wrote last time. Please Review this one! Next chapter is the long awaited play, so be prepared for a lot of dialouge._


	28. I Think I Love You

_Sorry for the extremely long wait, I think this chapter will be worth it though._

* * *

**Chapter 28 I Think I Love You**

**December 2, 7:45 P.M.**

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

The clapping had begun to calm down and the theater was now pitch black except for a sole spot light focused on the closed curtain. I looked around myself quickly to see that all my other housemates were as excited as I was to see Nina. She was amazing last year, and to be honest I kind of want to boast to people how great of an actor Nina was. Not many people saw our play last year, but after tonight everybody would know who Nina was. And for the right reasons too, not because of the lies that Joy spreads.

There was some coughing and the narrator's voice came on over the microphone system. "Good evening again play goers! Up next we have an excerpt from the American play _'The Glass Menagerie'_, originally written and directed by Tennessee Williams."

"They always have to give you the history. Nobody actually cares." I heard Jerome mutter to himself.

'_T __he Glass Menagerie' _is set in St. Louis, Missouri in 1937. The narrator and main character, Tom Wingfield, is an aspiring poet who toils in a shoe warehouse to support his mother, Amanda, and sister, Laura. Mr. Wingfield, Tom and Laura's father, ran off years ago and, except for one postcard, has not been heard from since." The narrator explained.

"Nina is playing that girl Laura guys!" I said to everybody there.

"We know Fabian. Now shush!" Patricia said.

"Amanda, originally from a genteel Southern family, regales her children frequently with tales of her idyllic youth and the scores of suitors who once pursued her. She is disappointed that Laura, who wears a brace on her leg and is painfully shy, does not attract any gentlemen callers. Instead of socializing, she prefers to spend time alone reading or playing with her glass animal figures which she has been collecting since birth."

"That sounds like Nina." I heard Jerome say sarcastically. We all gave him a dirty look while he looked back at us innocently, opening up another bag of his popcorn.

"She enrolls Laura in a business college, hoping that she will make her own and the family's fortune through a business career. Weeks later, however, Amanda discovers that Laura's crippling shyness has led her to drop out of the class secretly and spend her days wandering the city alone. Amanda then decides that Laura's last hope must lie in marriage and begins selling magazine subscriptions to earn the extra money she believes will help to attract suitors for Laura. Meanwhile, Tom, who loathes his warehouse job, finds escape in liquor, movies, and literature, much to his mother's chagrin. During one of the frequent arguments between mother and son, Tom accidentally breaks several of the glass animal figurines that are Laura's most prized possessions."

"I get the feeling that most people were just leading miserable lives before the 1950s." Patricia said. "Nothing was happening except people getting drunk, dying, and fighting."

"That is wrong Patricia in so many ways." Mara whispered, shocked by Patricia's apparent lack of knowledge on history.

"I was just kidding. God." Patricia said. Somebody shushed us from behind and we all feel silent, though not before Patricia gave that person a dirty look.

"Amanda and Tom discuss Laura's prospects, and Amanda asks Tom to keep an eye out for potential suitors at the warehouse. Tom selects Jim O'Connor, a casual friend, and invites him to dinner."

"Nina told me that Jim is Michael." I said, nervousness coming back over me as I remembered what happened when we invited Michael over to Anubis in the real world. _'I hope it doesn't go as badly as that. Though I doubt things could have gotten any worse than they were then.'_ I thought to myself.

"So Michael is hitting on Nina? I'm not surprised by that either." Jerome said. We were shushed gain and I didn't have to respond as the narrator was already talking again.

"Amanda quizzes Tom about Jim and is delighted to learn that he is a driven young man with his mind set on career advancement. She prepares an elaborate dinner and insists that Laura wear a new dress." The Narrator said, finishing up the back story section of the plot. "Now ladies and gentlemen, we join the two Wingfield women on the night of the dinner, as they all sit around and prepare for Jim and Tom to arrive. Enjoy!"

There was some more clapping and the curtains in front us were drawn to the side, revealing a built stage with a painted backdrop. From the left of the stage there was a single cutaway door, next to a coat rack and a small light. Moving to the right there was a couch and a chair, both facing towards the audience though the chair was at a bit of a slanted angle so it was still directed somewhat to the right of the stage. In front of both items was a coffee table with a curious box underneath the table. A humble rug laid underneath the table, adding to mood of the scene that showed a poor family seemingly struggling to get by. Behind it is a window that shows a starry night with the outlines of skyscrapers. The scene looks beautiful compared to rest of the room, no doubt the effect Mr. Winkler was going for.

Further to the right was the end of the room with an open arch way that led to what look like a modest kitchen set, with a refrigerator and sink. A table was as featured prominently in the foreground of the stage with four chairs surrounding it. Outside the kitchen, another table was lined against the wall with some old record player on it. There were a variety of plants around the area, and they were the most colorful thing around the otherwise plain room. Though the creepy photo of Mr. Wingfield staring smugly from his resting place above a banister on the wall remained me a bit of Victor's smug look. I shudder slightly, not wanting to think about that man.

The lights were now fully on and there was a knocking coming from the left side of the stage. A light illuminated two figures outside the cutaway door who I recognized as Michael and some other junior boy who was from Horus house I think. Both are dressed in attire that can best be described as old, with stiff coats and somewhat stylish hats. From inside the house I saw Nina come limping out from the kitchen into the main room, her face morphed into a form of fear. There was another girl in the kitchen who must be Amanda, though I'm not sure what house she's from.

"Oh, Mother - you answer the door!" Nina said her voice shaky with fear. The girl who was Amanda looked up from the sink, rolling her eyes and turned her back to Nina form the kitchen.

"I'll be in the kitchen - busy!" she said to Nina.

"Oh, Mother, please answer the door, don't make me do it!" Nina begged, her body now shaking. She began to make her way back into the kitchen towards her mother, but Amanda turned sternly towards Nina.

"I've got to fix the dressing for the salmon. Fuss, fuss - silliness! And over a gentleman caller!"

Amanda turns her attention back to whatever meal she's preparing and the light for the kitchen goes out. All attention is focused on Nina and the two guys waiting outside. Nina begins to panic, wringing her hands together from fear. There is some more banging at the door and Nina jumps from being startled.

"Laura, the door!" Nina's mom calls from the darkness. Nina makes not move closer to the door, actually backing away from it like a demon was outside.

Meanwhile outside the door Tom looked nervous while Michael appeared calm and collected, if not arrogant about something. Something about his demeanor, even if it was just an act, got me mad. "I think we just beat the rain." Michael says.

"Uh-huh." Tom says, banging on the door again.

"Laura that is your brother and Mr. O'Connor! Will you let them in, darling?" Amanda's voice said, coming from the darkened kitchen. It sounded peaceful enough but an edge was definitely detectable. Nina runs, or more hobbles, back to the kitchen area, the lights coming back on there.

"Mother - you go to the door!" Nina begs one more time. "Please, please!" Her mother stepped out of the kitchen, walking over to her daughter who was backing up frantically. She grabbed Nina and whispered harshly to her.

"What is the matter with you, silly thing?" Amanda asked sternly, "I told you I wasn't going to humor you, Laura. Why have you chosen this moment to lose your mind?"

Nina continued to beg her mother to answer the door, moving farther and farther away from the door with every knock Tom is giving. Her mother is frantic, demanding that Nina go to the door and answer it while turning on the record player. So far I'm completely impressed by Nina's performance, I couldn't even recognize my Nina underneath her new character she was so good. Nina finally relented to her overbearing mother and moves to the door to open it to Tom and Michael.

Tom steps inside the main room, with Michael right behind him. "Laura, this is Jim. Jim, this is my sister, Laura."

"I didn't know that Shakespeare had a sister!" Michael said, smiling at Tom while taking of his coat along with him. He turns to Nina and I could momentarily see Michael break character as his face molded from confident to cautious. He quickly regained his character when Nina started to stammer.

"How... how do you do?" Nina said, barely making eye contact with Michael.

"Okay!" Michael said, probably reflecting his real emotions right now. He extends his hand out for Nina's, who holds her own hand out for Michael to shake.

"Your hand's cold, Laura!" Michael said.

"Yes, well- I've been playing the Victoria..." Nina stammers.

Michael begins to smile, though there are a few cracks in it as he seems to be uncomfortable with something. "Must have been playing classical music on it! You ought to play a little hot swing music to warm you up!"

Nina is barely able to give a weak smile before turning and leaving the room awkwardly towards the now darkened kitchen. Michael looked at Tom curiously, with a slight smile on his face. "What was the matter?"

"Oh... with Laura? Laura is - terribly shy." Tom admits reluctantly. Michael laughed lightly.

"Shy, huh? It's unusual to meet a shy girl nowadays. I don't believe you ever mentioned you had a sister." Michael said as Tom led them to the sitting area. Michael sat on the couch while Tom took the arm chair.

"Well, now you know. I have one. Here is the Post Dispatch. You want a piece of it?"

"Uh-huh." Michael says, accepting some of the newspaper from Tom.

Tom and Michael begin to talk about Tom's life for several minutes, a part that I didn't really care for. Nina wasn't involved so my interest left quickly, though I still paid attention to be respectful even if it was to Michael. He was actually doing ok. With Nina offstage he no longer had the nervous air around him, instead embracing the confident and strong man that his character Jim was suppose to be.

On stage Amanda had just called for Dinner and both guys moved from the main room to the kitchen, waiting for Nina to reappear. When she did it looked like somebody had put a lot of makeup on Nina to make her look paler, almost sickly.

"Laura!" Tom said, getting up from his seat to look at his sister Nina.

Nina's mother was right next to her shortly, stroking Nina's hair. "Why, Laura, you are sick, darling! Tom, help your sister into the living-room, dear!" Tom nodded and lifted Nina off her feet and carried her to the living room, "Sit in the living-room, Laura - rest on the sofa."

Tom laid Nina out on the couch, dropping a wash cloth over her head and stepping back. Nina's mother looked nervously around before returning to the kitchen. She started to tell Michael not to worry about Nina and called Tom over for Dinner. I looked over at Nina who was staring out into the crowd. Her eyes locked with mine and I gave her a smile with a wave. She seemed to be staring through me, as if I was some sort of stranger. After a few more seconds she gave a small, hardly existent smile to me and then turned away while moving in discomfort.

I knew my Nina and I could easily recognize that the discomfort she was showing was not slowly her 'in-character' acting. Something was bothering Nina and I tensed up when I thought about Charlotte. What had she said again? Something about Nina and Michael, something they would do I think.

My first thought was to the worst possible option which was that they both got naked and rolled around on the ground together. But I quickly crushed that one mental image in favor of a more realistic idea but equally as bad.

They had to kiss.

My face went red with the sudden revelation as I tried to calm myself. Surely Nina wouldn't let it go that far? She wouldn't kiss Michael, the guy she swore was only a friend, in front of me and most of the school! Would she?

No, no she wouldn't do that. Not to me and certain not to herself. I kept telling myself that as Tom, Amanda, and Michael talked in the kitchen while Nina laid on the couch, looking worse as each second past.

**7:59 P.M.**

**Alfie's P.O.V.**

"She's such a natural isn't she?" Amber asked me from the wings of the stage. We were both watching the play unfold from there, neither of us exactly happy at that moment. Amber, while happy and bubbly about her performance in her own play, was still angry about whatever happened earlier tonight. I had run through scenarios in my head to find the best way to approach the topic but after twenty or so minutes of thinking I had nothing. Well, nothing that wouldn't send Amber into a rage.

"She is." I said, "Though I personally think you were better."

"Don't lie Alfie Lewis, it's unbecoming." Amber said, giving a small smile. I raised my eyebrows in shock at Ambers vocab use.

"So are you underestimating your performance tonight? You looked super hot." I said while Amber turned to me. "Just saying." I added quickly.

"Oh I know." Amber said, "I could of looked better too if I wasn't so distracted by Nina."

"What's up with Nina?" I asked, realizing that this was my moment to find out what happened. It probably is better that Amber tells me herself instead of pressuring her into answering.

"It's just something that she did but something that she's going to do." Amber mumbled.

"You're not making any sense Ams." I said.

Amber sighed to herself, closing her eyes in order to try and focus her mind. After about five seconds of this her eyes open again and she looks at me directly.

"Have you ever been betrayed by a friend?" Amber asked.

I raised my eyebrows in curiosity, "Multiple times." I said, thinking about my relationship with Jerome.

"And have you ever betrayed a friend?" Amber asked.

I didn't respond automatically, thinking about Joy and her scheming. How I was practically a slave that witch. I decided to deflect the question with another, "What's going on Amber?"

Amber sighed and stepped closer to me. I felt a bit nervous as I haven't been this close to Amber in a while but she didn't seem to notice my caution. "Come with me, I have to tell you this in private."

I nod my head and Amber leads me away, far from Nina and Michael who has just reappeared next to Nina. I shudder involuntarily when I think about what's about to happen between those two, actually kind of happy that neither Amber or I has to witness what was about to happen on stage.

**8:00 P.M.**

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

My aggravation wasn't gone when Michael reappeared in the same room with Nina, and it certainly didn't go down when he was left in the room alone with her under a romantic pretense.

Both of them seemed to be nervous about something, though while Nina was suppose to be nervous Michael wasn't. It was barely detectable but from this angle you could tell.

"Hello, there, Laura." Michael said.

Nina looks at Michael nervous, "Hello." She barely manages to get out.

"How are you feeling now? Better?" Michael asks, walking slowly closer to Nina

"Yes. Yes, thank you." Nina said.

The room was so tense that you cut through air. Everybody was staring down Michael and Nina, muttering about something that hopefully didn't have anything to do with them kissing. I looked over at my fellow house mates and saw that they had probably come to the same conclusion that I had. My mind wasn't working properly, so all I could do was just sit back and watch the scene unfold.

"Where shall I set the candles?" Michael asks in a friendly voice.

"Oh! Oh… anywhere. . ." Nina said, not looking Michael in the eye.

"How about here on the floor? Any objections?"

"No." Nina said quickly.

Michael smiled, "I'll spread a newspaper under to catch the drippings. I like to sit on the floor. Mind if I do?"

"Oh no." Nina repeated, now slowly trying to look at Michael but stopped whenever his face turned towards hers.

"Give me a pillow?" Michael asked Nina.

"What?"

"A pillow." Michael repeated softly.

Nina quickly grabs a pillow off the couch and softly passed it down to Michael, shuddering when their hands brushed against each other. Michael nodded his head to Nina in appreciation and got settled, then looked at Nina again.

"How about you? Don't you like to sit on the floor?" Michael asked.

"Oh… yes." Nina said, grabbing a pillow and moving down to the floor slowly, she had distanced herself from Michael, her face turned away from him so he could only see the side of her face.

"I can hardly see you sitting way over there." Michael said.

"I can - see you." Nina said, though she still does not look at Michael.

Michael laughed softly and smiled again, "I know, but that's not fair, I'm in the limelight." Nina looked uncomfortable and after a few seconds picks up her own pillow and moves closer to Michael so their about arm's length apart. "Good! Now I can see you! Comfortable?"

"Yes, thank you." Nina said, her voice becoming more panicked from just being close to Michael.

This awkward exchange of words continued on for the next minute with Michael trying to warm up to Nina while Nina shyly pushed him away while also trying to get him to like him. Over time you could see that Michael had become more 'natural' in his role, with that awkward air gone and a confident persona radiating off of him.

Nina was already in control of her characters persona, though every second she seemed to be sinking farther and farther into the role. I couldn't even tell if she was acting or not it was so good. At least I hope she's still acting and not being awkward for something that's about to happen on stage.

"You say you've heard me sing?" Michael said, his voice breaking me out of my thoughts

"Oh, yes! Yes, very often." Nina replied, her shy smile becoming wider and more confident.

Michael smiled and then began to sing out a few tunes. I groaned to myself when I realized that even with his deep voice he wasn't a bad singer.

**8:04 P.M.**

**Alfie's P.O.V.**

Amber was starting to tear up half way through her story, but her face showed determination to finish it before she started bawling. "So before I could even ask her if she was being serious she pulled me outside the dressing room and started shouting at me!" Amber explained.

"Shouting at you?" I asked skeptically, "That doesn't sound like Nina."

"Does any of this sound like Nina?" Amber said frustrated, at whom I'm not sure. "I asked her if she told Fabian and she said she hadn't which I got really upset about because their suppose to be in a relationship! Don't they even know what that means? It means their suppose to tell each other everything and be completely honest with each other and not go behind the other person back to start snogging who ever they want!" Amber shouted. She gave a squeal of frustration and I was kind of content to just let Amber keep ranting.

"I'm sure this kiss won't be anything that major. It's still just a school production, not an adult film." I said trying to calm Amber down, but a voice in the back of my head which sounded a lot like Joy's told me otherwise. _'It's going to be bad,'_ it whispered, _'it's going to change everything.'_

"But you know what the worst part is?" Amber said, now pacing back and forth across the room. "Nina actually wants to kiss him!"

That I was surprised by. "She wants to…. Actually?" I said shocked. Amber nodded and stared at her dumbfounded. I doubt Joy even knew that Nina wanted to kiss him, but if she did it would make her job of ruining Fabina so much easier.

"And after she told me that," Amber continued, "She said that she didn't care about us anymore! That's right, she doesn't! She says she has her own problems to deal with and she can't be bothered with us right now. She even specifically said she didn't care about me! Her best friend! My best friend doesn't…. does… doesn't care about me anymore!" Amber was barely able to get out the last part of the sentence; the tears were coming full on now. "She doesn't care about me! She doesn't like me! She called me… stupid! She's the only person at this school who didn't make me feel that way!"

"Amber…" I began moving closer to comfort her but to my surprise she ran at me and jumped into my arms, crying into my chest. I was stunned by after a few moments began patting her back. "Amber you're not stupid."

"Yes I am!" Amber said, muffled by my clothing, "Everybody knows it and even I know it!"

I didn't know what to say and I didn't have to say anything since Amber started to cry louder. I embraced her tighter, rocking her back and forth to comfort her while thinking about the damage that Joy had caused… that _I_ had been party to.

**8:06 P.M.**

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

"And everybody was seated before I came in. I had to walk in front of all those people. My seat was in the back row. I had to go clumping all the way up the aisle with everyone watching!" Nina said, explaining an embarrassing situation to Michael.

"You shouldn't have been self-conscious." Michael said.

Nina sighed, flustered, "I know, but I was. It was always such a relief when the singing started."

Michael began to laugh and Nina even smiled more freely now. I groaned to myself, getting annoyed with how comfortable these two characters were becoming. Even if nothing bad happens between these two did Nina really think I could just sit here while Michael flirts at her? Maybe if it was only for like a minute but it's been about four now and I'm starting to get annoyed.

"Aw, yes, I've placed you now. I used to call you Blue Rom. How was it that I got started calling you that?" Michael asked.

Nina shifted uncomfortably in place, not looking Michael in the eye. "I was out of school a little while with pleurosis. When I came back you asked me what the matter was. I said I had pleurosis - you thought I said Blue Roses That's what you always called me after that."

"Oh," Michael said, looking chagrined, "I hope you didn't mind."

"Oh, no… I liked it." Nina said, saying the last part softly. "You see, I wasn't acquainted with many… people…"

"Yes, as I remember you sort of stuck by yourself."

"I… I… never have had much luck at making friends." Nina stammered, attempting to look at Michael now.

"Oh yes, this is definitely Nina." Jerome said again sarcastically. Mara, instead of shushing him, giggled softly.

"I don't see why you wouldn't." Michael said.

"Well, I started out badly." Nina said

"You were shy with people!" Michael exclaimed

"I tried not to be but never could-" Nina said, attempting to defend herself.

"Overcome it?" Michael finished for her.

Nina nodded and looked down, ashamed of herself. "No, I… I never could."

Michael nodded, as if understanding of Nina's troubles. "I guess being shy is something you have to work out of kind of gradually."

Nina looked fully ashamed of herself. "Yes - I guess it-"

"Takes time" Michael said calmly, he got up off the couch and moved forward towards the center of the stage, Nina now paying full attention to him. "People are not so dreadful when you know them. That's what you have to remember! And everybody has problems, not just you, but practically everybody has got some problems." Michael now turned away from Nina and was now facing the audience directly, "You think of yourself as having the only problems, as being the only one who is disappointed. But just look around you and you will see lots of people as disappointed as you are."

That statement actually got me thinking. Everybody has problems… that's just a fact of life. But then of course, there are some problems that are worse than others, some problems that can't be solved as easily or as quickly.

I thought about Joy, thinking about her problems. Is it her fault she's such a witch? Yes, she was like this before she was taken by that secret society. But was it her fault that I, her perspective love interest, had fallen for some other girl? That she had lost her chance because fate had dictated that she had to be imprisoned by her own father and taken from everything she loved so dearly? Could she, everyday, be disappointed in herself? In what she is or what she's become?

I didn't spend much more time thinking about it because Patricia hit me on the shoulder, offering me some popcorn. I took some and returned my attention to the stage, and to Nina.

**8:09 P.M.**

**Alfie's P.O.V.**

Amber's crying had subsided somewhat after a couple of minutes, but she was still gasping and wetting her face and my jacket with her tears. We had moved to the side of the room and had sat down against the wall.

Amber was still sniffling and trembling when she started to talk again, "I am stupid." She simply stated.

"Amber…" I began.

"Daddy sends me to an exclusive and costly private school and I can barely remember anything I'm suppose to!" Amber protested.

"That doesn't make you stupid." I said, "You're smart in other ways, like social ways."

Amber laughed, defeated. "I'm not smart there either Alfie. I couldn't even realize that Mick doesn't like me anymore."

I stiffened, _'This could be my chance!'_ I thought to myself. I could feel myself starting to sweat as I thought of what to say to turn this into a positive for me, and I decided to just let Amber say everything. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Mick!" Amber said, throwing up her hands in frustration. "He's been messing around with that blonde girl from Odin, Sophia!"

"What?" I said, hoping I sounded shocked enough. Amber nodded solemnly and began crying into my chest again. Part of me wanted to shout out that I knew about this all along, that I had photographic proof of this. But that might lead to having to confess to Amber about Joy and I wasn't ready for that yet, even though half of mind was screaming at me to do so.

"But you what the worst part is!" Amber said, "Do you know what makes me the stupidest person alive?" Amber nearly shouted this time, tears still streaming down her face. I shook my head and Amber continued. "I let myself be manipulated by Joy!"

"WHAT?" I shouted, fully shocked now. Amber nodded her head and looked away in shame. I stared at Amber, unable to believe she would allow her to be manipulated. At the same time though I felt… better. _'This was something we can connect over!'_

"I allowed Joy to use me!" Amber said, "She used me to get everybody to hate Michael the first time he came over to dinner, to get Fabian jealous and to get Nina pissed at her boyfriend. AND IT WORKED!"

"Amber… Amber its ok!" I said, trying to comfort her.

"How can it possibly be ok Alfie?" Amber demanded, pushing herself away from me. "How can any of this be ok? It is the farthest thing away from 'ok'!"

"Because," I said, "I was used by Joy also."

**8:12 P.M.**

**Alan's P.O.V.**

"A unicorn, huh?" Michael said, identifying the glass animal that was part of Nina's glass menagerie. Nina had let him hold it after she had offered to show him her favorite thing in the world. Nina no longer seemed afraid, but was instead smiling excitedly. "Aren't they extinct in the modern world?"

"I know!" Nina simply stated, then smiled slyly, "But he does he doesn't complain about it. He stays on a shelf with some horses that don't have horns and all of them seem to get along nicely together."

"How do you know?" Michael asked, curiously.

Nina smiled again, looking at Michael directly. "I haven't heard any arguments among them."

Michael began to laugh, as did Nina. "No arguments, huh? Well, that's a pretty good sign! Where shall I set him?"

"Put him on the table. They all like a change of scenery once in a while!" Nina said. Michael put the unicorn down on the table and turned towards Nina, smiling. Nina looked at him and smiled back.

"There not acting anymore," Charlotte said next to me, "They actually really like each other."

"Don't read too much into it yet Char." I said, still focused on Nina and Michael.

"How about cutting the rug a little, Miss Wingfield?" Michael asked, taking steps closer to Nina.

"Oh." Nina said, suddenly looking flustered again. I was at full attention now, turning towards Charlotte.

"What the heck does that mean?" I demanded.

Charlotte looked at me, her face still the same emotionless expression. "He just asked if she wanted to dance."

I calmed myself a little bit, but was still uncomfortable. _'As long as they aren't grinding on stage.'_ I thought to myself.

Michael had moved over to the record player on the side, flipping through several records that were next to it. He stopped at one and pulled it out of the case. "Ahhh, a waltz!" He put the record on, and turned to Nina smiling as the music began to play while moving closer to her.

Nina's mouth was open wide, struggling to get words out. "I… I can't dance!" Nina protested.

Michael smiled at her, not deterred from his path. "Come on, try!"

"Oh, but I'd step on you!" Nina said, still trying to wiggle her way out of it. I kind of hoped that she did so she didn't have to dance with Michael.

"I'm not made out of glass." Michael said, grabbing both of Nina's hands softly and raising them into a dancing position. For a moment Michael looked nearly as uncomfortable as Nina's character, but quickly regained his confident posture.

"How… how… how do we start?" Nina asked.

"Just leave it to me. You hold your arms out a little." Michael said.

"Like this?"

"A little bit higher, right! Now don't tighten up, that's the main thing about it… relax." Michael instructed Nina.

Michael continued to give instruction to Nina on how to waltz, all the while touching her all over her upper body. "I'm glad I'm not around Fabian right now." I whispered to Charlotte. She simply nodded back, her full attention on stage.

Michael was doing a pretty good job with his character, whose behavior was nothing like Michael's. The same could be said for Nina and her character; I wonder what Mr. Winkler was thinking when he cast the two of them in those roles?

"Loosen the' backbone!" Michael instructed, slowly moving them into a waltzing pace, "There now, that's a lot better."

"Am I?" Nina asked, looking more and more pleased with herself. Michael nodded and swung Nina around, who replicated the moves that Michael had just told her to do. "Oh, my!" Nina said, shocked by the sudden rush of the waltz.

Michael began to laugh and then Nina did too. They began dancing together, crossing most of the stage while doing it. It started off clumsily as Nina had to stay in character but after about thirty seconds of dancing they were really impressive. They moved and worked together like clockwork, never missing a beat and doing all the right things. The music had increased in volume and with the dimmed lights and the painted backdrop of the city at night the scene was almost… romantic.

Both of them stopped when there was a thunk on stage and both of them fell to floor, Nina on top of Michael. They both looked at each other in the eyes and for a second seemed to drag it out longer then it was suppose to. Michael grunted, "What did we hit?"

"Table." Nina said simply, still staring at Michael.

"Did something fall off it? I think something did, did something break?" Michael asked, moving to get off the ground. Nina sighed, looking directly at audience.

"Yes." she said sadly.

**8:14 P.M. **

**Alfie's P.O.V.**

After I finished explaining to Amber how Joy had used me she looked at me, stunned. She was silent for a bit, but when she spoke she only asked one thing. "Why?"

I looked at her, "Why did I do it?" She nodded at me. "Because…" I began, but then stopped. I was unsure on how to tell Amber the truth.

"Because why?" Amber asked again, her eyes looking directly into mine even though I could not make mine look into hers. She smiled at me, "Alfie, you can tell me."

"I did it for you Amber." I said, staring directly into Amber's eyes. "I did it because she promised me she could help me get with you. I want you so bad Amber that I was willing to believe that Joy could help me, so I sold myself to her practically. I did whatever she wanted; nothing was too dirty for me because I wanted to believe that she could truly help me be with you! And that's all I wanted, to be with you! To care for you! To love you!"

Amber, to my joy, did not act disgusted with me. Instead she looked me, like really looked at me, and must have been able to tell I was telling the truth. "You did Joy's dirty work, so that we could be together?" She asked softly.

"Yes!" I admitted, "I wanted you so much Amber. And I still want you! I was a fool to think Joy could ever help me or that I should keep lying for her. But I didn't want you to think badly about me. And I knew I had to come clean when you started to kill yourself over the fact that you got used by Joy. I couldn't let you suffer alone!"

Amber looked away, at nothing in particular either, just staring off into space. I was on the edge, _'Why isn't she saying something?'_ I thought angrily to myself.

I didn't have to wait long because at that moment Amber moved forward and kissed me. On the lips too! It was amazing! Everything I dreamed about, even though it only lasted for like three seconds!

Amber pulled away and I was too stunned to say anything. I actually spoke gibberish for a few seconds and Amber giggled softly at me. "Alfie, what you did is the sweetest and most romantic thing anyone has done for me."

"Really?" I said surprised. Amber nodded and kissed me on the cheek as I pulled her into another hug. We stayed like that for a few seconds. As we pulled away I saw that Amber's face was serious.

"We have to stop Joy." She said.

I nodded to Amber, "I agree, we can't let them kiss."

"We need a plan." Amber said, "Should we do it sneakily or should we just run on stage and stop it like in those cheesy romance movies?" An idea suddenly popped into my head and I smiled. "Alfie what is it?" Amber asked.

"I know what to do!" I said, jumping off the floor and running towards the door. Amber looked at me stunned.

"Wait, Alfie! What are you planning?" She asked.

"Amber stay here! I don't want you involved with this. That way, you can't get punished if they find out." I said.

"Find out what? And who is they? ALFIE!" Amber shouted after me, but I didn't stick around to listen as I was already running towards my goal. As I ran I smiled to myself.

'_I think I just got a girlfriend!'_ I thought to myself happily.

**8:14 P.M.**

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

I was not doing well when Nina and Michael started dancing, and I was doing even worse when they lay on top of each other. Now… I don't know what to feel.

Mara and Patricia are at the edges of their seats along with me, giving Nina the most intense looks I've ever seen. Jerome even seems to be giving the play his full attention, not saying anymore sarcastic comments. I can visually see Joy a few rows up, laughing with her cronies at the discomfort I must be feeling.

"Still I'm awfully sorry that I was the cause." Michael said, trying to apologize for bumping into the table that held Nina's menagerie set. Nina's character's favorite piece, the unicorn, had managed to make it through ok, but the horn that made it unique was broken off much to Nina's dismay.

Nina smiled at Michael, still looking sad. "I'll just imagine he had an operation. The horn was removed to make him feel less… less freakish." Both of them looked at one another and began laughing. They both stopped and Nina continued; "Now he will feel more at home with the other horses, the ones that don't have horns."

Michael was still laughing slightly. "That actually funny Laura." Suddenly Michael got very serious, looking at Nina with… affection? "I'm glad to see that you have a sense of humor. You know… you're… well…very different! Surprisingly different from anyone else I know!"

Nina looked away from Michael, not even looking at the audience or off into the wings. I shuddered; I suddenly had a bad feeling about something. Nina's discomfort looked genuine as did Michael's, who was moving closer to Nina.

"Do you mind me telling you that?" Michael asked Nina. Nina rose off the ground and placed the broken unicorn on the table. She turned to Michael, looking really shy and still not meeting anybody's eye except the floors. "I mean it in a nice way..." Michael continued.

"Oh hell, he's not going to do anything is he?" Jerome whispered harshly. Mara shushed him and turned her attention back to the stage.

"You make me feel sort of… I don't know how to put it! I'm usually pretty good at expressing things, but this is something that I don't know how to say!" Michael continued, laughing nervously while Nina twiddled her thumbs nervously as well.

'_Then don't say anything!'_ I wanted to shout. Patricia hit me in the arm.

"You have to do something!" She said.

I looked at her stunned, "And what should I do Patricia? They're in the middle of acting!"

"SO?" Patricia whispered harshly, several people shushed us but Patricia gave them all dirty stares, "Oh you people shut up! Fabian," She said, turning to me now, "grow a pair and get on stage and stop Michael."

"Do you realize how embarrassing that will be for Nina, Fabian and Michael?" Mara demanded.

"Well he can't just sit back and do nothing!" Patricia protested. Somebody else shushed Patricia and then I heard Michael say something on stage that stopped everything.

"I think I may love you." Michael said.

Nina actually gasped on stage and turned to Michael, staring at him shocked. He too looked shocked by what he just said, and his face turned really red.

Well, I think I want to kill Michael.

**Alan's P.O.V.**

"That isn't the line." Charlotte said.

My head spun around towards her. "What?" I whispered harshly.

Charlotte's was now filled with shock as she turned to face me. "That isn't the line he was suppose to say! Michael's character never admits that he loves her, or even that he might!"

I was stunned and turned quickly to look back to the stage. Now I could tell, Nina's reaction was not scripted or acted at all. It was legit shock.

And I bet Michael was looking for a real answer about now too.

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

My fury was at the highest I had ever known it to be; even last year when I learned how Joy had used me could not compare the rage I felt now.

This does not feel like acting anymore. Nina does not look like she's acting anymore and neither does Michael.

"Wh…what?" Nina finally managed to get out.

"Please don't make me say it again." Michael begged of Nina. Both of them just stared at each other as audience members turned to one another, questioning each other about what exactly was happening.

_Is this for real?_

_Their just acting right? Nina's in a relationship!_

_What the hell is going on?_

All those whispers cut through the silence that was on stage. Michael clear his throat, held his head high and began walking closer to Nina who stood as still as a statue.

"You… you are the most beautiful person I know." Michael said, now standing right next to Nina. "You are smart, funny, beautiful and unbelievably talented at everything that you do. You have no idea how amazing you are! You're so humble and caring even when you shouldn't be. You are pretty much the most amazing thing on this planet… and I love you for that."

Everybody in the auditorium gasped and I felt myself go numb. I think Patricia grabbed my arm and started telling me to do something but I wasn't paying attention, all my focus was on Nina and how she would react.

Nina wasn't even trying to look composed. She looked like a trapped animal trying to escape, yet knowing she can't. Her breathing had become so deep that it was causing the room to vibrate slightly thanks to the microphone on her cheek.

All eyes were on her and I couldn't help but wonder why somebody wasn't pulling them off stage. Maybe Mr. Winkler thought this was good drama. All I knew was that it was a nightmare. I stood up and moved out of my seat, moving towards the front of the auditorium to get on stage and protect Nina. To protect _my_ girlfriend.

Michael, out of the corner of his eye, must have seen me coming because he grasped both of Nina's hands and pulled her close. "Somebody ought to… ought to kiss you." Michael said.

I was now racing to get out of my row, tripping over a few people as I did so. I finally made it out and began racing up the main aisle. I looked up and saw that both of their lips were literally centimeters apart. I thought it was over…

Then suddenly a loud siren went off and water began to pour from the ceiling.

* * *

_This was a tough one to write. I want to apologize for how long it took me to upload. I kept getting distracted by things and whenever I started to work on this chapter I kept editing and changing the way things played out. I hope this is good enough for you guys._

_As for the actual series I have to saw that overall I felt Season 2 was great, but could of been much better. The beginning was good, the middle part wasn't that good, and the ending was awesome. I've already given you my thoughts on the first half, and I have to say that my opinions changed slightly with the second half of the season. I actually started to root for Victor a little near the end and was happy with the way his story line finished up. I also thought that all the romances were a bit clique but whatever, they work and they were fun to watch. I also have to applaud the producers on their special effects team... wow is a major understatement but still. It was WOW! Great job!_

_I do however have to say that when Mick walked back into Anubis house I wanted to kill the producers. YOU GAVE US EDDIE TO REPLACE HIM! And while Eddie isn't the greatest character around, he's a lot better than Mick. Mick, go back to Australia, nobody wants you!_

_Anyways, season 2 was good (though some areas could of been improved) and I'm looking forward to next season already._

_As for this story, there will probably only be about two or three more chapters (along with an Epilogue). With that in mind _**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**_ Your reviews give me the will to continue writing!_


	29. A Killing Blow

_We've now reached the Climax of this story. I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 29 Casualties of War**

**December 2, 8:15 P.M.**

**Alan's P.O.V.**

'_Looks like things could get worse.'_ I thought to myself as I stood underneath the pouring water from the fire sprinkler system.

After the firm alarm went off in the theater Mr. Sweet flew out of his seat and in his deepest voice possible shouted for everybody to evacuate the building. Despite all the drills we have this evacuation certainly didn't go as smoothly as the fake ones with everybody screaming and pushing to get out of the theater. The only problem was that once we were outside the theater we would be forced into the cold outside the building, which would no doubt lead to several students coming down sick.

So instead of running out with the rest of the group, Char and I stayed in our back row, allowing the others in the row to leave while watching what happened on stage. When the water hit I heard Nina shout and saw her pull away from Michael, never kissing him as he had planned. Michael looked stunned himself, and even more so when Fabian jumped onto the stage and pushed Michael to the ground with Nina gasping as he did so.

Fabian was shouting something at Michael but over the screaming of all the students and faculty I couldn't make out what he was saying. The mics that Nina and Michael had on didn't seem to work anymore since I couldn't hear what they were shouting either.

I noticed that Mara, Patricia, and Jerome were fighting against the crowd and trying to get on stage also. I decided to follow them too, jumping over the rows of seats instead of trying to navigate through the heavy crowd in the aisles. Charlotte didn't seem that interested in following, instead just standing in our row watching things play out. I also noticed Joy leaving the auditorium, her face unreadable.

My pace quickened when Michael got to his feet and Fabian pushed him back down. Nina shouted something and moved forward to grab Fabian before he could charge at Michael again. The three Anubis members were still stuck in the aisle crowd so I got onto the stage first and grabbed Fabian, who had broken out of Nina's grasp and was moving quickly for Michael again.

Fabian turned to me, his eyes showing more rage then I thought possible. "LET GO OF ME!" He shouted over the siren and water flooding down.

"NO!" I shouted. Unfortunately for me, Fabian was actually pretty strong and quickly escaped from my hold on him. He grabbed me himself, shouting at the top of his lungs, and then threw me backwards. I heard Michael shout my name as I hit the ground, barely stopping myself from falling off the stage.

My entire body was hurting, and I looked back out at the crowd and noticed that nobody was paying attention to what was happening on stage and that Charlotte was still standing in the back row along with someone else. I turned my attention back to the three people on stage and noticed that Michael and Fabian were now fighting each other, each grasping at the other and attempting to push the other to the ground. They both fell to the ground at the same time, shouting profanities and other things at each other.

Nina just stared at them stunned, but not so stunned that she didn't try to do anything. "STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" She shouted, before falling to her knees and attempting to pry the two guys apart. Nina shouted out in pain as a hand went flying up and hit her below her nose. She fell back, holding her face away from the two guys who had now both stopped fighting.

"NINA!" they both shouted at the same time. She looked at them and that's when we all noticed that Nina was bleeding from either her nose or her busted upper lip.

'_Oh crap.'_ I thought to myself.

"YOUT DID THAT TO HER!" Michael shouted, trying to balance himself on the slippery stage floor. Fabian himself stumbled back, catching his breath as I tried to get to my feet. "YOU HURT NINA!"

"YOU HURT HER!" Fabian shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Michael, "AND YOU HURT HER WHEN YOU TRIED TO RUIN OUR RELATIONSHIP! SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! SHE LOVES ME!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Michael shouted, jumping back onto Fabian. Fabian pushed Michael back who swung at Fabian's jaw. It missed and Fabian followed up by hitting Michael in the stomach. Michael groaned and grabbed Fabian's arm while tackling him to the ground.

At that moment Jerome and Patricia jumped on the stage. Jerome rushed forward to pull Fabian away from Michael and I got up also and pulled Michael away. They both fought and kicked against us, still shouting at each other while we drew them farther away. Mara had jumped on stage and had run to Nina, pulling out something to wipe the blood off her face.

"ENOUGH!" I heard Patricia shout. "BOTH OF YOU IDIOTS STOP RIGHT NOW!"

"THAT BASTARD WAS GOING TO KISS NINA!" Fabian shouted, still struggling against Jerome.

"IT'S CALLED ACTING YOU FRIKIN IDIOT!" Michael shouted back, not struggling as much against my hold, "CALM THE HELL DOWN!"

"THAT… WAS… NOT… ACTING!" Fabian shouted. He broke free of Jerome's hold and began to charge Michael. I instinctively jumped in front of Michael to defend him but that didn't seem to deter Fabian. What did though was the shouting of Mr. Winkler.

"STOP THIS MADNESS RIGHT NOW!" Mr. Winkler shouted, running onto to the stage. Fabian stopped charging and turned to Mr. Winkler with the rest of us. I think it's fair to say we were all stunned at how Mr. Winkler looked. He looked crazier than either Fabian or Michael did, and that's saying something. "EVERYBODY GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" He shouted, his face red with rage.

We all mumbled yes and began to file off stage towards the exit. Fabian ran over to Nina to help and Michael tried to do the same, but I grabbed him before he could and began to march him off stage.

"But Nina!" Michael protested began to protest.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted at him, continuing to drag him out of the auditorium.

We exited the auditorium and found the sprinklers were also on in the hallway. I tightened my grip on Michael and continued dragging him towards the exit. "I have to do something for Nina! She's hurt!" Michael continued to protest.

"You've done enough!" I shouted.

We finally got out of the theater building and were hit harshly by the cold air. We both shuddered violently as we made our way down the stops, Michael's teeth chattered the entire time. Sometimes I forget he's from one of the warmest places in the United States and that cold doesn't always suit him. Right now he must be dying, and I thought which death would be better for my best friend. Freezing to death or Fabian? I think the first one might actually be better for Michael at this point.

"Students! Students please!" Mr. Sweet shouted over us. "Report back to your houses and find warmth immediately! Faculty make sure the students reach their house ok and then warm yourselves up!"

"What about you Eric?" Mrs. Andrews asked.

"I must wait here for the fire department. Hopefully they will not be long." Mr. Sweet said, his voice already starting to break from the cold. The doors to the theater banged open as Mr. Winkler sprinted out with the other students from Anubis House moving slowly behind him. All of them began to shake from the cold except for Mr. Winkler, who still looked like he was ready to kill someone.

My eyes met with Mara's and I saw her mouth one simple word to me. 'Go'.

I nodded my head in understanding and turned to Michael, grabbing him by the shoulder and began moving us away from the building and away from Fabian. "We c-c-can't go yet!" Michael tried to say through chattered teeth.

"Yes we can and have too!" I said.

"NO!" Michael shouted in protested.

"Michael!" I shouted, "If we stay then you'll either die from the cold or Fabian is going to kill you. We need to get you back to Odin now!"

Michael looked like he wanted to protest but didn't have the energy too. In his weakened state I was able to pull Michael along as we made our way back to our house.

What was only about a three minute walk felt like ages thanks to the cold. I was hurting badly from it but Michael must be in hell since his stage costume was hardly appropriate for such cold weather, though he did look sharp in it.

We finally made it to Odin and I kicked the door open practically as we made our way in. "No slamming doors- OH MY GOD!" Debbie exclaimed, stunned by the two of us. "What in the world happened to you two?"

"Debbie get something hot going on the stove please!" I pretty much demanded from our house mother. I didn't even care if it turned out burned or not, Michael and I needed something hot and fast.

"No! I have to do something!" Debbie protested.

"Then do something by making something hot!" I shouted. "I'll get us out of these clothes!" Debbie looked offended by the tone I was using but didn't protest and run to the kitchen to start making something. I lugged the two of to our room and locked the door behind us. Michael was heading towards his bed but I stopped him since a wet bed would be the last thing he needed.

"Come on Michael, get out of those clothes." I said, stripping off my jacket and undershirt. I began to feel warmer with them off and noticed that Michael was making no movements to do the same with his clothes. "Michael come on!" I repeated. He made no move to do anything so I began to take off his shirt. Once I had that off I reluctantly went for his pants but Michael stopped me.

"I can do that myself!" Michael said sharply. I simply nodded at him and let him strip while I did the same. I had changed into some pajamas but Michael had changed into normal clothing and was already putting on some shoes.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going back to the theater building to find Nina. If she isn't there then I'll keep looking for her." Michael explained, struggling to get his other shoe on.

"You're not going back out there." I said plainly.

Michael laughed at me and finished putting his other shoe on. "And why is that?"

"Because your freezing and you should not be around Nina right now." I replied.

Michael laughed at me again and moved to the door. I stepped in front of it to block his path and he looked at me annoyed. "Get out of the way Alan." He said firmly.

"No." I growled back.

"I have to see Nina!" He said to me.

"No you don't!" I shouted at him, "Do you have any idea what you just did Michael? Do you?"

Michael didn't respond and just continued to stare at me. "Alan, I have to see her. She's hurt."

"Because you hurt her!" I said.

"I DIDN'T DO THAT IT WAS FABIAN!" Michael shouted, "NOT ME! I AM NOT THE BAD GUY HERE!"

"Oh but you are the bad guy Michael." I said, laughing cynically as I spoke, "First you plot to kiss Nina on stage in front of her boyfriend without him knowing, but NO! That isn't enough for you is it? You have to create a scene and go off script and confess that you 'love' Nina Martin not just in front of Fabian but a good portion of the school too!" I shouted that last part and threw my arms up in the air as I did so. Michael took a few steps back himself, stunned by my tone and behavior. I have to admit I was also stunned but I was too frustrated to stop. "What the hell were you thinking when you did that?"

"I thought I would find out if Nina liked me or not." Michael said.

I stared blankly at Michael and then after a few seconds started laughing at him. Michael looked offended but I didn't care, this entire thing was too stupid not to laugh about. "And you honestly thought that was the best way to find out Michael? You are a frickin idiot dude!" I said, trying to control my deranged laughter.

Michael looked at me angrily, "Well I didn't have a friend to talk it over with! Nobody was there to help me figure stuff out."

That stopped my laughter, "You're going to blame what happened on me?" I shouted incredulously. Michael didn't look at me so I continued my rant, "You're going to say that because I wasn't there to hold your hand and tell you it was a bad idea it's my fault that you made an ass of yourself on stage?"

"We haven't had a real conversation in a week Alan. An entire week! Tell me, does _that_ matter to you?" Michael shouted, moving forward again to confront me toe to toe.

To be truthful I did feel bad about ignoring Michael, I had been doing it for some time now. But it was only because he constantly kept talking about Nina or Charlotte and while I don't mind talking about his girl troubles with him, when Michael does it _all_ the time then I have a problem. I also liked hanging with Alfie, which I found began to take up a ton of my time since he never seemed to complain about much.

"This isn't about us Michael, it's about you and Nina and even Fabian!" I said, partially deflecting Michael's question while also getting us back on track with the main topic.

"What's there to say? I love Nina." Michael said.

"You what?" I said stunned.

"I love Nina." Michael said. It got deathly silent after that as I tried to think of something to say. Michael wasn't doing much either since he seemed to have suddenly come to some major discovery.

I finally had to say something, "Why does everybody keep using that word."

"Love?" Michael asked.

"Yes! 'Love'! We're seventeen and in high school! We shouldn't be saying these things!" I shouted. Didn't anybody realize this? Didn't anybody care? We have our entire lives to live, why were we wasting time on trying to find somebody to 'love' at such a young age?

"We say these things because their true." Michael said calmly, "And I love Nina."

"You don't though because you're only using her to replace Charlotte!" I protested.

"Would you stop saying that! That is not true and you know it," Michael growled, getting even closer to me, "Charlotte and I are over! We've been over since last year!"

"That isn't true and you know it." I growled back.

"Oh give it a rest-" Michael protested.

"NO! I won't! Because it doesn't deserve a rest!" I shouted back, "You used to like Charlotte and you still do! You're just using Nina because you're acting stupid and being a total dumbass!"

I shouted the last part so loud my voice nearly cracked. Michael was still giving me his best death glare and it got quiet again. "Out of my way Alan." He finally said.

"No." I replied.

"Get out of my way!" Michael shouted, grabbing me by the shoulder and pushing me to the side. His hands had lost a lot of their natural tan and felt especially cold; making me worry even more about him, but my worry and anger couldn't stop him. I feel to the side and Michael shoved open our door only to run into a small crowd outside our room.

Three of our housemates stood outside: Tony, Mitch, and Charlotte. Tony was smiling like a hyena, Mitch seemed to be slightly interested in what was happening, and Charlotte looked like somebody had slapped her several times. When Michael saw her, the energy sapped out of his body and now his face had turned white.

"Charlotte…" He began, but she held up her hand to stop him.

"So… Nina's the one?" she asked him, not even caring about the three other people surrounding them.

"I… I can't…" Michael stumbled. Charlotte's gaze suddenly grew very deadly and she jumped forward to confront Michael.

"Oh so now you're unsure of yourself?" She demanded, "In there you sounded pretty confident about who you loved!"

Now it was Michael's turn to get angry, "Why are you upset? I told you that I loved you and you hated me for it!"

"That was different." Charlotte replied.

"Why because you like me now!" Michael shouted.

"No! I still don't like you!" Charlotte said. I raised my eyebrows at her and mouth 'what?' to her, but she ignored me and kept her attention focused on Michael.

Michael looked a little taken aback and managed to barely say "Well… good!" Things got awkward quickly as the two of them just stared at each other and for a second I thought they might kiss. But Charlotte shook her head and stormed away, running up the stairs and slamming her door behind her.

"Wow!" Tony said, now fully smiling. "You really know how to work the ladies! Now I kind of wish I went to this play."

Michael turned back around and made for our door. "I'll stay in." he said, and then slammed the door behind him.

The only sound now was Tony's giggling which prompted me to give him a glare. He smiled, "Sucks to be him I guess. I'm going to go find Tori, see if she needs any comforting after her set was ruined."

He turned and walked away; leaving Mitch and I. Mitch looked at me and then moved towards his room, lightly closing the door behind him. From around the corner came Debbie, holding out two bowls of what was supposed to be chicken noodle soup but instead looked like brown slime.

"I brought you something warm. Are you guys feeling better now?" She asked, all smiles and acting like nothing had happened since Michael and I walked in the door.

I sighed in frustration, not wanting to deal with our insane housemother or anybody else ever again.

**8:17 P.M.**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

Mr. Winkler stormed outside with us right behind him, the cold air hitting us all. I cringed as my body felt like it was freezing solid and sunk closer into Fabian. "I must wait here for the fire department. Hopefully they will not be long." Mr. Sweet said to Mrs. Andrews, surrounding by faculty members and a mob of freezing students. Mr. Winkler plowed through the group and reached Mr. Sweet.

"Mr. Sweet this is unacceptable!" Mr. Winkler shouted.

"Calm down Jason…" Mr. Sweet began.

"NO! My play set is ruined! I'll have to cancel the show now!" Mr. Winkler shouted hysterically, "Months of preparation poured down the drain and for what? Where's the fire Eric? Who pulled that fire alarm?"

Whoever pulled the fire alarm I want to praise. I want to build monuments to that person, to glorify them for saving me from having to answer Michael. As I looked through the crowd I noticed that Alan was dragging a weak looking Michael away from the crowd and probably towards Odin House. Just seeing Michael sent my mind into a rage.

Who the hell does Michael think he is and what the hell did he think he was doing? Saying he loved me on stage in front of everybody, he can't pass that off as 'acting' either like he tried with Fabian. My reaction to what he said and Fabians follow up actions showed that what Michael said was not scripted.

And God Fabian… what was he thinking? Assaulting Michael? Does he understand how much trouble he can get into? He was totally justified in what he was doing, and to be honest I liked how Fabian had defended me, but he went too far and I could tell he was still full of rage. He was holding me close to protect me from the cold, but his grip didn't feel caring or loving in the slightest. It felt… forced.

I could vaguely hear Mr. Sweet's voice battling with Mr. Winkler's, but I was too distracted by my pained face and the bitter cold outside to really listen to what they were saying. A shrieking voice cut through to me and brought me back to reality. "Dear God, Nina!" Mrs. Andrews shouted out. "What happened to you?"

Cold hands grasped my arms, ripping me out of Fabian's hard grasp and I came face to face with Mrs. Andrews. Her eyes scanned my face, worry written all over her own face, while a finger went up to my upper lip. She touched it lightly and I cringed in pain. "Eric she needs a doctor!"

"Well then bring her to the nurse then." Mr. Sweet said in an agitated tone due to Mr. Winkler, who was still ranting now to nobody in particular.

"She needs a hospital Eric." Mrs. Andrews hissed at him. "Where is Trudy Ms. Martin, we can get her to take you town to the hospital."

How the hell was I suppose to know where Trudy was? I was barely able to function and I suppose to keep an eye on Trudy while traumatized on stage? Luckily I didn't have to answer because Trudy came running out of the crowd, worry written all over her face.

"Oh Nina dearie! What happened?" She asked, cupping my face lightly and pulling out a cloth.

Fabian looked like he was about to blame it on Michael, so I spoke up before he could. "I… I fell while trying to get out." I replied. Fabian gave me an annoyed look and Trudy looked like she didn't care that much, she was too distracted by my injury and trying to clean it off with her cloth.

"This is going to need stitches." Trudy said, "Come on Nina; let's get you to the hospital."

"Thank you Trudy," Mr. Sweet said before turning back to Mr. Winkler, "Jason I am terribly sorry about what happened to your set and performances but there is nothing we can do now. The school will reimburse you and the department for your loses."

"I don't want your money!" Mr. Winkler shouted offended, "I want whoever pulled the fire alarm! There was no fire Eric, it was just a disrespectful prank and I want whoever did it punished!"

"Come on Nina, we should get going." Trudy said to me, she turned to Fabian, "Fabian, you coming?"

Fabian actually looked like he needed some time to himself, have sometime to cool down from everything that I had just put him through. But Patricia gave him an obvious push towards Trudy and I and he said "Sure."

As we were leaving I was looking over the face of my former housemates. Jerome and Mara looked stunned by all the events that had just happened, their intelligent and quick minds slowed down by all the drama and the cold. Patricia didn't seem to have mixed feelings since she was giving me her most 'pissed off' face I've ever seen her give someone. Mick wasn't there, though I really didn't care that much what he thought, and Alfie and Amber were elsewhere.

As I was walking away I turned around and saw that Alfie and Amber had just come running out the theater, soaked more than most of us. Mrs. Andrews was already shouting up at them and Mara and Jerome went running to the two of them. Amber wasn't paying much attention to them, instead looking me directly in the eye. I turned away from her, unable to look her in the eye back.

We got down to the parking lot and Trudy loaded us into the car with Fabian and I in the backseat. Trudy started the engine and hot air came blowing out of the A/C units, warming up my entire body. Only after I had gotten comfortable did I realize how awkward things were right now between Fabian and me.

Trudy had put us both in the back row of her car, as if giving the signal that it was ok to hold each other or whatever. Fabian didn't seem that interested in doing anything romantic at that moment though, as he kept a large gap between us with his head facing forward. I began to move closer to Fabian, but his body tensed up and I stopped. Michael had already made things bad for Fabian; I didn't want to upset him anymore.

As we began to drive to the hospital and my body began to feel less numb, I began to think about Michael again. How the hell could Michael do that to me? How could he embarrass me and put me on the spot like that? I thought he cared about me, but evidently not if he has no problem with causing that massive scene and then purposely starting a fight with Fabian.

Fire trucks went racing past us towards the school, focusing my attention even more on what happened tonight. I looked over to Fabian, trying to find some sort of comfort from him but he still wasn't meeting my gaze. Internally I began to panic, I had already lost Amber as my friend and probably most of my former housemates along with her, and I couldn't lose Fabian!

We pulled into the hospital and Trudy quickly came around and helped me to the doors. "Trudy you don't have to help me inside." I said, perhaps a bit too harshly.

"You are absolutely right Nina. Fabian, come help her instead! I'll go get us checked in." Trudy said, bringing me over to Fabian. Fabian looked at both of us and without a word took me away from Trudy and wrapped my arm around his shoulder to support me. There was no emotion when he did this, in fact it seemed more like a chore to him.

Trudy got us checked in and a nurse escorted us back to a room, telling us that somebody would be with us shortly. It was quiet after that and a few minutes later another nurse came in and told us what we already knew, I needed stitches. She left and told us she'd be back soon, throwing the room into silence again. Ten minutes passed and Trudy had given up trying to make small talk with us, sensing that something was wrong between us. She instead turned to her phone and began checking messages or something. Fabian still stood next to me, dutifully, but everything about his stance and facial expression looked like the next the time the door opened he would flee the room.

After another five minutes of awkward silence another nurse came in with a box. She was all smiles and pleasantries, hitting it off with Trudy in the first minute. After getting the full story from Trudy the nurse turned to me, still smiling, and pulled out the stitches. She put some liquid on them and began to clear away the blood on my lips. "You're a lucky lady." She said to me, "Looks like you will only need these stitches for about ten days at the most."

"Oh good." I mumbled, happy with that news at least. I didn't want to fly back to America for the winter break with those things still in my lip.

"Now hold your head back so I can put these in," The nurse said, "And don't worry, it won't hurt a bit!"

What an utter lie. Though I only need three stitches each one sent waves of pain through my body as the nurse sowed them in. I started to get angry at her for lying to me, but then my anger turned towards Michael again, and then Amber, and then everybody else I knew! My hands were turning white from holding onto the examination table so hard and I felt somebody grab my hand in support. I checked out of the corner of my eye, hoping to see Fabian there to support me. Instead it was only Trudy, giving me her usual encouraging smile. I tried to smile back while cursing Fabian silently in my mind.

"There we are, all done!" the nurse said, stepping back to admire her handy work. She handed me a mirror and I was able to observe her work close up, and since I'm not a doctor I going to guess and say she did a good job.

"They do look good Nina." Trudy said, "Not too big or noticeable. Don't they look nice Fabian?"

"Very." Fabian said, not even looking my way.

"Well we have one more thing for you." The nurse said, opening the door and grabbing something on the outside handle of the room. She reentered the room and showed off a hospital rain poncho, smiling as she did so and looking like she was handing me a new car. I tried to smile myself, ignoring the thumping in my head, and accepted the gift.

We all exited the room and Trudy began signing wavier forms and documents for the doctors. Fabian was still not looking at me and I decided to give up on it. If Fabian wanted to talk he could come to me, I was tired of trying to guess his feelings and of taking charge in everything.

Trudy finished up and we were whisked out of the hospital, the cold air having less of an impact on me thanks to my new poncho. We got in the car and drove away from the hospital in silence, Fabian and I sitting as far away as we could from each other in the back seat.

Trudy, who thankfully wasn't oblivious like my current housemother, could tell that there was something going on between us and decided to try and help. "Nina dear I'll drop you off first and then Fabian and I can drive back to Anubis."

I nodded my head to her in agreement but Fabian surprised both us. "It's ok Trudy; I'll walk Nina to the door and walk home."

We both turned to him, stunned. "Fabian sweetie… are you sure?" Trudy said stunned.

"I am." Fabian said. Trudy looked at both of us concerned but didn't say anything and just nodded her head at us, turning her attention back to the road in front of us.

I freaking out in my mind, knowing exactly what he wanted to talk about but not sure how he would do it. I tried to think about what to say to him, to try and prepare myself for all his questions and rage. But in between the cold, the throbbing in my head, and just being plain tired I couldn't come up with anything and spent the rest of the ride freaking out.

We arrived near Odin house and Trudy dropped both of us off. "Call me if you ever need anything." Trudy told me, "I'll be over in a jiffy."

"Thanks Trudy." I said. I stepped forward and gave her a hug which seemed to shock Trudy for a second. But she smiled and hugged me back.

"I'm just across campus Nina." Trudy said with affection in her voice.

"I know." I said, breaking free of Trudy. I was just happy that somebody in Anubis House wasn't mad at me for some reason, and that my old, competent housemother still cared about me.

Trudy got back in the car, waved to us, and then drove away which left me alone with Fabian. Slowly I turned around and looked Fabian in the eye, not allowing myself to seem concerned around him. Fabian was doing the same thing and then began taking steps towards me. When he reached me Fabian held out his arm and I took it reluctantly. Now bond together we both began to walk towards Odin house.

It was still earlier and most of the other boarding houses in the area were still illuminated with lights and activity. I noticed that Odin house seemed to be the complete opposite of the other houses, giving the house an eerie and otherworldly look to it amongst its bright surroundings. The silence between Fabian and I didn't help lighten the mood either.

We reached Odin house and entered the courtyard before the house. I noticed that one light was on in the entire house, the kitchen light which meant that Debbie was no doubt awake. What the rest of my housemates were up to I don't know, and I don't care so long as Michael is elsewhere.

Fabian stopped midway to the door, his eyes unfocused and posture ridged. We both stood there for about half a minute in silence while the cold wind blew around us softly. I didn't really want to be the first to say anything, and luckily I didn't have to.

"Some performance tonight, wasn't it?" Fabian asked, still not looking at me.

"I definitely did not go according to plan." I said.

"Plan? Don't you mean script?" Fabian questioned.

"Yes, that's what I meant." I replied stiffly. Does he know about my plan to kiss Michael? Did Amber have time to tell him? I don't see how since she was running around with Alfie backstage, though I suppose she could of texted him. But that isn't Amber's style, when there is big news she always tells somebody in person. _"It's totally low to tell someone something about romance over text or the phone," _Amber told me one day, _"You always have to do it in person. It's just so much more romantic and dramatic!"_

'_You got plenty of drama tonight Amber.'_ I thought to myself.

"So everything you did was on script?" Fabian asked.

I sighed in frustration, "Obviously the last part with Michael was not on script," I explained, "Michael was out of line. He was totally talking crap and is confused."

"He sure didn't sound confused." Fabian said, "He seemed to have his mind made up. You looked confused though."

"Of course I was confused!" I said in my most controlled voice, "It's not every day that somebody tells you that they love you in front of an entire audience."

"So you don't have feelings for him?"

"Of course not Fabian," I said, "I only have feelings for you."

"Do you?" Fabian said in a questioning tone.

"Yes." I said, though the second I said it I knew that I did not sound convincing.

Fabian picked up on that too and pounced on it. "You don't sound so sure. Maybe that's why you planed to kiss him on stage."

I was stunned momentarily but regained my composure. "That is absurd Fabian-" I began.

"Don't lie to me Nina." Fabian said in a dangerous tone, "I love you, and I don't want to deal with lies from you! You had to kiss him during you scene didn't you?"

I was breathless, my head throbbing so much that my ears were vibrating… or maybe that was just my heart beating loudly. I had never seen Fabian like this. This entire night since the fight with Michael on stage Fabian had turned into somebody else, not the guy I fell in love with. "I did have to kiss him Fabes, but that had nothing to do with whether or not I liked him? It was just acting!" I protested.

"So why didn't you tell me that you had to kiss him?" Fabian demanded, turning to look me directly in the eyes. I took a step back from him when I noticed the ferocity in his eyes, a look I never imagined seeing on Fabian's face.

"I…" I began, but stopped short when I realized that I had no excuse.

Fabian didn't stop. "Did you think that I would be super jealous? That I wouldn't understand that you had to play that part for the sake of acting? That I would overreact and do something crazy against Michael or break up with you?"

Now it was my turn to get angry. "You want to talk about doing something crazy after everything you've put Michael through?" I nearly shouted at him.

Fabian looked shocked, and then laughed disbelievingly, "What _I've_ put him through?"

"Yes, you!" I shouted at Fabian, "Ever since you've met him you've done nothing but make his life miserable! Over the course of knowing him you've attacked him twice, threatened him three times, and have otherwise treated him like crap!"

"He deserved it." Fabian said.

"No he didn't!" I protested.

"Of course you would say that Nina." Fabian said angrily, "You wanted to kiss Michael up there didn't you?"

"What?" I shouted, "I did it because we were acting Fabian! You're being a total ass about this Fabian! You went too far with attacking Michael!"

"I was defending you Nina because I didn't want to lose you to these new people and to this new house!" Fabian shouted, "I didn't want you to lose your connection with Anubis house! To me!"

"And you thought that by spending a year in Odin house I would for some reason forget all about the people in Anubis house? That I would forget about you?" I shouted back.

"Yes and you have been!" Fabian shouted, "You've turned you back on all of us!"

"I did not!" I hissed.

"Yes you have!" Fabian insisted.

"Then you're an idiot for thinking that Fabian! I hate this House." I shouted, pointing towards Odin while completely pissed off at my boyfriend. So what if I had just admitted that I cared less for my old housemates now, I wasn't about to let Fabian get away with what he was saying "I hate this place so much! I want to go back Anubis Fabian. I want to be a part of that family again! I don't want to have to wake up every morning worrying about evil roommates, a sleazy play boy hitting on me, over the top sci fi geeks screaming in my ear, whether my housemother is about to serve me dinner or some poison, or a guy who may or may not like you while you have a boyfriend all the way across campus! I HATE THIS HOUSE!"

I shouted that last part which caused me to cringe in pain as my voice vibrated in my pained head. I was a little surprised that nobody had come outside yet to check on us; no doubt they were spying on us through the windows. Fabian himself looked just as mad as he did before though his eyes were different as he seemed to be in deep thought and a bit of… pain? Since he wasn't saying anything I breathed heavily to try to control my temper and my headache and continued speaking.

"Look, I'm sorry if you feel ignored by me Fabian. I realize that I haven't been the best girlfriend to you or the best friend to the people in Anubis house, but that's only because I'm now in Odin house and have to deal with eight other people! Fate decided to put me in Odin house and we have to deal with it! If we can't then we should just break up now!"

The second that came out of my mouth my hands flew towards my face in shock. Fabian's eyes even went wide and we both stood there staring at each other in shocked silence. The wind blew by us again, lifting up a few dead leaves with twigs and sent them flying across the courtyard. The leaves and twigs broke apart and both flew their separate directions.

Fabian stared at me, his eyes making him look like he was in even greater pain now. His mouthed opened to say something but he stopped himself before he began. After a few more seconds he spoke, "Can you answer one question for me?" He asked plainly.

I nodded my head, my posture tightening along with my heart.

"Do you like Michael?" he asked me.

I didn't react at all to that question. Perhaps the pain or the cold or a combination of both had left me emotionally numb, but I felt no need to get emotional about this. I couldn't give Fabian an honest answer as I felt answering either way would tear me apart. I breathed softly, the cold now taking over my entire body. I knew my answer, and damn him if it's not what he wants to hear.

"I don't know." I responded.

Fabian didn't respond at all to that, simply standing there and staring at me with those hard eyes of his. Silence came over us again and I started to speak again, "Fabian… I'm sorry if that not what you wanted-"

Fabian stopped me before I could continue by taking a few steps towards the courtyards exit, his backing turning towards me. "I think we should take a break." He said to me.

"What?" I said, sounding stupid with my question.

"I… I need time to think about stuff." Fabian responded.

'_Why do you always need time to think about stuff?'_ I wanted to shout, but knew better than too. "Ok." I said instead, "Let's take a break then."

Fabian laughed, "You're that willing to huh?" He asked.

"Only if you are." I said, not willing myself to be lured into a trap.

"I am." Fabian said, "And after I've thought about it we can talk about our relationship."

'_What are we, in the 50s again? You're not the boss of this relationship!'_ I wanted to shout, but instead kept quiet, not wanting to argue anymore with Fabian.

"While we're on our 'break', try not to get into Michael's bed to many times." Fabian said.

That did it. I no longer felt emotionless anymore, the rage fueling my body and making the cold go away. I ran up to Fabian and slapped him across the face. "How dare you! Get out of here Rutter! I don't want to see you face! Why don't you go to Joy's bed? We both know she's willing, but then again maybe she's realized that you're not really much of a prize yourself!"

"At least I didn't nearly kiss Joy on stage." Fabian said.

My shoulders trembled, "GET OUT OF HERE RUTTER!" I shouted, pushing him away and out of the courtyard. Fabian stumbled out, gave me one last glare, and walked away from me. When he was I slammed the gate shut and ran back up to the house, not willing myself to cry over that ass.

I stumbled inside, not even bothering to throw my coat on the rack or saying hi to Debbie or whoever was in the kitchen. I ran up the stairs and cut to my room, throwing myself inside and slamming the door shut. I sank against the door, falling down towards the ground _'Don't cry Nina! Don't cry over him!'_ I told myself.

I looked across the dark room and noticed that Charlotte was on her bed, asleep surprisingly. She was clutching something in her hands, but I was too tired to figure out what it was. Slowly I moved over to my bed, got into my PJs, and slipped under the covers. I pulled them close to my body and tired to go to sleep.

No sleep came to me that night, but plenty of tears did.

**10:28 P.M.**

**Alfie's P.O.V.**

Amber and I laid together, hugging on her bed and alone in her room. I couldn't think of a more perfect feeling, a more perfect moment then just lying there with Amber and enjoying each other embrace after a long night.

After I pulled the fire alarm Amber was hysterical, realizing that the water from the system would ruin the wardrobes, set pieces, and the whole production. However when I explained that I set them off to prevent Michael and Nina from kissing she grew very happy and kissed my hard underneath the pouring water. It was actually pretty romantic, not going to lie.

After that satisfying kiss we both ran outside and met up with rest of our housemates. Somehow Nina had gotten hurt and had been rushed to the hospital with Trudy and Fabian in tow. _'I'd hate to be with those three.'_ I thought to myself. Michael was also gone, which was probably good since Amber probably had some angry things to say to him.

A teacher escorted back to our house through the cold and all of us Anubis members rushed in. Once we entered the house we all came face to face with Mick, who put on a big smile and ran up to Amber. "Hey babe, I'm sorry I missed your performance tonight! I bet you were great!"

"Don't even start with me Campbell." Amber said, breaking free of Mick's hug and pushing him away. Mick looked stunned, as did Jerome, Mara, and Patricia. Personally, I was loving this.

"Ams, what's wrong?" Mick asked shocked. "I'm sorry I missed your performance, I was just busy tonight."

"With Sophia?" Amber asked Mick, her voice calm and deadly. Mick's eyes went wide and he stumbled with the follow up.

"I don't know…. Who… who's Sophia?" He said in the most unconvincing voice possible.

Amber scoffed at Mick, shaking her head at him and then began to laugh at him. "Your pathetic, you know that? I can't believe that I ever thought you were loving and attractive in any way!" She said.

"Amber," Mick said, "I love you."

"Sorry! That feeling isn't mutual." Amber said, giving a sarcastic smile. Mick looked stunned and even more so when Amber threw his gift bracelet at him and then stepped toe to toe with him.

"I'm going to ruin you Mick for treating me like this," Amber said, "But I'll do that later. For now, I want to spend time with my boyfriend."

"What?" Mick said confused.

"Alfie, care to join me in my room?" Amber asked, turning to me and holding out her hand.

I smiled, "Why of course Amber." I replied, taking her hand and allowing her to pull me with her up the stairs. I looked back and smiled at my four other housemates, enjoying their expressions. Mara and Patricia looked stunned while Jerome looked at me happily and gave me a thumbs up. Mick still had that dumb look on his face and I just had to laugh at that look. Amber turned around at the top of the stairs and shouted something rather profane at Mick, so profane that Jerome couldn't help but laugh. Amber turned to me smiling and I had to smile back, "You're amazing." I said.

"I know." Amber replied, dragging us now to her room and locking the door behind us.

The next hour seemed to blend together as we both lay together on Amber's bed, rolling around kissing and sometimes simply hugging. We didn't even care that we were both in wet clothing, we just enjoyed being next to each other. We checked Facebook on Amber's phone and she officially put herself into a relationship with me and allowed me to do the same. She squealed when it was official and we both fell back onto the bed laughing, kissing shortly after.

The only noise we heard downstairs was some brief arguing twice. The first time was shortly after we locked ourselves in Amber's room and it didn't last long. The second argument was different and we could obviously tell it was Fabian who was yelling.

"What do you think they can be yelling about?" I asked Amber.

"I honestly do not care." Amber said, kissing me along me neck. I didn't care that much either I decided.

Our fun ended after two hours when Trudy came knocking on our door, telling us it was time for bed. We both sighed, sad that our time had come to an end. We lay together for another five minutes and were forced to break apart when Trudy knocked again and threatened to break down the door.

"She's in a bad mood." I said, jumping off Amber's bed."

"After being with Fabian and Nina who can blame her." Amber said.

I had carefully avoided the subject of Fabina for the entire time that we were together in her room, not wanting to spoil the moment and sour Amber's mood. Now that it was over though I figured I should at least ask.

"So how are you? About Fabina I mean?" I asked.

Amber didn't get mad at me, instead just sighing tiredly. "I don't know. I'm still totally mad at Nina and feel terrible for Fabian, but I can't find myself hating Nina that much. She was right about something's, specifically that part about us growing apart over the semester."

"Wow," I said smiling, "That's very forgiving of you Amber."

"Well I'm still royally mad at her." Amber said, "And I also think Fabian could have been a little proactive in his relationship with Nina."

"Well I'll try to be 'proactive' in ours." I said, leaning in to kiss Amber one more time. She laughed as I did so and walked me to the door.

"I'm going to have to talk with Sophia." Amber said, "It's only fair that I also confront her too about Mick after slamming him downstairs."

"Well if you want me to come, I can." I offered. Amber mulled it over in her head before responding to me.

"I'll have to think about that Alfie." She said, "You'd be great for moral support but I feel as though this is something I should do by myself."

"Whatever you decided, I'll support." I told her. Amber smiled and began kissing me again, getting really passionate with me.

"I think Joy's waiting to come in." I said in between kisses.

"Let her wait." Amber said deviously. We continued kissing for a while and then finally broke apart again when somebody knocked on the door. We both giggled and smiled.

"I'll see you first thing tomorrow Amber." I said.

"Sounds good Alfie. And you can call me Ams now if you like." Amber said.

"I'll think about it." I replied, giving Amber a devious look which she laughed at. I left the room and closed door, thinking that nothing could ruin this moment.

I quickly learned that I was wrong when I came face to face with Joy, who was standing outside the door, leaning against the wall. "Thanks for thinking about me Alfie," Joy said, "But when I really needed you to remember me you turned your back to me and ran off with Amber."

"Joy!" I managed to get out. Joy rolled her eyes and grabbed me by the arm forcing me up into the attic staircase before talking to me. She closed the door behind us and backed me into a wall.

"What the hell happened up on stage?" Joy questioned me.

"I don't know!" I lied.

"Liar!" Joy whispered harshly, her voice filled to the brim with venom. "You know something!"

"Well I don't! And while we're here, I have something to tell you. I'm not working for you anymore!" I said triumphantly to Joy. Even in the dark I could tell that Joy was unimpressed with my statement.

"Oh really?" She said.

"Yes! I got Amber already, and I already told her what you made me do! If she's willing to accept me despite what I did I bet that everybody else in this house will as well." I said. I felt myself growing with confidence every syllable I spoke, my own power returning with every breath. Maybe I would actually be free from Joy.

"They might be accepting, but I wonder if the faculty and administers would be." Joy said.

I looked at her puzzled, a sinking feeling developing in my stomach. "Why would they care? I didn't break any school rules."

"You're right. I'm sure pulling a fire alarm when there is no fire in the middle of a school production is nothing to get worked up about." Joy said.

I stiffened when she said that, "I told you I don't know what happened."

"I have somebody who says differently," Joy said, "They say that you actually pulled that fire alarm."

"And why would I do that?" I asked.

"Probably to impress Amber." Joy said, "Though that won't be the reason I give the administration when I turn you in."

"You wouldn't. If you did I'd turn you in for everything you've done this semester!" I threatened.

Joy looked unimpressed, "I don't like being betrayed Alfie and neither do the people who betray me. They don't get a 'happily ever after'. Just look at Charlotte!"

That surprised me, "When did Charlotte ever betray you?" I questioned.

"Don't worry about that," Joy said, "All you do have to worry about is how you're going to make this up to me so I don't turn you in. And make no mistake Alfie, I will turn you in and if I do then the rest of your school life is finished here."

I was trapped and I knew it. I could feel the confidence leaving my body and all the joy from the last two hours with Amber leaving as well. I sighed angrily, thinking about Amber and how she would fair if something happened to me. I realized I couldn't take it and I sighed angrily again _'I just got out of Joy's service and now she's pulled me back in. Will I never be free?'_

"What do you want?" I said reluctantly.

Joy smiled and pulled an envelope out of her winter coat, which surprisingly wasn't wet. "I need you to deliver something to Nina."

That surprised me, "What is it?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it," Joy said, "All that you have to worry about is giving it to Nina. After you do this task I won't need you anymore."

I looked up at her surprised, "So we're cool after this?"

Joy smiled, "We're cool Alfie. You've been very helpful to me over the last half of this semester and I feel as though you do deserve to move on with your life."

I smiled myself now, thinking about how much more fun I could have with Amber without having to worry about what Joy might do. "Then you have a deal!" Joy was still smiling and surprised me by stepping forward and hugging me.

"Thank you Alfie," she said, "You've been very helpful and for that reason alone I'll miss you."

* * *

_Wow, I've had this scene planned out for so long. I can't believe that it took me this long to get it done. I've been working this story for a year now!_

_At any rate, I hope you guys really enjoyed this one since it really is the climax of our story. We still have two more chapters and don't expect there to be just boring stuff afterwords. There are plenty of shocks coming along with plenty of drama. There are still some story plots that need to be finished up and I've still got a lot of work ahead of me._

_In the actual canon show, Nina Martin's actress (Nathalia Ramos) has announced that she will not be in season 3 of House of Anubis... well... that ought to make things very interesting. I love the show and I think it's characters are great but Ramos is definitely the heart and soul of the show. I hope they can keep going with her gone._

_With that said, **PLEASE REVIEW!** I'm very interested to hear your thoughts on this chapter and what you guys think of Season 3. You guys were great with your reviews last chapter so keep it up please!_


	30. Casualties of War

**Chapter 30 Casualties of War**

**December 4, 10:30 A.M.**

**Alfie's P.O.V.**

"You could find more cheer in a graveyard." I said to Amber as we walked up towards Odin House.

"They certainly are not in the holiday spirit." Amber remarked dryly. I nodded in agreement as I looked at Odin House.

Compared to all the other houses on campus, and this block alone, Odin house had no holiday cheer going for it. This weekend was suppose to be the weekend that students decorated their houses for the upcoming holidays, the idea being that it was suppose to be one final house activity before exams and the winter break. Usually there were competitions among the houses to see who could decorate the best or who could make the best holiday themed cookies or treats. Some houses even bought a Christmas tree or pulled out a menorah to display proudly. We started decorating Anubis House yesterday, but since Fabian, Mick, and Joy wanted no part in the decorating, the rest of us have to finish up today to make up for the loss of helping hands.

Now standing in front of Odin House it seemed like _nobody_ had wanted or bothered to decorate. I thought that at first it was because everybody was depressed being around Nina and Michael, but later thought the idea was silly. _'The world doesn't revolve around them.'_ I thought to myself.

Yet here I was, still about to play a role in the twisted love rectangle that was Nina's and Fabian's relationship. Rectangle, not triangle, due to Joy and Michael. My role in it today was to deliver Joy's envelope to Nina and then report back to Joy to be done with her forever. It was simple enough, but I didn't expect Amber to tag along after I told her I was going to Odin House.

"Oh don't worry," Amber said, "I won't get in the way of your and Alan. In fact, I'd love to have a word with Sophia. I've never met her before so this will be a great opportunity to get to know her."

As much as I loved spending time with Amber I didn't want her around when I dealt with Nina. So I told her that I was actually meeting with Nina, not Alan, in hopes that she would decide not to come. It had the opposite effect and now she felt even more inclined to come with to Odin.

"I won't say anything I promise!" Amber stated, "I just want to be there for you Alfie." I tried to make up excuses and reasons why she didn't need to be there but in typical Amber fashion there was no stopping her once she made up her mind.

I was concerned she was going to be asking a million questions about why I had to see Nina but she kept her mouth shut, instead talking about other stuff during our walk to Odin House. We haven't had an official first date yet so Amber was busy thinking of times during exam week that we could sneak away and have it. She was also trying to plan seeing each other during the holiday break. "As much as I want to date you Alfie we've really picked an inconvenient time to start." Amber remarked. We both laughed at the truth of it

Now we were in front of Odin House, this dreary place, and I felt better about having Amber around. Maybe having her here will show to Joy that Amber really cares about me and isn't going to leave me because Joy tells her something bad about me. With that positive thought in mind we walked up to the door, hand in hand, and knocked hard.

"I hope somebody answers quickly, it's freezing out her." Amber said. I nodded my head as I wished I wore something thicker. Winter officially started in two weeks but you couldn't really tell that since it felt like winter.

After about a minute nobody came to the door so I knocked again. There was some shouting inside the house and I heard somebody come up to the door huffing and puffing. The door opened and Debbie stood there, not looking her best.

"Alfie! So good to see you again! And look! You brought a friend!" Debbie exclaimed, her face filled with happiness and anxiety it seemed.

"Hi, I'm Amber Millington." Amber said politely. Debbie laughed and grabbed Amber's hand, shaking it fiercely.

"Amber! What a lovely name for a lovely person!"

"Aw, thank you so much! You must be Debbie right?" Amber asked.

"I am!" Debbie exclaimed, "Come in, come in! You two must be freezing outside." Debbie opened the door wider and beckoned us inside. We both entered, glad to get out of the cold and into the warmth of the house. The house however didn't seem very welcoming once we were inside.

"I know the place is a little dirty, but everybody has been so busy with their studies that chores haven't been taken care of like they usually are!" Debbie said, still holding onto a deranged smile. It was only now that I realized that she was dressed in a bunch of holiday themed clothing, the most prominent piece being a highly stylized sweater jacket that had in big red letter _'Happy Holidays!'_ stitched onto the front of it. Amber continued to give a polite smile but I could tell she was slightly freaked out by Debbie's extremely friendly personality.

"It's no problem Debbie," I said, "We're just going to say hi to some people."

"Ok! I'll be in the kitchen making my notoriously famous holiday cake!" Debbie said, laughing as she finished. Her happy spirit with the dark and un-celebratory atmosphere of Odin house really made this place seem like a haunted house. I expected something to pop out and scare me any second now.

As Debbie exited the room Amber turned to me, "She is so creepy! Does she not know that every in Odin house pretty much hates each other right now?"

"I think she does but she's choosing to ignore it," I replied, "Just like she ignores everybody telling her that her cooking sucks. Alan told me that she doesn't really do much and is more of an annoyance then an actual housemother."

Amber sighed, "Our school really sucks at hiring people."

"They sure do." I agreed with Amber. Trudy wasn't even in Odin house and I bet she knows more about what's happening here than Debbie does.

"So should we go find Nina?" Amber said.

"Let's take a look around first," I said, "I want to see how everybody's doing. I nodded her head, eager to see the rest of the house. This was her first time actually stepping foot in Odin and I can already tell she's not impressed. While the house itself isn't old like Anubis is it certainly is lacking in the same homely atmosphere that Anubis has.

We first checked downstairs and saw that nobody was in the dining room. We next checked the living room and say that Tori was sleeping on the couch, her face really red and her wrapped up in a thick jacket. We left before we could wake her up and I led Amber to the back of the house past the stair case and down the hallway towards the library. Amber was pretty shocked by the lay out of Odin house at this point.

"This place is so much bigger than Anubis! They even have a library! Why don't we have a library?" Amber asked, "Though I probably wouldn't use it." I smiled as Amber answered her own question and opened the doors to the library. I was surprised when I saw Alan lying on the couch in front of us. Judging by the looks of the couch and library I'd say he was living here.

"Yo." Alan said in his best American accent. "Can't say I was expecting to see you here this weekend."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well besides exam week I thought you'd be a little busy with something else." Alan said, winking at me and nodding his head towards Amber.

"Why are you living in the library?" Amber asked, getting straight to the point.

"Ya I was wondering the same thing." I said. The couch that Alan was lounging on had bed sheets covering it with two pillows at the end of it. Surrounding the bed were a bunch of Alan's class books and notes with some trays of eaten food and empty soda cans. His computer was also on as was the gas fireplace.

"Oh, Michael and I had a little bit of a falling out." Alan said casually. "Though if I said it was nothing major I would be lying."

"We can tell." Amber said dryly.

"What happened?" I asked, ignoring the bad smell that Alan was giving off. I don't think he's showered in a while or changed his clothes often enough.

"I don't even know where to start." Alan sighed, "Just know that Michael and I aren't really best friends anymore."

"Seriously?" I asked surprised.

"Ya, and if I were you I would avoid him. He isn't exactly happy with you either." Alan said.

"Wait, what? Why?" I said shocked. "We barely even talk."

"It's complicated and I can tell you more later. For now I'd like to know why you guys came."

"We came to see Nina." I said, not even bothering to lie and make up some other excuse like Joy asked me too. "Is she here?"

"Yep, upstairs in her room. She hasn't left it all weekend. Debbie thinks it is just because of the play being cancelled but everybody else knows better." Alan said, rolling his eyes at his housemother's stupidity.

"Is Sophia here?" Amber asked. Alan raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Ya she holed up in her room like Nina and Michael. Not talking to anybody and only coming out to get some snacks." Alan confessed.

"And what about Tori?" I asked, curious about why she was sleeping on the living room couch.

Alan shook his head, "I don't even know where to begin with her."

"Why? What's her problem?" Amber asked.

"Well it started off awesome but now it's kind of sad." Alan said, "After the play got rained out by the fire alarm, Tony went to 'comfort' Tori. Tori instead of getting it on with him pushed him off and called him out on all his crap. She said he was using her, that he never cared for her, that he was cheating on her, and she was done with him."

"Good for her." Amber said, no doubt understanding completely what Tori was going through.

"Ya it was until the next day, or yesterday." Alan said. "Tori and Nina are now kind of friends I guess so she went to talk to Nina, probably about Tony. She was in there for about ten minutes when the yelling started. I couldn't really hear what they were saying because I was in the library and they had the door shut but when I got out to the foyer Tori was a wreck and preparing to leave."

"For where?" I asked.

"To town." Alan said, "But before she left she looked up at Nina who was at the top of the stairs and yelled at her 'you don't care about me! Nobody cares about me!' and then left. Nina looked pretty bad and only gave me a death glare before returning to her room."

"What a jerk." Amber mumbled. If Alan heard that he didn't say anything and instead continued with his story.

"So we didn't see Tori for the rest of the afternoon. Nobody was really worried though and Tony went out himself around nine or so. Anyways by the time I went to sleep last night neither of them had returned, thought that wasn't unusually for them since they usually stay out late on weekend anyways. The only difference this time was the time that they returned and how they returned."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I heard them come home last night because they were both screaming at each other really, really loudly. And judging by the way they sounded I'm sure they were both really drunk." Alan explained, "This was around two in the morning and I was just tired of drama so I didn't bother listening in. I plugged in some earphones and went back to sleep."

"Debbie has to know about that." I said.

"She does but she won't report them being drunk or anything. This isn't the first time they've come home drunk, and Debbie's never reported them because she likes for people to think we live in a perfect house." Alan said, sarcasm dripping from every word as he spoke about Debbie. "So now Tori and Tony are sleeping it off now, and probably going to fail their exams."

"Charlotte and Mitch, what about them?" I asked.

"Well Mitch I have no idea what he's up too. I've lived with him for three years now and I can honestly say I know almost nothing about him." Alan confessed, "As for Charlotte she's been out of the house for most of the weekend, just trying to avoid Nina and Michael. I've assumed she's been hanging with Joy."

Amber and I were speechless, which Alan could tell because he gave a sad smile. "It's ok though, only another week and we get to go home for the break. And this house _really_ needs a break."

"We should probably go find Nina." I said, also realizing that Alan didn't want to talk anymore.

"Ok," Alan said, "I'll see you around then."

We said goodbye and exited the room, closing the double doors behind us. As we walked towards the stairs Amber whispered to me "This place is awful."

"I know." I whispered back.

"Though I am surprised," Amber said, "I expected Alan to be geekier from your descriptions about him. He actually seems to be kind of normal."

"The sad and tired Alan is normal, but the real Alan is much different." I said as we walked up the stairs.

"I hope so. God, this place is so dreary." Amber said as we reached the top of the stairs. We turned towards Nina's door and I began to lead us there until Amber stopped. "Alfie, I think Nina might be happier to only talk to you right now. Why don't you talk to her alone?"

"Are you sure?" I asked, though mentally I was extremely happy.

"Yes. And besides, I need to have a word with Sophia." Amber said.

"Ok but just be gentle with her. I don't think this place can take anymore trauma." I said seriously. Amber nodded, kissed me, and then went the opposite direction towards Sophia's door. I saw her knock and then enter before anybody had a chance to respond. I smiled at Amber's bluntness and prayed that Sophia wouldn't hurt Amber.

Now it was my turn to deal with something terrible. I sighed and continued walking towards Nina's door. _'Just give her the envelope Alfie and you're done. You never have to deal with Joy or any of this nonsense ever again and you can live happily ever after with Amber.'_

With that nice thought in mind I raised my hand and knocked on Nina's door.

**10:37 A.M.**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

My Gran once told me that whenever I made a mistake, no matter how big, there would always be a way for me to fix it. She had confidence in me that I could always find a solution to something, that I could always come out on top no matter the odds. Now I was lying on my bed, defeated, and crying over the fact that I had let another person in my life now.

'_I failed Gran, I can't fix this.'_ I confessed to myself, _'I screwed up and there is no way I can come out on top!'_

Fabian hates me as he should. What the hell was I thinking? How could I not tell Fabian about that kiss? Looking back now my excuse for not telling him was stupid. How could I possibly believe that I was attracted to Michael? After thinking about it for two days straight I realized something, I never truly liked Michael. I only saw Michael as Fabian's replacement, somebody who could be my new Fabian! I still cared for Fabian; he just appeared as Michael to fill that gap which appeared when I moved to Odin house.

However I couldn't tell Fabian this, that would be too hard and I doubt he'd believe me. He made it perfectly clear Friday that he had no interest in being around me and was probably hooking up with Joy right now. Joy… I hate to think it but I can't see how any of this could possibly be her fault. I wanted so badly to believe that this was all her doing, that Fabina had been destroyed by that monster, but I couldn't think of anything that proved it was her fault. Everything that happened was because of me, because I was such an idiot.

I started to tear up again at the thought of Joy but was interrupted by a knock at me door. People knocking at my door was pretty common yesterday, but after my failure with Tori I stopped letting people in. I didn't respond to the knock and when the person knocked again I shouted out "Go away!"

"Nina? It's Alfie; I need to talk to you."

"Alfie?" I said shocked. Out of all the people who would knock on my door I never thought Alfie would be one of them. Curiosity and the thought of an old friend from Anubis house motivated me to leap from my bed to open the door. I opened the door and saw Alfie standing there, a goofy smile on his face. "Alfie!" I said happily. I surprised myself and Alfie when I jumped forward and embraced him. Alfie was shocked but hugged me back.

"It's good to see you too Nina." He said, laughing lightly. "Can I come in?"

"Oh ya sure!" I said, opening the door wider for him to come in. Alfie entered and I shut the door behind him, locking it for good measure. I thought about apologizing for the mess of a room but decided against it. Alfie was used to messy rooms I remembered.

"So," Alfie said, standing in the center of the room awkwardly, "How's life?" I gave Alfie a look and he held up his hands in apology, "Sorry, that just how some conversations start."

"That's fine," I said, "and to answer your question life is not going well. Though I'm sure you already knew that."

"I did." Alfie said sheepishly.

"Probably heard a lot from Amber right?" I said, trying to not have an edge in my voice.

"Some." Alfie said neutrally, "I'm guessing you know we're dating then."

"Ya I saw it online." I said, "Congratulations."

"Thanks. There's been a lot of relationship drama recently." Alfie remarked casually.

"Yep." I replied, once again thinking about Tori, Fabian, Amber, and a bunch of other people I didn't want to think about. "You said you had something you wanted to talk about Alfie?"

"Well not so much talk about but rather show you." Alfie said, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a white envelope. "This is for you."

"What is it?" I asked, moving forward to take the envelope from Alfie's outreached hand.

"I think it's better if you just read it over." Alfie said glumly. I grabbed the envelope and opened it quickly, pulling out three separate sheets of paper. Each of them had the schools emblem stamped on the back and had finely printed letters on each of them.

I unfolded the papers and gazed over the first one, not really noticing anything important. It was the schools waiver policy on the dorm arrangements, listing a set of rules that all students had to follow, the purpose of a housemother, and a bunch of other stuff that I already knew. I moved onto the next page which listed the final disclosure agreements on injuries and stuff like that. What caught my eye was at the end of the list my name was there with Odin House listed next to it. The thing though that Odin House was printed on some finely placed white out. Whatever had been underneath it originally was gone. I looked farther down the paper and saw that the bottom of the paper where the students name and signature went was cut piece of paper that covered whatever was originally put there.

The cut paper had its own lines on it with oddly enough _Fabian's_ signature on it. I noticed in the corner there was a line that read _'Allowable under the Terms of Agreement with Student whom this affects.'_

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself turning to the final page. On it was the Terms of Agreement stated on the previous paper. I noticed at that Fabian had signed his name at several points on the sheet of paper, specifically at parts that read _'I, __Fabian Rutter__, have received permission from student __Nina Martin__ to act on his/__her__ behalf'_.

Suddenly it hit me and I knew what I was looking at. "Where did you get this?" I asked Alfie slowly and in my best attempt at a controlled voice.

"Jerome and I were messing with Mr. Sweet's office and I found it. Jerome didn't see it though and I thought you should have it." Alfie responded.

The rage was building up inside of me and I began to laugh at how Fabian, the person I supposedly loved, was the only person in the world that could constantly keep me this angry. "That ass." I said quietly. I looked at Alfie directly, trying to focus all my anger, "THAT ASS!" I shouted, moving quickly out the door.

"Wait! Stop Nina!" Alfie was calling, but I wasn't listening. I rushed down the stairs, put on my coat and boots and rushed out the door. I had only person in my mind right now, and he was going to answer for everything.

**10:40 A.M.**

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

I was sitting out on the couch near the kitchen, unable to deal with Mick's whining anymore. How could he be so upset? He was consciously cheating on Amber and he expected her to be ok with it once she found out. I knew Mick wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer but this was an all time low for him.

Not that I was in much of a position to judge people on their relationships. I overreacted, I overreacted so much. I have every right to be mad, something Patricia has constantly been telling me, but I got way to mad. Calling Nina a slut, physically attacking Michael and even Alan, and being so unresponsive to Nina? What the hell was I thinking?

All of this always went back to the end of last year when I signed Nina up for Odin house just so I could keep her at school instead of never seeing her again. It seemed like the worst that could come from it was that I wouldn't be able to sneak around with Nina at night and make out like I dreamed about, but now it's become something that is so much worse then what I could have imagined.

I had to tell her that I still loved her, that Michael wasn't the one for her, and that I honestly cared for her with all my being. But I doubt she'd listen, she was probably in Michael's arms right now, crying her soul out to him while he eagerly waits to start kissing her.

Suddenly the TV went on in front of me and somebody sat down next to me. I looked and saw it was Joy. "Hey." She said casually.

"Hi." I said just as casually. The aggression and annoyance that I felt towards Joy during the first half of the semester had kind of disappeared over the course of this year. She had been kind to me, seemingly moving past our failed relationship. She didn't try to start conversations anymore, she would be polite whenever we had to work together on chores, and had ceased to insult Nina anymore. Part of me still blamed her for all the bad things that had happened to Nina and me this year, but the logical side told me to ignore the blameful side. _'Joy didn't cause all this bad luck, Nina and I did.'_ I thought.

"Mind if I watch something." Joy asked. I shook my head and gazed absently mindedly at the TV as Joy tried to find a good show.

"Not much happening on a Sunday afternoon with the TV." Joy remarked.

"Guess not." I said, "There might be a movie on or something."

"Maybe." Joy said, pulling up the TV guide and checking to see if there were any movies on. There was one that she was apparently interested in and she turned the channel to that. "Did Trudy leave for town?" Joy asked.

"Ya she had to pick up some stuff to finish decorating the house." I said.

"I think I'm going to help her finish." Joy said, "I feel bad about not really doing much this year around the house. Might as well finish out the semester with a good deed for the house."

"Don't you have to study?" I asked, realizing how that could sound mean after I said it.

Joy raised an eyebrow, "Don't you? Oh wait I forgot! Your Fabian Rutter! You'll get a 100 without even lifting a book."

"Not true." I muttered. "I need for like five or so minutes of study time."

Joy laughed lightly and I joined in. We both just sat there watching the TV for a few minutes. I heard Joy get a text and she checked it quickly before returning her attention to the TV again. It was silent a little longer before Joy spoke up. "I'm sorry about you and Nina."

I looked at Joy judgmentally, "We're not broken up."

"I know I was sorry to hear about all that drama though." Joy said kindly.

"We'll get through it." I said in an ending tone. I did not want to discuss my relationship with anybody, especially Joy.

"I know you guys will, you're a great guy Fabian and she knows it. She's too lucky in my opinion."Joy said.

I wasn't sure what to say and it was silent again, but Joy broke it. "You know that I still like you right?"

I turned to Joy, uncomfortable with where this was going. "I thought you might." Joy laughed.

"Don't say it like that Fabian, I know you know that and just haven't said anything." She said, "I know that you like Nina a lot, and I know she likes you a lot. I wish that our relationship could work out, and I bet it could if we tried again, but you have Nina so I've backed off."

"Thank you." I said, not sure how to answer that confession. Joy got another text and looked at it quickly. She put away her phone after reading the text and focused her attention back on me.

"Don't worry Fabian, Nina's a reasonable person. No matter what you and her will be back together and you guys can be happy." Joy said.

I was about to respond when suddenly the door to Anubis House was thrust open and slammed against the wall, sending a loud shockwave throughout the house. I heard Alfie and Amber calling out 'Nina' and then seeing Nina appeared inside the house, rage overflowing from her face.

"What the hell?" I heard Jerome shout from down the hallway, emerging from his room with Mara probably. Another door opened and I'm guessing either Patricia or Mick emerged from their respective rooms, if not both of them. Nina paid them no attention and instead started looking around the house with her eyes, finally coming into contact with mine. She looked at both Joy and I and then began to laugh. Amber and Alfie appeared behind her, out of breath and looking concerned.

"You… haha… you are a real piece of work Rutter!" Nina shouted, laughing hysterically. I stared at Nina in shocked but she continued anyways, now mocking my tone "Oh Nina! How could you possibly spend so much time with Michael? I'm such a saint I never spend any time with Joy! I'm so frickin loyal to you it hurts!"

"Nina-" I began, trying to calm her down.

"DON'T!" She shouted, moving closer to us. "Don't even start with me! You get mad at me because I spend time with Michael, but when I walk in on you and Joy inches away from each other it's ok?"

I didn't even realize how close Joy and I had gotten on the couch, we were practically touching. "Of course it is for you Fabian!" Nina continued, "GOD your such an ass Rutter!"

"Nina it isn't like that!" Joy said. Nina turned to Joy and gave her the most terrifying death stare I've ever seen. Joy actually shrank away from Nina's gaze. By now all of the Anubis House mates had gathered around, watching the scene unfold. It was only now that Nina was close that I noticed she was holding something tightly in her hands.

"You know what Fabian you were absolutely right!" Nina shouted, "I should have told you I had to kiss Michael! It was a major mistake not to and I shouldn't have lied to you about it! But you… OH MY GOD! You really went all out when it came to lying didn't you?" Nina threw up the papers, showing them off like they were cursed. My the mood Nina was in I could only guess that they actually were.

"READ THESE!" Nina shouted, "And tell me they are not what I think they are!"

Nina shoved the papers in my face and I grabbed them before they could fall to the ground. I organized them and looked over them, but I didn't have to go past the first page to realize what I was looking at. I skimmed through them all but I didn't really have to. I knew what was on them.

"Well?" Nina demanded.

"I need to explain." I began.

"I don't want you to!" Nina said mockingly, "All I need to know is that you lied to me. You're the reason I'm in Odin House! You agreed to that without even talking it over with me! You could have told me over the summer, you could have told me when we first started school! But you didn't! You didn't because you're a coward and a fake Fabian! All your self-righteous talk about doing what's proper and right no matter what the consequences is such bull! You lie all the time Fabian! You lied about me being in Anubis this year, you lied about your feelings for Joy, and you lied about your hatred for Michael! Our relationship was built off a lie, just like yours with Joy was!"

"I did this so that you could come back next year because I love you Nina!" I shouted, jumping off the couch and moving to stand right in front of Nina. She didn't back down when I stood next to her, in fact her eyes only darken with rage. "And I never lied to you about having feelings for Joy because I DON'T! If there's anybody who should be getting mad about the person they love and care for having feelings for somebody else it should be me! You're the one who's interested in Michael and lied to me about it!"

Nina laughed again, "You know I thought I only had feelings for Michael because I felt lonely without you around as much, but know I know the truth!"

"What truth?" I demanded. Nina smiled at me, "WHAT TRUTH?" I shouted.

"You said you needed some time to think about our relationship, but let me make it easy for you." Nina said, "We are done Fabian Rutter. I never want to deal with you ever again."

There was a collective gasp from everybody in Anubis house and everything seemed to stop for me. Nina however didn't seem fazed by anything she just said; in fact she appeared to be happier.

"All the pain that I've felt this year, all the trouble and nonsense I've had to put up with this year in that goddamn Odin house is because of you. You and this relationship have brought me nothing but grief and I was a fool to think that I ever loved you with all my being." Nina stated calmly.

I stood there like an idiot, not sure what to do. Nina looked at everybody in the house and then slowly walked out the door, closing it calmly behind her.

**12:15 P.M.**

**Alfie's P.O.V.**

After Nina left nobody was quite sure what to say or do. Joy was the first to offer her sorrows to Fabian. Fabian didn't even get mad at her; in fact he told her that she was wrong about something they were talking about earlier. Fabian went to his room and has been in there ever since. Patricia went to check on him but he shouted her out of the room. Mick went in there, but only to grab some exercise clothes for the school's gym. Some friend.

Now it was quiet in the house. Nobody felt like studying or doing much after what just happened so we all just kind of sat in our rooms or left the house to do something else. Jerome and Mara were out as was Mick, Amber was up in her room with Patricia, Fabian was in his room, and Joy sat across from me at the table in the kitchen. Trudy hadn't returned from town yet, which was unusual since she said she would only be gone for an hour around 10 in the morning.

Joy was looking at me, smug in her posture and facial expression. "Good job Alfie," she said after a minute of silence, "I now pronounce you free from my service."

I was too angry at Joy to respond immediately. I never imagined a break up like that; I never imagined that Joy could succeed as well as she did! "This was your plan all along, to show Fabian as a liar."

"And Nina too." Joy said. "In the end they were both liars, and all lies have to come up to the surface at sometime. They did for Fabian and I and it ended; now it's happened to Fabina and their over."

"You destroyed them Joy, do you realize that?" I said, my voice getting higher in tone. "You broke two kind and caring people, turning them against each other and destroying their lives!"

"I didn't do it alone." Joy said.

"Don't you dare blame me for this!" I nearly shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Joy, "I didn't cause this!"

"Your right, you didn't plan, you just helped." Joy said. "And you've been really good at helping."

I wanted to shout some more but I couldn't because I knew Joy was right. I was also to blame for this, she had me trapped again and I knew I couldn't win. "Don't ever come to me again Joy! I'm done helping you."

"Oh Alfie, I don't need your help anymore." Joy said, looking sorry. Her phone buzzed from a text and she gazed at it quickly before putting it away. "You've out lived your use. I figured I get one last deed out off you before the law caught up with you."

I looked at Joy confused. "What are you talking about?"

Joy smiled, "Don't take anything that happens in the next few minutes personally Alfie. Actually… you should. You betrayed me Alfie, and nobody betrays me with impunity. Luckily your betrayal at during the play wasn't damaging to my plan but still, traitors have to be punished."

I was starting to get scared, "What did you do Joy?"

"Well Mr. Winkler, my favorite teacher in this school, has been furiously looking for punishment on whoever destroyed his set. It turns out a friend of mine might know who that was I was compelled to testify on her behalf."

I didn't need to hear anything else; I had already figured it out. I heard the door to Anubis house open and Joy jumped for her seat, her face morphing into one of disgust and horror. "How could you do it Alfie? You know how much it meant to Mr. Winkler and everybody in that production!"

"Ms. Mercer!" Mr. Sweet called out, entering the room followed by Mr. Winkler, Ms. Andrews, Mr. Daniels, and Trudy. "Please keep yourself in composure!"

"I'm sorry!" Joy said, looking near tears. "I just can't believe that Alfie would go this far!"

"Neither can we." Ms. Andrews said, looking skeptically at Joy. "I would never imagine Alfie would do something like this."

"It's despicable and must be punished." Mr. Daniels said, stepping forward with his slick hair and greasy smile. "Mr. Lewis if you would please come with us."

"Why?" I said stunned.

"You damn well why!" Mr. Winkler shouted, "You ruined my set with one of your stupid pranks!"

"Don't speak to him that way!" Trudy said anger in her voice. "Alfie did not do this! Tell them Alfie!"

"I… I didn't do it!" I declared, but after saying it I could tell I wasn't convincing in the slightest.

"We have a witness regardless." Mr. Daniels said. "Would you please come here dear?"

From around the corner came a girl who I recognized immediately. Elizabeth, one of Joy's friends and the girl I had offended the night of the play. "He did it, I saw him do it! He was laughing as he did it as well!"

Amber appeared next, followed by a concerned Patricia. "What's going on?" Amber demanded.

"She was there too!" Elizabeth said, pointing an accusing finger at Amber. "She was there when he pulled the fire alarm!"

It was when Elizabeth accused Amber that I realized why Joy was sure her plan would succeed. She knew that I wouldn't let Amber get blamed for pulling the alarm; she had Elizabeth set her up, counting on me taking the fall and all the blame. And it worked.

"NO! She wasn't a part of it!" I said, "I did it, I pulled that alarm all by myself."

"Alfie!" Amber cried out.

"It was all me!" I repeated again. Amber looked hurt but I shook my head quickly at her to tell her not to say anything.

"Why?" Mr. Sweet demanded.

"For the fun of it." I said, saying the first thing that came into my head. Unfortunately that was the really wrong thing to say.

"Then please come with us Alfie, we are having an emergency session of Student Court." Mr. Sweet said.

"Where you'll be suspended and thrown out of here!" Mr. Winkler shouted like a deranged man.

"You can't do that!" Amber said, "I'll call my father! He'll stop you!"

"Doubt that." Mr. Daniels smiled.

Mr. Sweet stepped forward and motioned for me to follow him, which I did glumly. Amber was shouting protests and begging that I not be expelled, but only Ms. Andrews and Trudy seemed to be listening to her. Trudy actually had to hold Amber back so she wouldn't follow us out the door. I turned back to Anubis house and looked once more at the hysterical Amber and then noticed Joy behind her.

Joy smiled at me and blew me a farewell kiss. She then helped Trudy get Amber inside and they were gone. Now I walked with a bunch of adults and a snitch student towards my no doubt rigged hearing to get expelled.

I heard a phone buzz and Elizabeth checked her phone. She came up next to me and showed me the phone which displayed a text from Joy.

'_Nothing Personal Alfie,'_ it read, _'Just remember that all's fair in love and war.'_

Elizabeth then deleted the text after I read it.

* * *

_Thank you all for being patient. I had to finish up the school year and now I have. Happy Summer!_

_One more chapter people, and it's going to be a bit of an epilouge chapter. _

_To answer an anonymous review I'd like to say that I don't see myself reflected in any of the characters entirely. I'd have to say of all the characters I'm a combination of Michael and Alan though._

_Please **REVIEW!** I loved all your reviews for last chapter and I'm sorry I didn't respond to a lot of your reviews for that last chapter! I promise I will for this one and I know you guys probably have a lot to say!_


	31. Epilogue: Revelations After the War

_The final chapter of 'All's Fair in Love and War', hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Epilogue: Revelations After the War**

**December 15, 10:00 A.M.**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

"_Train to Heathrow International arriving in two minutes."_

With those words I felt a greater sense of joy then I had in almost two weeks, though now the thought of returning to America wasn't entirely appealing either after my disastrous exam week.

Ya, I probably failed all my semester final exams. I can't even tell my Gran I tried to study for them, though I probably will. If there is one thing I learned from this hellish year at this damn school it's that I'm a liar. In fact, everyone is a liar.

I thought back to my last two weeks of school, after I broke up Fabian. I remember walking out of Anubis house calmly, only considering my own thoughts and not the gawking and stunned gazes of all my former housemates. As I walked back to Odin house I actually felt like a massive amount of freedom had been restored to my life. I felt free not having to wonder what Fabian was doing and thinking, free from thinking about what a bunch of ex-roommates thoughts about my behavior, and free to make up my own mind about how I wanted to live the rest of my junior life. That last part was especially important since I had problems at Odin house that I had to fix, and it would all go easier without having to worry about what the people from Anubis thought of me.

When I returned to Odin I felt rejuvenated despite the cold outside. Debbie greeted me in her holiday flair and asked if I wanted to help her decorate the house, complaining about how exams were ruining student enthusiasm for the holiday spirit. I smiled and said I would help her, which caused her face to light up and her mood to reach an all new high. So we spent the rest of the afternoon actually bonding while decorating, laughing and talking about random stuff which was perfect for me since it gave my mind even more distance from my past troubles and of course my now future ones, namely studying for exams (which started Thursday in three days) and Michael.

But instead of trying to fix things like I thought I would be doing, I decided to blow off my problems. The next day I stayed home, claiming to be sick, and actually snuck out to town for a 'me day', a real Amber or Tori move. But I hadn't had a me day in… forever it seemed. Gran had also given me a ton of money that I hadn't spent this semester. I should have been nervous about the consequences of skipping school but just like my 'future problems' I didn't really care.

So while in town I picked out some nice clothing, a nice pair of earrings with a necklace, and a new hair look. My last stop before returning to Odin was to the local salon where I got rid of my natural curls for a straightened look. I looked good but I felt like I had to do something extra, something that really said I had changed. So I asked the people at the salon to cut my hair to my shoulders, which also looked good.

When I got back to Odin House school had been official dismissed, and when I stepped inside Debbie didn't say anything about me leaving. She instead brought up something that we discussed yesterday while decorating, acting like I had been at school all day. I'm growing quite fond of Debbie's ignorance and crazy demeanor, it's so much simpler than a lot of things happening at this school. A few minutes later Alan, Sophia, and Michael stepped into the foyer and saw me. They all were opened mouth at my new look and Debbie started talking to them before they could say anything to me. I just smiled at them and returned to my room. I started to study French a little bit, but stopped myself when I realized I only read one page in fifteen minutes.

The next morning I woke up early to prepare myself for returning to school. I knew people were bound to be talking about Fabian and mine's break up and I was determined to show them all that I was fine and actually doing better than I was with Fabian. When I looked in the bathroom mirror I realized I was in for a lot of makeup work. Five days of self pity and not taking care of myself had really ruined my looks. For the next half hour I fixed myself up and put on new make up from Tori's stuff that made me look radiating. When I went downstairs for our pop tarts breakfast the looks on all my housemates faces told me I had achieved my desired 'shock' effect. Michael and Tori even left the room before he finished his breakfast, but I acted like nothing was wrong and tired to converse pleasantly with my housemates. Nobody was really up for talking, but again I didn't care.

School was even more fun since everybody was stunned by my looks and according to some my 'shocking recovery after Fabian dumped me.' I was stunned that people thought Fabian broke up with me, but then again Fabian probably told them that so he could still seem like a big man. I enjoyed telling everybody how it happened and watching their facial expressions change from pity to shock.

The Anubis gang was speechless when they saw me, stopping their private group conversation in the corner to gawk at me. I gave them a curt nod and a pleasant 'hello' as I passed by. Fabian said nothing, trying to keep his expression calm but failing miserably. I laughed at him and continued walking. I noticed that Joy was actually included in their group now, which _did_ surprise me, and that they all looked really sad. But they weren't really my friends anymore so it wasn't my problem to deal with.

As the day progressed I got quite good at handling myself. The glances from people I ignored, the 'I'm sorrys' I brushed off, and any classes I had with Michael or Fabian I acted pleasantly to both of them and pretended to focus on the reviews our teachers were giving for our finals. I was determined to show this school that I was fine and so far I thought I had been doing a good job at that. Then I learned why the Anubis people were so depressed.

Alfie had been expelled.

In an emergency student court, the council had named Alfie guilty for starting the downpour on opening night. I wanted to say the court was wrong but apparently Alfie actually confessed that he pulled the fire alarm. The council swiftly voted and declared that Alfie was to be suspended until further notice, but something had happened and they changed their mind. I guess they saw a chance to get rid of one of the school's worst students and public offenders and took it, going to distance and expelled him. Alfie wasn't even allowed back to Anubis house it sounded like and was sent straight home.

For some reason hearing this made me queasy and I left school early. I got back to Odin and did my ritual walk to my room without saying a word to anybody. I locked the door and after a minute I pulled out my phone, dialing Alfie's number. I wasn't surprised when there was no answer and I left a simple message to possibly my only friend Anubis.

"Alfie," I said, "I'm sorry that you were expelled. But I just wanted to say, thank you for what you did. You really helped me see things clearly."

I skipped the next day of school, knowing that we weren't doing anything anyways except for badly done last minute cramming. I helped Debbie finish decorating Odin House and when we finished I was surprised to by the finished result. Odin house looked truly festive and like… Home.

Charlotte was the first one home and she was taken aback by all the decorations. "Nina… you and Debbie did all of this?" she asked.

"Yep." I responded, actually happy with myself.

"It looks amazing!" Charlotte said, smiling softly. She actually looked really pretty when she was happy. She turned to me, still smiling, and said something shocking to me. "You're really just such a… a… a strong person Nina."

She ran up to our room, leaving me confused. _'Me? A Strong Person?'_ I thought, _'Do I really come off as that now? I think I'm broken, not solid.'_ That courage or strength wasn't there either when Michael arrived as I retreated to the kitchen with Debbie. Luckily Michael had as much 'strength' as me and retreated to his room.

Exams came and went. We only had to be in school for whenever our scheduled exams were so I spent a lot of time home at Odin and in town by myself. I saw Tori wondering around town too sometimes, looking pretty bad herself. She would sneer at me and walk off in the opposite direction, usually with some stud from town following right behind her. I would always feel bad when I saw Tori since I knew I was somewhat responsible for this new hooker Tori, but I also hated Tori for making me feel weak. _'You're supposed to be a strong person Nina!' _A voice echoed in my head, _'You shouldn't let Tori bring you down.'_

Sometimes I would be caught in a possibly awkward situation with either Michael or Fabian, but at this point I was really good at escaping from those types of situations. I still had something to say to Michael but I couldn't muster enough of that 'strength' of mine to say anything to him just yet.

Finally the day for foreign students to leave arrived and I was the first of those students to arrive at the circle for transport to the train station that would then take us to Heathrow International Airport and then back to our respective home countries. All the students who didn't have to travel international to get home left tomorrow, meaning I wouldn't have to deal with any Anubis members. That also meant that I would be stuck with Michael and Tori for a bit though.

Student began arriving when Mrs. Andrews arrived, her clipboard inn hand and a stern look on her face. Honestly, Mrs. Andrews is one of my favorite people at this damn school. Maybe she could write my college rec? I don't think I failed her exam that badly anyways.

Among the students with Mrs. Andrews was Tori. Guilt washed over me again and I tried to shut it out as she walked past me, sticking her nose up in disgust at my presence. I only hope back in Italy she didn't drink herself into death like she's been doing for the past two weeks. One thing both of us had in common though was that neither of us had friends to say goodbye.

Moments before we had to leave Michael arrived with Alan beside him. I saw them say goodbye to each other, which looked like an awkward conversation that surprisingly ended with seemingly a heartfelt hug between the two of them. Jealously brewed in me, Michael still had a friend, while I had none. _'Where's your strength Nina?'_ that same voice from earlier said in my head.

'_Dead'_ I responded, _'Just like Fabina.'_

We all left together and I made sure I was away from my other housemates. It wasn't too hard to do since I think they were trying to do the same thing with me. I knew I had to deal with both of them and I kept telling myself I had to do it before we got to the airport, but I couldn't find the courage. I laughed to myself as I thought about how I had also managed to disappoint Charlotte, my enemy from the beginning of the year, _'Guess I'm just not that strong of a person.'_ I thought.

So here I was now, now standing in line waiting to get on the train that would take me away from this horrible place with an ocean to separate me from it. Michael would be on the same side of that ocean, but at least we'll be in separate states. Tori would still be in an entirely different continent. I was first one on the train so I find a private compartment to settle into. Some other students opened the door into the compartment but quickly left when they saw that Nina Martin was inside of it. I didn't care though, I didn't really want to be around anybody right now.

Of course, the universe is never kind to me and right before we're about to leave Michael opens the door to my compartment, apparently also looking for his own 'private' area of the train. But since he was one of the last people on the train he didn't get that. He looked at me sheepishly, "Sorry, I'll find somewhere else to sit."

"No stay please." I said, shocking Michael and myself. I can't explain it but I suddenly felt an impulse to talk to Michael. _'This is my last chance to tell him the truth, to tell him everything.'_ I thought.

Michael looked uncomfortable but complied, closing the door and sitting directly across from me while leaning against the window. It was silent between us to start, which continued even when the train started to 'chug along' as the Brits liked to say.

'_You can't back out Nina,'_ I thought, _'You need to say something.'_ I couldn't think of anything to say though. Well, I knew what I _had_ to say I just couldn't think of _how_ to say it. I could tell that Michael was struggling with the same thing.

Five, then ten minutes passed and still nothing was said. The snack lady came by and we started to speak with her. She helped diffuse some tension, until she asked if we were a couple. Michael and I quickly ushered the woman out and the tension had returned. _'God why did I ask him to sit with me? You're not strong and now you're not smart either Nina Martin.'_ That voice said in my head again. For some reason I was now determined to talk to Michael, just to knock that voice out of my head. _'Proud now Charlotte? There's my strength!'_

"So," I began, "I saw you and Alan together. Are you guys ok now?"

Michael's expression softened when he heard my voice, but he stayed focused on the moving landscape outside of our window. "Kind of, we're talking now but not like we used to. It's more formal and tense I guess."

'_Tense, like us. Right Michael?'_ that voice said in my head again. The voice sounded familiar and I ignored it even more. "You guys hugged though." I said.

Michael shrugged, "It just seemed like something that was right."

'_Something that was right? Ha! Listen to him pandering about right and wrong after what he did to you?'_ The voice said, now speaking to me as an individual person. I suddenly realized who the voice in my head was, _'Fabian!'_ I screamed through my mind. _'You can't influence me anymore!'_

"Silly right?" Michael asked.

I blinked rapidly, realizing that I had gone silent. "No, I wish I could show that much care for somebody now."

"It wasn't really care though," Michael said, "we don't really have that kind of friendship. If we have any friendship at all."

Fabian was screaming in my head that Michael deserved it, that he ruined everything in my life. _'No Fabian, you ruined everything.' _I thought.

"I'm sure Alan will come around. You guys are best friends, you'll work through it." I said. He looked at me for the first time and was about to say something, but stopped himself before he did and turned away from me again.

I was about to continue the conversation when Michael started to talk first. "I'm sorry about what I did. And I'm sorry if it led to your break up with Fabian."

I kept a calm demeanor but I was shocked internally. I thought I was going to have to be the one to bring it up, but Michael beat me to the punch. Now how do I play this? My mind returns to my earlier dilemma of having something to say but knowing how to say it.

"Thank you." I get out after a moment of silence, "though I do have to tell you what you did was stupid."

"I know, I haven't been making a bunch of smart choices recently." Michael said with sadness. I felt for Michael but I wasn't going to indulge him in a pity party. Instead I was going to confess to Michael my heart and soul.

"But it also helped me see things more clearly." I said, giving Michael a small smile. He looked at me confused and I continued to talk. "It made me discover my true feelings and expose Fabian as the lying, backstabbing guy that he is."

Michael looked really confused at that moment, though I couldn't blame him. "Why did you guys break up?" He asked.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen,"_ a voice said over the intercom system, _"We will be arriving at Heathrow International in ten minutes."_

"That isn't important." I said over the speaker system to Michael.

Michael looked annoyed. "No more secrets Nina. You saw what they did this past semester. They ruined everything from friendship, house spirit, to romance.

He was right of course, and I was mad at the world for being full of secrets. _'Your quite the hypocrite aren't you Nina?'_ Fabian's voice said again in my head. _'Yes Fabian I am.' _I thought, _'But I'm still better than you.'_ So I sucked it up and confessed. "Fabian is the reason I'm in Odin." I said. Michael looked at me surprised and I explained what happened and how we broke up. When I finished Michael was silent and thoughtful.

"So you guys are done now?" Michael asked. I nodded my head and Michael continued, "Do you still feel anything for him?"

"No." I said, though I felt queer when I said it. God I hate feelings and hormones.

Michael nodded again and fell silent, not looking at me again. "Thanks for telling me that. I know I don't really deserve your trust after everything that happened."

I laughed, "Well we have another semester of hell Michael. I might as well try to fix some friendships." Michael looked at me and smiled.

"So are we ok?" Michael asked. I nodded and Michael looked extremely relieved by that. "I'm really happy to hear that." Michael said.

"I'm not done though." I said. Michael again looked nervous and grew even more concerned when I actually sat down next to him smiling. "I said that you made me see things more clearly with Fabian, but you also did it with other things."

Michael's body was tense, waiting for something to go wrong like so many things had this year. "Like what?"

"Like who I actually care about." I said, "Who I _truly_ care about."

Michael's eyes were wide and he was trying to keep himself calm. "Such as?"

I smiled, "Such as you Michael."

It grew silent again and we heard the intercom announce that we would be arriving in five minutes at the airport. Neither of us changed our position though, both of us only staring at each other. Michael relaxed a little bit and his face was red with happiness I think. "How?" he asked.

I had to laugh at that, "That's a complicated one Michael, not going to lie." I said, "But it's mainly because I've like you for a long time. At first… At first I thought it was because I saw you as a replacement for Fabian. Somebody that could act as my Fabian without Fabian actually being around and without making out with me and doing 'couple' stuff." I paused after that, letting that sink in for Michael and mustering up the last of my strength to say the rest of what I had to say, "But then I realized, after you announced to the entire school that you liked me and after I saw what Fabian had done with my boarding that I liked you more than Fabian. I liked you because you are a better than Fabian."

Michael said nothing, smiling himself. "Nina-" he began but I cut him off with a kiss.

Michael was stunned by it, but soon threw himself into the kiss. This kiss was different then Fabian… it felt purer and better. Soon we were past the awkward kissing and now wrapped around each other, Michael's hands moving along my back and I ran my fingers through his hair. Our kissing became quicker and hotter, the passion greater with each touch, our body's growing closer and closer together.

Michael began to move closer and closer to me, so close that I hit the wall and let out a light gasp. Michael began kissing my neck as I giggled happily, running my hands over his body. I noticed the door handle had a lock and I reached out a hand to lock our compartment. Michael looked at me smiling. I smiled back.

"We only have five minutes." I whispered.

Michael moved his lips back up to my face, "I think it's more like four now."

"Then let's make every moment count." I breathed softly into Michael's ear. Michael's hand came up to my face and he brought his lips to mine, continuing our passion. All my problems were forgotten, Fabian slipped from my mind, and everything was consumed by thoughts of Michael. I felt no guilt over what I was doing, Fabian and I were broken up and I felt something greater with Michael than with Fabian. There was still a voice in the back of my heading thinking about Fabian but it was quickly cut down by Michael's kisses.

'_Next semester,'_ I thought, _'Should be very interesting.'_

* * *

_Well, I did not expect for this story to take so long. However I am happy with the final result._

_I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers for staying with the story for its long length and for reviewing my work. Your reviews have always empowered me to write and I hope you will stay with me for the sequel to this._

_Yes, there will be a sequel! There are some story lines that need to be finished and I plan to do it. The next sequel (the final one too) will probably come out at the end of summer so pay attention for that. You guys can just author alert me if you like, I'd really like that ;). _

_Anyways, thanks again to all of you for sticking with me and I hope you will continue to do so in the final sequel of this trilogy (it sounds cool calling it that.) I'll probably be going back and updating some previous chapters, fixing grammar mistakes and making the dialogue better, so don't be surprised if you receive some emails about that._

_So please _**_REVIEW! _**_And Have a great summer! _

_Dante_


End file.
